Can Barely Hide
by LilyMoon'sAlias
Summary: After the events of Advent Children, Reno and Cloud meet under new circumstances. Yaoi, mature themes and situations. Reno/Cloud. Co-written by LilyMoon'sAlias Lilymoon1 and Grygon.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Can Barely Hide, chapter 1 AUTHORS: lilymoon1 (Lilymoonsalias on ff) as Reno, and grygon as Cloud PAIRING: Reno X Cloud DISCLAIMER: All FFVII characters created and owned by SquareEnix. We make nothing from the fic. This disclaimer is meant to cover the whole work.

NOTES: This is a RPG between the two writers but we treated it as a fanfic. We started the RPG in April of 2007 and started posting the accumulation of fic in the Summer of 2008 on Livejournal. Recently it came to our attention that someone who had been reading and commenting on the fic on Livejournal decided they would take the story and claim to have written it themselves after making a few minor changes then post it here. Luckily, our readers spotted it right away and it has been reported. So now I'll be posting the original story as it was written by Grygon and I. Currently it's fourteen chapters and still growing. We've had a lot of fun writing as Reno and Cloud over the past two years. I hope you enjoy our efforts as well. Lily

SUMMARY: Reno and Cloud finally meet under new circumstances. Takes place after the final battle in AC (possible spoilers, but no biggies).

It had been a while for Cloud. That was nothing new. His partners were often few and far between. Most people thought he was asexual in some ways. He had urges, but usually they were controlled by his negative emotions. They built and built inside him until he wasn't sure what to do with them. They refused to be suppressed.

So he found himself angry and alone and sexually frustrated. He was angry because he thought he might end up begging the very first man he ran into to screw his brains into the earth. He was alone because he didn't want to take this anger out on his friends. And he was frustrated because he needed some kind of relief.

Why he found himself up here where he had killed Sephiroth and freed Kadaj he wasn't sure. The memory of that fight did nothing right now to calm his vibrating nerves. Sighing, he sat down in a corner, feeling hidden away though he had a beautiful view of the ruins and sky. His mind wasn't on his past enemies though.

Reno had been speeding through the ruins on his bike, not really sure of any destination, just filled with the need to be out in the wind and away from responsibilities. Ever since Rufus' miraculous recovery he had been working the Turks harder than ever before, intel gathering mostly, but the occasional "corrective measures". That meant busting a few heads to remind the few lower level crime lords that had begun to infiltrate Shinra property that Shinra was firmly back in control. It wasn't enough to keep an untamed and restless soul like Reno occupied for long. In short, he was bored. Being a Turk was his whole life, and now that role was changing to one that left him vaguely dissatisfied.

Not to mention that his sex life was damn near non existent. All the time he had been stationed at Healin Lodge Reno had only his own hand for company. Tseng, while being one hot specimen of manhood, never gave any clue to his sexual preferences. If the man had a lover at all he kept the knowledge firmly under wraps. Elena Reno hadn't even considered. The girl was too much like a younger sister and anyway she didn't look like she could take the rough and tumble sex that Reno preferred. Now Rude...Reno knew good and well that his partner swung both ways just as he did, but it seemed that Rude had decided to pursue his long standing crush on the Lockhart chick. Tifa had decidedly warmed up to the big man after the rescue of the orphans and Rude was spending his off hours hanging out at the Seventh Heaven.

A barely visible glint of gold from up above had Reno screeching his bike to a halt. What the hell was Strife doing just sitting up there? One would think that was the last place where the man would feel like visiting. He was brooding most likely. Cloud Strife had brooding down to an art form, a true master of the sulk, but the last few times Reno had encountered Cloud he had noticed a growing restlessness from the man. Something dark and dangerous was boiling in Cloud's veins, Reno was sure of it.

Reno remembered carrying Cloud back from the ruined church where he and Rude had found him and Tifa unconscious among the flowers. Although he had teased Cloud about his weight, Reno was honest enough to admit to himself that he had liked the feel of holding the solid body in his arms. Although he had never told anyone, not even his partner, Cloud had unconsciously and instinctively curled into the impromptu embrace. It had sent a spark of ...something through Reno's chest.

Under the pretense of checking for injuries, Reno had taken the opportunity to run his hands over Cloud's body, enjoying the feel of hard muscle and soft skin under his hands. It had surprised him that Cloud had such soft skin; the memory had his pants tightening to just short of uncomfortable and now there was Cloud in the flesh, alone and brooding. Reno parked his bike and climbed nimbly to the top of the ruins. He swaggered confidently toward Cloud until he was certain the blond had taken notice of him.

Reno let a smirking, suggestive smile grace his lips.

"Yo, Cloud, what are you doing up here, man? Ghosts and memories are cold company, or are you waiting for someone? A secret rendezvous perhaps?"

Reno reached out to trail a single finger down the exposed flesh where Cloud's partially unzipped shirt left his neck bare.

"Would you like some company, Cloud?"

He watched Reno approach with a bored expression but inside he knew that Reno always brought a party. There was always that sexual tension when they fought but they had always had an audience so nothing had come of it... and despite being unconscious for the most part, Cloud could vaguely remember the feel of those hands all over his body.

He didn't want to react. Most days he wouldn't. Today... he was just too ready for that finger on his flesh and voice that gave him goose bumps. As Reno trailed a finger down his neck, Cloud inhaled sharply and glared up into his baby blues. Damn bastard. Was he reading his mind?

"I wasn't waiting for any one," Cloud said in his usual soft voice. "And if you came up here looking for a fight, I'm not going to give you the satisfaction." If there was one man he would happily have screw his brains straight to heaven, it would be this one... but Cloud had one rule about Reno, the smirking bastard, and that was to never make things easy for him.

Reno moved the finger that had been lazily tracing idle patterns on Cloud's soft skin up under his chin to tilt Cloud's face upwards, the gesture at the same time forcing Cloud to bare his throat.

"So, are you saying that if I haven't come looking for a fight you *will* give me some satisfaction?"

Reno chuckled, the sound rich and seductive and brought his other hand into play, sliding it into the thickness of Cloud's hair, scratching lightly at the scalp. He dipped his forefinger into his mouth, sucking lightly then traced the saliva slick tip over Cloud's bottom lip. His gaze dared Cloud to either respond or bite him. The slight smirk on his lips let Cloud know that either action would amuse him.

Cloud fought down a moan when Reno ran his hand through his hair, making his spine tingle and his thighs grow warm. Forced to tilt his face up he knew he couldn't the need on his face and in his eyes any more. But that didn't mean he had to throw himself at Reno.

He blinked at Reno, tightening his lips a moment. Then, slitting his eyes, his tongue darted out to lick the moist finger tip. "Why should I satisfy you?" Reaching up he took Reno's wrist and pushed his hand away... though part of him had wanted to suck that finger like a cock.

"Why should you satisfy me?" Reno asked, his eyes glinting with mischief.

He took the finger that Cloud had licked and put it back in his own mouth, sucking off the slight moisture with his eyes half closed.

"Sweet," Reno said and cupped Cloud's chin again, bringing their faces closer together. "I wonder if the rest of you tastes just as sweet."

Reno slid his tongue across Cloud's bottom lip before nibbling on it. Then he pulled away and stood to his full height.

"So you can think of no reason to satisfy me?" He smirked. "Too bad. The obvious answer would have been to gain some satisfaction for yourself, but I guess you aren't interested."

With that, Reno licked his lips and turned on his heel to leave. Your move, Cloud, he thought.

Getting to his knees, Cloud reached out and grabbed Reno's wrist. Looking up into his seductive eyes, he brought his fingers near his mouth again. Choosing the one Reno's wicked mouth had just graced, he parted his lips and ran his tongue along the length.

Without closing his lips he licked the finger into his mouth. He let out a barely audible sigh, loving the way Reno tasted and felt on his tongue as he thoroughly licked and scrubbed the digit. Then, sealing his lips, he sucked as he slowly pulled the finger out of his mouth.

He didn't have to speak now. He was on his knees in front of the red head, holding his wrist with one hand while the other reached up to squeeze Reno's thigh. He didn't need a mirror to know his face was flush with desire.

Reno could feel the heat of Cloud's palm through the fabric of his pants, but that didn't compare to the tight, velvet textured warmth of the man's mouth. His eyes slid closed to better isolate and savor the twin sensations. Reno moved Cloud's hand from his thigh higher to cover his crotch and imagined that sulky mouth there instead. It was enough to bring him back to his knees.

Reno dropped before Cloud and gave a slight push to his hand as a command to stay put, then plunged both hands in that wild tangle of hair. He had never seen Cloud like this, flushed with desire and need shining in his eyes and wondered briefly who had. He quickly dismissed the thought. It didn't matter, for at the moment it was only him.

"Give me your mouth," Reno whispered against Cloud's lips, parting them and delving inside. Ah Gods! Just as he thought, hot enough to burn and sweet as honey. Reno held Cloud's head in place with a firm grip on his hair and let his other roam as it would, stroking over the body he had admired once before.

Reno plundered Cloud's mouth, sometimes just lapping at his swelling lips and other times dipping his tongue as deep as if he could climb inside and find the source of that sweet taste. He was nearly shaking with desire himself and over just a kiss. Reno wanted Cloud spread out before him, offering himself, pliant and willing. A cold wind buffeted them atop the ruins. Not here. As much as he wanted Cloud, Reno didn't want to just take him in the open on top of a ruin that held bad memories. Reluctantly, he released Cloud's mouth and traced his thumbs over flushed cheeks and swollen lips. He waited until glowing, Mako blue eyes focused on his face and words.

"I want you, Strife, but not in this place. I have somewhere much better and more private in mind. If I leave here now, will you follow me?" Reno asked. "Tell me you want this and we'll go right now. Come with me and I promise to soothe whatever is burning within you, but you have to tell me you want it."

He needed this so bad he was halfway there already when Reno pulled away, leaving him feeling the ache all the more acute. Had Reno's hair always been so red? Had his eyes always been so blue? Cloud's senses were running near overload and practically vibrating with life.

It took a moment for Reno's words to sink in and for his questions to make sense to his racing mind. His mouth tingled from the force and from the sheer passion Reno had kissed him with. His mouth had been so smooth, and so knowledgeable that Cloud had let go of all thought and let the man take him and show him what a good time they could have.

Numbly, Cloud licked his lips and nodded just slightly. "I want this," he said, and it shocked and embarrassed him at how husky and low his voice was. He rubbed his palm over Reno's crotch. "I need you." He was ready to beg and though he knew he wouldn't have to with Reno, just the thought added a spark of excitement to his already overwhelmed senses.

If he was going to make it off this ruin and onto Fenrir though, he needed to collect himself. Pushing away from Reno he grit his teeth and rose to his feet. "Give me a moment," he said, wobbling once as the blood rushed to his head and the ache between his legs threatened to bring him back down.

Reno's eyes narrowed in concern over Cloud's apparent unsteadiness. He started to say something, but at the last second his emotional self preservation kicked in and twisted the words on his tongue.

"Do you need to leave Fenrir here and ride behind me?" Reno said with a knowing smirk.

Okay, so he was being a bit of a smug bastard, but, come on, who wouldn't be? That was Cloud Strife standing there swaying on his feet. How could Reno not feel a little fluff to his ego that he was able to turn Mr. Cool and Untouchable's legs to jelly? Damn but he could hardly wait to get the man into his bed. That pale, soft and creamy skin was going to fairly glow against the dark blue of his sheets. Reno intended to have so much writhing and acrobatic sex that the whole bed should look war-torn before they were done. He was sure it was going to be quite an experience. Cloud was fairly radiating lust and frustration. Reno hoped they both survived the experience of this first time.

That led Reno to another line of thought he wasn't quite ready to acknowledge. Despite his apparent reputation as a love'em and leave'em libertine, what Reno claimed and considered his he kept as his own. He already knew that if he started something between them that he would want more and be willing to do battle to keep Cloud for his own. How would Cloud react to that little revelation?

Reno opened his mouth to ask then just as abruptly snapped his jaws closed. No. He wasn't going to ask. He was going to go home with Cloud following behind him, and he was going to do his damnedest to blow the blonde▓s mind with the best sex he had ever had. Worry about the consequences later. Reno was a firm believer that hesitation in some things resulted in lost opportunity. Not going to happen this time. He had tasted and he had touched and that small appetizer had only fed his hunger for Cloud.

With a last glance to make sure Cloud was still on his feet, Reno made his way down to his bike and kicked it to life. His apartment was not too far away. Cloud was in for a pleasant surprise if he had any preconceived notions of Reno's living habits. One of the advantages of working for Shinra was choice living quarters, and Reno's home was luxurious compared to Cloud's little room above the Seventh Heaven. Reno grinned in anticipation. Not only did his apartment have that big bed, it had a master bath with a large, deep tub. He was already planning on getting Cloud into that tub and enjoying the way the heat of the water would bring a becoming rose flush to his skin.

Hell, yes, this was going to be a night to remember.

Reno's usual self assured and bastardly question gave Cloud the fuse he needed to steady himself, if only to hide any more slip ups from the Turk... for the moment.

Reno's ego was big enough and though Cloud couldn't help his own composure slipping... he realized that was exactly what he needed from Reno. No, he wanted that. He wanted to lose complete control. To have all his defenses stripped down to bare bone by this man would be heaven. He needed this release. How long had he been restless and in a daze? How long had he been reliving certain moments of the past? And this red headed ego was going to help him let go of all that.

Following him down off the ruins, Cloud wondered what it would be like to ride behind that man. To press himself up against his back and inhale his scent while his hands played between his legs... shuddering, he brought Fenrir to roaring life and followed hot on Reno's tail.

Reno casually twirled his key ring on his index finger as he mockingly bowed and ushered Cloud into his home.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

Throwing the keys on a nearby table, he grasped Cloud by his right wrist and spun him back first into the closed door. He held Cloud's right hand above his head pinned to the wood and put his left back on his groin.

"We were right about here, weren't we?" Reno smiled down into Cloud's eyes from his slightly greater height. "Let's get rid of some of this, shall we?" A few quick twists of a clever hand and the buckles of Cloud's shoulder and leg guards came loose and slid to the floor.

Reno teased his hand at the waistband of Cloud's pants, dipping his fingers briefly underneath, then skimmed his hand under the tight black shirt. He was impatient to get to the skin and pulled his hand back to jerk down the zipper until the sides of the shirt parted. Still keeping one hand pinned, Reno fastened his mouth to base of Cloud's jaw and began a series of biting, open-mouthed kisses down his neck and over his collarbone to tease circles around a taut nipple.

Bobbing back up, Reno smiled again and ravished Cloud's open mouth while he pushed the shirt to the floor. Knowing his own place intimately, he had no problem walking backwards and leading Cloud to the bedroom while unfastening the black pants. Without the belt to hold them up the weight of the pants quickly dropped them to Cloud's knees. Giving a small showing of his own strength, Reno grasped Cloud around his naked waist and tossed him on the bed where he landed on his back.

Reno pounced, straddling Cloud's waist and holding his hands captive.

"Commando, Cloud?" Reno purred into his ear then blew softly into the canal. "Who would have guessed?" His voice dropped the teasing note and became huskier with desire. "No more teasing. I'm going to taste all of you now. Keep your hands where I put them."

With that, Reno licked his way down Cloud's torso until he reached the jutting bit of flesh that stood stiff and an angry red. Gods, did the man ever need it bad! Without any warning, Reno closed his mouth over the head of Cloud's cock and took him in all the way to the base. He closed his eyes in sensual pleasure at the slightly salty, musky taste of the smooth skin and swirled his tongue.

Gasping aloud, Cloud squirmed and dug his fingers into the red hair on impulse. It had happened in a whirl wind of action and his mind was just now catching up... he was on Reno's bed, completely nude and vulnerable... Reno had his cock at his mercy...

He moaned and arched slightly, lifting his hips. Having already been teased at the ruins, Cloud was dangerously near orgasm already. He had a feeling that Reno had many more planned for their time together as the Turk hadn't even touched his own clothes yet.

"Please..." He whispered and his fingers curled in his hair.

Lost in a haze of lust and flesh, Reno vaguely heard Cloud's whisper. He sounded...pained. Reno turned him loose and crawled back up his body to lay beside him. He rubbed soothing hands through Cloud's hair and down his neck to massage the tension in his neck and shoulders.

"Please what?" Reno whispered back.

Flush with desire and panting softly, Cloud shivered at Reno's kind touch. "I want to cum..." He blushed but looked anxiously into those baby blues. "Please make me cum." He didn't care how he came, but it had to be soon before he went wild. Grabbing Reno's hand he pushed it down, guiding it to his cock. "Please..." He moaned, pressing up against the Turk and nuzzling his neck.

Reno removed his hand only long enough to fish a tube of lube from under a pillow. Slicking his palm, he started off with long, stroking pulls that he refused to hasten. He kept the same even pace and stared into Cloud's flushed face.

"You know," Reno taunted. "You could have done this by yourself."

He ignored the Turk's teasing and placed his hands on the man's shoulders. "It's not the same..." He panted. Reno's hand was hot and firm on his cock. Pushing his hips to the slow tune Reno had set he moaned.

Touching himself rarely did anything for him. The excitement of having another male though... Cloud's heart pounded, he salivated, and his orgasms were mind blowing. There was too much control in masturbating where in having a lover made him lose control.

Reno narrowed his gaze on Cloud's flushed and panting face. His own arousal was so hard it hurt, but this time he would give Cloud what he wanted. There was plenty of time for more. Reno let the movements of Cloud's hips and the way fingers tightened to near pain on his shoulders dictate his pace.

At that moment it was his only goal to see Cloud come completely undone, let down his guard as Reno had never seen before. Reno wanted to see Cloud boneless and mindless with pleasure. He increased the speed and tightness of his grip, rubbing his thumb over the slit.

Never stopping, Reno leaned down to whisper in Cloud's ear, "Do you have any idea how damn beautiful you are at this moment? I could almost come just from watching you."

He knew Reno had to be skilled, but he hadn't been prepared for his own reaction to Reno's skill... they had only just started. He bit his lower lip in an attempt to halt his cries of pleasure, but that only turned them into muffled groans and breathless noises.

When Reno squeezed and pressed just right in one stroke, Cloud couldn't help the blissful cry that forced his lips apart and made his body shudder. He was so close now. Forgetting all about what he sounded like or looked like, all he knew was the ecstasy flowing through his veins as he pushed his hips harder, dug his fingers into Reno, and threw his head back.

"Aah... Ahn..." The panting moans increased until a wave crashed into him, throwing him into exploding starlight and heavenly rapture.

Reno watched, mesmerized, as Cloud's whole body seemed to be involved in an intense orgasm. He held him close and stroked him gently to ease him down from the high. Reno licked the come-smeared fingers of his hand and hummed in pleasure. Just as he had imagined...sweet.

The Turk rolled to his back, bringing Cloud with him to lay atop his body, creating a delicious friction between his own hard cock and the soft, damp skin of Cloud's taut abdomen. He tugged on Cloud's hair to bring him closer for a kiss, letting the other man taste the essence of himself in Reno's mouth. Reno was content for the moment to just act as Cloud's pillow while he recovered and indulged himself by caressing every inch of skin he could reach.

Delving his tongue into Reno's mouth he tasted himself in the man's captivating slick-as-oil kiss. For a reason older than time itself it sent his heart throbbing that Reno had done that. With a soft whimper he brought his hands up to frame Reno's face, caressing his head while his tongue probed and licked every inch of his tongue, teeth, and tonsils.

Simultaneously, Cloud also gently pressed and rubbed his abdomen against the rock hard erection trapped there.

It didn't seem possible, but Reno got even harder under Cloud's assault on his senses. He throbbed painfully and rubbed against Cloud's body, pulling him higher up until his cock was nestled in the cleft between his cheeks. Reno wrapped his arms tightly around Cloud's back and rocked his hips while Cloud ate at his mouth.

Fuck! The redhead hadn't wanted anyone this badly in...well...ever. The realization shocked him enough to send him crashing back to his earlier thought. 'If I take him, I keep him. Mine.'

Reno wrenched his mouth from Cloud's, gasping for air. His body trembled with need, but his mind was reeling just as badly. Could he admit what he wanted? Could he leave himself that open and vulnerable to rejection? Taking a chance, Reno swallowed and framed Cloud's face to look deep into his eyes.

"Cloud, I don't want this to be just a one time thing," he said, voice hoarse and tense. He tried to convey more with his eyes. Please let him understand!

Cloud nearly bit the red head for taking away that sweet, vivid dream of his mouth so suddenly. But his words made Cloud stop cold. He wanted more? His large, blue eyes blinked as he paused and tried to wrap his ecstasy laced brain around that. He had never been with anyone like that... but...

How could he resist something more than this?

He searched Reno's eyes for any sign of a trick but all he saw there was something that made his heart ache. Bringing a hand up, he laid it over Reno's and nuzzled his face against it. It still smelled of his essence.

"I'm not going to hurt myself by falling for you," he whispered. It wasn't Reno he didn't trust necessarily, but he had been made paranoid and untrusting thanks to the very people the Turk worked for. "Reno... if you can accept that, then... I'll try..."

Reno dropped a mask over his face to hide his flicker of disappointment, but what could he really expect? Their history together was kind of violent and they both had the scars to prove it. Plus, he knew how much Cloud hated being manipulated and used by Shinra in the past.

He managed a ghost of a smile for the blond and a tender caress to his face.

"I'll guess we'll just have to see, won't we?"

Hefting the blond to his feet, he swung Cloud's solid weight into his arms and carried him into the master bath.

"I don't know about you but I think a hot soak would feel good and relaxing right now. Ever been in a hot tub before?" He babbled.

Making an effort not at seduction, but a bit of romance, Reno lit big, fat candles on pillars around the room and dimmed the lights while the steaming water filled the huge tub. He added a bottle of clove scented bath gel to the rim and held out a hand to Cloud.

"Give me a chance to show you something special?" Reno asked with his softest, most sincere smile.

Cloud took his hand without hesitation. He wasn't sure what Reno was up to, and he hoped he wasn't trying to win his heart already... Cloud wasn't ready for that yet. He had a feeling though that what he had told Reno was a lie. He could see himself easily falling for this man.

He pulled close to Reno, laying his other hand on Reno's chest "Listen... what I meant to say is you're going to have be patient with me. I've never had someone say those words to me. I've never had someone like you in my life... I don't know what I'm doing."

"Don't worry about it," Reno replied. "Sometimes you think too much about things. Let's just soak a while and let some cares float away."

Reno climbed into the tub first and guided Cloud into it to lean against his chest between his legs in the steaming water. He took a soft cloth and rubbed it soothingly over skin still flushed from climax. Every few minutes he would press a kiss to the back of Cloud's neck or his temple. No attempts at arousal, just some gestures of comfort that Reno believed Cloud had been denied for a long time.

This was strange. Cloud couldn't recall the last time someone had taken such gentle care with him. But despite it being something new, after a few moments he began to relax and laid his head back on Reno's shoulder. He could get used to this... feeling safe, warm, and cared for.

He couldn't help the gentle sigh that escaped his lips as he stretched slightly and reached back to caress Reno's ear. The sound of his breathing and of the water dripping and splashing when they moved soothed his "what-ifs" away. He would never have guessed that he'd end up with Reno some day. And though part of him still wondered if this was another ploy by Rufus to get him back into ShinRa... he was having a hard time believing that as the time progressed.

Reno shivered under Cloud's touch. He was delighted to feel Cloud relax, but the near frantic desire was still there, so much so that he was restraining himself from turning Cloud onto his hands and knees and fucking him damn near through the tile. Reno was drowning in lust and the feel of skin on skin with the water slipping silkily between them, but he kept himself in check. He felt an important point needed to be made here. He'd never admit it, but Cloud's reluctance to fully trust him disturbed him badly. Besides, this easy relaxation was...nice, and something Reno hadn't been able to share with anyone in a very long time.

Moving slowly, Reno brought his long legs up until they were wrapped around Cloud's hips and circled that gorgeous, toned chest with his arms to hold Cloud close to his body. He held on just tightly enough that he hoped it gave an impression of security rather than restraint.

Pitching his voice as low and sensually as he could, Reno trailed his fingers along Cloud's collar bones and spoke softly directly into his ear.

"Will you stay the night?"

There was a brief moment of panic as he thought his means of escape was being blocked, but he relaxed almost just as fast when he found the embrace was gentle and the voice in his ear dripping with sexuality.

"I think you'll have a hard time getting rid of me," Cloud replied softly. The hot water and the easy caressing was starting to awake his arousal again. And he had to be an idiot not to know that Reno's own needs weren't becoming a... pressing matter.

Taking Reno's hands in his own he kissed each knuckle in turn and, barely suppressing a whimper, pressed them to his chest and guided them down his stomach. Decided to be forward, he spelled it out for Reno in 5 simple words as he pressed back against Reno in a feline movement: "I want you inside me."

Reno sucked in his breath at Cloud's reply and released it in a soft moan. He spent a few moments caressing Cloud's length then his control broke. He stood up so fast with the man in his arms that water sloshed over the sides of the tub to crash in a tidal wave on the floor. Snatching at a bath sheet from a pile, Reno rushed from the bathroom with Cloud.

At the side of the bed he stood Cloud on his feet and toweled him dry, following the path of the linen with his lips. When he couldn't take any more he urged Cloud to sit and stood between his legs cupping his face.

"You have no idea how much or how long I have wanted you, do you?" Reno asked, his voice gone hoarse.

Scooting back a bit, Cloud got to his knees and wrapped his arms loosely around Reno's neck. He sought his lips and tongue in a deep and passionate kiss, moaning softly.

"Could you tell me?" He whispered in Reno's ear when he had surface for a breath. "Tell me how much and how long you've wanted me. But..." He licked his ear lobe slowly.

"I want you to say those words," he pushed back and crawled up the bed. Turning his back to Reno he spread his knees and looked over his shoulder. "When you first push inside me."

Reno's vision darkened and the tempting sight of Cloud dimmed until he realized he wasn't breathing. He took a slow breath to calm himself and crawled onto the bed, red hair long enough to drag across the comforter.

The tube of lubricant was in easy reach and Reno held his hands up in Cloud's line of sight as he opened it and liberally coated his left hand. He wanted to be able to watch Cloud's face the entire time and guided him to his back to hold in his right arm.

Reno looked deeply into glowing blue eyes as he reached down to first slick Cloud's cock then his own before reaching lower to circle and tease at the small entrance. His hair slid forward to drape over Cloud's face and neck.

Pushing two fingers in slowly, Reno groaned at the feel of clutching heat and locked his gaze firmly with Cloud's.

"I have wanted you," Reno whispered as he thrust and stretched gently with his fingers. "since I first saw you, all those years ago."

Tilting his chin down, Cloud doesn't break eye contact as his cheeks flush. Reaching up, he wraps his arms around Reno's shoulders. Despite Reno's gentleness, it has been a while for Cloud and he bites his lip with a whimper as Reno stretches him.

He remembers meeting Reno in Sector 7... though some of his memories he still isn't sure about. "That was..." he gasps softly, arching a little as Reno hits a pleasurable spot. "Over two years ago..."

"Please," he can't wait any more. "I need you now..."

Reno tucked Cloud beneath him and held himself up on his hands while trying to retain his grip on reality. Holy Fuck! Cloud, naked and needy in his arms. If he woke up now he was going to be so pissed.

Grabbing more of the lube, Reno spread Cloud's legs wide apart. He watched Cloud's face for any nuance as he slowly pushed past the tight resistance to slide into heat that threatened to sear him. Reno buried himself to the balls and held perfectly still in a supreme effort. His arms shook and a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face.

"Cloud," Reno managed to gasp. "Okay?"

Cloud had bit his lower lip to the point of breaking it as Reno entered him. Not so much from the pain but also to keep from crying out, afraid that Reno would stop if he heard him. Tasting blood on his tongue, he wrapped his legs around Reno's hips to hold him still for a moment.

He couldn't find his voice to answer Reno but he nodded and reached up to caress his face, letting his hands fall to his shoulders where they held on. He relaxed his legs then and with a soft whimper encouraged Reno onwards.

Reno settled into a smooth, easy rhythm, the pleasure coursing through his whole body. He wanted to make this first time last, make it memorable, but he didn't think he could. Reno had wanted Cloud for too long and the reality of his tight, hot body was better than any fantasy Reno had ever had. He hooked Cloud's right leg over his shoulder and reached between them to stroke hard, heated flesh in time with his thrusts.

Reno leaned down as his support arm began to tremble and trailed his lips from Cloud's ear to his mouth. Resisting the urge to speed up and end it too soon, Reno wanted to taste those lips again and see if he could coax some pleased sounds from the other man.

Stubbornly biting his bleeding lip until Reno began kissing him, he had held in his cries. But now, oh fuck... he seemed to be doing everything right. He couldn't remember it ever being this damn good.

"Mmnnn! Reno... Aahn! Yes right there... ooh..." The cries of pleasure now he couldn't contain and in between sucking on Reno's mouth he voiced his ecstasy freely. He wrapped his arms around Reno's shoulders, digging his fingers into his back and raking his nails down his spine. "Reno... Aaah fuck... Harder!"

Cloud's words served only to inflame Reno more. He pulled his new lover tighter to him and let his hips snap back and forward fast and furiously. His sweat damp hair clung to his face and draped in long tendrils to dance around Cloud's head. The pressure was building and the rake of Cloud's nails down his back a pleasurable pain.

Reno increased the speed and tightness of the strokes of Cloud's cock and drove in deep. He released that delectable mouth only long enough to moan Cloud's name.

"Cloud! Come for me, babe. Let it all go. Give yourself to me. I swear you won't regret it."

Then words became impossible. Reno was able only to experience the heat and movement of the writhing man beneath him. His chest tightened. 'Mine!' his mind howled in a primal scream.

He trembled and clung to Reno as the pleasure began to crest. Voicing his pleasure with moans and grunts, Cloud bucked and cried loudly as his mind and cock erupted under Reno's skilled attention. Squeezing Reno's cock tightly he reached down to grab his lover's ass.

The ecstatic cries and vise-like tightness of Cloud's climax was more than Reno could take. Throwing his head back in a swirl of blazing red hair, he allowed himself to topple over the edge as well then he collapsed to the side pulling Cloud with him into a tight, possessive embrace. Reno ran trembling fingers through Cloud's damp hair and over his face. Without words he lifted his other, semen covered hand to his mouth and licked it clean before delving back into Cloud''s mouth, savoring the taste and feel of kiss swollen lips.

"Cloud, that was..." Reno broke off with a wide grin and an eerie glow to his eyes. He really didn't have the words to describe how he felt so he simply held Cloud close and pressed kisses to his jaw and forehead while softly stroking his flank.

Reno tugged a blanket loose from the end of the wide bed with his feet and pulled it over them both without relinquishing his hold. He felt sated, drowsy and so very comfortable, and he hoped Cloud would take the hint and stay.

Relaxed to the point of nearly being limp in Reno's embrace, Cloud sighed and snuggled close. He loved the taste of himself on that tongue and sought out more kisses in which he moaned lightly into.

"Thank you," he breathed. Entangled with this man, warm and relaxed, he saw no reason to move and so closed his eyes to drift in gentle waves. 


	2. Chapter 2

Can Barely Hide

Chapter 2

Notes: Co-written by LilyMoon'sAlias and Grygon. Reno and Cloud continue to explore their very new relationship and find that they have more in common than just great sexual chemistry. Reno's already feeling possessive of his new lover, and their need for each other is still not satisfied.

Reno gradually came awake because something kept tickling his nose. Irritated at having his pleasant dream interrupted, he swiped at the pesky thing and his hand brushed through soft hair instead. Reno woke up enough to register the additional weight in his bed and the warmth curled against his body. His lips curved in a pleased, satisfied smile. Cloud. Cloud had stayed with him. Reno had been almost sure the blond would try to slip out in the night.

Reno let his hand play with the soft hair that somehow still managed gravity defying spikes and remembered the mind blowing pleasure of the previous night. Who would have thought that prickly Cloud would be such a fantastic, responsive lover? Just thinking about it made Reno hard with renewed desire, but he could wait. He would just laze around in the bed holding his lover and see what Cloud's reaction would be when he woke.

Reno was satisfied for the moment that Cloud trusted him enough to sleep entwined with him.

Cloud woke slowly, comfortably... warm and safe and with a feeling of something right. Something belonging. He felt almost happy.

Pressing against Reno he inhaled deeply and his eyes blinked open. He was instantly aware of a firm pressure against his thigh.

Pressing his nose against Reno's collarbone, he kissed and nuzzled his lover's flesh. He had slept the full night against this man and had woken safe and drowsy... there was something to be said for his enhanced instincts allowing this.

Reaching down beneath the sheets, Cloud wrapped his fingers around Reno's cock and gave a firm squeeze. Tilting his head up, he sought the redhead's lips for a kiss.

Reno inhaled sharply and gave up all pretense of sleeping when Cloud grasped him. He opened his eyes to see Cloud's face tilted up to him, kiss swollen lips temptingly within reach. Reno took the offering eagerly and savored the feel and taste of Cloud again. He flicked his tongue over Cloud's lips teasingly and sucked the lush bottom one for a heady minute.

Breaking off the kiss, Reno smiled against Cloud's mouth and drew back.

"Hungry?" Reno asked. "We never ate anything last night."

He was famished. But right now the thing heaviest on his mind didn't involve food. He squeezed and stroked Reno slowly. "I need you first," he breathed. Pushing Reno over onto his back he followed and lay atop him.

Releasing Reno long enough to align their cocks he then began to pump his hips to rub against his lover.

Reno gave Cloud a wicked smile and pulled the tube of lube from under his pillow. He slicked his fingers and pulled Cloud further up his body so he could enjoy the sensitive skin of the blonde▓s neck and shoulders. Reno pulled Cloud's head back to expose his neck in a graceful curve and slid his other hand slowly back between the cheeks of his ass.

Reno whispered into Cloud's neck, "Tell me how you want it," and bit down where the neck joined the shoulder at the same time he slipped a single finger inside.

Moaning aloud, Cloud arched against Reno. His breath was scorching his neck... no, those were his teeth. His hands kneaded the bed sheets and a bit of saliva painted the corner of his open lips.

How did he want it? He tried to formulate a response but right now his vocabulary seemed very limited. "I want it hard," he panted. "And s-slow. Make me scream with need."

So, Cloud wanted it slow? Reno could go with that. He would tease and please until Cloud begged for relief. Reno wanted Cloud to think of no one else but him. He wanted Cloud to be his and his alone.

Reno circled the base of Cloud's hard cock to act as a cock ring and keep him from coming and fucked him with a single finger. In between thrusts he would pull it out completely and circle the puckered ring with a light, delicate touch then stroke and fondle Cloud's balls. Reno wanted to overwhelm Cloud with sensation even though he wanted desperately to sit Cloud atop him and watch the blond ride him.

Intoxicated by the feel of hot flesh clenching around his fingers as he delved again and again, Reno used his lips, teeth and tongue on any part of smooth skin he could reach. He didn't even realize he was voicing his thoughts aloud.

"I want you to be mine, Cloud. I want to be the only one to do this to you and see you like this. I want you to want only me."

Reno pressed his face to Cloud's neck and plunged deep, deep to ghost his fingers over the man's prostate.

"Nnng..." Cloud moaned and panted. Reno was so fucking good! "Reno..." He heard every word. Pushing back against Reno's hand he cried out loud. "Yes... only you... Aaah..."

Right now he couldn't see himself with another soul. And he couldn't recall the last lover he had even had. "I'm yours, I'm yours... Nnnn..." He was already starting to shake. Releasing the sheets with one hand he threaded his fingers into Reno's hair.

"Please..." He panted. "Reno... your cock..." He whimpered and tried not to shake.

"Yes, baby. Yes." Reno panted the words and slicked his cock. He nudged Cloud into position and thrust up into his shaking body in one smooth stroke. "Only me."

Reno pulled Cloud down for a breath stealing kiss then gently pushed him upright until the blond was straddling him. He used his hands on Cloud's narrow hips to guide him into sync with his slow, easy thrusts.

"Ride me, Cloud. Show me you want me."

"Mmnnn..." Cloud moaned and looked down at Reno as he began to ride him. Up and down, Reno's hard length felt so right sliding in and out of his ass. He began to rise and fall faster and harder, panting softly.

"Reno... so good... aahn..." He stretched his spine like a cat and rubbed his own abdomen and nipples with pressing hands. "Tell me... how I feel..." He ran his hands down his stomach and to Reno's hands, taking them and holding on as he upped the pace.

"Oh, baby," Reno breathed. "You feel so hot and tight, grips me just right, then sucks me all the way back in like you can't get enough. I could stay buried in you all day watching you ride. Or keep you squirming under me for weeks until your friends call out a search party."

Reno groaned in pleasure and managed a throaty chuckle.

"Keep you all to myself for a while. Hold you...every night...while you sleep. Uhn, Cloud! Shit!" The Turk struggled to keep talking. "Then wake you up...ah damn, to do it all again."

Reno massaged Cloud's thighs and cupped his ass, hissing at feel of the tight, velvet soft clench around his cock. He wasn't going to last long with Cloud's fast pace and slicked a hand to stroke the blonde▓s jutting length.

"Every night?" Cloud moaned. "Yeeess... p-please..." He gasped as Reno grasped his cock and began to stroke it. "Fuck, Reno..." He whimpered. He was so close. He began to leak onto Reno's ripped abdomen. "Reno," his cries of passion escalated and he rode Reno harder.

"Tell me I'm yours... aaahn!" He looked into Reno's eyes. "Only yours." He grunted and his spine stiffened as he felt the tightening in his gut begin to spiral...

"Yes!" Reno shouted and thrust hard and deep, his gaze locked with Cloud's. "I'd kill anyone else who dared to touch you."

Reno could feel the beginning shudders in Cloud's body and stroked faster. His own body tightened. He couldn't hold back anymore and struggled to keep his eyes open as orgasm ripped through his body in an unstoppable tide of pleasure.

"You. Are. Mine!"

"AAH!" Cloud's strangled cry of pleasure was torn out of him as Reno erupted deep inside and his own cum splashed Reno's chest and abdomen. Collapsing onto Reno, he lay there panting for breath and feeling their sweat slicked bodies pressed together.

Rising onto his elbow he looked at Reno and touched his jaw. "Say it again..." He whispered.

Reno put his hand over Cloud's and turned his head to place a kiss into the palm. He sighed with contentment and stroked sweat damp hair back from Cloud's face.

His eyes glowing possessively, Reno said quietly but firmly, ⌠You're mine. You gave yourself to me, and I won't be letting you go now. I'll keep saying it until you believe it."

Reno pulled Cloud tight against his body so he could kiss and nip at swollen lips. He could never get enough of the man's sweet taste, but if they didn't get up soon it would take a crowbar to get them apart. Reno chuckled at the image of them welded together with dried come.

"C'mon, babe, time to shower then I need to feed you. I don't know about you, but I can't keep going without fuel."

Cloud didn't know what was getting into him. He seemed addicted to Reno. And they had just started this... affair? Relationship? Fling? He wondered how serious this red headed Turk was...

"I'm starving," he smiled slightly at the gurgling in his stomach, right on cue. Standing up, he stretched slowly before shyly looking over his shoulder. "Together?"

"Always," Reno said and rose from the bed with careless grace.

He worried for a moment over some lingering doubt he had seen in Cloud's eyes. Was his new lover having second thoughts? Reno had been completely sincere in his claiming of Cloud. It was simple truth that he had longed for the blonde for a very long time. There was something still innocent and sweet in Cloud's small, hesitant smile, something that had survived the ravages and death of Sephiroth.

Reno wanted to keep that for himself.

He guided Cloud into the large stone shower with a proprietary hand on his back and adjusted the water to fill the room with steam.

Reno grinned. "Want me to wash your back?"

"You just want a view," Cloud scoffed, but he couldn't help the small smile that turned the corner of his mouth upward.

Stepping into the stream of hot water, Cloud turned his back to Reno and tilted his face into the water with a pleased gasp. The water was just how he loved it, and the pressure felt like tiny hands massaging his entire body.

Reno stepped into the shower close behind Cloud and couldn't quite keep the very satisfied smile off his face as he lathered his hands with shampoo. He dipped his head slightly to nip the back of Cloud's neck and ran his hands through the man's blond hair. Despite its usual gravity defying state, Cloud's hair was soft and smooth to touch. It was one of Reno's secret pleasures to wash a lover's hair and he bit back a moan as he lathered and massaged Cloud's scalp.

Reno turned Cloud to face him and deftly rinsed the hair. He stole a brief kiss and lathered his hands again, this time with his own shower gel. Call it marking of territory or whatever; Reno was thrilled to know that Cloud would spend the rest of the day carrying one of Reno's scents. Reno rubbed his hands down Cloud's chest and abdomen to soap the most intimate part of his body.

"I like the view from the front, too."

Inhaling sharply, Cloud bit his lip as a tremble coursed through him. Reno's touch was electric and he felt himself responding instantly. "Mnn..." A blush crept over his face. "Me too," he panted, gripping Reno's shoulder.

He didn't know who he should blame... himself for his seemingly unsated sexual appetite. Or Reno for seemingly knowing just what to say and do to him. But he didn't really care; he knew Reno would take care of his needs happily.

"You're trembling, babe. Is it fear or desire?" Reno asked. "Or is it fear of desire?"

Reno cupped Cloud's face in his hands and pressed him back against the shower wall so Cloud could feel the effect just touching him had on Reno.

He felt Reno's length, hard and long, slide against his own and it made him moan. Looking into Reno's eyes he felt terrified and felt desire. But he also felt a need to trust this man, his lover.

"It didn't matter yesterday; I thought we could have a great fuck..." He was light-headed looking into Reno's eyes, their bodies so close as he made his confession. "But," and he almost tried to melt into the shower wall as his heart hammered his ribs. "I'm falling for you. And it terrifies me."

Reno tilted their foreheads together for a moment and closed his eyes to better savor what Cloud had said. His own heart had stuttered into a trip hammer rhythm. Needing to soothe his lover, Reno eschewed words for actions and moved his lips over every inch of Cloud's face before settling softly on trembling lips. Reno kept the kiss sweet and gentle and gather Cloud close to his body to rub soothing hands down his back.

With a last lingering kiss, Reno set Cloud away from him and bent to get the shampoo bottle for his own hair. He let the water sluice over his head and gazed at Cloud through the steam.

"While the sex is fantastic... I want, I need, more than just a ▒great fuck▓ in a lover. I need to feel something for them and what I feel for you, little hero, scares me too."

Cloud swallowed a lump made of nerves and some emotion that made his chest ache. Stepping in front of Reno he took the shampoo bottle from his hands. Pouring some into his palm he set the bottle down and pulled Reno out of the stream.

"I thought Turks weren't afraid of anything," he said, taking Reno's hair tie out before he began to wash. His hair was silky and almost slick when wet. "But I'm happy I'm not alone in this..."

Reno arched into Cloud's hands like a purring cat. There could even be heard a rumbling groan of pleasure from deep in his chest.

"Ah fuck, Cloud," Reno mumbled. "I like your hands on me. Makes me feel..."

Reno wanted to say that he felt cared for, but he didn't want to startle his skittish lover with such an admission so soon. It unnerved him enough to admit it to himself how much he wanted Cloud to return his long held feelings. He held his thoughts in check and melted into Cloud's touch.

"Turks are only human even if we have to set our emotions aside from time to time," Reno said, his eyes tightly closed and his tone faintly sad.

"Sometimes that's the only way to survive," Cloud gently scrubbed his lover's nape and then his longer hair down his back. "And setting those emotions aside doesn't make you any less human..." It had taken him years to believe that about himself. At times he still wasn't sure he believed it... but it was easy to repeat to himself as his friends had told him.

He could hear the pain in Reno's voice. Turning him back into the stream he faced him again and reached up to gently rinse his head. "Is it so important to be human?" Cloud asked, brushing his lips over Reno's chin.

Reno kept his eyes closed and clasped one of Cloud's hands to press it flat to his chest over his heart.

"It's important to me to know that I'm more than just a tool to be used to kill efficiently."

Reno dipped his head to claim the lips making his chin tingle. The warm feeling continued through the light kiss and Reno licked the seam of Cloud's lips to urge them to part for him.

He never would have guessed he'd find someone so similar to him with the same suffering and needs. It made his heart brim and break simultaneously with despair and love.

Parting his lips, he kissed Reno slowly and deeply. His hand pressed against Reno's chest firmly to feel his beating heart. Then it slipped around to pull Reno against him, pressing their chests together.

Reno hummed into Cloud's luscious mouth, relishing the hot sweetness and the feel of water slick skin sliding together. Gods! He felt like an addict and couldn't get enough of the man. Reno's cock stiffened and grew against the soft skin of Cloud's abdomen. The kiss deepened and his hunger grew. Reno fumbled blindly for the bottle of hair conditioner. Not the best of ideas for lube, but he didn't think he could manage the few steps back to the bed.

Reno slipped his slick fingers between Cloud's ass cheeks and released his lips to pant against them.

"I want you again. Need you," Reno moaned in desperation.

That tone made Cloud tremble. His cock stiffened at the feel of Reno's pressing against his abdomen. "I'm yours... I'm here," he whispered, nibbling on Reno's lips and chin and pressing up against his body. He loved the feel of his lover's hard cock against him. "Take me now," he moaned.

Reno voiced a sound that wavered between a growl and a sob and urged Cloud to wrap his legs around his waist. He braced Cloud against the shower wall and pressed the tip of his cock against Cloud's entrance. Taking a gasping breath, Reno slowly pushed into the smooth warmth that parted easily for his thrust.

"Yes, baby. Mine."

Reno held Cloud's ass in his hands and did his best to return Cloud's gift of pleasure using all the knowledge he had gained of the man's body from the previous night.

"Aah..." Cloud wrapped his legs loosely around Reno and scrambled to find something to hold onto. The shower wall was slick so Cloud grabbed onto Reno's shoulders instead. He felt amazing! He hit all the right spots and thrust in ways that made Cloud's toes curl.

"Reno! Aahn!... nng... yes..." He couldn't stifle his cries and moans as Reno made love to him. Yes, Cloud was sure this no longer fit the category of 'great fuck'. Reno was attentive to his needs and to how his body responded... this was so much more than a fuck.

The sound of Cloud's pleasure drove Reno's lust and affection to new heights. His orgasm struck him quickly and he wailed incoherently even as he slid to the tile floor, gentling easing Cloud to rest in his lap. Reno panted and shivered against Cloud's chest and stayed thrust balls deep so he could feel the spasms of increasing tightness as his lover came closer to climax.

Reno stroked and kissed and chanted over and over, "C'mon, baby, for me. Come for me."

Digging his fingers into Reno's shoulders, Cloud arched like a bow. His entire body tensed as his orgasm crashed down onto him. He erupted with a strangled cry and was left panting, clinging to Reno.

He relaxed slowly and sought out Reno's eyes. Searching them, he reached up to touch his lover's face.

Reno kissed the tips of Cloud's fingers, his palm and the inside of his wrist while maintaining eye contact. He knew his own eyes were wet but just couldn't bring himself to give a damn.

Reno stood on shaky legs to get them both off the hard, tile floor and readjusted the spray to a more comfortable warmth. Wrapping Cloud in his arms, the Turk held him close and murmured against his temple.

"Thank you...for being you and for...understanding."

Cloud pressed in close against Reno, wrapping his arms around his middle and holding on tight. He wanted to meld into this body, to truly become one with Reno. Closing his eyes, he inhaled Reno's scent with a sigh.

"You don't have to say that..." He whispered. "I should be thanking you, for finally bringing us together.

"Together. I like the sound of that. Does that mean I'll have something to look forward to at the end of the day or when I come back from a mission?" Reno asked, working to keep his tone light. That sounded almost plaintive to him so he tried again. "I know you could use a good massage once in a while after being on that bike delivering who knows what all day."

Reno tightened his hold on Cloud at the thought that he might not be there again. Ah, fuck the games! No one ever got what they wanted by being a pansy.

"I meant what I said about taking care of you and holding you every night, babe. Tell me what's going on in that beautiful, spiky head of yours."

Turning his head up, Cloud kissed and nuzzled Reno's chin. "I want to be there every morning, every night, and when possible... every in-between." He pressed his lips to Reno's softly, feeling his talented, soft lower lip between his own. "As long as you tell me you'll have me, and tell me often... I like hearing you say that."

"Cloud..." Reno paused to gather his thoughts that kept scattering with each touch of his lover's lips. "Cloud, I'll always want you here. I don't want just your body or the sex. I want to come home to you or wake up beside you and know it's because you're mine and you want to be here. I want to do everything with you and I want to just lay about and do nothing with you."

Reno started to get a little embarrassed by his own bumbling speech. He abruptly let Cloud go to turn off the water and grabbed a couple of towels from a rack. Slinging one around his waist, Reno swathed his lover in the other one.

Cloud smiled at Reno's sudden embarrassment and threw his arms over his shoulders. "Tell me again, and again, and again. Never stop." He let Reno dry him off and then grabbed him by the towel around his hips, pulling him out of the shower.

"Thanks to you," he teased as he untied the towel and began to gently rub Reno's hair. "I'm famished now."

Reno stood with a small smile on his face and let Cloud take care of his hair. It felt so incredibly good to have someone caring for him for a while. Once most of the water was gone he led Cloud back into his bedroom to find some clean clothes to wear. Reno's favorite lounging pants went over his long legs and he tossed a pair of very soft workout pants to his shorter lover.

The programmed coffee pot in the kitchen had just given its last sputters of completion when the men entered the kitchen and Reno made a beeline for it. He motioned for Cloud to sit at the breakfast bar and gave him a lingering kiss along with a hot cup of coffee. Cloud tasted so good that the first kiss became a second and a third until Reno's stomach announced its demand for something more filling than his lover's sweetness.

"Right," Reno laughed. "Steak and eggs. Protein for virile young men."

It didn't take long to make two full plates and Reno joined Cloud at the bar. He busied himself with fork and knife to keep his hands away from ravishing the man.

"I have to report in to headquarters in a half hour, babe." Reno slipped an extra security key from his key ring and gave it to Cloud. "Will you be able to be here tonight?" He punctuated his question with a kiss, nibbling on a full bottom lip.

Cloud took the key and gripped Reno's hand, holding it firmly as he kissed his lover. "I'll be waiting for you," he said softly as he pulled away from those lips, hooding his eyes seductively.

He could get back to making deliveries today. Tifa was probably worried sick over his absence... but suddenly he was feeling a bit more social and a bit less depressed and a little more satisfied thanks to Reno. 


	3. Chapter 3

Can Barely Hide Chapter 3 Authors: Lilymoon and Grygon

Reno tapped his fingers restlessly on his desk even though he knew it was driving Rude up the wall. He just wanted the day over with so he could go home and hopefully find Cloud waiting for him. A pleased grin stretched Reno's mouth and his fingers beat a faster rhythm as he recalled the lovemaking in the shower. Oh yeah, it would be so could to get home.

A paper wad smacked into Reno's head and Rude growled, "Just what is your problem today? We're supposed to be working on reports. You keep zoning out on me with this dopey look on your face."

Reno looked straight into Rude's shades. "Hey, partner, what would you say if I told I finally have someone I can settle with and be happy?"

"I'd say get them an appointment with a shrink quick if they're nuts enough to stick with you."

Reno threw the paper wad back at Rude. "Fuck you. You're just jealous it isn't you."

"Make that an appointment for two. You are obviously hallucinating and having delusions again." Rude stood and cracked his neck. "Since you aren't inclined to work we might as well break for lunch. I'll be back in thirty. Want anything?"

"Nah. Had a big breakfast," Reno answered. Once again he couldn't keep a grin from his face.

Rude shook his head at his overly chipper partner and made a quick escape before he got details he didn't want to know. Reno slouched in his chair and tried to mentally make time speed up so he could get back to romancing his little lover.

It seemed he had waited a long time. Waited, hoping Rude would leave Reno alone if even for five minutes. Thirty was more than enough for what he had in mind. Outside the door he could hear everything Reno said, and it stirred a little endearment inside him to hear him tell another what he'd been telling Cloud all along. It only confirmed everything.

Cloud waited for Rude to leave. Hearing the door close and his footsteps fade, the blond slipped around the corner and into the office. He didn't need to look around, for once he saw his lover he headed straight for him. Leaning over the desk he grabbed Reno's collar and pressed his mouth against the Turk's, seeking his tongue.

His mouth filled with the sweet taste he had been craving all day Reno gripped Cloud by his arms and literally dragged him across the desk and into his lap. From that vantage point he could savor every press of lips and swirl of tongues. Reno made love to Cloud's mouth in a perfect mimicry of what he wanted to do to his lover's body. Damn but Cloud could make him forget where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. Reno didn't care if all the Turks burst into his office right that second. In fact, he almost wished someone would walk by just so the word would get around that Cloud was his and his alone.

Reno ended the prolonged kiss with a gasp and a nip to Cloud's bottom lip. He smiled into his lover's flushed face.

"Hey, babe, this is a pleasant surprise."

Oh, that kiss ended too soon but it still left Cloud dizzy and needing this man on an almost emergency level of wanting. "You're supposed to be doing paper work," he said breathlessly, chiding Reno.

"Don't let me stop your work. You look very busy," he purred and handed Reno a pen as he slipped down off Reno's lap and beneath the desk. On his knees, in front of Reno... his mouth was already salivating.

Popping his lover's pant button open with his teeth he then took the zipper between his canines and slowly pulled it open.

Reno sat frozen in shock with his fingers clenched around the pen. He wouldn't! Oh shit, he was! As soon as Reno's brain processed Cloud's intentions his already stiffening cock was immediately hard as marble. A low groan reverberated in his chest at the mere thought of Cloud's soft lips stretched around him. Reno imagined he could even feel the heat of Cloud's breath on his skin through the fabric of his pants.

Paperwork? Nuh uh, no way. Reno dropped the pen and gripped the arms of his chair. His heart rate sped up and he bit his lip hard to keep silent until Cloud made his move. Something in the gleam of his lover's eyes told the Turk that very shortly silence wasn't going to be an option.

A little smirk graced his lips and Cloud reached up and pushed Reno's pants open. Reaching in, he firmly gripped his lover and pulled him out. With a low moan, he touched his nose to it and inhaled slowly. Musky, aroused, dominant, hard, smooth... everything Reno.

Looking up at his lover's face, Cloud kissed his crown teasingly. "I'm not interrupting your work, am I?"

Reno's grip went white knuckled when Cloud kissed the tip of his cock. The urge to bend Cloud over his desk and make the man wail his name was very strong. The teasing touches and sexy little smirk on his lover's face made Reno want to mark and claim all over again. He wrenched one hand loose to ruffle through spiky blond hair and cup Cloud's cheek affectionately.

"You're keeping me from lunch, but thinking about you has been keeping me from my work all day, babe. Maybe you should make it up to me."

Reno stroked his thumb across Cloud's bottom lip and slouched more in his chair.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, too," Cloud purred. He gave Reno's cock a firm squeeze and licked his crown. "Needed to taste you."

Rubbing his lover's thighs, Cloud kissed and lapped up and down the length before him. When he had moistened it top to bottom with his wet kisses, he let the crown push his lips apart. Sucking lightly, he took his lover in with a moan.

His firm flesh and musky taste on his tongue made Cloud's head reel. He relaxed his throat to press his nose against Reno's abdomen. Moaning, sending vibrations into his lover, he looked up at the Turk's face.

Reno groaned in half pain, half pleasure and felt like he could melt through the seat. His lover had a very talented mouth, and those vibrations...they felt damned incredible. Reno couldn't help the little thrusting motions of his hips. He wanted so much to spill down that graceful throat and then delve deep into Cloud's mouth to taste himself on the man's tongue. One trembling hand wound its way into his lover's soft, spiky hair and the other gripped a lock of his own to try and ground himself.

"Ah Cloud! You...keep surprising me."

Cloud gave a pleased moan. Closing his eyes he began to bob his head while simultaneously sucking and scrubbing Reno with his tongue. He wanted to taste his lover's essence, to feel his thighs tense beneath his hands, and hear him scream when he came.

Keeping one hand on a thigh he moved the other to grip and roll and massage Reno's balls.

Reno rocked his hips in time with Cloud's movements. He let go of his hair to caress his lover's face. When Cloud began to fondle his balls Reno felt his stomach tighten and his legs tremble. Cloud was bringing him to the edge so quickly. It burned through his veins and scorched his senses.

"Cloud! Babe, I'm going to come!" Reno cried out, not even hearing his own words. "Don't stop, baby!"

He had no intention of stopping now. But the words still made his own groin throb all the harder. He could taste Reno's precum coating his tongue as he continued to suck up and down his throbbing cock. It was bitter, and salty, and made Cloud moan.

When his lover came, Cloud pulled back to suck and lick just the crown. His hand moved from his lover's balls up to his base to stroke it hard and fast, pulling on his cock as he drank down his essence.

Licking his cock until it softened in his hand, Cloud gave his crown a gentle kiss before he looked up again. He had a smudge of Reno's semen on the slightly upturned corner of his mouth, and his eyes sparkled in knowing he had brought to Reno what his lover had already brought to him a few times. Mind-numbing release.

"Better than ice cream," he purred, crawling up Reno's body to seek his mouth in a kiss.

Reno held Cloud close to him and panted for a few seconds to regain his breath after the shattering orgasm his little lover had given him. He eagerly took Cloud's offering of those smiling lips and moaned at the taste of himself on Cloud's tongue. Unlike earlier, Reno took the time to savor long and slowly the tongue, lips and sharp edges of teeth dancing with his own. His eyes drifted closed as a sense of satisfaction and complete peace with the world settled in his chest.

Although Reno could feel the hardness of Cloud's unsatisfied cock pressing into his belly, he wanted to take a few precious minutes to just hold and kiss his lover. He let his lips wander over Cloud's face and traced a hand down his chest to cup the bulge between them. Reno wanted to set Cloud on the desk and return the favor. Unzipping the black pants, Reno reached in to stroke the hot, hard length while urging Cloud to tip his head back so he could nip and suck on his throat.

Reno ran his tongue up Cloud's neck to nibble a slightly swollen bottom lip.

"Mmmm. Love you," he murmured above his lover's lips.

Cloud felt himself turning into putty under his lover's lips. "I love you," he replied in a husky whisper. His lips blushed a slightly brighter shade because of Reno's attention to them. He gasped slightly when Reno gripped and stroked his length. His hips rolled slightly, trying to find some purchase to thrust into that wonderful hand.

"Nnn..." he breathed out a moan and his eye lids fluttered in pleasure. "That's..." he gripped Reno's shoulder and tilted his head back slightly. "Do it slow? Do it slow until I can't stand it any more. I want to lose control," he looked at Reno through thick lashes, his lips parted with lust.

Love. Cloud had said he loved him. Reno's head buzzed with ecstatic disbelief. He shifted their positions until he was leaning back in his chair with Cloud lying face up across his lap, legs dangling over the armrest. Reno curled his right arm under Cloud's shoulders to stroke the soft skin of his neck and freed the rigid cock with his left.

Grinning lustfully at the blond, he lightly ran the ball of his thumb over the tip to collect the pearl of precum and brought his hand to his mouth to lick it off like a rich dessert.

"I love your taste," Reno said and started stroking Cloud's hard, hot flesh with a light, slow touch.

Completely forgetting he was in his office, the Turk devoted his whole attention to his lover. He parted Cloud's lips in a dominating kiss while keeping a steady, teasing rhythm on his most sensitive part.

He felt like he was slowly burning. Everything Reno said and did caused a short in Cloud's brain. Tasting himself on his lover's tongue undid the last amount of sanity he had. Who cared if someone walked in on them now, all he could focus on was Reno's mouth and his hand.

His toes were already curled. Reaching up he held onto Reno's shoulder like a life line as he gave his mouth over to Reno. Explore, conquer, take- my mouth, my body, my soul... it's all yours is what he wanted to tell his lover. But when they parted for a breath all that came out was a husky whisper. "We mix well... my taste and yours."

He shivered slightly, his cock aching. It felt wonderful- Reno's hand doing just what he had asked. He wanted to want it so badly that he'd cry for release. "Make me beg," he moaned.

Reno chuckled wickedly and deliberately released Cloud's cock to dip lower and tease his balls. He sucked gently on his lover's tongue while using the dribbles he'd coaxed as an impromptu lubricant to circle lower. Reno teased and tormented but never penetrated. He'd wait for Cloud to tell him what he wanted.

Reno released Cloud's tongue to ghost his lips over eyes and cheeks. His touches became lighter and more maddening.

"Talk to me, babe. I'll give you anything you want, but you have to ask right now," Reno whispered and licked the shell of Cloud's ear.

"Nnh..." Cloud twitched, wanting to move and get closer to that hand that seemed to be pulling away a fraction a second. His fingers gripped Reno's shoulder harder. "Tease me," he breathed. "...bastard." His brows furrowed. "Then take me hard and fast."

"No one makes me feel so alive," he felt on the edge of losing it, his entire body vibrating with the need to let some beast out. With Reno he wasn't afraid of that beast, for only Reno knew how to tame it and make it submit. His breath came in small, shallow gasps against Reno's neck as the need and desire rose higher, becoming anxious, frustrating, maddening, and so thrilling all at once.

"I'd rather make love to you long and slow," Reno said, "so I can savor every whimper, every gasp you make. I love to hear your pleasure, but we don't have time for that now." Reno kissed Cloud's flushed lips in apology. "Hard and fast, then."

Reno stood and set Cloud in front of him. He pushed gently to make Cloud lean over the desk top and loosened the black pants enough so that they dropped. Reno ran his hand lovingly over the smooth, white ass exposed to him and frowned. Fuck. No lube. He wasn't in the habit of keeping a stash in the office, not to mention Rude would shit a brick if he found it. The bald bastard could be so anal about rules and regs at times. Reno's frown morphed into a wicked smile. He leaned down to cover Cloud's back.

"Better hang on to something, babe."

With that Reno sank to his knees and used both hands to spread Cloud's ass cheeks. He ran his tongue in a quick swipe up from balls to lower back then settled down to give Cloud a wet, sloppy rimming. His tongue circled, teased and penetrated as deeply as he could go.

His mind must have exploded then and there. Cloud arched his back and cried loudly, his fingers threatening to dig into the hard desk like claws. Long and slow could wait another day. Love making could wait. Right now he just wanted to be fucked. He was aching so hard for it.

"Aahn... Reno, please..." He panted and looked over his shoulder.

Reno shuddered from the sheer need in Cloud's voice. It made his returning erection suddenly hard as marble. He stood and positioned himself at Cloud's entrance hoping that the man was prepared enough. Reno loved good, hard sex, but he wasn't into causing unnecessary pain.

"Want you. Always," Reno told Cloud and thrust forward.

After only a moment to adjust Reno started to move with fast, powerful strokes that made the wood of the desk creak.

"Aahn!" Cloud threw his head back at the sudden thrust. He braced himself on the desk, his fingers curling against the wood. It always hurt a little at first but quickly transformed into pleasure.

This pleasure was nearly indescribable. So fast and hard it quickly consumed Cloud's senses and made his body throb. His moans and cries were torn out of his throat with each hard push from Reno. "Yes... Nng! More... Reno..." He was so close and he clenched his teeth as he attempted to hold back.

Reno rocked his hips as hard and fast as he could go, chasing the zephyr of pleasure. Cloud's cries spurred him on even when he could feel the beginning trembling of his orgasm. His ears heard nothing but the slap of flesh and the sweet sound of his lover's voice. His eyes were blind to all but the writhing, straining, seeking body under him. He certainly never heard his partner open the door, spit soda on his immaculate suit and beat a fast retreat. Nothing mattered except driving Cloud faster to a screaming finish.

Reno threaded the fingers of one hand through Cloud's hair, pulling and making him arch his back so he could delve deeper into the gorgeous body he was fast becoming addicted to. His other hand he used to grasp Cloud's cock and stroke in furious tandem with his thrusts.

"Come for me, Cloud," Reno gasped harshly.

It all finally overwhelmed Cloud and with a tortured cry of ecstasy and pain, he shook hard and erupted. He painted Reno's desk drawer with his essence and felt his legs begin to shake in sudden weakness. Gasping for air he locked his knees to remain upright.

Reno had given him exactly what he had needed and with the waves of well being that gently washed over him he also felt loved and wanted.

Reno felt Cloud's body tighten around him in clenching waves that stole his breath and sent him over into his own orgasm. He collapsed backwards into his chair with Cloud in his lap and wrapped securely in his arms. Reno panted harshly against his lover's neck and tried to soothe them both with gentle caresses. He felt wrung out, exhausted, exhilarated. A small niggling at the back of Reno's mind let him know that he was forgetting something, but he brushed it aside in favor of enjoying the warm, sweaty bundle in his lap.

With a groan of satisfaction he shifted enough to slip from Cloud's body and turned the blonde▓s head for a lingering kiss. 'Mine', his lips declared as he softly stamped ownership. Reno pulled back to check Cloud over.

"Okay, love?"

Cloud nodded slightly and smiled up at his lover. "More than that," he reached up to tangle his fingers in Reno's hair and pull his lips back down. "Thank you," he whispered against them and gave his lover an appreciative kiss, nibbling his lower lip before pulling back.

Getting to his feet, he wobbled once and leaned against the desk for support. "Help me dress?" He asked sheepishly. His knees would probably feel weak for a few hours, but everything else still tingled and felt wonderful.

Reno chuckled and took a box of wet wipes from a bottom desk drawer to help clean them both up a little. He lingered a bit more than necessary while swabbing his lover's pale, lovely ass. After pressing a teasing kiss to one cheek, Reno helped Cloud back into his briefs and pants. He drew Cloud into his arms for another leisurely kiss, taking the time to nibble at his bottom lip. Then he had to resolutely set the blond away from him.

"Thanks for dessert, babe, but we really should let Rude come back in now. I'll be home in a few hours if we're not called out on some unscheduled job. How about you get your things and stay?"

"I'd like that," Cloud nodded. He eyed the spilled cola on the floor and blushed. He hadn't noticed Rude come in. "I'll wait for you," he returned to peck Reno on the lips and then slipped away before he had to face Rude.

Kicking Fenrir into gear he rode to 7th Heaven. He hadn't seen Tifa for a while and her surprised but pleased face warmed him. He told her what had happened and apologized for going off alone again.

After he packed she saw him to the door and watched him go, a knowing smirk on her lips. She always had thought they'd make a good pair and now, thanks to Reno, perhaps she'd see more of Cloud. Reno had done wonders for Cloud's mood and spirit already.

Cloud un-strapped a box from the back of Fenrir and carried it into Reno's place. Hanging his clothes next to Reno's he touched his lover's clothes and held them to his nose, closing his eyes as he inhaled his musky scent. 


	4. Chapter 4

Reno was spared from having the "conversation" with Rude only because Tseng had called them both into his office with the details of what should have been an in and out sting on an small underground group plotting against Shinra. As luck would have it, the intel had failed to include the recent addition of a dozen new fanatical members. Reno was late getting home and he looked like hell. His uniform was torn and burnt. His hair was in wild disarray, and he was splashed here and there with blood, some of it his own. Plus, one of the thugs had managed to blacken his eye before Reno put him down like a rabid dog.

Reno hoped to find Cloud at home and just lose himself in his lover to wash away the day, but he also dreaded having Cloud see him at much less than his best. His job was sometimes perilous and violent. Nothing made it more apparent than coming home looking like the loser of a bar brawl.

Reno's tired body perked up a little when he found Fenrir parked. Steeling himself for Cloud's reaction, Reno let himself in the door.

"Cloud?"

He had dozed off at the kitchen table some time after putting the pizza in the oven on low to keep it warm. Hearing his name called and the door close, he shook himself awake and shuffled out of the kitchen. He was awake instantly when he saw Reno. He'd seen worse, but those weren't exactly fond memories.

He knew he shouldn't be surprised. Reno's job wasn't the most safe, to say the least. But it still caused his breath to catch. Making his way closer to Reno he searched his eyes for any sign that something other than some cuts and bruises was wrong.

"Anything broken?" He asked, gently pushing Reno's burnt jacket off his shoulders.

Reno let his ruined jacket fall to the floor and shook his head mutely. This close, he could breathe in Cloud's scent and feel the warmth of his body. Combined with the impending crash after the rush of battle it made his head swim. Reno stumbled slightly and leaned into the solid strength of his lover's arms.

"It's good to be home...with you," Reno whispered hoarsely into the curve of Cloud's neck.

He didn't want to soil Cloud with the blood and dirt covering him and pushed away to stand, limbs shaky with exhaustion.

"Sorry I'm late," Reno said with a crooked smile.

"Don't apologize," Cloud said softly and put an arm under Reno's. "You did what you had to." He helped Reno down the hall and to the restroom.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Cloud began unbuttoning Reno's uniform shirt, careful of the cuts and bruises he revealed under the ruined material. Sliding the shirt off his shoulders he threw it aside and then took his pants and shoes off.

"Can you stand a shower?" His lover looked ready to collapse, but he had to get that blood off his body and get a better look at his wounds.

Reno nodded in answer and struggled to keep his focus long enough to step into the shower. He didn't tell Cloud that he had been pushed to his limit. Tilting his head to look down his battered body, Reno took in the large, round bruise that was darkening in growing circles on his chest and snorted out a laugh.

"I look like a bulls-eye."

Reno raised one blood stained hand until his fingertips hovered over Cloud's cheek. He didn't touch him but traced a phantom caress over the smooth skin then let his arm drop. He cursed softly against the lethargy and slumped against the tile.

"Turn on the water, baby," he asked.

Cloud frowned in concern and quickly striped out of his clothing. Stepping in with Reno he turned the water on and grabbed the shampoo. "Just relax," he said and began to massage the shampoo into Reno's messed hair. "Let me take care of you."

Trying to move quickly so he could get Reno off his feet and resting, Cloud then rinsed and conditioned his hair. Taking a wash cloth he soaked it and rubbed the soap into it. He started at his lover's neck and slowly scrubbed his way south.

"Can you stay home tomorrow?" He asked, worried that Reno would go in only half aware and hurting all over. It would be dangerous to send him back out so soon.

Reno gave a weary shrug and relaxed into Cloud's gentle touch.

"Unless we're called, me and Rude got the day off tomorrow. We did several days' worth of work today."

Letting the warm water and his lovers' hands wash away the blood and stress of the day, Reno slowly started to relax. It always amazed him how keyed up and tense he got during a mission even while projecting his usual unconcerned confidence. Now that his hands were clean except for some slightly oozing abrasions Reno cupped Cloud's face in them.

"C'mere, you. I know a little something that would make me feel better."

Reno closed his lips over Cloud's, delicately licking the corner and sliding his tongue across the seam. That simple touch warmed him more than the water and helped him unwind better than any drink. It made Reno wish he wasn't so damned exhausted. He wondered if he could ever get enough of his lover. Reno deepened the kiss and smoothed his thumbs over Cloud's cheeks. When his legs started to shake he broke off with a groan and had to use the slick shower wall to hold himself upright.

"Much better," Reno sighed and closed his eyes.

With his lips tingling, Cloud quickly finished washing his lover. He could see his strength melting away before his eyes.

"Then you're going to stay in bed and let me take care of you," he said firmly and shut the water off. Grabbing a towel he wrapped it around his lover and began to rub him down.

"Sit down," he guided Reno to sit on the edge of the tub. "Where's your first aid?" He asked, toweling himself off.

"Hmmm?" Reno knew Cloud had asked him something and rewound the last few seconds through his hazy mind. "First aid kit. It's in the cabinet under the sink."

The Turk wanted to just brush off the need for treating his wounds and fall into bed, but he really didn't think Cloud was going to let him. He sighed and tried not to slide to the floor. Better to go with the flow and just be grateful he had someone willing to help. Rude had helped patch him up more than once, but he had never done it with such tenderness. Reno smirked and snickered quietly to himself over the mental image of Rude kissing his boo boos all better. His partner was more likely to chuck the gauze at Reno's head and berate him for not ducking fast enough.

"A day in bed with you sounds fine to me," Reno slurred.

Digging out the kit Cloud treated the worst of his lover's wounds from head to toe. The superficial cuts and abrasions he left alone, figuring to watch them for infection instead of worrying about them now.

With Reno bandaged up and clean, Cloud slipped an arm under his lover's and took his weight as he helped him to the bedroom. He wasn't sure how aware Reno was anymore and so wordlessly crawled under the sheets next to him.

He couldn't sleep. Not for a long time. He stayed awake, monitoring Reno's breathing and now and then kissing his shoulder and arm.

As was normal for him after a stressful mission, Reno slept restlessly. Images of blood and horror kept jerking him awake. Only, this time, each time each awoke he was soothed back to sleep by the warmth and the soft press of kisses from Cloud lying next to him. Reno scooted his sore body as close as possible until he could feel Cloud against his skin from shoulder to toes.

Dawn lightened the room and Reno blinked his eyes against the growing brightness. Cloud still slept with his head tucked against Reno's shoulder, but the dark smudges under the delicate skin beneath his eyes showed that his night hadn't been exactly restful either. Reno turned to cuddle him closer, distantly pleased that his accelerated healing made the movement not as painful as it could have been. His mind raced and Reno wondered what would happen to Cloud if he were ever killed in action. Would the blond retreat back into his cold shell or would he go on as he should and make the best of things?

Reno tightened his hold on his lover. That just wouldn't be allowed to happen. He was fast. He was tough. He was Turk. He finally had the lover he had thought about for years and nothing, not even fickle fate, was going to be allowed to take Cloud from him. Reno laid his lips against Cloud's temple and waited for him to awaken. At least Cloud had hopefully slept through his trembling and moment of abject fear.

Fatigue this time kept him from responding as fast as he had each time Reno had woken during the night. Or maybe it was because this time there wasn't the feeling of urgency in the way his lover stirred and kissed his head. Coming to, slowly at first, Cloud then jerked awake with worry and looked at Reno. He was fine. Tired, but here and awake and not having another nightmare. Cloud relaxed and gently nuzzled Reno's cheek before pressing his lips against Reno's.

"How do you feel?" He asked in a soft and groggy voice. There had been several times during the night he had considered giving his lover a mild sedative or sleep aid to help him avoid the nightmares, but he hadn't for fear that Reno would only become trapped in them when unable to wake when he normally would.

"I feel better than I would if you weren't here," Reno answered honestly. "Mother Chocobo."

Before Cloud could react to the tease, Reno placed his finger over his lips in a move not unlike what he had done we had first come across Cloud just a few days ago. His other hand slipped between their bodies to take his lover's morning erection into his grasp.

"You know, the evening I had planned didn't happen exactly I expected," Reno breathed into Cloud's ear and stroked lightly. "It was supposed to be something along the lines of dinner, some music and then teasing you into begging me to take you."

Okay, so he was burying his fears. But pleasing his lover was much more acceptable to him than worrying about what ifs that he planned to make sure never happened anyway.

"I love you, Cloud. I've felt that way for years, so don't you be thinking that I'm just saying it."

He believed him. It was a thrilling sensation, to hear those words. It still scared him but he was growing out of that fear and becoming used to this feeling. Licking Reno's finger that pressed his lips he found himself falling into Reno's gorgeous blues. "I love you, too... I was so worried last ni-..."

He parted his lips with a soft gasp as Reno stroked over the underside vein in a particular way. Only he seemed to know all of Cloud's buttons. "Are you going to make me beg now?" He breathed out, pushing his hips forward.

"I think I would love to hear the words fall from your lips in helpless gasps," Reno said and smiled wickedly.

He scooted down further in the bed only hissing a little from the twinge of aches. Reno settled himself between Cloud's thighs with his mouth poised above his cock. He gave it a small lick, but that wasn't his true objective. Eyes twinkling with mischief he slid his knees under Cloud's ass and tossed the blonde▓s legs over his shoulders. It left Cloud with his weight resting on his shoulders but his entrance exposed to his lover.

Reno braced Cloud's lower body against his own and wrapped one arm around his waist just above his cock. The other hand he laid on Cloud's chest over his heart. Reno blew a soft puff of air on the puckered entrance then very slowly, making sure Cloud could see his intentions, he stuck out his tongue to trace delicate circles over it.

Cloud's eyes widened and he gasped at the wonderful sensation. Squirming slightly, his heart was already hammering his ribs. "This is torture," he tried to sound reasonable but it came out like a plea. Biting his lip he endured Reno's teasing and felt himself growing more and more desperate.

Aching, Cloud's cock couldn't let him take anymore than a few mere moments. He needed Reno too bad. "Reno, please... hnn. I need you so... aah... much..." His fingers twisted in the sheets.

"Not yet, baby," Reno crooned. "I love to hear you and I'm going to play this morning."

With that said, Reno kept Cloud pinned and ran the flat of his tongue over the inside of his lover's thighs, nipping and sucking, only to return again and again to rim him some more. He particularly liked the crease of exceptionally delicate skin at the junction of hip and pelvis.

Reno laced the fingers of his free hand through one of Cloud's and speared his tongue through the ring of muscle to lave and stretch. His own cock was painfully hard and weeping, but he ignored it in favor of driving his lover mad with sensation.

Gasping and moaning, Cloud arched his neck and shoulders against the bed. Feeling Reno's fingers he clamped his hand tight, gripping his lover's hand like a lifeline as tremors cruised his spine.

That tongue. He loved it. He whimpered and cried as it drove him to new heights of wanting and needing. He gasped and his eyes widened as he felt it inside him. "Reno!" He was breathless by now, each breath coming in shaking gasps. "More... aahn... so good..."

Reno groaned with desire for the man writhing beneath him. His taste, the feel and scent of pale skin, the way the big muscles in his legs trembled, Reno was intoxicated by it all. He slowly lowered Cloud's body until he rested on the bed once again. Under his pillow was a little vial of scented oil and Reno snatched it from its hiding place. He broke the seal, and the scent of something dark and delicious filled the air.

Reno stretched out on his side next to Cloud and reached between his splayed legs with an oil slick hand. Two fingers pushed in easily to stroke Cloud from the inside.

"Damn me but you are beautiful like this," Reno gasped.

He took the head of his lover's cock into his mouth while continuing to make love to him with his fingers.

Cloud couldn't stop the noises his throat made now. It felt so damn good to feel his lover inside him and around him at the same time. Reaching down he tangled the fingers of both hands into Reno's soft hair.

He had said he was beautiful like this, but only Reno could undo him like this. He'd never had a lover who could make him feel so detached from everything bad. Stroking his lover's hair he gasped and moaned, arching his shoulders back.

"Aah... love you..." He gasped out. Maybe the timing was inappropriate but he hadn't rehearsed it.

Reno shivered with the effect Cloud's soft, gasping declaration had on him. He released Cloud's cock to drag his tongue up his lover's body to nip and suck erect nipples. The leisurely worshipping of soft skin over hard muscles ended with Reno's teeth biting lightly into Cloud's ear lobe. Unable to resist anymore, Reno removed his fingers to slick his cock and press inside in the same breath.

He urged Cloud to wrap his legs around his waist and rocked forward with an easy, deep thrust.

"Cloud. My Cloud," Reno purred in time with his movements.

Crying out as Reno entered him, Cloud gripped Reno's fore arms tight. He felt so right. So deep. So warm and hard. "Yes..." He moaned. "I'm yours. Yours."

He trembled and moaned as his lover hit the right spot deep inside. "Reno! Ooh, again..." His eyelids fluttered and he looked up at his lover through thick lashes.

Mesmerized by eyes so richly blue they almost couldn't be real, Reno stroked deep and harder aiming for the right spot to make his lover writhe in ecstatic pleasure. He was so turned on by Cloud giving voice to his pleasure that he was very close to coming himself. Heat pooled low in his belly to spiral out to limbs that had started to shake.

Reno wanted so badly to taste Cloud's lips but couldn't bear to muffle the sweetest moans and words he had ever heard. Fuck, if Cloud ever learned of the power he wielded over the Turk... Reno braced himself on one arm and reached between their bodies to stroke his lover's cock, so slick and warm in his hand. All of Cloud's body seemed to fit against him just right.

A fierce tide of emotion boiled in Reno's chest, making his voice hoarse and rough.

"Come for me, baby," he murmured. "Let me feel you clench around me and come in my hand."

Cloud was so close to orgasm that with Reno's words he couldn't concentrate on anything but the electricity pumping in and out of his body. His toes and fingers curled, his heels dug into his lover's back and his voice could only produce whimpers and moans between his gasps for breath.

And there was that intense, beautiful gaze above him. Reno's eyes alone held his own as he writhed and arched and became rigid. His eyelids fluttered in pleasure, wanting to roll back, but he couldn't break his gaze from Reno's. Cloud's whole body tightened and trembled hard, his cock spurting his seed into Reno's hand and across his belly.

Even though he felt about to burst Reno stopped his movements to savor the feel of Cloud's orgasm as remained buried balls deep. The rhythmic rippling waves squeezing his cock was a feeling beyond compare. It made Reno feel powerful, desired and...loved. The sight of Cloud completely undone and limp with pleasure was his alone to enjoy now. Humming deep in his throat Reno resumed a slow thrust while he lifted his hand to his mouth to lap at the cooling liquid coating his fingers.

When his hand was clean Reno gripped Cloud's hips with both hands to stroke harder and faster until he came himself. It was almost painful in its intensity and ripped a scream of fulfillment from his throat. Reno lowered himself on shaking arms to cover his lover's body, the warmth of his skin soothing muscles and nerves burning from lingering pain and the blinding orgasm.

"So good, love, so very, very good," Reno chuckled. "Wonderful idea to stay in bed."

Cloud couldn't speak for the longest time. He breathed hard and embraced Reno to hold him covering his own body. The toned, lithe body of his lover on top of him felt like home. Familiar and right.

"Don't ever leave me," he finally said in a hoarse whisper. "You scared me last night..." He cut short, his throat squeezing shut with emotion.

"Cloud..." Reno started then shut his mouth. What could he really say? What reassurance could he really give?

Reno raised himself enough to cup Cloud's face and look into his eyes. "Babe, I promise to always do my best to come back to you. I'll never lie to you, so I can only promise that." He used his fingertips to trace the lips he adored. "I love you, and there's no place else I'd rather be than right here with you."

Although he was softening quickly, Reno was still buried in Cloud's body and flexed his hips to enjoy the sensation of being squeezed. His inner jester joked that it was the most intimate of hugs and made him chuckle. So Cloud wouldn't think he was laughing at him, Reno kissed him deeply and flexed his hips again.

"Being right *here* is like being in the Promised Land, Cloud. No one has ever made me feel like you do."

Cloud knew Reno spoke the truth. He wasn't hiding anything or sugar coating anything. And though it stung a little, it also warmed him. He didn't want to be pacified, he wanted the cold, hard honest truth from those lips because he already knew what it was.

Running his fingers into the hair at his lover's nape, Cloud massaged gently and looked into Reno's eyes. "Thank you," he said. "For being honest." He kissed Reno's lips, uttering a small gasp as he squeezed Reno again.

"I'll venture a guess that you're feeling better this morning...? Should I change your dressings?" He glanced down at Reno's chest.

Reno grumbled under his breath a bit at the reminder of his injuries and shifted off Cloud. He glanced down at his chest and saw that some blood had seeped through the bandages from his exertions. A look at Cloud revealed smears of blood on his pale skin in a similar array. Reno winced and wiped away the smears with a corner of the sheets.

"Sorry about that," he said. "Guess it would be a good idea to change them."

"Don't be too sorry..." Cloud sat up and kissed his lover. "I could have said no." He offered a small smile.

"Stay here," he ordered and disappeared into the bath. He came back and laid the first aid next to Reno. His trip to the kitchen was longer as he boiled water and poured some into a dish with a cloth.

Sitting next to Reno, he gently pried the old bandages off his lover's flesh and threw them in the trash. Ringing the cloth out he cleaned the bloody messes free of bits of gauze that had stuck and tissue near the edges that had been rubbed awry.

Dumping the red rag back into its bowl, Cloud silently reapplied ointment and fresh dressings for the clean wounds. He closed the first aid and looked at the bandage on Reno's chest. Reaching up he pressed the corner of tape threatening to come up back down. His hand lingered, catching the beat beneath the ribs.

Reno captured Cloud's hand and kissed the fingertips.

"You're too good to me, you know, but I like that you want to take care of me, too."

Reno yawned. The night's broken sleep was catching up with him.

"If you don't mind I think I'll go back to sleep for a while."

Squeezing his hand, Cloud shook his head. He pushed Reno back to the bed and lifted the covers up around his body.

Cleaning up the bowl and rag and putting the first aid back, Cloud then returned and crawled in next to Reno. He watched his rising and falling chest a moment before relaxing and placing his head on the pillow.

He slept lightly, jerking awake a few times before he gave up and silently crawled back out of bed. He didn't want to disturb Reno's rest so he began to nose around the kitchen. 


	5. Chapter 5

Reno slept deeply for a while, but inevitably a nightmare invaded his stressed mind. It started out with him fighting against the thugs from the previous day, but it soon morphed into something much, much worse. A small group of the fighters parted to reveal one of them holding the unconscious body of his lover. His heart screamed in denial of the sight, but his expression only revealed a bored sneer.

"Don't pretend to be unaffected. We found your weakness, Turk."

With that the thug drew his knife across Cloud's unprotected throat. Reno stopped breathing as hot blood poured from the wound, pulsing in a way that indicated the arteries had been severed. Death would be rapid.

"Damn you all!" Reno screamed in his dream. His fear and pain jerked him from the nightmare scene and spilled over into the waking world.

"Cloud, no! No!"

Reno curled into a tight ball on the bed and moaned, his hands gripping his hair.

Cloud was drowsy and bored as he stirred a slowly warming pot of stew. He had donned at least an apron to protect his vulnerable front from burns but aside from that he was still nude. Deciding the stew could simmer until his lover was hungry he sat it on the back burner on low.

Taking the apron off and hanging it on a chair his boredom was whip lashed as he heard the anguished cry from the bedroom. He ran to his lover, heart hammering in his throat as he made his way down the halls.

He stopped in the doorway, seeing Reno curled in a ball with his hands fisted in his hair. Hesitantly he approached the redhead and laid a warm hand on his shoulder. "Reno...? I'm right here," he tried to comfort the tense body.

Reno recoiled violently from the touch, his eyes wide and unseeing. He rolled off the bed to put his back to the wall and landed in a defensive crouch. Shaking from head to foot with rage and grief, Reno remained trapped in the dream.

"You took him from me!" He hissed; his voice low and dangerous.

Please, let this be a dream... Cloud could see Reno wasn't himself. Walking around the bed he stopped and got to his knees. He held out his hands, hoping Reno saw he wasn't armed. "Reno, it's Cloud... I'm right here," his voice pleaded. "I didn't take anyone."

Reno leaned away from the figure crouched before him and shook his head in confusion.

"Cloud? No. I saw you kill him and it's my fault." His voice rose to a despairing keen. "My fault!"

Reno's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed in a heap.

Damn it... Cloud rushed to pick Reno up. Placing him back on the bed he climbed up and straddled his abdomen to restrain him. Gently shaking his shoulders, Cloud wondered who had 'killed' him in his lover's dream.

"Reno, wake up..."

"Ngh." Reno protested the shaking, however gentle, that made his aching body throb. He opened his eyes warily; afraid he would still see his lover's bloodless body and the piece of shit that had killed him gloating.

Seeing Cloud looming over him he gasped harshly and sat up quickly enough to break Cloud's hold on him. He grabbed Cloud's hair roughly and jerked his head back to expose his throat. Reno didn't mean to hurt but he had to see for himself. He had to know that Cloud was alive and here and not harmed because someone had used the blond against him.

Reno ran slightly trembling fingers over smooth skin that was unmarked except for his own love bites. He shuddered in relief and subsided against Cloud's chest. Just a fucking dream after all. Maybe Rude was right about him seeing a shrink even if he had only been joking. But it was also a dream that could become a reality if Reno wasn't careful. The Turks weren't exactly universally loved after all. The thought even crossed Reno's mind that maybe he shouldn't have started this after all and end it, but just that fleeting thought made him snarl possessively and circle his arms tightly around Cloud's waist.

His lover's return to sanity, however questionable, had Cloud trembling in relief. "Just a dream..." He sighed. "You're back."

Pushing Reno back to look at him, Cloud cuffed the side of his head. "I'm not killed that easily, you know that you idiot."

Still, even in his anger at Reno he couldn't still his trembling.

Reno sighed wearily and pushed Cloud off him so he could slide off the bed and walk to the window.

"I know you wouldn't be killed easily," Reno said over his shoulder. "I'm fine now. Still just a little stressed, that's all."

Reno wanted to drop the conversation. It was bad enough that Cloud had witnessed one of his post mission nightmares. He didn't want to discuss the dream at all.

"Let's head out to the kitchen and see what I can throw together. I'm a little hungry."

"I have some stew keeping warm for you," Cloud said softly. He didn't want to be shut out, but he didn't want to push the issue either.

Jumping off the bed he grabbed Reno's hand and held it tightly. "I thought you might like something warm and comforting when you woke," he said as they walked to the kitchen.

Hot liquids and a naked body still didn't sit well with Cloud so he tied the apron back on over his neck and hips before he turned the heat of the stew up. He let it heat up before he dished it out and brought two bowls to the table.

Reno stared at the bowl of stew for a minute before he could even pick up his spoon. Not since he was a child in the care of his mother had anyone ever cooked just for him. It was the reason why he had learned to cook himself. Eating take-out or going out to eat every night got old real fast. Reno lifted a spoonful to his lips and managed to swallow past the sudden lump in his throat.

"You thought of me and did this?" The Turk couldn't help it. The soft question came out in a choked whisper.

Cloud took a seat next to Reno and looked at him closely. "Of course I did," he tilted his head. "Is something wrong with it?" He wasn't exactly a chef. Had he peppered it too much?

The stew could have tasted like raw, ground monster and Reno wouldn't have cared a bit. It was actually very good, but it was truly the thought that mattered. A few more spoonfuls even eased the lump in his throat and allowed him to speak freely.

"It's wonderful, baby. Thank you."

Reno dropped his free hand to squeeze Cloud's thigh underneath the thin apron and he left it there while he ate. The warmth and feel of solid muscle was a comforting reassurance that Cloud was still there and safe.

Cloud watched his lover eat for a few moments before he took up his own spoon. Scooting his chair a little closer he dropped his free hand to lay it over Reno's while he ate.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked. The hand on his thigh was warm, and comforting. He wanted to move it higher.

Reno merely shook his head and kept eating. The hand on Cloud's thigh he turned over to lace their fingers together. He didn't want his lover to move away just then not even for a drink. Reno finished the bowl and pushed it away with a satisfied sigh. He felt better and no longer trembled from aftershock of the nightmare. Reno nuzzled into the soft hair brushing Cloud's neck and was about to ask him what was for dessert when his phone rang.

"Damn," Reno snarled and gave Cloud a sad look of abject apology.

"Don't..." Cloud begged, all but pouting with a hint of worry in his eyes and lips. "You're still hurt." His hand gripped Reno's hard.

Reno sighed unhappily. He didn't want to answer the phone either, but he didn't really have a choice. Shinra pretty much owned him and ignoring a call wasn't an option. Reno grabbed the phone and stood next to Cloud so he could pull his lover back to rest against his body.

"Yeah," Reno answered. "I thought this was a day off, Boss."

He stroked his thumb back and forth over Cloud's cheek while he listened. What he heard agitated the Turk enough that his hand tightened in Cloud's hair after a minute.

"I'll be there ASAP," Reno told Tseng and snapped the phone closed. He sat down next to Cloud and kissed him hungrily. He let his lips and tongue convey his desire and disappointment.

Drawing back, Reno made Cloud look into his eyes.

"I gotta go, babe. I won't be gone long, and I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Don't say things you can't be so sure of," Cloud set his jaw and looked at Reno hard. "I know the risks." He pulled his head free and turned it away slightly. "Don't tell me not to worry."

He turned his eyes to look at his lover uncertainly. "Do you know how long you'll be?"

Reno sighed and backed off to allow Cloud some space. It hurt a little to have his lover withdraw from him like that, and the worry in Cloud's eyes was almost powerful enough to make him pick up the phone and tell Tseng to fuck off. Of course, if he did that, he wouldn't have time to enjoy being with his lover anymore 'cause he'd be dead.

"Cloud, I'll be as quick as I can. Remember the promise I made to you? Well, I meant every word," Reno said and reached for his lover.

Reno tangled his fingers in Cloud's hair and pulled to make Cloud arch his neck. He kissed his lover with all the love he felt for the man. Maybe the sweet taste of Cloud could offset what he had to do. He hadn't told Cloud that he would be participating in an interrogation.

He resisted at first, attempting to pull back from Reno again. But the firm hold, the passion and love broke Cloud's barrier and he melted to Reno instead, giving himself over to the will he felt in that grip and kiss. His lover had him good. He couldn't be mad at him for long. So far he had done nothing wrong and everything so very right. But Cloud couldn't help and wonder if Reno would be taken from him too.

He trembled when they came apart and looked up into Reno's eyes. What could he say now? Don't die? Hurry back? "I love you," he whispered.

Reno brushed the hair back from Cloud's face, just admiring the view. Cloud's eyes were softly glowing and his lips glistened plump and pink from the kiss. A pretty sight, to be sure, but Reno wanted to see his lover with his lips swollen and red from demanding, passionate kisses. He wanted to see again the look of almost pain that came across his lover's face at the height of climax. Most of all, he wanted to wake up again to find Cloud nestled close and warm in the morning with love bites on his body that Reno had placed there blooming on perfectly fair skin.

Reno groaned, fantasy and reality blending to keep him immobile when he should have been running out the door. He pulled Cloud roughly against his body and held him tight so he could breathe his lover's scent. He ran possessive hands up Cloud's back to thread through his hair and press skin to skin.

"I love you too, so fucking much that it scares me. Do me a favor. Don't go anywhere unless you have to until I'm back. The nightmare I had...you...I," Reno broke off; his eyes squeezed shut against the horrible images. "Stay here and stay safe. I'll be quick."

Cloud shuddered and wrapped his arms around Reno, clinging to him tightly. He wasn't sure what was so frightening about a dream, but he knew the pain of loss and didn't wish it on Reno either way.

"I can stay," he replied, his voice tender but firm. Tilting his head to nose Reno's neck he inhaled his lover's sweet and musky scent before he pushed away. "I'll wait for you. You should go." Before he decided to tie Reno down to keep him from leaving.

Reno hurried into his clothes. He was too late to bother with a shower and found himself not really minding even though he was usually fastidious about it. It felt like he was carrying a part of Cloud along with him, and if it gave his fellow Turks something to wonder about that was fine with him, too.

The interrogation was brutal. Fortunately the putz was more talk than walk and sang his black little heart out after Rude joined in the fun. Reno was emotionally exhausted when it was over, and physically he wasn't doing too hot either. His injured chest and ribs complained loudly from the exertion of putting his EMR to use. Damn but that man had squealed like a stuck pig when his nuts were sizzled.

The ride gave Reno time to try and exorcise the murderous thoughts that had circled his mind during the interrogation. When he arrived home he was once again calm and able to almost pull off his usual cocky grin. Turning the knob after swiping his key card, Reno breathed a sigh of relief to be once again in his own home, his private sanctuary against the world. It was the sanctuary that he had allowed only Rude and now Cloud into. Now it was becoming *their* place, and he wanted to keep it just for them.

Reno stepped through the door with a sigh of contentment.

"I'm back safe, baby."

Out of the apron and in his pants, a shirtless Cloud greeted Reno at the door. Seeing his lover was indeed safe, if a little tired, Cloud approached him and wrapped his arms around him.

"That makes two of us," he said and tilted his chin up to seek Reno's warm mouth.

Reno smiled against Cloud's lips then deepened the kiss letting his tongue slide deep to taste his lover's sweet mouth. He let his hands trail up Cloud's sides and over his chest to enjoy the feel of smooth skin over hard muscle. Never breaking the kiss, Reno walked Cloud backwards into the bedroom. His relief at finding Cloud safe at home was a powerful aphrodisiac, and he felt the need to claim his lover's body and heart again to dispel the lingering chill of fear.

When they reached the bedroom Reno broke off the kiss to nibble on Cloud's neck while undoing both of their pants.

"I want you. It was thoughts of you naked under that apron that made me get home even faster."

Cloud sighed a little moan and tilted his head to give Reno more access to his neck. The man had a mouth of a god and Cloud was achingly hard already from his kiss. Feeling those gentle but firm hands on his pants he reached up to push Reno's jacket off his shoulders and unbutton his shirt.

"I almost couldn't wait for you," he confessed shyly. "Every minute was like an hour. Please, take me. Then hold me." He moaned as his pants and boxers rubbed him as they fell.

Reno nipped sharply right below Cloud's ear.

"Yes, baby. I'm going to take you. I'm going to show you that you're mine and mine alone." Reno dragged the flat of tongue down Cloud's throat and swirled it in the hollow. "No one else *ever* gets to touch you like this but me. If anyone dared I'd beat them to a bloody pulp."

Reno punctuated his fierce statement with a light bite at the juncture of Cloud's shoulder. He pushed Cloud onto the bed and kicked their pants off. Reno pinned Cloud's wrists and continued his lazy tongue mapping of his lover's body.

Every few seconds he made a rumbling, purring noise and growled, "Mine!"

Cloud whimpered and arched beneath his lover's tongue. His hands flexed his wrists against Reno's grip though he didn't try to break free. "Yours," he agreed breathlessly and squirmed every time his lover made that animal noise.

"God... Reno, please..." He begged. "Need you."

Ah Gods, that was such a sweet sound; Cloud begging for his touch. Reno slapped his hand around for the lube, found it and cracked it open to slick his whole hand. He hissed at the coolness of the oil when he wrapped fingers around his own cock to apply it. The rest of the oil made the push into Cloud with two fingers a smooth, easy affair.

Reno stretched and teased, but he was too inflamed to go easy. He needed Cloud *now*.

"I'm sorry, baby. I need you now, and I can't wait," Reno apologized and pushed Cloud's knees towards his chest before burying himself in one hard thrust.

Cloud grabbed onto Reno's arms as his legs were pushed up. His fingers dug into muscle and his head snapped back with a loud cry as he was filled in one hard push. A shudder coursed his frame for a second as he stared back at the bed frame. After a moment, despite the pain, he moaned and turned bright green slitted eyes to Reno. "Hard," he demanded, squeezing Reno's arms and cock for emphasis.

Reno thrust fast and hard until tears flowed from his eyes because he just *couldn't* be gentle and loving this time. Cloud deserved all the gentleness and love he could give him, but this time he had to satisfy a primal need.

The tight feel of Cloud's body, the way his hands held on, Reno was totally overcome and moved even faster. Raw sobs were ripped from his chest as he bent Cloud nearly in half to reach his lover's mouth. Reno ravished the lips he had admired earlier, nothing tender in his touch. It was a clear demand that Cloud *yield* to him completely.

Wrapping his legs high on Reno's back, Cloud clutched his lover tight. It hurt. So fucking much. But that's what made it feel so fucking good. He hadn't felt this way in years. Similar to his battles in years past but he knew he was safe this time.

He wanted to give Reno his everything. But something stopped him from submitting totally and he bit Reno's mouth, tasting blood, as their tongues fought. He dared Reno to push it further, a dangerous and yet pleading glint to his changed eyes as he dragged his blunt nails up Reno's arms to bite into his shoulders.

Reno's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and he pulled back to lick the blood from his lips. The little shit had bit him! Hard, too. So, Cloud wanted to play rough, did he? And he thought to withhold himself from Reno? How dare he! Reno had surrendered his heart to the little punk. He wouldn't be satisfied with anything less than all of Cloud.

A cruel smile twisted Reno's mouth and he pulled out of Cloud to flip him over on his belly. A quick search of his nightstand produced a set of Shinra made handcuffs, ones specially made to withstand the strength of someone mako enhanced. Reno had requested them from Weapons Development after the debacle with the Remnants.

Before Cloud had a chance to react, Reno had both pale arms handcuffed behind his back. Reno hoisted his lover's ass high in the air and made him spread his knees on the duvet.

"You think to deny me, little love?" Reno growled and shoved back in until his balls slapped against Cloud's.

Squirming until he lay on one shoulder, Cloud looked back and up at Reno. Licking blood from his lips he tested the cuffs hold on him, muscles straining and wrists turning red until he gave up.

Moaning, he rested his head on the bed, pushing back against Reno. He was so close. The slap of Reno's flesh against his own, the way his cock brutally fucked him, and the look on his lover's face... his head snapped back up with a harsh cry. He pushed back hard against Reno and then tried to push away, his moans and panting breath coming through gritted teeth.

Reno slid one hand under Cloud's body to encircle his cock with a tight grip at the base. He used the other to brush blond hair from the way before pinning Cloud by the neck.

Reno leaned over Cloud's back and purposefully made his thrusts shallower until they just barely grazed the prostate.

"Ah, no baby," Reno crooned maliciously. "You don't get to come until I choose to let you, and I think I want to hear you beg for it first."

Cloud moaned, trapped now. But as the thrusts became shallow, so the pain ebbed to something almost pleasing. He ached, raw and sore, but now pleasure built.

His eyes flashed as he strained to look back at Reno, panting and whimpering. He tried to push back against his lover. He tried to pull forward. With a frustrated cry he lay still, moaning as he felt that gentle but slight rubbing against his prostrate and the tight circle around his cock preventing his orgasm.

The green in his eyes dimmed until the pale blue returned. Biting his lower lip he looked back at Reno with a whimper. "Please," he gasped. "Don't stop... I need it hard. Make me yours. Make me scream."

Reno groaned deep in his chest when Cloud started to beg. He released his lover only to grasp his hips firmly enough to bruise. Reno thrust into Cloud with hard, powerful and deep strokes. He chased his own pleasure but retained enough presence of mind to take hold of Cloud's hard cock again and stroke in time with his tooth rattling thrusts.

"Mine, Cloud. You're mine," Reno gasped then yelled his completion.

With a strangled moan, Cloud tensed and came with his lover. He erupted hard; black spots appearing in his vision from the physical and emotional exhaustion.

Breathing hard, he went limp after he was drained. His voice was weak and hoarse when he asked Reno "Hold me... don't leave." He didn't have the strength to roll over and the cuffs would have prevented him either way.

"Just...just a minute, baby," Reno panted. "Let me get the key to turn you loose and then I'll hold you."

Reno scrabbled through the mess of junk in the drawer and finally found the key. He released Cloud and frowned at the raw, abraded skin. A sharp pang of guilt trickled into his mind and it made him a little awkward.

Once the covers were pulled from under their bodies Reno settled the limp form of his lover against him and cuddled him close. The extent of Cloud's weakness alarmed him and made the feeling of guilt worse.

Reno dropped a feather light kiss on Cloud's temple and whispered,■I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Don't say that," Cloud murmured softly. Sighing, he let the warmth of Reno's body and the covers relax and sooth his body. "I needed you to. It felt good." It felt more than good, but Cloud couldn't find the words he needed at the moment.

Closing his eyes he let himself drift on gentle waves of euphoria. Everything seemed so far away except for the warmth of another body and the familiar thumping of a heart beat somewhere near his own. When he spoke he wasn't sure it was his own voice, or if he was awake. "How's your bandages?"

Bandages? Reno hadn't even spared them a thought. Without even looking he shushed his lover.

"Shh, they're fine, baby. Rest now."

Once he was sure Cloud was in a deep sleep, Reno slipped from the bed to get his first aid kit. He gently and carefully cleaned Cloud's wrists then applied ointment and gauze. Reno was a little shocked by his own behavior. He didn't quite understand what had happened, only that he had been determined to claim Cloud as fully his.

"Love you," Reno whispered and hoped it carried into Cloud's dreams. 


	6. Chapter 6

In his dreams Cloud could feel Reno holding him tight. The heat that flowed from his lover seemed to burn his flesh like a branding iron, forever marking him as Reno's. That made him grip his pillow slightly, a small smile gracing his lips.

When he stirred, slowly coming to some hours later, a small groan escaped his lips. He hurt. Lying still a moment he remembered why and sighed. "Reno...?" He pushed himself up with a small gasp.

Reno cracked open one eye. Had Cloud called for him? Memories of the night before stirred his cock and he reached for his lover without coming fully awake. Reno pulled Cloud overtop his body and ran possessive hands down his bare back to playfully squeeze his ass.

There was something Cloud would never get sick of- Reno's desire for him. Whimpering, he pushed his hands on Reno's chest to hold himself up. With his arms trembling he pressed his groin against Reno's. He closed his eyes to breathe, remembering the euphoria when Reno claimed him body and soul just hours ago.

Even with his eyes closed Reno could sense that something was a bit...off. He ran his hands all over Cloud's body enjoying the feel of his smooth skin then he experimentally pulled his lover's ass cheeks apart.

Opening his eyes to watch Cloud's reaction, Reno pressed two cool and dry fingers against Cloud's entrance.

Gritting his teeth, Cloud flinched and tried to scoot away from his lover's hands. The movement caused friction between their groins and Cloud froze, torn between pleasure and pain. "Reno..." He whispered, trying to keep the tremor from his voice. Opening his eyes he looked down into those blue pools.

"No, baby," Reno said firmly and cupped the back of Cloud's head to pull him forward for a kiss. "You're too sore."

Reno urged Cloud to lay back down on his chest and mentally told his hard cock it was just going to have to wait. He rubbed his hands soothingly up and down Cloud's back.

"Didn't I tell you that I love everything about you and not just the sex?" Reno asked as he tugged on a lock of blond hair. "This makes me happy, too."

Sighing, Cloud relaxed on top of Reno. "You did..." He smiled. "This makes me happy too." He pushed his nose against Reno's. "And that made me happy. I am sore, but it was wonderful." He nipped Reno's nose.

Feeling the bandages against his flesh he pushed up slightly to look down. "Are *you* sore?" He looked up.

Giving his lover a mock offended look over the assault to his nose, Reno tugged on Cloud's hair again.

"It's actually not bad at all," Reno said with a soft smile. "Musta been your tender, loving care." Reno stretched with a yawn and squirmed his shoulders back into the pillows. "The good news is that because of yesterday's work cutting into my recovery time I managed to get today off. What about you?"

Settling back on Reno's chest, Cloud propped his head up on his hands. "I want to stay with you," he answered. "I was thinking of doing deliveries again. But that will take a day or so to set back up."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Whatever you want, Cloud," Reno said. He hesitated a moment to caress his lover's cheek while thinking of what he wanted to say. "You...haven't had much time to enjoy yourself or to just relax in years, have you? So, today is all yours and so am I."

"When you say it like that, I wish I wasn't so sore," Cloud almost purred. He had to get his mind off sex. Laying on top of his naked lover wasn't exactly helping that. "Let's go for a drive. We can get some finger food. Find some place quiet to feed each other. What do you think?"

"That sounds great. I know a wonderful little fondue place. Each of the seating areas is enclosed and private. Before that we can drive to anywhere you want to." Reno stretched again and slid gracefully from the bed. "About we just take your Fenrir? That way I can wrap myself around you, and if you have a little too much to drink then I might finally get my chance to drive the thing. I've always wanted to, you know."

A little concerned about his lover's lingering soreness, Reno stepped past the shower to the over large tub and spun the taps to fill it with steaming hot water. He turned to smile at Cloud and hold out a hand in invitation while his eyes glowed with warmth.

"Coming?"

A drink or many actually sounded good. At the mention of alcohol he did start to crave the relaxing qualities of it.

"Sounds great," he said softly, taking the offered hand and stepping in with Reno. Despite the tub's large size, Cloud wanted to remain close to Reno. He settled down against him. "Your chest..." He remembered. "Are you sure you're okay?" The water was hot and relaxing but on an open wound it had to be uncomfortable.

"My chest is fine. Well, maybe not fine, but it's not bothering me too much."

Reno didn't bother to mention that he had suffered worse, like a huge Buster sword straight through his body wielded by a supremely pissed blond. He didn't see any point in bringing up any bad memories.

Reno moved Cloud to sit between his legs and soaped a cloth to drag it in a lazy exploration over his lover's chest and neck. He loved the way Cloud seemed to fit against him perfectly. Reno cupped Cloud's chin to tilt his head back for a kiss while his other hand ran the cloth over a taut abdomen and muscled thighs.

"I'm sorry you're so sore. You know that I wouldn't really hurt you on purpose, don't you?"

"If I blame anyone it will be me," Cloud said softly, tilting his chin for another kiss. "It felt good, Reno." He turned sideways in those arms he felt so safe in, tangling one leg with Reno's. "So I pushed for more." He loved the soapy hands sliding over his body.

"But I don't mind being sore. It reminds me of how wonderful you were," he laid his head on Reno's shoulder. The very thought of it made him feel hot in the face. That he enjoyed that kind of thing... "You..." He looked at Reno. "You liked it too, didn't you?"

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a huge turn on for me to have you submit to me," Reno said, carefully choosing his words. "I just can't help feeling a bit guilty after watching you flinch from my touch this morning." He pressed delicate kisses all over Cloud's face. "I like being dominant, but I love you. You're also mine to protect, even from me, if need be."

Reno continued with leisurely washing his lover, using a small cup to wet his hair then massaging shampoo into the thick, soft mass.

"Anything you want is yours, but if it ever becomes too much, you only have to say so. We clear on that?"

"Of course," Cloud nodded. Lowering himself into the water he leaned his head back to be rinsed. Closing his eyes he let the sensation of Reno's fingers on his scalp captivate him, causing him to shiver in pleasure.

"I trust you more than myself," he said as he sat back up. "I never thought I could trust another again. Perhaps I should have a safe word. Only that word will really mean stop or no." He blushed. The word's stop and no could be fun if they didn't really mean stop or no.

Reno's answering smile was decidedly wicked. It pleased him very much that Cloud trusted him, but that wasn't going to stop him from teasing his lover. He pulled Cloud closer to settle against his body again while he pressed against his back. Reno let his left hand slide down Cloud's chest and abdomen to find his cock and stroked leisurely. He wasn't going to take Cloud when the blond was still sore, but he had every intention of bringing him off just to feel his lover's body melt with sensation and give himself the pleasure of watching Cloud.

"So," Reno whispered next to Cloud's ear. "What's your safe word going to be?"

Gasping, Cloud squirmed slightly against the firm chest and abdomen supporting him. "Do... do I need one now?" He stammered. Tilting his chin he looked up at Reno, lips parted in lust as his heart rate started to jump and breath become shallow.

"No," Reno chuckled. "You don't need one now." He stroked more firmly, bringing his other hand into play to fondle the balls and caress trembling thighs. "This morning you only have to enjoy. I just want to know what you come up with as a safe word."

That said, Reno took the offering of the soft mouth presented to him. He hummed with pleasure as he flicked his tongue around the dark, sweet recesses and nibbled on that damnably delicious lower lip.

Reaching up and over with one hand, Cloud clutched Reno's shoulder. He arched slightly as those hands brought him desire, love, and religion all on the same plate. He couldn't speak anymore. Could only feel Reno bring him to the edge where it seemed he hovered, poised.

He couldn't close his eyes. He discovered watching Reno as they kissed had to be one of the most beautiful things in life.

Reno kept his movements soft, slow, relentless, drinking in with pleasure the trembling and writhing of his lover. The delicious friction of skin on skin had him nearing to coming himself. Having Cloud watch him with those glowing eyes so close was just as hot.

Reno moaned into Cloud's mouth and held him tighter, rubbing his aching cock against the soft skin of the blonde▓s back. So good, just always so fucking damn good!

That had to be one of the strangest and most erotic sensations, feeling his lover's cock rub against his back. He whimpered in the back of his throat. He was ready to lose it. Tensing in his lover's embrace, Cloud gasped and shuddered with wide eyes. When it hit him like a wall he cried out, arching against Reno.

Feeling Cloud arch in his arms, Reno pulled back to watch his lover climax. He continued to stroke sensitized flesh and gazed intently at the blond. It was so beautiful to see, especially with the soft blush that blossomed on Cloud's neck and chest before rising to cover his face. The writhing in his lap brushed Cloud's skin against his cock more firmly and it was all Reno needed to come himself.

He came with a shout that echoed off the walls. Reno squeezed Cloud with rib-cracking strength as spasms raced over his body.

Shaking, Cloud clutched at Reno's arms as he came down from his orgasm. Prying the bone crushing embrace loose, he went limp and panted for breath. Turning his head he nuzzled into Reno's neck with soft moans.

"Won-wonderful," he stammered his voice hoarse and breathy. Lifting his chin he parted his lips and kissed his lover's jaw.

"Yes, you are wonderful," Reno agreed with a gasp. Cloud's lips on his jaw took away his just recovered breath. Reno sprawled bonelessly against the side of the tub and closed his eyes in pleasure. "Hmm. More."

Pulling the plug on the drain with his toes, Cloud turned to face Reno. As the water gurgled down the drain he lazily kissed and sucked on the redhead's neck. He felt the cold of air and slippery residue of soapy bubbles making his thighs feel slick against Reno's and it made him moan into Reno's ear.

Turning around again he turned the shower on to rinse them off. As the hot water sprinkled down on them he returned his tongue to Reno's ear.

"Ah!" Reno clenched his hands into fists to keep them away from Cloud. He didn't want to do anything that would discourage his lover. He figured he better lay back and enjoy Cloud's ministrations rather than give in to the growing urge to thrust himself hard and deep into the still tender blond. "All yours today, baby. Meant that."

Oh! Cloud's tongue in his ear reminded him of his lover's talented mouth on his cock while he sat at his own desk, and Reno could feel himself hardening again. It was amusing to the Turk that he had been in a near constant state of arousal since bringing Cloud home with him. He hoped their libido didn't kill or cripple them.

"We should go for that ride," Cloud breathed into Reno's ear. But he didn't show any signs of stopping. Sensing Reno's returning erection he pressed their groins together and began to grind against him slowly as his tongue probed the sensitive folds of his ear.

"One more time," he relented to himself with a breathy sound. "Then a ride." Probing his ear one more time he then pulled back to look down at his lover's chest. That wet bandage had to go. Gently prying it off, he set it aside and eyed the tender flesh around the pink wound.

Reno followed the direction of his lover's gaze and eyed the wound himself. No, it wasn't pretty, but it was well on the way to healing.

"Forget about it," Reno said and cupped a hand behind Cloud's head to urge him back towards his bared neck. "Make me forget about it, too."

Reno splayed his other hand on Cloud's lower back and slowly ground their cocks together.

It took a moment to forget the mental images that were forcing their way into his head. So he forced himself to concentrate on the smooth flesh he was kissing and licking, made smoother from being wet.

Finding the throbbing pulse with his lips, Cloud pressed a loving kiss there. He brought his hands up to Reno's shoulders for leverage and pushed his hips down, rolling them against Reno with a moan in the man's ear. His tongue flicked out to tease and excite the sensitive folds of flesh there while he dragged his nails down those strong arms.

Reno tossed his head back with a gasp, the not quite pain of Cloud's nails spiking his desire. His ears were very sensitive too, and the minx, without a doubt, knew it. The redhead could feel his resolve slipping. His hands circled Cloud's wet back and crept downwards ever closer to where he wanted to be.

"Cloud," Reno managed to croak. "If we don't stop you won't be able to sit on your bike." He broke off to taste those wonderful tormenting lips and mumbled the rest into his lover's mouth. "Mmmm, better idea." Reno lay down flat in the now drained tub. "Sit on my chest with your knees spread over my shoulders and cross your arms behind your back."

Cloud wanted to straddle Reno's hips, hell with the pain it would make worse. But he knew he wouldn't be able to stand, much less ride his bike if he did. So he parted his knees and he sat on Reno's chest. Looking down at Reno curiously he crossed his arms behind him, wondering why he had to do that.

"That's right, baby," Reno crooned, his eyes glowing with pleasure and mischief. "Just like that."

He scooted down a little more and smiled wickedly before opening his mouth to let his tongue trace up the underside of Cloud's cock.

"You can move if you need to, but keep your arms behind your back."

Reno kept his eyes on Cloud's face as he slowly swallowed hard flesh. When his nose met wet curls he pulled off even more slowly and deliberately let a sharp tooth graze his lover lightly.

He wanted to grab something, to hold on. He felt like he would fall over or fly away if he didn't. Reno's mouth was both talented and vicious.

Cloud arched back and gasped out loudly when he felt the sharp tooth painstakingly marking a teasing path up his throbbing erection. That was just cruel. Shuddering as he felt it slip off his crown he looked down at Reno with wide eyes, cheeks flushed pink and lips parted.

Reno smiled at the expression on Cloud's face. Every horrid minute of even the worst shitty day would be worth enduring if he could only come home and see Cloud look at him like that.

"I think you like that, little lover. Are you game for more?"

Reno took Cloud back into his mouth while he waited for an answer. He swallowed several times, letting the muscles in his throat do much of the work for him. Reno stroked himself as he worked Cloud and hummed in pleasure around his mouthful. The whole time he watched Cloud's face.

The last word he was barely able to speak was a throaty "yes". Toes curling, Cloud couldn't help the whimpers and moans and strange noises coming from his parted lips.

Nearing his climax, Cloud arched back and dropped his hands. Grabbing Reno's arms behind him he held on as his mind reeled.

Feeling Cloud's hands on him, Reno grinned wickedly and immediately let Cloud slip from his mouth.

"Uh oh, you let your hands drop," Reno said, making sure his lips brushed against the head of Cloud's cock with each word.

It took a moment for Cloud to realize what just happened. Whimpering, he looked down at Reno pleadingly. "Please..." He begged. Trembling, he put his arms back where he was told.

"Very good," Reno crooned. "Such a good, obedient lover you can be."

He sucked the head of Cloud's cock back into his mouth to suck vigorously and mercilessly, working his lover fast and hard. Reno's other hand slipped around to the cleft of Cloud's ass and traced delicate, teasing circles against the tender flesh. Reno felt the tremors in the blonde▓s body knew it wouldn't be much longer before he got to see Cloud's face in ecstasy.

Cloud gripped his own elbows tight to keep his hands behind his back. He wanted to touch Reno so bad. Moaning, he bit his lower lip, making it a bright red as he spiraled to his orgasm. When it ripped through him, he locked his wide eyes on Reno's.

Drained, he was left trembling and gasping. "Want- want to touch you," he stammered breathlessly.

Reno swallowed down everything Cloud had to give and watched, transfixed, as orgasm ripped through his lover. So good, so beautiful, so damn hot. When he finally let Cloud's spent cock slip from his mouth Reno was so hard himself that it was almost painful.

"Touch me, then," Reno said, his words blurred by a needy moan. "I want you to."

Shaking, Cloud scooted back enough that he could tease his lover. He pushed his buttocks against his lover's cock as he took a moment to rest, hands on Reno's shoulders and a sly look in his eye. He almost wanted to push Reno to the edge, make his lover take him by force again... almost. Before he could make that happen he moved himself between Reno's legs.

Looking up at Reno, he ran his tongue the entire length from base to crown in a luxurious and slow sweep while one hand held it firm.

Reno trembled with desire at the brush of Cloud's smooth skin against his cock. He had to force himself to keep from plunging in deep and hard. It made his hands shake from barely leashed violence. He would not hurt his lover!

His skin was so sensitized that just the feel of Cloud's hot tongue wrung a shout from him that echoed off the tiles. His hands moved without thought to tightly grip wet, blond hair, and Reno's body writhed in pleasurable torment.

He loved the passionate responses he could milk from his lover when he tasted him. And he tasted like the sweetest addiction. With a short cry as his hair was grabbed Cloud jerked his head. Dropping his hand from the hot flesh he dipped his head and bit Reno's thigh sharply.

Reno yelped at the sharp bite and yanked on Cloud's hair again to jerk his head upright. The light in his eyes grew brighter and sharper as fury warred with passion. He didn't relinquish his hold on Cloud.

"What was that for?" Reno growled.

His eyes squeezed shut at the sharp pain for a moment. When he opened them he inhaled a shallow breath. "Because that hurts," his voice pleaded. Though it was somewhat a nice pain when he saw the look in Reno's eyes, it also made it hard to focus on what he was doing to Reno.

"Hurts? I...damn." Reno let go of Cloud's hair to slump back into the tub and cover his eyes with one arm. "I'm sorry, Cloud."

He raised himself on an elbow to gently touch his lover's cheek.

"Didn't mean to hurt you. You just get me so worked up." Reno dropped his hand to rub at the stinging bite. "We can just get out now if you want." He sighed in regret over letting his darker impulses come to the fore.

Pushing Reno's hand away, Cloud lowered his head and gently licked his lover's thigh where he had bitten. "I want to taste you," he whimpered. He gripped Reno's forearm with one hand. Kissing Reno's thigh in apology he then licked his lover's crown. Hesitantly he brought his other hand up to stroke hot flesh.

Reno tensed in Cloud's grip. He couldn't help it. It went completely against his training and his very nature to allow himself to be restrained even in such a small way. The urge to pull away was strong, but after his rough use of Cloud the night before Reno felt that he owed his lover something. Then it ceased to matter. Just the touch of Cloud's tongue was enough to derail his train of thought.

"Cloud..." Reno groaned. "I...need more."

"Hold my hand," Cloud purred, his hand slipping down Reno's arm. Kissing Reno's tip with gentle pecks he looked up at Reno. "Tell me what you need," he whispered and then he sucked his cock into his mouth with a moan. He knew Reno was aching hard so he sucked as he bobbed his head, his hand pumping the base.

Reno clutched Cloud's hand like a lifeline, wrapping his other hand around to hold it with both. His hips rocked in time with Cloud's movements.

"A little, little faster, please baby," Reno panted. "Need you. Feel like I'm, ah!, going to explode."

Cloud obeyed immediately, moving his mouth and hand faster. He squeezed Reno's hand, feeling his lover spiral upwards towards his climax. Cloud moaned as he tasted precum coat his tongue. He could never tire of this. The soft feel of flesh, the firm and hard feel of cock, the salty taste of flesh and bitter taste of his lover's seed, the sounds Reno uttered... if he wasn't already spent Cloud knew he'd have a raging erection already.

It was all too much. The fevered pace he had just about begged for, the soft fall of water from the showerhead onto his skin, the wet silk of Cloud's hair brushing his groin, warm soft hands lightly marked by sword calluses, hot, tight suction and twisting tongue, the continuing throb of the bite and the deeper ache of prolonged hardness while he had teased and pleased his lover. It all combined to propel Reno towards a climax of amazing strength.

Reno curled in then, still holding desperately to Cloud's hand, arched backwards with a thump of his head against the tub to go completely rigid as waves of pleasure drowned him. The force of it stole his voice and he could only gasp and shiver while he came sheathed by his lover's mouth.

This had to be the most beautiful and endearing thing Cloud had heard and seen in his life. He held tightly to Reno's hand and drank all he had to offer. Slurping, he accidentally let a little seed dribble onto his chin when he heard his lover's head thump back onto the hard tub.

He didn't slow his sucking until he felt Reno start to soften. He then gently bathed his cock with his tongue until he slipped from his lips. Cleaning him with a few last sweeps from his tongue, Cloud glanced up at his lover's face. He loved seeing Reno like this.

Wrung out, strung out and oh so satiated, Reno tugged weakly on Cloud's hand to pull his lover up his body.

"That was...that was fucking incredible," Reno rasped. He licked the dribble off Cloud's chin and shivered at the taste of himself. After a light press of lips he sprawled in the tub completely boneless. "I don't think I could move now even if Rufus stood in the door with Sephiroth holding his neck."

The hot water finally gave out and Reno shivered again as drops chilled his skin where Cloud wasn't draped over him. He was cold, sore and weak as hell, but Reno's eyes closed and a faint smile curved his lips.

Cloud had to admit he liked having that power over his lover; to bring him to such an exhausted state by pleasuring him that way. He watched him for several long moments before the cold water began to chill him too much. Annoyed, he sat up to turn it off and grabbed a towel over the lip of the tub.

But Reno looked too relaxed and inviting to move just yet. Draping the towel over his shoulders he nestled down onto Reno again, nuzzling his neck with soft kisses. "If this happens every time we bathe, we'll never really ever be clean," his voice was soft and almost groggy. He tried not to shiver; he wanted to stay like this a little longer.

A snorting chuckle came from Reno at Cloud's words. He managed to make his arms move enough to wrap them around his lover and snuggle him close.

"We'd also be wrinkled as all hell. You're pretty much gorgeous in anything and especially nothing, but I don't think even you could work the prune look."

Reno shifted a little in annoyance. The cold tub was making his back ache and he couldn't figure out why his head hurt so much until he remembered smacking it when he came.

"Still up to going for a ride? We still have a day to enjoy if we can get outta here." 


	7. Chapter 7

"Yeah," Cloud smiled. He had all day with Reno and damned if he was going to take a nap now. "Let's go put Fenrir between our legs."

He sat up and took Reno's hands to help him up as he stood. "How's that head?" He took his towel and laid it over red hair. "Between your job and our passion I'm worried you might end up permanently disabled soon." Though of course he was more worried about the job doing that.

Reno stopped toweling his hair to glance at Cloud. Still worrying, was he? Well, he couldn't say much. He worried himself with the memory of his nightmare making his skin crawl.

"I really am fine. Some fresh air will feel good."

Reno hung up his towel and entered the bedroom to look through his closet. Tight leather pants and leather vest grabbed his attention. Turning to see if Cloud was watching, Reno stepped into the pants and smoothed them over his legs and hips without bothering with underwear. He aimed a sultry smile at Cloud and shrugged into the vest only bothering with two of the middle buttons. Socks and some soft boots finished the outfit. Reno tied his hair back but left the gel alone so that the front part of his raggedly cut hair fell onto his face.

"Whenever you're ready, babe."

Blinking as Reno addressed him, Cloud hadn't realized he had been staring. Reno looked too good in those clothes. It was a crime. Feeling the start of some escaping saliva, Cloud closed his jaw and looked away. His heart felt like it would burst and he had to concentrate to control his breathing.

Grabbing some baggy black pants he belted them on and slipped into a dark, soft shirt. His own wardrobe didn't vary much day to day, and he was glad for the baggy pants right now.

"I'm ready," he nearly croaked. Seeing Reno like that was going to take some time getting used to. He headed outside and straddled Fenrir. Kicking his ride to roaring life he looked at Reno. He was definitely going to need a drink when they stopped to eat.

An almost smug smile of contentment tugging at his lips, Reno slipped onto the back of the black monster of a bike with all the excitement of a child. He'd always been fascinated by Fenrir. It was as enigmatic and powerful as its owner. Reno already had Cloud, and just thinking about it turned his smile into a full blown happy grin, but the chance to ride the bike was a special treat.

Being the passenger was the perfect excuse to mold himself to Cloud's back and slide his hands under the soft shirt to hold on. Okay, maybe it wasn't necessary to go under the shirt, but he didn't want his hands to get cold, did he? There was also the added bonus of having Cloud's nice, tightly muscled body lightly brushing the insides of his spread thighs.

"There's a pub with good food, better booze and even better music on the other side of Edge. Crossroads. Let's go there. I'll feed you and if I'm lucky I'll get you on the dance floor," Reno spoke into Cloud's left ear while playing his thumb across toned abdominal muscles. "Sound good?"

Reno's hand was so warm on his stomach. And feeling the heat of a strong, lithe body against his back was a welcome change from the hardness of his sword sheaths that usually hung there.

Tilting his head in a slight nod, Cloud hummed his agreement. He didn't trust his voice at the moment. Reaching up he caressed his lover's face and lightly pressed their heads together.

Deciding to take the scenic route he put Fenrir in gear and picked roads where he could show off his bike's power and his own agility. The whole time he was acutely aware of Reno's body pressed against his back and his hands on his bare stomach.

It was exhilarating, and Reno laughed in pure, carefree delight. With all the tension and scramble of the last several months it had been a while since the Turk had been able to completely relax and enjoy himself; most of the time Reno hid any stress or unhappiness behind his usual cocky facade. He didn't have to do that with Cloud. It was incredibly freeing and his faced eased into a softer expression.

The ride was great. Reno didn't have to worry about a thing with Cloud in control of the powerful machine. It left his hands free to roam and caress, not deliberately trying to arouse but instead show his appreciation and affection. Reno didn't want the trip to end. He knew that Cloud had taken a longer route, but eventually they arrived.

Reno hopped off the bike and stretched- his vest parting and riding up to show an expanse of skin. Pulling Cloud close, Reno gave him a quick kiss then steered him toward the door. Relaxed he might be but the glint in his eyes and the possessive arm he draped over Cloud's shoulders as they stepped through were meant to show the blond was with him and no one else.

"Let's have a drink. I have something to celebrate," Reno said and grinned at his lover.

A blush crept to his cheeks at that look his lover gave him. Cloud felt protected and safe in the way Reno possessively held him close.

"You order," he said softly and stood with Reno at the bar. He pressed in close and slipped a hand behind him to rest on Reno's other hip. The tight leather conformed to his lover's body and Cloud couldn't help but stroke the curve he found there.

Reno's grin widened when he felt Cloud's hand on his hip. Good. He had been a little concerned that Cloud would want to hide their relationship when out in public. If that had been the case he would have respected his lover's wish, but he was pleased that it didn't seem to be a problem. Time to have a little fun.

"Brigetta!" Reno shouted to be heard over the music and banged his fist on the polished wood to get the bartender's attention. "We'll take a coupla beers, two shots of 'Fuck Me Hard' and I also want a 'Screaming Orgasm'."

The bartender's eyes widened when she saw who was standing with Reno. Their postures and closeness said volumes. She didn't ask any questions, but she couldn't wait until she got a break to use the phone. Cloud Strife and Reno of the Turks. Holy Hell!

Two beers and two shots of brilliant red liquor drowning cherries appeared on the bar. Reno undraped himself from Cloud to pass a shot to the blond with a wicked smile.

"To you, babe, and finally getting my chance."

Taking his shot, Cloud lifted it to Reno. "And to finding a best friend," he added. The sex was mind blowing, but more so- Cloud found their growing closeness to be what he desired most. Sex was just icing on the cake. And what icing!

Throwing the shot back, Cloud coughed after swallowing. Clearing his throat he looked at Reno. "Kiss me?"

Reno's heart just melted. He tossed back his shot and brought both hands up to cup Cloud's face.

"Oh yes, I'll kiss you. Anytime, anywhere."

Reno started with just a soft brush of lips and light pressure then he stroked his thumbs over Cloud's cheeks and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He didn't hear anything but the pounding of his own heartbeat as he slipped his tongue past Cloud's lips to delve further into the sweetness.

He felt hot and heady. Reno's talented mouth and the alcohol were going straight to his head. Moaning softly, he put his hands on Reno's vest, his fingers curling to hold on. He didn't care about the other people, for the moment he forgot all about them.

The kiss tasted of alcohol and fruit and Reno. Cloud gave himself over then, letting Reno guide him as their tongues danced. Damn, he was good at this... when they parted he looked up at Reno with moist lips and dilated pupils.

Reno kept one hand cupped around Cloud's cheek as he stared into his eyes. They were so beautiful, the shining darkness of his dilated pupils against the brightly glowing blue. Reno fancied he saw trust and love in them and it warmed him better than the potent liquor.

"Your beers!" Brigetta squeaked.

"Huh, what?" Reno tore his gaze from his lover to meet the furiously blushing face of the bartender. He raised one eyebrow in silent challenge even as he smiled at her. "Thanks, doll. We'll be heading over to the tables. Send a waitress with some menus and my drink over to them, yeah? Oh, and tell Mathieu I was bragging about his food. He'll remember me."

Reno accepted both mugs of beer in one hand so he could keep his other arm curved around Cloud and guided them over to an out of the way table. Purely out of habit he sat with his back in the corner and sat Cloud next to him.

Had that woman been blushing? Cloud idly wondered why as they walked to the booth. He was oblivious when people stared or whispered about him and today was no exception.

Sitting close to Reno, he frowned. Today was the first time he could remember being out in public without his swords. He had a few tucked safely in Fenrir but his sheaths... "I feel naked," he said flatly, pressing closer to Reno and reaching for his beer.

A snappy comeback jumped to the forefront of Reno's mind, but he held his tongue. There was a time and place for everything. This wasn't it. He could sense Cloud's uneasiness and sought to reassure his lover instead. After a sip of beer he nuzzled the soft hair at Cloud's temple and gently knocked one of his booted feet against his lover's.

"A Turk is *never* completely unarmed. I'd be dead ten times over if I followed every rule." Oops, way to remind Cloud of his near daily danger. Reno nibbled on his earlobe and tongued the earring as a distraction. "Boot sheath," he breathed quietly. "Relax. Day off, good food and drink. Fascinating company." Reno grinned through his tousled hair. "I can't keep you shut away in the apartment, although the idea does have its merits. Tifa would have my balls."

Goose bumps raced along his neck and shoulders at the feel of Reno's teeth and hot breath on his earlobe. "You can't protect me all the time," he said quietly. "But you're right. It's time to relax." He drained half his mug and sat it aside.

Swinging a leg over Reno he straddled his lover's lap. He wanted to make those tight leather pants of Reno's just a bit uncomfortable. Pressing his lips to Reno's he hummed as his lover and the alcohol made him tingle.

For a few seconds Reno was completely immobilized from shock. Cloud was straddling his lap in a pub that wasn't even close to being empty. Not that he had a problem with it, just...Reno shook his hair out of his eyes and decided to take his gift without worrying about it. He palmed Cloud's hips and slid his hands under the soft shirt to get to skin. His cock hardened instantly and he moaned under his breath, a low rumble of sound, at the way his pants suddenly felt too tight.

Reno leaned forward to nip Cloud's chin and teasingly brush his lips against the corner of the blonde▓s mouth. He held tight and ground his hips upwards to get some friction.

Cloud let out a surprised squeak. He hadn't meant to do that... exactly. Though he was learning that nothing was half-way with him and Reno. Damn, he didn't want Reno to stop. "We shouldn't," he breathed. "Not here." He pushed his hips down, spreading his knees to get closer.

"Why can't I get enough of you?" He was hard, it was hopeless now.

"I could ask you the same question," Reno answered. "You're right, though. Not here. You're mine and we're not gonna give this crowd a show." He grinned wickedly and stole another kiss. "Besides, I hear there's something to be said for anticipation."

Showing some self control (My, wasn't he being responsible and mature, Reno snorted to himself) the Turk picked up a menu that had been left on the table and put it between their bodies. He peeked over the edge of the laminated cardboard.

"What do you want to eat?"

Cloud groaned. "You want me to say 'you', don't you?" he asked. Then, trying to behave, he sat back on Reno's knees. "Whatever you're having." Reaching back he retrieved his beer and drained the rest of the mug. Being out in public with this man was going to test him.

"You can have me for dessert if you want, or maybe I'll have you."

Reno laughed and drained his mug, motioning for the intimidated waitress to come take their order.

"We'll have the barbecue platters and a couple more beers." When the woman had left Reno traced a pattern on Cloud's thigh with his fingertips. "Her heart's broken, you know. Pretty much every woman had dreams of getting with the hero of the planet. I'd say at least half the men, too."

Blinking wide eyes it took a moment for Cloud to register what Reno was saying. "Don't say those things," he blushed. He couldn't imagine any other hands touching him. The very thought made him squirm in discomfort. "I'm yours. I'm not a hero."

He hadn't been bothered by the crowd before. He had learned to not see other people if he didn't have to. Now that Reno brought them up he wondered how many eyes were on them and his blush deepened and he tensed.

"But it's true," Reno said then held Cloud's chin to make him be still. "And, yes, you are mine. You gave yourself to me, and as far as I'm concerned it's for good. Do I need to say it more plainly than that?"

With that Reno pulled him into a savage kiss, claiming again, only this time in front of witnesses. When he let go of his lover his touch was gentle again. Skimming his fingertips over Cloud's swollen lips, Reno leaned their foreheads together.

"I love you."

"And I love you. For good." He looked at Reno through his thick lashes. He hated to see what would happen if someone decided to interfere with their bond.

Knowing that everyone could see them, he wanted Reno to be possessive. He wanted the world to know. "I like it when you kiss me like that," he invited. "Put your hands on me." He gripped Reno's vest.

Starting with Cloud's temples, Reno traced his fingertips down the sides of his lover's face, his throat, his shoulders, and his back, to lightly squeeze his ass. He licked the spot just below Cloud's left ear while bringing his hands up the inner thighs to span his hips again while pressing with his thumbs in the crease where hip joins pelvis. Even when his hands stilled Reno's lips wandered over every patch of skin he could reach.

Reno loved that only he was allowed to touch this man and bring him pleasure. A few whistles and cat calls could be heard, but aside from the wary tensing of his arms, he gave no indication that he heard.

Humming softly, Cloud closed his eyes and enjoyed the sweet feel of Reno touching and kissing his body. He felt Reno tense slightly at the cat calls and he rubbed Reno's chest soothingly. Let them watch. At least they were making themselves clear- they belonged to each other and wanted everyone to know.

"We're going to be watched everywhere we go," he realized out loud. He tilted his head to give more access to his neck, wondering if they could go out in disguises next time.

"I don't care about them. Let them watch. I just don't want them making *you* uncomfortable," Reno murmured between kisses along Cloud's neck. He undid the few buttons of his vest so that the sides parted. "This is our first actual date. I want there to be more in the future."

Still, Reno could feel that some of the watchers were more than just bemused. Within the undercurrents of amused lust he could feel some darker emotion emanating from somewhere around them. He kept it in the back of his mind and continued exploring the soft, fine grained skin of his lover's throat. Too fine. It needed a mark.

Reno picked one of the sensitive spots he had lovingly memorized and fastened his lips tightly to suck at the skin. He nipped and sucked, swirling his tongue over the mark he made. Crude, yeah, but the Turk never laid any claim to being refined.

Moaning, Cloud's grip on Reno's vest tightened. Oh, Reno was good at that. "I'm very comfortable right now," he breathed. So much so he didn't see or hear when their food and beers were delivered. Touching the newly exposed skin from Reno opening his vest, Cloud ran his palms over firm muscle and let his fingers explore perked nipples.

Reno moaned against Cloud's neck. How he loved to feel his lover's hands on his body. It spurred him to slide his thumbs under the waistband of the baggy pants and stroke the warm flesh just under it. Although he was determined to one day get Cloud into something form fitting and exotic, the baggy pants with their deliciously easy access had their own appeal.

Reno could have spent hours touching and tasting, but the aroma of warm, spicy barbecue announced the arrival of their food. With a groan of disappointment he lifted Cloud back into his own seat and kissed his lips one more time.

"Time to eat. I can't let you be skipping meals, especially when we need the energy."

"So how much of this barbeque are you planning on licking off my face?" Cloud asked, plucking a wing off the platter and gingerly tearing at it with bared teeth.

He eyed Reno's bared chest and reached out with a messy finger, painting the flesh he found with a rust colored line.

Reno cocked an eyebrow at his lover and reached for some meat for himself. He made a production of licking the sauce off each fingertip, sucking loudly on the last.

"You know, any mess you make I'll make you clean up."

Cloud was counting on that. He finished off his first wing and reached over again to trace a line from Reno's bare navel to his pant's button.

"Any mess?" He took another wing, eyeing Reno's bulge.

"I'd say there is a mess. No towels or napkins in sight either. What are you gonna do about it?"

Reno winked at Cloud over his beer mug. He was having fun. How many people had ever gotten to see a playful side to Cloud Strife?

Cloud couldn't remember ever having someone make him feel like this. He felt ridiculous, but he felt giddy.

Finishing his second wing he licked his fingers and lips clean and took a drink from his beer. Then he ducked his head to lap at Reno's sticky chest and abdomen. Licking them clean he took a moment to linger around Reno's navel, dipping his tongue.

"Mmm, that's much nicer than a scratchy paper napkin," Reno gasped and squirmed a bit. He thought of Cloud's mouth and tongue elsewhere and his hips rocked a little in response.

Reno massaged the nape of Cloud's neck with his free hand, kneading and lightly scratching, very much like a pleased cat.

"We need more beer. These barbeque platters are huge. If you keep doing that I doubt I'll be able to sit on Fenrir later. I may not be able to walk in these pants at all," Reno said and moaned when Cloud's tongue dipped into his navel.

Kissing Reno's navel for a few more moments, Cloud caressed Reno's thigh with a warm hand. He could smell his lover's arousal and his mouth watered. So close.

When he resurfaced he looked at Reno with raw desire. His scent was driving him nuts now. "Then before we get too far I'll have to relieve some of that pressure for you."

He picked a barbequed leg as something to keep his hands busy and took a dainty bite.

Letting Cloud stop the "cleaning" was a hard thing to do and it left Reno in a disappointing state of advanced arousal. His cock pressed tightly to the fly of his leather pants and the friction created every time he moved was maddening.

When Reno reached for his fresh beer he was slightly amused to see his hand faintly shaking. Ah, the powers of a gorgeous blond with the sweetest mouth this side of the Lifestream. Taking a large drink of the ice cold brew to try and cool his blood, Reno glanced around the pub. He still felt some faint prickles of wariness impinging on his senses. While he couldn't pinpoint it yet, there was obviously someone there who wasn't pleased at all to see the Turk, Cloud or the two of them together.

Alert but not about to let anyone ruin their fun, Reno set down his beer and stroked his hand down Cloud's thigh.

"The band's set is about to start. Think I could convince you to dance with me?" He asked, putting all the charm at his disposal into his smile.

His throat was dry. At this point Cloud would have stood on his head had Reno asked. Or hung the moon, or flown too close to the sun.

Something was bothering his lover; Cloud was too aroused and too afraid to look anywhere but at Reno so he saw the slight flickering of his eyes and dilating of his pupils. He had the look of a predator when he was like this and it both aroused and frightened Cloud. He was a skilled fighter himself, but not by choice.

He nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. He'd never danced. Or, he couldn't remember ever having danced. "You'll have to teach me."

"I'll teach you," Reno agreed. "It's a lot like fighting. Move and countermove. You have your skills plus a natural grace. You'll do just fine."

As the band started off with a slower song as a warm up, Reno pulled his lover behind him to the small dance floor. All eyes were on the pair, most were amused, some, not quite as much. Reno put his arms around Cloud, one hand splayed against his lower back and the other curved over his hip.

"Just keep your eyes up and move with me. You don't need to watch your feet," Reno said and began to sway and move them with the music.

Cloud lifted his arms to wrap them loosely around Reno's neck. He felt hot and exposed on the dance floor. He tensed when other couples began to join them and looked at them sidelong. He told himself no one would try something with so many eyes, and not with two skilled fighters.

Looking up into Reno's eyes he felt his lover's warmth and fierce possession. This didn't feel like fighting, it felt like making love. Cloud lightly played with a strand of Reno's hair. "Why haven't you danced with me before?"

Reno chuckled from deep in his chest and enveloped Cloud in a fierce, joyful hug so he could bury his nose in soft hair. He straightened to bring a hand up and rub the pad of his thumb over his lover's bottom lip before kissing him softly.

"Probably," Reno said, pausing between every few words for another kiss, "Because every time we are together lately for more than a few minutes we end up involved in another kind of dance."

Tilting his head, Cloud sighed as his lips tingled. "I can't help how I've fallen for you." He felt like he was floating on this floor. "It's all your fault." He nibbled on Reno's lower lip with a twinkle in his eye.

Resting his head on his lover's shoulder he inhaled his scent of arousal and sweat. Lifting his chin then he blew a gentle breeze on Reno's ear lobe. "Kiss me like you caught me looking at another man," he whispered.

"You do like to live dangerously," Reno said and shivered at the warmth of Cloud's breath against his so sensitive ear.

Just the thought of his lover looking at another man made him bristle possessively. There was a hard glint in Reno's eyes when pulled back to cup the back of Cloud's head in one hand while the other hand gripped his chin.

He took Cloud's mouth forcefully, plunging his tongue in deep, teeth nipping hard enough to swell soft lips.

Cloud melted under Reno's possessive hold on him. A whimper escaped his mouth to be muffled by Reno's fierce kiss. Gripping Reno's vest in two fists he held on tightly and gave himself over to that kiss, letting Reno have whatever he wanted. The power in Reno's teeth, lips, and tongue made him tremble with want. And he knew if he resisted it would prove dangerous, as Reno had said.

Pulling on Reno's vest, Cloud pushed a little with his chin in defiance, biting back. If they were alone now he'd have to think of a safe word. He pulled back with a soft hiss, lips swollen, moist and blushing red. "If I looked at another man... would you hit me?"

Reno tightened his grip on Cloud's chin, forcing his head up at a sharp angle so that his lover had no choice but to look him in the eye.

"I'll never hit you, never hurt you," Reno promised, his soft words contrasting with the fire in his eyes. "What I *would* do is lay claim to you over and over. I'll bring you to the brink, but every time I'll deny you release until you beg me for it. Before I'm done you won't even want to think about another man."

He released his hold and brushed his lips over the livid red marks. The anger in Reno's eyes cooled to a cloudy hurt.

"Are you testing me so soon?"

"No," Cloud gasped. He hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath. The look in those blue pools had him mesmerized. Lifting a hand he touched the side of Reno's face. "How could I even think of another man when you've given me more than I dreamed possible? You make me feel things I didn't know I could feel. And no one else could make me beg." He shivered. How he loved it when Reno made him beg.

His fingers drifted down to Reno's neck and chest. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't make you worry." He had expected such a possessive response, and it was what he had wanted. It gave him a near violent thrill to have Reno's passion thrust upon him like that. Knowing what Reno would do to him though... it was almost enough to make him look at another man. Except he knew all he had to do was ask, and Reno would give him what he needed.

"Anything you want," Reno said, Cloud's light touches soothing some of his hurt and jealousy. "Just...just don't play games like that with me. I've never given anyone my heart until you."

Reno circled his arms around Cloud until he had his lover molded to his body. He nipped Cloud's jaw and trailed kisses down his neck to where he could dip his tongue in the hollow of his throat. Grinding his erection into Cloud's hip, Reno sucked hard on the pale skin until he raised a mark.

Digging his fingers into Reno's back, Cloud moaned and tilted his chin up to give Reno better access. He pulled at Reno's vest hungrily. He couldn't take this any more. He needed this man. "Please, get me out of here," he pleaded. "We can come back. But I need you so much."

Reno didn't need to hear any more. He took Cloud's hand and almost ran from the pub. He didn't even stop at their table, catching the bartender's attention and flashing some hand signs about putting it all on the tab.

Once outside Reno backed Cloud up to Fenrir and took his lips again. The kiss was hungry and hot, full of need and want.

"I hope you can still drive," Reno panted. "I know I can't like this, and I want you back at our place, in *our* bed, where you belong. I thought I was ready to share you with the world. I'm not."

Cloud was glad to hear that. "I don't think the world was ready for us," he panted, clutching at Reno and offering another passionate kiss. He broke away with a needy moan. Turning, he straddled Fenrir and bit his lip hard when he felt Reno pressed up against his back.

He put Fenrir on the road so fast the bike lurched and tires squealed before taking off out of a fish tail. He didn't take a leisurely ride this time. He barely dodged some pedestrians as he took them straight home in record time.

Stopping, Cloud turned while he dismounted- his hands and lips already seeking out Reno's warmth and comfort. 


	8. Chapter 8

Reno swung his leg over the bike and walked Cloud backwards to the elevator, lips playing over that gorgeous, fair face and hot hands sliding under the loose shirt to stroke skin. At the door Reno growled impatiently at the three times it took swiping his key card with shaking hands to make it work.

Once inside, he peeled the shirt over Cloud's head and bent his lover over his arm to nip and suck at rosy nipples. Reno rubbed the flat of his hand over the hard cock beneath fabric. Wanting more, now, he destroyed the fastenings of the pants to get to more flesh.

"You better tell me you have a word, Cloud," Reno moaned. "And I hope you're not too sore. I want all of you." The images in his head made his head swim with desire. "I want to be inside you when you come."

Cloud was already losing control of his body. He thrust against Reno's hand and clutched onto strong shoulders. "Word?" He struggled to grasp what Reno meant. "Uhmnn..." He bit his lip hard with a moan. "Flower."

"It's f-flower." He gasped, fighting to regain control. They weren't even in bed yet. Then memories of Reno inside, deep, hard, stretching him and thrusting fast made him squirm. "Inside. Please inside." He pulled Reno's pants open and pushed them off his hips. "Inside."

Reno struggled with his leather pants. Getting them on had been easy; getting the tight, clingy leather off again while sporting a raging cockstand was proving to be a real bitch. He toed off his boots and shoved at material until he could shrug them off the rest of the way.

"Flower?" Reno asked, breathlessly. "Okay, flower it is." He moved to stand at Cloud's back, took the black fabric of his lover's pants and *ripped* until the torn pieces fell to the floor.

Reno swirled his tongue around Cloud's shoulders and neck while using both hands to tease sensitive nipples.

"You may not know it, Cloud, but you hurt my feelings today by even suggesting looking at another man. I think you need to be punished."

He bit down lightly at the juncture of neck and shoulder and rolled the little nubs between his fingers.

"I▓m sorry," Cloud swallowed a lump in his throat and tilted his head back. "I knew you'd get possessive." His voice was husky and soft. He pushed back against Reno and lifted a hand to push his fingers into Reno's hair, pulling a little.

"I manipulated you. I was bad." He grunted a little in pain. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Hmmm, you'll see," Reno hummed against Cloud's neck. "Just remember your word. That's the only thing that will make me stop."

Reno led Cloud away from his destroyed clothing to the bedroom.

"Get on the bed in the middle on your back." Reno opened a small chest at the foot of the bed and withdrew four lengths of black silk. "See? No cuffs, and nothing your strength couldn't rip to pieces. I'm going to tie you to the bed and your own willpower will keep you there until I say otherwise."

He tilted his head down for a soft kiss, the barest hint of pressure.

"You going to trust me?"

Cloud eyed the black silk for a moment and then lifted his eyes to Reno's and nodded once slightly. He trusted Reno, but it didn't come easily. If he were honest with himself he knew there would always be a lingering amount of doubt. But for Reno he would try and never stop trying.

Turning, he crawled hands and knees onto the bed and lay down on his back. He watched Reno closely and hesitantly spread his arms and legs. He had never felt so exposed. But under Reno's gaze it felt thrilling.

A hot, thrilling spike of victory pierced Reno's chest at Cloud's willingness. He seriously doubted that Cloud had ever willingly let anyone tie him. His lover had been through too much, been used too much, to allow such a thing. Reno could see the doubt and a hint of fear staining the blue depths of his eyes. A part of him wanted to just stop the game right then and hold Cloud close and safe. His more possessive side told him he needed to keep going. Cloud's 'punishment' was actually an exercise in trust. Trust in only Reno, to be more specific.

Taking a deep, calming breath to push those jealous feelings down, Reno took Cloud's right arm in his hands. He pressed his lips to the pulse point in the wrist and wrapped the silk around it. He extended the arm and secured it to the headboard using knots that Tseng had taught him. Already his heart was racing and his skin flushed hot with desire to see Cloud spread out for his pleasure. Instead of simply walking around the bed, Reno nipped and kissed his way down Cloud's arm to his chest. He gently tilted his lover's head back so he could lave at his jaw line and the hollow of his throat with his tongue.

The left arm received the same loving, worshipful attention then it was secured tightly. Reno reluctantly scooted to the end of the bed and swirled his tongue around the bony point of a surprisingly soft skinned ankle. He made quicker work of tying Cloud's legs so that his lover was bound spread eagle on the bed. The illusion of helplessness made Reno's cock twitch in response. He knelt between Cloud's legs on the mattress and stroked his own cock leisurely.

"Do you really want another man to do this to you? Did it even cross your mind I might take another lover myself and do *this* to them?" Dregs of possessive anger made Reno's voice harsher than he intended. It blurred into a moan of pleasure as he stroked himself to the image of Cloud tied before him.

Cloud had been too busy squirming under Reno's tongue to really worry about being tied up. It had been a wonderful distraction until Reno tied his feet and left him cold and alone. He lifted his head and his eyes widened at Reno touching himself. That was his job. Why would Reno do that to himself when Cloud was right here?

"No," he answered softly, wanting to soothe Reno's anger. Attempting to sit up he twisted his arms against the ties. He really couldn't touch his lover. He whimpered and struggled a moment. He could escape, but that wouldn't prove a thing. He had to prove something, was that the point of this? He forced himself to stop testing the bonds.

"I would never let another tie me up," he hissed. He was breathing hard. The sight of Reno pleasuring himself, denying Cloud that touch, and his words had made his heart race. "And how do I know you haven't done this to another already? That box seems real convenient." He squeezed his eyes shut and slammed his head back to the bed with a soft thump. "Damn it, Reno. I didn't mean..." His voice cracked.

Reno ignored Cloud's last jealous statement. He caught his lower lip between his teeth when his latest stroke made him shiver and thrust a little harder into his hand.

"Ahhh," He let loose the pleasured sound. "The past is the past, Cloud. I've collected things in that chest for y-years, all, ah! All in the hopes of pleasing *you* with them." He opened his eyes to see if he had Cloud's attention. He licked the fingers of his other hand to rub his own nipples before sliding his fingers through the loose spill of his hair. "I told you that I wanted you for *years*."

Reno crept up the bed until he was straddling Cloud and continued his stroking, his cock just a few inches from Cloud's mouth, trusting that Cloud wouldn't try to get free just yet.

"This isn't as good as the feel of your hands or your mouth, the feeling I get when I'm buried deep inside your body, but it's what I had before you came home with me. If it's not you, all of you, I'd rather have this than another lover."

Reno threw his head back with a gasp and came hard over his pumping fist, the drops spilling over his trembling thighs and his lover's chest and face. Still breathing heavily, he licked his seed from Cloud then his own hand. He stared into mako bright eyes.

"I'm going to please you, but you won't get release until you cry and beg me for it. After all the years I've waited you finally belong to me."

How he wanted to taste that seed painting his face and chest. But he was denied once more. He twisted his hands against the ties, the silk preventing any harsh bite where the heel of his hand met wrist.

"You know I belong to you," Cloud's voice was a harsh whisper. "I would have killed any other man by now and been consumed by... with..." He took a shallow breath and swallowed. "I love you, and I'll do anything you want to show you."

He was trembling. And his attempts to control it made it worse. It had nothing to do with his aching, rock hard cock and everything to do with memories that were trying their damn best to surface and make him panic. He twisted his hands again and gripped the silk in a fist to stop himself from pulling.

The raw quality to Cloud's voice and the violent trembling of his body was a cause for concern. Reno's inner voice told him he better be careful how far he pushed his lover. He was glad that he had already gotten himself off once so that he wouldn't be blind stupid with lust. It was obvious he needed to calm Cloud a bit.

"Trust me, Cloud," Reno soothed. "Trust me to keep you safe. Remember your word, and remember that it's me."

Reno left the bed for a moment to gather two items from the chest, a blindfold and a bottle of warming oil. He had played with the oil once out of curiosity and it really *did* warm up with friction. He also knew that depriving a person of their sight made all their other senses that much more acute. Reno set the bottle to the side and cupped Cloud's face.

"Trust me," he whispered, placing feather light kisses over Cloud's face and a more lingering kiss on his lips.

Reno gently lifted Cloud's head and tied the blindfold in place.

His trembling was calmed to a light tremor with Reno's touches and kisses and words. He focused on Reno and felt his fear begin to withdraw. But when he saw the blindfold lifted all his instincts screamed this was a bad idea. He trusted Reno, but he didn't trust his memories.

Without sight now he tried to follow Reno's movements with his hearing. He set his jaw as the darkness seemed to grow ghostly figures. He squeezed his eyes shut on them and licked his lips to relax his jaw.

Reno could feel the tension in his lover. He made sure that he kept some kind of contact with Cloud's bare skin as he uncapped the oil and poured it into his hands. Starting with the blonde▓s fingers he massaged it into pale skin. Reno kissed each place after his hands moved on to another. First one arm, then the other. When he reached the chest Reno lingered over the area where he could feel his lover's frantic heartbeat.

"It's just me, Cloud. Only me," Reno murmured. All his earlier anger had dissolved into worry and concern. "Let me make you feel good. I promise to give you pleasure. I love you."

His hands smoothed down a finely muscled abdomen to powerful thighs. He could feel the oil warming under his hands, and bypassed Cloud's flagging erection to massage his way down corded calves to small, slender feet.

"Still with me, babe?" Reno asked and worked his way back up to take Cloud's cock into hand. He stroked lightly, teasingly, and watched Cloud's pale face closely.

The warm oil and Reno's knowing touch did a lot to sooth Cloud's nerves. His jaw relaxed and his saliva glands began to work again, forcing him to swallow.

He didn't trust his voice when he heard Reno ask him a question. He still felt on the edge, torn between two raw instincts: to flee or to find release. So in response he lifted his hips as much as he could, the movement forcing a whimper out of parted lips.

"I'm not leaving," Reno assured Cloud and crawled back to the foot of the bed to rummage through the chest. He came up with a short string of smooth silver balls of graduated size, attached to each other and a long cord. A tube of lube was his next stop.

Returning to Cloud, he coated his fingers and each silver ball with the lube. "Just relax and listen to me, love." He used one hand to resume stroking Cloud's hardening cock and the other to rub circles against the puckered hole. "You look so gorgeous like this, Cloud. You're always beautiful, but even more when you're spread out like this." The tips of his fingers carefully pushed in a short way. "Makes me want to do all sorts of things to you to make you moan and cry with need."

Reno kissed the inside of Cloud's thigh, withdrew his fingers and took the first ball to push it inside.

Cloud's breathing grew heavy again and he squirmed with pleasure while Reno stroked his cock. That felt so good. He gasped when Reno teased him with a finger, wanting more.

"Uhn... don't..." He clamped his mouth shut as he felt a smooth, foreign object enter him. Canting his hips he moaned. Whatever that was, he wanted more. He needed more.

Letting his lips graze the hard flesh in his hand and flicking his tongue out to taste the tip, Reno took the next larger size ball and slowly pushed it in as well. He let Cloud adjust to the sensation then took a cock ring and fastened it snugly at the base of Cloud's cock.

"Can't have you going off too soon," Reno murmured. He was intoxicated with the taste of his lover and the wanton sounds he was getting from him. "Love you...so much. Don't want anyone else to *ever* have you like this." He nibbled and sucked at the rounded head. "Mmm, all mine."

Cloud pulled at his bonds again with a whimper. The snug ring and strange sensations pushed into him were starting to make him desperate. "Yours," he gasped. He lifted and thrust his hips, trying to get more friction.

The next ball was only slightly smaller than the girth of his own hard cock, and Reno took Cloud fully into his mouth, letting his teeth barely graze flesh, as he worked it inside. Cloud was already squirming, and Reno wondered if his lover would be able to take the fourth and final ball. He rubbed himself against Cloud's leg.

"I'm already hard again for you. That's what you do to me. I can never seem to get enough of you."

Reno dripped more lube on the final ball. It met with some resistance but finally slid smoothly into Cloud's body. The redhead took the small controller and scooted up Cloud's body. A flick of his finger and all four balls started to vibrate.

Cloud had been left panting and feeling like a tight coil by the time the final ball pushed inside. Whatever those were, they were quickly making him forget his ghosts. Then his cock was alone again, making him whine. He lifted his head to voice his need when he yelled and arched back violently.

He took his breath with harsh gasps between his moans. "Reno...!"

"Relax, love. Relax," Reno crooned, mesmerized by Cloud's writhing body. He put down the controller to run his hands over lightly sweating skin. His touch remained gentle and loving, but his voice took on a harsher edge. "Still want to look at another man? It's on the lowest setting, you know. I could keep you like this for a long while. That cock ring won't let you come and it won't let you go soft."

Reno took Cloud's panting mouth, plunging his tongue past the barrier of white teeth to lay claim to the sweet recesses of his lover. He pulled back to suck at the sharp edge of a collar bone.

"Never did," Cloud gasped. "Never wanted that..." He lifted his hips, pulling on his bonds as he sought some kind of friction, something to rub against. The movement made the balls inside him shift and he took in a shuddering breath. This was a different kind of torture than the kind he had endured in those labs. But something tickled the base of his mind nonetheless.

"You didn't sound so sure of that earlier," Reno retorted. He made an effort to swallow his angry hurt. He didn't really have it in him to be cruel to the one he loved. Reno realized he needed to take a minute to compose himself, and he couldn't do that with Cloud, seemingly helpless, under him. "I'm...going to get you a glass of water. I'll only be a moment."

Reno left the toy on, still at the slowest vibration, and slipped from the bed into the adjoining bathroom.

Swallowing a sudden lump in his throat, Cloud turned his head to try and pick up sounds from his lover. "Don't leave me..." It was barely a whisper. There was only silence, and a creeping cold. He laid his head down and took an uneasy breath. A tremble coursed through his body at some foreign sound in the dark. He couldn't let this happen again. It was wrong. He had to get out. He wasn't so helpless this time... he tested his bonds again and then lay still.

The cold water from the sink helped to cool Reno's flushed face and restore his composure. He knew why he had reacted so strongly to Cloud's teasing remark, but he couldn't explain the extremes he felt he would be driven to if it ever really happened. Maybe it was because he had waited so damned long for Cloud. Reno shook his head. That was really...lame.

"You're being an asshole," he said to his reflection in the mirror. "Go back in there, untie your lover, and give him the love and security he needs. That's what will keep him with you."

Reno made his way back to the bed where Cloud lay so still.

"Cloud?"

That voice was familiar. Almost sweet. Cloud turned his head towards it. But nothing in this place was sweet. It had to be trick. Didn't it? He shivered, trying to fight his bonds and maintain the weak and pathetic animal image his captor needed.

But his body betrayed him and he moaned as a thrill of desire bolted through his abdomen and cock. He flushed red and panted with another quiver. This wasn't supposed to feel good. What torture was he being put through this time?

"I'm here, baby. I'm sorry I left you," Reno said as he ran his fingers through Cloud's damp hair. "Just relax a minute and I'll get that outta you."

Reno switched off the toy and kissed his lover's abdomen. He tried to slip free the first ball and frowned in confusion when Cloud's body stayed tightly clenched. Something wasn't right and it sent a chill of apprehension down his spine. Reno tugged off the blindfold and turned Cloud's face towards him.

"Cloud? Look at me."

Cloud grunted in pain as something was done to him in his most intimate place. What had they put in him? He had a vague recollection of squirming with lust as things were pushed inside. That had to be drugs.

When light began to filter past the blindfold, he closed his eyes against its harshness. That voice again. Why would they use that voice against him? Nothing was this cruel.

Blinking his eyes open they shone a dangerous green with slanted slits for pupils. They looked right through Reno. Jerking his feet free, Cloud aimed a powerful kick at Reno's chest as he yanked his hands down. He backed up against the headboard on the defensive, looking for demons that weren't there and warily keeping an eye on Reno.

His left foot kicked the remote that hung from him, making him twitch at the jolt of pleasure.

The unexpected attack left Reno gasping for air on the floor. He wheezed and panted while staring at his lover in disbelief. What the fuck had happened?! It felt like he might have a cracked rib or two, and Cloud was crouched on the bed looking ready to kill. Shaking with fear, not for himself but for Cloud, Reno warily approached the bed.

"Cloud?" He coughed, sucked in a painful breath and tried again. "Babe, it's me. It's Reno. Come back, Cloud. No one's going to hurt you. I won't let it happen."

Reno was lightheaded with anxiety. What had he done?

The man posing as someone he secretly wanted looked injured. But his words made Cloud's eyes flash with distrust and hate. Was there anything they had not tampered with in his life? To mock his lust... it just made him angry. What purpose did this torture of lust serve?

"Bringing him into this..." Cloud's voice was strangled. "How could you bring him into this? I... don't want..." He grit his teeth as another step away from Reno tugged on the control by his feet. Keeping a ready eye on Reno he picked the control box up. How did he get it out? If he wanted to make an escape he couldn't have this inside him. It was a distraction of the worst kind.

Reno knew he had to do something to stop this before one of them got hurt. Well, in his case, more injured than he already was. Adrenalin and pure fear kept him from feeling much pain. That would come later.

"Cloud, I can make it stop. I need you to trust me, to remember me. I said I would never hurt you," Reno▓s voice choked up. What a fucking crock! It looked like he had hurt Cloud worse than he could have ever imagined. "Please, baby. We're safe at home. Just let me touch you and you can see that I'm real. I love you, Cloud. I shouldn't have pushed you. I'm so sorry, so very sorry. Please don't push me away. I need to make sure you're okay."

Reno inched closer as he kept talking. He couldn't think of anything else to do except try to knock his lover unconscious, and he was loathe to do that. Hell, he wasn't even sure he stood a chance at doing that with the state Cloud was in. That left trying to reach the man as the only option.

Cloud's eyes widened. What the hell was this? He inched away as Reno inched closer. His eyes darted around the room as he looked for a weapon. Clutching the box tightly, he crouched near the edge of the bed and prepared to step off. It was then he accidentally pressed a button on the box and stumbled, one foot slipping off the edge and the other folding beneath him.

Mouth in a silent 'oh', his free hand clutched the blankets in a fist where it had landed to catch himself. Bowing his head, a long moan escaped his lips and a tear trickled down his cheek. So this had been their way of stopping him. Somewhere there was a remote to this. Somewhere someone was watching this little, twisted mind-fuck game.

The sight of Cloud's tears was Reno's undoing. He couldn't take that. Unmindful of the potential danger to himself, Reno launched himself forward and tackled his lover. Deft fingers unsnapped the cock ring as he pinned Cloud's body beneath his own.

"Oh, gods, come back to me," Reno said and covered Cloud's lips in a kiss.

Reno held his lover tightly and poured his heart and soul into the kiss. He prayed frantically that he could reach Cloud.

At first Cloud went limp, telling himself escape was useless. But when he felt those lips he began to struggle, pushing at Reno's shoulders and kicking his legs. Tearing his mouth away he sobbed and tilted his head away. What disturbed him more were his own feelings of wanton lust with this man on top of him.

At least they had only raped his mind. Grabbing a fistful of red hair he bucked upwards and flipped their positions. Why wasn't he fighting back? With a fist ready to come crashing down, Cloud got a good look at the beautiful face and froze in horror.

Falling away from the redhead, Cloud curled up on his side, burying his face into his forearms and fingers into his hair. His sobs came even though he gritted his teeth hard.

It took Reno nearly a full minute to realize he wasn't facing imminent death. When he blinked Cloud was curled in a miserable, sobbing ball. He hesitantly reached over with a shaking hand and shut off the toy. He'd deal with removing it when Cloud was calmer. Reno managed to get to his knees and yank the comforter and sheets down, and then he scooped Cloud off the floor and tucked him in the bed. Not sure if his comfort would even be welcome Reno wrapped his arms around his lover and held him.

"Shh, shh Cloud," Reno murmured into his hair. "It's all right now. You're safe. I didn't mean to hurt you. If I had known..." he choked and a tear of his own slid down his face. "If I'd known I would never have pushed you like that."

Tense for a moment, Cloud wasn't sure himself if he deserved to be held. Hearing the emotion in Reno's voice, he decided it didn't matter. They both needed each other.

He pushed closer against Reno and slipped his hand under Reno's arm and around to his back. "You didn't... have to know. I could have stopped you but I-■ his breath hitched and he buried his face against Reno's neck. "Don't let go." His shoulders shook.

"I'll never let you go. Not before, especially not now," Reno said. He rubbed Cloud's back soothingly. "I love you too much. It would be like cutting out my own heart."

Reno nuzzled Cloud's temple and tilted his lover's head up so he could kiss the tears. The bitter, salty taste echoed his own pain. He had broken his promise and hurt the one he loved. He had promised to keep Cloud safe. Well, he'd certainly done a damn fine job of screwing that up. Reno felt broken and useless in the face of Cloud's tears.

"Forgive me, please. I didn't mean to," Reno whispered, rocking in an age old comfort.

"Not your fault," Cloud whispered. "I trust you more than my nightmares." He reached up with his other hand and touched Reno's face. He traced Reno's tears down his face with his thumb. "I can't sort out what's real and not from that place. But I know you weren't there, now. You're right here. So am I."

Taking Reno's hand he squeezed it tight and pressed his forehead firmly against Reno's. "There's nothing to forgive."

Reno kissed Cloud's cheek, his nose, the corner of his mouth, and then pressed their lips fully together. He kept it light and didn't try to push for more when they were both still shaking, but Reno wanted, needed, to see if Cloud would still allow his touch.

He broke off the kiss when he felt a wave of inappropriately timed lust wash through him and shifted his lower body away so Cloud wouldn't feel the evidence of his shameful desire. Reno didn't think Cloud needed that right now, and then there was still the matter of the toy.

"Sorry," Reno said and cleared his throat. How to bring it up? "Cloud, we still, I...damn. I need to take those balls from you." A hot blush swept over his face.

Blinking at Reno, Cloud scooted their bodies against each other again. "You still need me, Reno. You don't have to hide that. I still need you. More than ever. I don't want to remember today as a nightmare I had while wide awake."

Rubbing the remaining tears from his eyes, he tilted his head and placed soft, coy kisses on Reno's lips. "Help me forget what just happened." He quaked and dug his fingers into Reno's back. "Help me."

He would give Cloud anything he needed, always. Reno kissed his lover again, licking at his lips to gain entrance. His hands moved between them to tenderly stroke Cloud's cock while he took a hold of the trailing cord. He was thankful that even in his lustful haze he had used plenty of lube on the toy.

Reno did his best to distract Cloud with loving attention and pulled gently to release the largest of the silver balls.

Cloud hissed softly as the ball stretched his puckered opening again. His hiss ended with a moan as it slipped free, though. "I want you," he whispered as the next one was pulled out. He allowed Reno to kiss him as he felt his desire start to return. Parting his lips, he sought out a slick tongue.

He still felt terrified. Still felt the living nightmare lingering in the corner of the room. And he was desperate to vanquish it.

Reno could still feel a faint trembling in his lover's body. When the last of the balls were gone he swiped his hand over them to gather what was left of the lube to slick himself.

"If you need for me to stop, just say so. I swear I will," Reno promised and wrapped one of Cloud's legs over his waist.

He sunk himself slowly and carefully, a groan reverberating deep in his chest at the pleasure of Cloud's now familiar and much loved warmth. When he was buried to the hilt Reno paused to trail kisses over Cloud's neck and shoulder.

Nothing could have felt better than the feeling of his lover's thick cock pushing inside of him. Cloud curled his leg a little higher and tilted his hips at an easier angle. This movement pulled a deep moan out past his parted lips.

Cloud raised his chin to grant Reno access to the full length of his neck. "Reno..." He dragged his fingers in a slow line across his lover's shoulder blade.

Reno kept his thrusts slow, easy and deep. He wanted to feel every tremble, every sigh, the feel of Cloud's racing pulse beneath his lips. This was truly lovemaking. It couldn't be called anything else. He knew that if he tilted his hips just so on the next thrust he would hit that spot deep inside that would make Cloud voice his pleasure and clench so tightly around his cock it would take his breath away. His exploration of satin smooth skin brought him back up to the lovely curve of Cloud's jaw and the tempting delight of moist, pink lips.

"I love you, Cloud, always."

Reno cupped his lover's ass for the best angle as he eased out then pushed right back in a little harder.

With his lips brushing Reno's, Cloud gasped in ecstasy and moaned. His lover knew his body better than he did himself. That spot melted him. Made him feel jolts of pleasure clean up his spine.

"Aahn, Reno... ooh..." He trembled. He clutched Reno's shoulder briefly, and then moved it up to tangle in Reno's hair. He lifted his eyes to look into Reno's loving pools.

Reno stared into his lover's eyes. They were so beautiful, so expressive, such a pure blue that was only enhanced by the mako glow. They had endless depths and Reno was caught, trapped like a fly in amber. To have Cloud look at him like that, with such love in his eyes, made Reno's breath catch and made him want to lay the world at his lover's feet.

"Anything for you," Reno mumbled, too lost to hear his own words.

The insistent pull of the fingers twined in his hair brought his lips back down to taste what was *his*. Reno sucked Cloud's tongue into his mouth, giving it the same sensual attention he would his lover's cock. Ah, speaking of...Reno gripped Cloud's neglected shaft and stroked in time with his thrusts. He wanted to feel his lover come, wanted to feel him writhe beneath him in mind-numbing pleasure, wanted to banish the last traces of fear.

Reno moved faster, driving them both closer to the brink.

"Come for me, Cloud," Reno chanted. "Oh gods, want you, need you, love you."

Biting his lip, Cloud tilted his head back with a moan. This had to be heaven. This is what it had to feel like to die. His entire body felt alive with light and warmth.

The increased rhythm brought Cloud's head back down, gasping with each thrust. So close. Finding Reno's eyes again he stared into them as his body spiraled up into the clouds. Up and up... his fingers fell from Reno's hair to anchor himself onto Reno's shoulder.

He tried to gasp; lips parted and chin tilting just a bit, when it hit him. Breathlessly. His body went rigid and then released his seed with an eruption like none he felt before.

His cock gripped so tightly by spasmodic waves that made his vision darken, Reno kept moving his hips along with the stroking pulls to draw out Cloud's climax as long as possible. He was so focused on his lover that his own release barreled into him, choking off his air with its force. Reno fell forward, body shuddering, to moan into Cloud's mouth. When he could move he rolled them over, still intimately connected, so that Cloud was draped over his body.

Reno pulled the covers up so his lover wouldn't get chilled and rested with one of Cloud's hands clasped over his heart.

"Feeling better?" He asked, not too sure he wanted to bring it up, but determined to make sure Cloud was okay.

Cloud's face, a mask of drowsy afterglow, darkened slightly at the question. He could still feel Reno inside him and he didn't want to lose that connection yet. So when he sat up, it was slow and deliberate. He looked down into the face of his lover. "Don't ask me that as if I've been sick with the flu."

He looked at his hands, resting on Reno's chest, and moved them down to a firm abdomen. "Did I hurt you?" He recalled kicking out and then seeing Reno in pain.

Reno flinched inwardly at Cloud's reply. So much for not hurting his lover again...

"Doesn't matter," Reno said in response to the question. "I deserved it anyway."

He suddenly felt too guilty to look at Cloud anymore and settled for lowering his eyes to where one of his hands still held Cloud's hip.

Cloud blinked at his lover's guilt and cocked his head. Reaching down, he cupped the side of his head and stroked his earlobe. "You didn't deserve it," he said softly.

Returning his hands to Reno's chest he ran them over flesh and muscle, gently probing and feeling his ribs and sternum for signs of further injury than his heart.  
Reno sank his teeth into his bottom lip and tried not to show anything, he really did, but Cloud's already powerful kick had been fueled by terror. Making love hadn't helped matters any. When warm fingertips prodded a certain spot he choked on a gasp and shrank away from the touch. The abrupt movement made him slip from Cloud's body and Reno mourned another loss. He moaned softly and grabbed at Cloud's hands to still them.

"Please. I'm fine, Cloud," Reno panted. "I'll heal like I always do. I *did* deserve it. I was being a jealous idiot and trying to prove something to you. All I proved was that some things can't be forced."

Reno gently set Cloud away and clambered from the bed to make his way to the bathroom alone. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it to catch his breath before rummaging around in the medicine cabinet. There had to be some painkillers in there somewhere. 


	9. Chapter 9

Cloud watched him go in silence. It wasn't until the door closed that he felt a stab of terror. Not again. He launched himself from the bed and paused by the door.

He was fine. Reno was just a few feet away. There was nothing to panic about.

Shivering, Cloud knelt by the door and leaned against the wall next to it. "Reno? Please don't leave me alone." He pressed his temple against the corner of the wall. "Come back..."

It surprised and alarmed Reno when came out of the bathroom with several warm washcloths for Cloud to find his lover kneeling in a corner. He mentally berated himself a moment later. Obviously, Cloud was still suffering from...whatever the hell that had been. Flashback? It made him ill to think about his lover ever having been that terrorized.

"Come here, love," Reno said gently and drew Cloud to his feet. He made sure the shivering man could see everything he did and efficiently cleaned him up.

A quick rummage in the closet found his old, soft robe and he wrapped Cloud in it and grabbed a pair of sleep pants for himself.

Snuggling him tightly in his arms, Reno asked, "Want to sit in front of the fireplace with something warm to drink?"

Had this been any other time or place, Cloud would have fled to be alone and quiet. But with Reno it broke his heart to think of being alone again. It was frightening how much he needed Reno now.

He nodded once. "That sounds nice. I need you," he whispered. "I'm sorry." He rested his head against Reno's shoulder. "I'll be better in a while."

Reno hummed approval into Cloud's soft hair and led him into the living room. The seldom used gas fireplace still lit instantly with a touch, and with the curtains drawn and the lights off it made the room cozy and warm. Reno tossed a pile of large, squishy pillows on the floor with a thick throw blanket and parked Cloud in the middle of it.

The Turk was grateful for the open floor plan that allowed him to keep an eye on Cloud as he made some hot chocolate. It was a comfort drink of his own that he would rather suffer torture than admit to. Mugs in hand, he hurried to sit back in the pillows and maneuver Cloud between his legs to lean back against his chest. The soothing crackle of flames and flickering of firelight relaxed him as well. Reno held his lover in a protective cradle of arms and legs.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Reno asked. "I'll listen. If not, well, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, love."

Cloud shifted his weight so he didn't rest completely on Reno's chest. He stared into the fire, letting it's heat warm and calm his vibrating nerves. "I don't remember much..." He didn't think he wanted to talk. But soon he found himself trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"What I do remember I'm not sure I trust." He held his mug tightly; afraid his hands would shake and spill the warm liquid. "It was years of mako showers and injections. That much I know. But I wasn't myself. How much of the things I think I went through were probably just things I *thought* he went through..." He took an uneasy breath. "I was told the truth two years ago, but I still can't sort it out in my head."

Reno ran soothing hands up and down Cloud's arms and nosed through his hair to kiss his temple.

"Hojo." Reno murmured. "I was...part of the force sent to retrieve you and Zack. I didn't know you at all then, but I remember thinking that anyone who managed to escape that bastard should have been allowed to go."

He winced when he remembered what else had happened, how some overzealous snipers had killed Zack. Damn, it was a wonder that Cloud didn't still want to slit his throat.

"What was the truth?"

Cloud felt distant and numb as he remembered more. It could break him again if he allowed it to. But he felt safe and centered with Reno touching and holding him.

"I was never a SOLDIER. Everything I thought I was or thought I did was Sephiroth's doing... or..." He tensed. "Zack's."

"Some really horrible things had to have happened to you, though, or it wouldn't be affecting you so strongly now," Reno pointed out. "It makes me wish Hojo could be killed all over again, just slower this time."

He shifted Cloud's position and breathed a small sigh of relief. The painkillers he had swallowed were finally taking the sharp edge off the pain. It was true he'd heal quickly. The Turks had their own experiences with Hojo's fucking around before Veld had then Tseng had finally put a stop to it. Reno noticed Cloud had gone quiet.

"Still here, babe, still safe. Keep talking."

Reno swaddled them both in a cocoon of blanket and wiggled them deeper into the pillow nest.

Closing his eyes, Cloud couldn't help but want to relax in the warmth of Reno's embrace. The mesmerizing dance of the fire made him feel drowsy. As much as he wanted to watch it, doing so made his lids droop. But he wasn't tired...

He didn't want to talk about that time any more. In fact his lips seemed loath to moving at all now. Instead he laced his fingers with Reno's and squeezed. "Just hold me," he murmured.

Love weakened a man in a way, Reno decided. Memories were a foe he couldn't just fight, and he felt helpless as to how to protect Cloud from them.

The firelight was making him drowsy as well, but the need to keep watch and protect was stronger. Reno shifted Cloud so he could slip his hand inside the robe and feel his lover's heart, the rise and fall of his chest. He tightened his hold and bowed their heads together.

"I'll hold you. You never have to ask."

Cloud let the rise and fall of his lover's chest lull him into a further state of security. Reflecting on recent events now didn't cause any alarms to go off. And his subconscious didn't seem to be giving him any choice. He tried to think about other things but his mind kept wandering back to that bed. It was after a few moments of such reflection that he came to realize something.

"Reno..." Cloud turned a little in his embrace, carefully. Fishing a hand out of the covers he touched Reno's neck and jaw. "When... when you tied me up and touched me and kissed my body... then tied my cock and used that toy inside me..." He flushed red, but he had to say this, play by play. "And came on my face. Through all of that I was scared. I was also thrilled, and hard."

He paused to stroke his fingers along Reno's neck, and then return it beneath the covers. "It was good. You understand? I was excited, despite everything else- our words." He was half excited now just remembering. Removed from the event as if watching a movie. "But then I couldn't see you."

He tilted his head, hoping Reno understood. "We can do it again. Some day. If I can see everything."

Reno closed his eyes and lifted Cloud's hand to kiss the palm. He did understand. What he didn't understand was how his lover seemed to easily forgive him for causing the fear. Reno had wanted to dissolve Cloud into a quivering, shaking, begging need, not terrorize him. It humbled him.

"Sometimes you can be astonishingly, suicidally brave, Cloud. I'll never cover your eyes again," Reno promised.

A warm trickle of thought began to edge its way into his fierce guilt.

"You like being under my hands?"

The look on Reno's face was what he hoped was the start of forgiveness. His lover was too hard on himself.

Did he really have to tell Reno that his hands were the best part of his body? Well... up there with his mouth, hair, and cock. The corner of Cloud's mouth twitched. "You really have to ask?" He turned his wrist and took Reno's hand. "Your hands do a lot for me." If that wasn't the understatement of his life.

Reno felt the blush creep over his face and laughed at himself.

"That didn't come out quite right." He turned his head to the side. "I like...to touch you. I like knowing you want me to."

Reno set their mugs on a low table and snuggled Cloud close.

"I guess I don't explain myself very well. Never tried to before," he said, kissing his lover's forehead. "I told you I wanted you for years, right? Well, the first time I every really got to touch you was when Rude and I found you and Tifa collapsed in the church. I nearly lost it right there. Would have, if it hadn't been for Rude. My hands were shaking so bad I couldn't feel a pulse. Rude found it, and we carried you two back to the bar. It probably would have made more sense for Rude to carry you, bigger than me and all, but I grabbed you and hightailed it outta there. When we got back I just sat with you on the bed, touching your face, your neck. I found the geostigma under your sleeve, and thought all the waiting was going to be for nothing. I thought I had waited too long, and I wouldn't ever get to tell you anything." Reno had to stop and clear his throat. "That you're here now, and *want* me to touch you...that's something I never want to take for granted."

The Turk tilted Cloud's head to the side and trailed his lips down the graceful arch of neck.

Cloud wondered what had kept Reno from touching him before... or telling him. But it had to be a million things ranging from Cloud saving them from Sephiroth to Cloud being closed off from everyone but his enemies. There was something to be said about hindsight, wasn't there?

Cloud closed his eyes and sighed. Those lips. They always seemed to be smirking at him. Sometimes Cloud wanted to smack it right off his face. What was so amusing to this man? But then there were times he could feel his knees go weak because of those lips.

"Geostigma..." Cloud tasted the word again; it still left a bad taste on his tongue. Sometimes his arm ached in memory. That memory was real. And vivid.

Even though he could guess, he wanted to know from Reno's lips... "Why didn't you stay there, until I woke?" He remembered seeing Tifa and then finding Reno and Rude quietly standing behind him. Opening his eyes he looked at Reno with a soft pout.

"I wanted to. I wanted to crawl in the bed and hold you, but I didn't because if you had opened your eyes and looked at me with hate or disgust it would have crushed me. We had to fight the creepy trio. I couldn't have done it with my heart torn out."

Cloud's pouting lips were irresistible. Reno dipped his head to trace the lush bottom lip with his tongue. His fingers stroked up Cloud's neck to rest lightly on the pulse point.

"Open to me," Reno whispered, pleading for reassurance that his touch was wanted, that he hadn't ruined it all.

"Maybe I'd have been confused, but you never disgusted me," Cloud whispered, lips brushing against Reno's. He scooted up Reno's body slightly and parted his lips, licking at Reno's mouth before pressing in for a passionate kiss.

Taking Reno's hand from his neck he pressed it over his throbbing heart, the motion causing the robe to fall off one shoulder. Moaning into his lover's mouth, he pressed closer and lightly sucked at Reno's lips and tongue.

To have Cloud lean into him like that, return his kiss so easily, was a much needed balm for Reno's heart. He felt the soft thumping under his palm and slightly curled his fingers over it protectively as if to shelter it. As the kiss grew more passionate he moved his other hand up to sift the fingers through the soft strands of Cloud's hair, not as an attempt to hold him in place but just to enjoy the sensation.

Reno massaged Cloud's scalp and slipped his tongue in between his lover's parted lips. He pulled back to nip and suck Cloud's lower lip, traveling over every millimeter of rosy pink flesh so as not to miss even the smallest taste.

Slitting his eyes open, Cloud watched Reno's eyes as his lip tingled and throbbed under the attention. The man was gorgeous in general but when he was caught in love and passion he took Cloud's breath away.

Bringing his arms up, Cloud wrapped them around Reno's neck. One hand reached around to squeeze a shoulder while the other leisurely petted red hair.

Hungry for more, Reno grasped Cloud's waist to gently turn the man until his lover was straddling his lap. The robe had slipped even further down Cloud's shoulder with the movement. Reno pulled the blankets up behind Cloud's back, swaddling him in warmth, and moved his mouth from lips to throat. He lapped at the small bruise he had left earlier in the evening.

The hand moving in his hair made Reno want to purr and curl up against Cloud like a big, red cat. It felt so *good* to be petted. Indeed, a soft rumbling could be heard in his throat as he traced his tongue down between the line of chest muscles. He tasted salt, a hint of himself, but mostly the overwhelming flavor of Cloud's skin.

Looking up, he said,■Love you so much. Even if you never wanted to make love again I could be content just holding you at night and listening to you breathe."

Then he blushed. Rude would have blackmail material for *years* if he ever heard such phrases come out of Reno's mouth. He was a Turk, ruthless and vicious as needed, but damn it, he was at home with the man he loved, the one he had wanted for years. He had the right to be, er, mushy. Mushy Turk. It made Reno grin and lean forward for another kiss.

Straddling Reno caused Cloud's robe to part. Though there was Reno's sleep pants between them he could still feel his lover's firm and strong thighs through the cloth.

And then the most sweet, ridiculous, and endearing poetry came from those magical lips and Cloud felt his heart brim with love for this man. Stroking his hair, Cloud met Reno's lips for a kiss. "How could I never want to make love again? I could never get enough of you."

He pressed his forehead against Reno's and then slipped his arms down and under Reno's. He pressed close in a hug, nuzzling Reno's chin and neck. "I love it when you hold me like this. But I also love feeling you deep inside."

Reno shivered with love and desire and hugged Cloud to him as tightly as he dared. The slide of skin against skin of their chests always felt so good. He slipped his hands inside the folds of the robe to explore the skin of his lover's back. Cloud had such soft, smooth, touchable skin overlaying all that musculature. It made a man, at least this man, want to touch every part and claim it for his own.

Reno loved kissing Cloud where the line of his jaw curved into his neck and gently moved his head so he could do so. He traced the word 'love' into Cloud's skin with his tongue then nipped lightly over it.

Reno lifted his head to kiss his lover's lips.

"I want you again. I always want you," he said. "But this time I want you to set the pace. I'm yours to command. Anything, anyway, you want me to touch you, I'll do it." 


	10. Chapter 10

Between his lover saying and doing all the right things to make him warm again, and the crackling fire place... Cloud wasn't opposed to going again. Forever.

But he was in command? Cloud wasn't sure what to do, or ask. He looked at Reno, feeling nervous butterflies start to flit around in his stomach. "You always take good care of me," he said, trying to think of something.

His mouth felt dry. This was silly. Being nervous with Reno was ridiculous.

Dipping his head he inhaled Reno's warm scent slowly and closed his eyes. "Alright..." He took a breath. "You can..." He bit his lip. This felt weird, telling Reno what to do to him. "Suck on my neck. Bite it a little."

"Whatever you want, baby," Reno whispered.

He cupped Cloud's cheek and tilted his head to the side. Reno could see his lover's pulse fluttering with either excitement, nervousness or dread under the fair skin. He really hoped it wasn't dread. Every inch of salty sweet flesh was mapped with his tongue before he set to lightly sucking in several areas.

Any spot that got him a shiver he went back to and grazed his teeth over it. Reno was continually drawn back to the mark already present and nipped hard at it then ran soothing strokes over it with his tongue to ease the hurt.

His other hand just couldn't stay idle. It wandered down Cloud's body to teasingly trace the top of his thigh.

He knew Reno was good with his mouth, and this was no exception. The man had his toes curling and his head swimming. He was so hard and it had only been a few moments.

The teasing touch on his thigh made him squirm. It was so close to his... if only it would... reaching down he guided it up his thigh. Past his cock and around his hip. Then he lightly stroked the forearm, trusting Reno to take it from there.

"R-reno... do that to my chest..." He stroked his lover's upper back with his other hand, his fingers admiring the fine muscles as a thought crept into his mind.

Reno moved the hand cupping Cloud's face to support his upper back and arched his lover back over his arm so he had easier access to leave biting kisses on the chest. A pale pink nipple caught his attention and Reno carefully closed his teeth on it while flicking the nub with his tongue.

Bending over made a pain pierce his chest right where Cloud had kicked him and he breathed sharply though his nose. He had to straighten a little to reach the other nipple and it eased again.

The hand on Cloud's hip dipped lower to trace the rounded curve. Reno was already hard and wondered if Cloud was still slick and loose inside. Two fingers slipped in slowly.

With a breathy moan, Cloud lifted a thigh a little higher on Reno's. "Stop that," he tangled his fingers in red hair and gently tugged. "Don't hurt yourself for me. Please."

"I need you. Inside." His eyes fluttered closed in a moment of breathless pleasure from Reno's fingers. "But I want to do something for you." He knew Reno would love it, too.

"What do you want me to do?" Reno asked. It was getting a little difficult to think clearly as absorbed as he was by the feel of Cloud's body.

Reno withdrew his fingers and held Cloud's hips, pressing his forehead against his lover's chest to breathe in his scent.

"Please tell me what you need." His voice was hoarse with desire and stronger emotions.

Cloud could tell Reno was barely holding himself in check. "Lean back," he guided Reno back against the cushions by pushing on his shoulders. "When you can't hold back any more, I want you to take me." He got to his knees and straddled his lover.

Reaching back he stroked Reno lightly and then guided himself down. He eased himself down slowly, gasping softly. Once seated firmly he reached back to balance himself and began to rise. He rose slower, squeezing his lover hard as he did so.

A low moan passed Reno's lips when Cloud took him in and started to move. He had never, never, had a lover that felt so good, so completely perfect. His hands moved to Cloud's waist to pull him back down so he could press in deeply. The feeling wrung a gasp of pleasure from him.

Careful, gentle hands coaxed Cloud forward for a kiss. He filled his lover's mouth with his tongue just like he filled that lovely body. Reno trailed a hand between them to feather light touches along Cloud's cock. He could his need rising, but for now was content to let Cloud continue to set the pace. Reno pushed him back upright to he could watch.

"Ride," he said, almost pleading.

Cloud wanted Reno to take them to the end. But he was happy to drive his lover crazy until then. Rising up slowly he squeezed hard again, face tilted upwards in breathless bliss. Relaxing himself at the crown he slid back down, moaning.

"Faster?" He breathed the question and groaned as he began to rise again, a little faster but still slow.

"Yes," Reno gasped out.

He thrust his hips up harder and faster to match Cloud. The need for things to be deeper, more intense, started to over take him. Reno surged upward and twisted them until it was Cloud lying in the pillows. Ah, much better. He could feel Cloud pulsing all around him. Reno sucked hard on the side of his lover's neck while he swiveled his hips with each thrust.

"Sorry," he panted. "I need you. Let me hear you."

Why was Reno apologizing? This was good. What he needed. Wrapping his arms around Reno he tilted his head to give Reno more access to his neck.

"So... good," he moaned. "Aah..." He clutched at Reno's shoulders and back, trying to wrap himself up into his lover's hot and throbbing body. "Nng! Aahn... Reno..."

Every sound Cloud made traveled over his body to fan his desire. Reno's hair slid over his shoulders to cling to them both, sticking to sweat slick skin. He lapped at the salty pool collecting in the hollow of Cloud's throat, and licked up over his chin to taste his lips.

"Love you...so much," Reno said the words against his lover's mouth. He pushed Cloud's knees to his chest to spread him wide. "I want you to come just from my cock, just from me driving into you."

His pace was near frantic, the heat and friction between their bodies giving Reno the impression they were melting together.

Cloud's only response was a crying moan and a digging of his fingers into Reno's back. He tried to speak but only ended up vocalizing a few incoherent gasps and grunts. He was already half way there and spiraling fast. Reno's words and frantic pacing stole his breath and made him wish this could last longer.

"Ahhn!" Reno was driving him there fast. Clinging hard to his lover Cloud bared his teeth in some forgotten instinct and scraped them over Reno's shoulder. His tight muscles began to quiver and his balls tighten and rise.

Reno nearly vibrated with pleasure from the stinging scrape of Cloud's teeth on his flesh.

"That's it, my beautiful, my love," he crooned. "Show me what you got." Reno's hands swept down his lover's body to hold his hips in a firm grip. His cock brushed constantly over the spot that he knew would make Cloud cry and moan with the sweetest pleasure. "Just you and me here. No damn memories, nothing bad at all." His words stuttered with exertion and emotion. "Take what you want, baby. It's all yours, everything I am."

Reno could feel the rising storm in both their bodies. He nudged Cloud's legs over his straining arms and finally brushed just his fingertips over the head of his lover's cock.

That barest of touches was all Cloud needed to send him over the edge.

Biting into Reno's neck, high and up close to his lover's jaw, Cloud erupted. His cry was muffled but sounded all the same, a mixture of pleasure, pain, and something close to heartache and grief as their exertions ended in this beautiful showdown.

His body tightened, holding onto Reno in a death grip with both his arms, teeth, legs and tight ring as wave after wave of raw emotion and sensations crashed over him.

Tight, rhythmic spasms and inhumanly strong arms had Reno clutched so tightly he couldn't move. It didn't matter. His body came in answer to Cloud's, back arching in such violent pleasure he could feel skin give way under his lover's teeth.

Reno had to rest his body against Cloud until his trembling arms could take his weight again. Then he eased away from his lover to cuddle him close.

"It's beyond wonderful, every time," Reno said seriously, pressing more kisses on Cloud's forehead, temple, and lips.

Spent and dazed, Cloud reached up to stroke Reno's chest. Their shared sweat felt cool on his palm and fingers.

Feeling lips on his own he parted his and licked at Reno's. "I love you," his voice was hoarse and tired, happily tired. "Reno." His eyes were glazed but he saw Reno clearly and nuzzled his chin.

They had gotten more intense than Cloud had anticipated, but he wasn't in pain like before. His body felt wonderful despite taking Reno nearly dry.

"Love you, too," Reno sighed and tucked Cloud's head under his chin. A tug flipped the throw blanket over them both. "Don't wanna move. Too comfortable."

Reno let his eyes close in sated, drowsy pleasure while trailing one hand up and down the soft skin of Cloud's back. A yawn nearly popped his jaw.

"Mmmm, what are you going to be doing tomorrow while I'm on duty?"

"Tifa still gets calls for deliveries... it should be easy to get back into work." Cloud closed his eyes and sighed. It would be nice to have busy work and keep his mind off things. "Can you meet me for lunch? I'd like to see you."

"I can try. Call me when you break for lunch and I'll be able to say if I'm free or not. Should be able to unless the boss sends me and Rude out again."

Reno hugged his lover to him. "Cloud, you'll...be careful, right?"

Okay, call him a hypocrite, trying to soothe Cloud's fears when his own still iced his veins. Losing Cloud...was *not* an option.

"I can take care of myself," Cloud murmured sleepily. Resting his head on Reno's shoulder he sighed, feeling himself drifting.

"You'll at least have dinner with me, won't you? We can dance."

"Definitely. We can have dinner and dance right here if you want," Reno mumbled. "I want this to be your home, Cloud, always. Here with me."

Reno shifted slightly so he could cradle his lover protectively then settled with another soft sigh.

"I know you can take care of yourself. I just don't like thinking about you being in any danger."

"My home is always with you," Cloud lifted his chin to kiss Reno. "No matter where 'here' is."

He kissed Reno again with a soft smile. "You're cute when you worry," he teased. "But you don't have to think of me in danger, you can think of me as hard as a rock, uncomfortably hard because it's been hours since you've had me and I just can't live with that. Every package I deliver makes me more and more lonely for your body. By the time I get home I come just from you looking at me."

He smirked up at Reno.

Reno laughed tiredly. "You're going to kill me. I'll just waste away into a shriveled mummy with red hair." He poked Cloud in the ribs. "And I'm not *cute*. Devastatingly handsome, maybe. Or drop dead gorgeous. Hey, you could even say something about having the face and body of a god, but cute? No."

Reno ruffled Cloud's hair. "You're the cute one, and behind that lovely face and innocent look hides a terrible tease." He kissed his lover long and slow. "I love you anyway."

Settling down to sleep, Reno buried his worry under a smile. He needed the rest for work tomorrow.

Cloud nuzzled in as close as possible without lying on top of Reno. He disagreed. Reno was cute. Adorable. Sexy. Handsome. And lovely. But he would remember next time to call him a sex god.

Falling asleep was easy in Reno's arms. His dreams were warm and comforting and he would promptly forget them come morning. 


	11. Chapter 11

Reno woke feeling rested and oddly peaceful. Well, maybe not so odd, since he had an armful of gorgeous sleeping blond. Careful not to wake him from some much needed rest, Reno buried his face in the silky hair to breathe in Cloud's scent.

Ah hell, he could hear his alarm chiming from the bedroom. Should he wake Cloud? No, he looked so content at the moment.

Reno eased away from his lover and tucked the blanket back around him before making himself head for the shower. It was very hard to turn away, but duty called.

The sounds of Reno in the shower were what woke Cloud, so he didn't panic when he found himself alone. He could still smell Reno in the blanket and so buried his face in it to fill his sense of smell with Reno.

He needed a shower. He was filthy. Sticky. That made him smile.

As he stood, Cloud gathered up the blanket and stayed wrapped in its heat as he walked to the bathroom. He was still drowsy and comfortable inside the blanket. Even with the promise of hot water he was loathe to the idea of giving it up as he stood and watched Reno bathing.

Reno hummed softly to himself, some nonsensical bit of candy fluff love song he'd heard on the radio, while he rinsed his hair. Soaping a cloth with his favorite spicy shower gel, he scrubbed it over his arms, neck and chest. Reno grinned to himself. Too bad he couldn't bottle his favorite scent to wear, essence of Cloud.

His humming stopped when he spotted the blanket clad figure, all adorably mussed, watching him. Reno slid open the door and wiggled his fingers in invitation.

"Come here, gorgeous. I need a morning kiss to start the day off right."

"Why don't you sing to me?" Cloud wondered aloud, sleepily.

Still wanting to keep his warm blanket, Cloud stepped to the edge of the shower. There was steam and he didn't need to ask but his sleep muddled brain missed the connections. "Is the water hot?" He asked, holding the blanket around himself as he leaned into Reno for a kiss.

Reno cupped the side of Cloud's face to draw him closer, that sleepy eyed gaze so very appealing. He could feel the warmth and smooth grain of his lover's skin under his palm, and his thumb brushed over Cloud's bottom lip to make him open slightly. Reno covered the blonde▓s mouth with his lips, the kiss a mobile, seeking thing to reestablish connection. He teased Cloud's tongue into his mouth to suck on it lightly before leaning back to look at him.

"I can sing to you any time you want. Just don't expect a pro. I'm more suited to bellowing in the shower," Reno laughed. It was partially a lie. The Turk actually had a pleasant tenor voice and an excellent sense of pitch. He threaded his wet hand through blond spikes and hummed again to pick up the melody he remembered.

"Where ever you go, whatever you do, I'll be right here waiting for you..." Reno let the words trail off and just hummed the rest, letting his lips trace the fine lines of Cloud's face.

"I have to leave soon," Reno said with no little regret. "Want to come in? The water's nice," he coaxed.

The tender kisses and touches finally convinced Cloud that he should join his lover. But he was reluctant still. He hesitated a moment before he opened the blanket and laid it aside.

"I don't want to make you late," he said as he stepped in. "But I will miss you today." He picked up the bottle of shampoo and began to scrub his hair.

Reno sighed to himself. He, too, would miss his lover, especially since he couldn't erase his worry. Reno took another cloth and the shower gel to smooth it over Cloud's shoulders and chest, as if he could wrap in his lover in his protection as easily as he enveloped him in his scent. He absently continued humming the silly love song while he concentrated on smooth, hard muscle and perfectly soft skin.

Time was ticking away, however. Reno regretfully lifted his hands from Cloud's body and quickly rinsed himself.

"I'll be getting dressed, but I won't leave without a kiss goodbye."

The bedroom felt chilly after the steaminess of the shower. Reno pulled on the pieces of his suit in his usual, not very professional, fashion that always made Tseng's forehead wrinkle just a little in irritation. A leather thong somewhat tamed his length of hair.

Boots in hand, Reno went to the kitchen to hover over the coffee maker until it finished its cycle.

Showering alone, Cloud already missed Reno's presence. He would never get used to being separate from him.

He rinsed himself off after he went through his usual tedious and detailed routine. With a sigh he dried himself and made sure his hair had spiked correctly before he pulled on his baggy pants and form-fitting sleeveless shirt. Pulling his boots on, he then wandered into the den to find his phone in his ruined pants.

The coffee smelled great. But Reno looked even better. Pulling up next to his warm body Cloud flipped his phone open to see what deliveries Tifa was still calling him about.

Reno poured the finished coffee into a couple of mugs and looped an arm around Cloud's shoulders while he sipped his without giving it any time to cool. He nosed through blond spikes while Cloud looked through his phone messages, the steady warmth of his lover's body soothing him into a sappy, gooey contentment.

His fingers crept along Cloud's shoulder to stroke his thumb along the man's jaw. The empty mug was abandoned in favor of following that touch with his lips. Reno turned Cloud into the circle of his arms and framed his face with loving hands.

"Kiss before I go," Reno mumbled and started at the corner of Cloud's mouth.

He nibbled his way across the full softness of the bottom lip, denying full contact until he was satisfied he had tasted every part. Figuring Cloud wouldn't appreciate coddling even if it was with the best of intentions, Reno condensed his love and worry into two short, heartfelt sentences.

"Be safe. Come home to me."

The coffee tasted bitter sweet on Reno's lips and Cloud found himself wanting more. He didn't want to keep Reno, he couldn▓t be selfish even though he was just as worried about Reno as the man was for him. He briefly leaned in to feel Reno against his body and to nuzzle under his jaw.

"We'll dance tonight," he assured his lover. He reluctantly pulled away and looked at Reno's uniform. It was Reno's style, but Cloud knew that body looked good in anything. Before he let Reno go he smoothed a hand over Reno's chest.

He left shortly after Reno, Tifa had two easy deliveries for him already set up. It was as if she had known he would come back to work, the delivery messages on his phone had never stopped. Still, he called her to tell her he was on his way to the first client after breakfast.

Nearing 10:30 as he dropped the second package off and collected pay Tifa called him with a last-minute client. A client who had promised to pay three times what they charged if it could be rushed. It would be a two hour drive to pick it up even as fast as Cloud rode. He accepted and dug out his gloves and sun glasses before he set out. He hadn't rode this fast through the dunes since... he tried not to think about that.

-

"You're smiling," Rude accused.

"Am I?" Reno asked, totally unable to keep a soft grin of happiness from touching his lips.

"You are." Rude lovingly smoothed his leather gloves over his hands. "I don't care how sweet a piece of ass Cloud is, you get your head in the game."

Rude's slightly insulting jibe towards Cloud did the trick of wiping any trace of humor off Reno's face. His eyes fairly snapped with fire. A snap of his wrist fully extended his EMR and it crackled to life. His narrowed gaze refocused back on the small army of enhanced thugs standing between them and the sick bastard pulling the strings. Their intel had led the Turks to the hidden lab tucked into the ruins of the slums, and Tseng's orders were to clean house before anything else could be produced.

Reno shifted into a battle stance, and several weapons leveled at him.

"Gonna kick your ass for that, partner," he hissed.

"Later," Rude growled.

-

The large house Cloud followed his directions to was secluded and quiet. Cloud parked Fenrir outside the open iron gate and headed up the short walk way to the door.

After knocking, Cloud waited several moments. When his knuckles came close to knocking a second time, an elderly man opened the door. "Old knees aren't as fast as they once were, come in come in," he closed the door after Cloud and began to hobble down the hall. "I'll just be a moment, make yourself at home," he called out behind him.

Waiting patiently for several minutes Cloud began to get bored enough that he ventured further into the house. What could this elderly man possibly have such a rush to deliver? Perhaps he was dieing and had a daughter somewhere... Cloud hadn't been informed yet where this delivery would take him next.

Another few minutes passed before Cloud wandered down the hallway the old man had set off down.

-

Reno and Rude were back to back, sweating and breathing heavily. Blood trickled from Reno's scalp and threatened to obscure his vision. He swiped it away angrily.

"Can these fuckers just drop already?" he rasped. Reno hadn't had such an ass beating since his fight with Yazoo.

"Almost done," Rude rumbled behind him. Even his partner sounded tired and *pissed*. It took a lot to ruffle Rude's composure, and targets that kept getting up when they should have been dead was a sure fire way to do it.

"I want it done *now*."

Reno equipped his rod with his lightning materia. He was tired of playing around, and something was niggling at the back of his mind. He felt Rude tense at his back and knew he was covered if he pushed too hard.

A crackling nimbus of deadly hell surrounded his body and a single thought sent arcs of electricity rocketing through the last of their foes. A few struggled on, minds warped into unquestioning obedience, and Reno poured on the power. He was dangerously draining his reserves.

"Reno, stop!" Rude yelled at him.

Reno kept pushing until the last man, thing, whatever, fell down unmoving. As the last of the lightning dissipated his knees buckled and Rude grabbed him to drag him into the now unguarded building.

"Reckless," Rude muttered.

"Can't...can't say I don't get the job done," Reno mumbled. "Gotta grab the files and kill the computers." His vision swam and his head pounded. "Oh, and Rude? Fuck you, pal."

Rude huffed out a laugh, fully aware of what Reno was talking about.

"I'd say you're pretty well taken, partner. Stay conscious while I suck this place dry. Then I'll buy you a beer."

"Just one," Reno said. "I've got a date I can't miss tonight."

-

Where had that old man gone too? Cloud was beginning to worry. The way he had been limping and hunching over. How old could he be? Shouldn't he have someone living with him to help him?

A groan made Cloud stop at a slightly ajar door. Pushing it open Cloud could see the man had fallen next to a bed with a brown package on the edge. He quickly went down on one knee to help the man up when something felt wrong. The man was heavy. Heavier than something so frail looking should be.

He barely had time to comprehend this conflicting information when the old man snapped up and sent a painful strike down Cloud's cheek and shoulder. Leaping back on the defensive he found himself in a tight embrace, one arm pinned and one leg held in a vice-like grip that sent pain lancing up his spine.

These weren't human. It had been a trick. And all Cloud could do was fend off his other attacker with one leg and fist. The blows landed faster than any man and the things had the blond at their mercy quicker than they had calculated.

The backup force hiding in the closet came hulking out, a look of disappointment on it's face when it hadn't gotten in on the fun.

-

Reno managed to stay upright, but only because there was a handy wall helping to keep him there. He watched Rude's fingers fly over keyboards and slot disc after disc and just concentrated on breathing. Cloud isn't going to be happy with me if I pass out on him again, Reno thought. He wanted badly to be home snuggled up with his lover, assured that Cloud was safely with him again.

"Oh, shit," Rude▓s soft mutter caught his attention.

"What?" Reno asked, pushing away from the wall and staggering to where his partner was staring silently at the screen.

In order to proceed with the next phase Specimen C must be reacquired. Sufficient quantities of mako must also be gathered to keep the specimen preserved between harvesting sessions. Failure to acquire Specimen C and the last of the JENOVA DNA in his body will result in less than gratifying results. There is evidence that the original experiments were successful in nearly breaking the mental control of the specimen. New evidence suggests that there may now be additional leverage available to keep the specimen under control. One mistake that will not be repeated is close contact between Specimen C and former Specimen Z, deceased, now known as failure Z: Fair, Zack, SOLDIER 1st Class. Strict isolation must be maintained.

"Cloud," Reno whispered. His heart stuttered and throbbed with pain. "Hurry, Rude! We gotta go!"

-

Fenrir had already been taken while Cloud was struggling for his life in the bedroom. In the back of the van one of the things sat on Cloud's chest, grinning down at the slack face while the other went about fitting the forearm restraints. These would cover Cloud from wrist to elbow and would make it easy to transport the prisoner in-between experiments.

When the metal sleeves were nice and tug the one on his chest took over. The van bounced violently for a moment and the thing had to dig its claws into the hard floor to maintain its weight atop the fallen hero. Fearing the blond would wake the thing growled and hurried to secure the heavy chains near Cloud's wrists and elbows. It then tied the sleeves together.

The blonde▓s eyes slitted once, Cloud's head lolling to the side as they took a corner too fast. With a loud snarl the thing atop his chest struck the side of his head for good measure. Taking this man out had been easier than they had been warned about, but they still weren't taking chances.

-

"Fucking voice mail again!" Reno's phone was saved by Rude snatching it before it could be thrown against a wall. "What?!"

"He may be busy now and try to call you later," Rude said calmly. He was more than a little worried about his friend and partner. The Turk hadn't seen Reno this worked up since...well, that explained some of it. If Reno thought Cloud was in danger then he *would* be more excitable than usual. When Reno loved someone it was hard and deep and without reservation. Rude felt a moment of pity for Cloud that Reno would probably literally smother him with love. "We'll return to headquarters and see if Elena can get that defunct SOLDIER tracking program back online."

"Cloud was never really a SOLDIER, pal."

"Still, it targeted the mako in their veins. Cloud was pickled in it for years."

"Yeah, sure, alright," Reno agreed, *anything* to get them moving. He had a bad, bad feeling and it was choking him with fear and anger. "Don't hurt him. Please, please don't hurt him anymore." He mumbled the plea like a prayer and scrambled after Rude with the discs tucked inside his coat.

Reno was so upset he didn't even blink when the muffled boom of one of Rude's specials leveled the building.

-

Warmth. Comfort. Cloud couldn't believe his luck at finding such a giving and caring lover. He felt so safe in these arms and when those arms left him it was like walking out of one's home into the world. You never knew what was out there... but they were around him now and he was loved.

The creature with 2 extra appendages had itself wrapped around Cloud to transport him down the steps. The man kept making odd noises but otherwise seemed completely out of it. The thing would enjoy waking the man and hearing the noises it made then.

Cloud was slammed down onto a metal table, his body bouncing slightly at impact. His arms were raised, bent at the elbows, and the four thick chains secured above his head. His shins were strapped tightly in a similar fashion with another around his stomach.

As soon as he was secured the creatures chattered excitedly. Their master would be so pleased!

"Still asleep?" A deep voice rumbled and a white lab coat appeared through a door. "Well that won't last long." The scientist patted his creature's lowered heads as he passed them. He barely offered Cloud a glance before picking up a syringe from one of the tables set up next to Cloud's head. 


	12. Chapter 12

Cloud was curled up sound asleep in their bed. Reno could make out the tousled hair and relaxed features from where he stood in the doorway. For the moment he was content to just look, a happy, warm, peaceful feeling filling him. After waiting and hoping for so long the Turk finally had the man he had loved and wanted for years. No need to wait anymore. Reno wanted to snuggle with his love and hear the sleepy purr that Cloud uttered when he was awakened by pleasurable touches.

He started walking towards the bed with the intent of provoking those noises. Reno frowned when he couldn't seem to get any closer. He was moving; that he could see, but no matter how he stepped up his pace he couldn't get any nearer to Cloud.

"Cloud, wake up!" Reno shouted. He saw the blond roll over and blink in confusion. "Cloud!"

Reno forced his legs to go faster until he was running. He was giving it everything he had and it was like just spinning in space. He saw Cloud reach for him with a pained look. The blond opened his mouth to speak and blood flowed in a choking river from his lips to spatter and stain the bedding. Naked fear shone in his lover's eyes.

"Cloud!" Reno cried desperately. If he could just reach him...

"Reno."

Reno fought the hands holding him down. He had to get to Cloud. He couldn't let anyone stop him.

"Reno."

With a shuddering breath Reno's eyes opened to see Rude's concerned face. He flicked his gaze wildly and recognized the offices in HQ. Memory of recent events slammed into him like a sledgehammer.

"You prick," Reno rasped. "You used a Sleep on me."

"You were about to pass out all on your own. You know you can't wield that much power without taking the time to rest."

"No time. I have to find Cloud."

"Elena's working on it. Give her some more time."

"I can't just sit here!"

"What are you going to do? You going to charge around all of Edge without a damn clue where you're going?" Rude clasped his hands in front of himself.

Reno's mouth worked soundlessly for a moment. Elena's triumphant whoop made his head whip towards her.

"I got it! Systems normal. Searching."

Reno made his way to the bank of computers, grasping at the little bit of hope.

-

Where there had been love he could feel hate seeping in, slowly and strongly forcing away Reno's embrace. Where there had been comfort was now fear. Where warmth had cradled him it was slowly turning into frozen steel. And pain. Growing pain.

He could hear a low keening sound as he fought to stay with Reno. When he realized he was dreaming and the crying was his own he snapped awake. Cold. Dark. Pain. Everything slammed onto his senses as the exact opposite of where his mind had taken him.

The panic in his eyes showed clearly as he turned his head. Needle. Blood on the tip. His own blood. His arm ached and pain flooded from that tiny pin prick all over his body. He couldn't even arch his back but he tried. He hurt himself more trying to move.

"Good. You're awake. That worked fast."

Cloud slammed his head against the table. Over and over. This wasn't happening. It was just another flash back! He was home, and safe, and that was Reno's voice.

The doctor watched as his subject struggled for a nice, entertaining half an hour. That the bonds held was oh so pleasing. The subject's war cries and courageous attempts to break the bonds eventually became a low moaning and feeble, weak movements that served utterly no purpose by now.

"You've tired yourself out. Don't you know better than that?" The doctor chuckled. He could see his subject was no longer with him. The blue eyes looked at, but didn't see, the doctor.

"Well," he trailed off. Motioning for the more competent of his creations to join him he selected a tray and rolled it closer to his subject. On one end was a sharp, serrated blade. This was used to cut off what clothing the bonds wouldn't let them get to. Whatever clothes got trapped under the subject was left alone.

On the other half of the tray was an assortment of blades and small saws meant for something else entirely.

He really should put his subject under for this... but in the end would it matter? The doctor had already debated it to death and came to the conclusion he needed to see how a mako enhanced body healed under the most realistic conditions possible, given the circumstances... and so drugs were out of the question.

-

"Grid Four, Parallel Seventeen. Reno, what's there..." Rude turned to ask his partner, the man who was nothing more than the trailing whip of red hair darting out the door. "Damn, Reno! Elena, let Tseng know we need some back up!" Rude shouted his orders as he gave chase.

Reno burst through the doors to the garage. He had coordinates. His bike was still where he left it. Tires squealed and horns blared as he sped from the garage and careened into traffic. He never saw the hulking form watching from the shadows of a nearby building with a small smile of satisfaction on its altered face.

"As you predicted, sir. He's coming."

-

He was tired and weak but that didn't matter when the first blade pierced his flesh; just a little tease at first above his sternum. It made him grit his teeth and wince. Then it went lower and, suddenly, much deeper. Cloud wailed, his flesh and muscles bitten by the bonds as he strained.

The blade pulled out, blood dripping and Cloud heaving. His eyes had turned a vicious green and the slits were so thin they were barely visible. He saw his captors now, and he gnashed his teeth in pain and frustration and torture.

The doctor touched his ear, smiling gratefully at the message delivered. "Get ready," he ordered the shadows and they scrambled. The figure by his side walked to the other side of the table, whining for permission to touch this magnificent subject. Its four arms and 20 fingers trembled with barely checked eagerness.

"Please," it grumbled. "May I help you, master?"

-

Reno stashed his bike a couple of blocks from his objective and approached the rest of the way on foot. He was a Turk, and as such, stealthy and able to blend into the shadows. However, there was that itchy feeling between his shoulder blades that told him he was being watched. Reno tucked the disturbing information into a corner of his mind. He'd deal with it later. His first priority was discovering if he had actually come to the right place.

Grid Four was deep in Sector Seven. Reno knew the place well. After all, he had, however unwillingly, been the one to destroy it. The few survivors hadn't returned to the area, preferring to make their homes in a place less fraught with destruction and grief. Reno had been down here several times before, slowly making his way through the rubble, and imagining he could feel the sad phantoms watching him with silent accusation.

Where? Where could there possibly be a place big enough, stable enough to hide any kind of operation? Hell, there still wasn't even any electricity here. His eyes were drawn to still standing pylons that had once been not only support but had housed maintenance tunnels to the infrastructure. There. Not visible unless you were standing directly in front of it, but definitely a tiny green light obscured by dust and dirt next to an access door.

Reno decided to take the chance that the access codes hadn't been changed extensively and input the sequence for the emergency Turk override. He huffed a quiet breath of surprise when the code was accepted and the door slid open silently. Gripping his EMR tightly in his left hand and his gun in his right, he stepped into the shadowy recesses. As soon as he was a few feet inside, the door swished shut and the tiny light flashed red. Ah, fuck. No where to go but forward. The prickling quickly became a definite skin crawling.

Unheard by Reno, a hissing voice mumbled to itself. "Master wants this one. Bait, he said. Leash, collar, control of the other one." The subordinate creature tilted its head, seemingly curious and captivated by the Turk's red hair and slinking grace. "Pretty," it murmured. "Too bad. Won't be so pretty later."

-

Cloud's cries with the third blade were a mixture of terror and anger. This fascinated the creature. It didn't understand Cloud's contorted face and odd noises, but they excited it because its food did a similar thing. Was Cloud food? No. Master wouldn't like that. Was Cloud the master's food? Yes. Maybe that was it.

The thing looked pleadingly at its master.

"You can't kill him, pet," the doctor smiled. "But you may help me now." Reno had to be getting close enough. Soon he would hear these cries of pain and fear and forget to be careful. "I'm pleased this one's still awake."

Cloud was given a moment's reprieve before he saw the looming face of something not human, but something not completely animal. Then he felt its claws. Felt them push into his side, move, and snap a rib under his flesh with almost precise care...

-

Sounds started to filter to Reno's ears. Harsh, spine grating, desperate howls of rage and terrible fear. It didn't sound human, but Reno knew in the pit of his stomach that it was Cloud making those horrible shrieks. Primal instinct overrode all his Turk training and Reno raced towards the noise. At least he still had his weapons.

He skidded around a corner and bounced off the far wall to open a set of metal double doors with a front kick powerful enough to have busted locks. Unfortunately, it wasn't locked, a small detail he would remember later. Reno's momentum carried him into the room. It was cold enough that his breath was visible and cold enough that the puddle of blood he slipped and sprawled in was slowly congealing.

Reno got his feet under him to find the blood coming from his lover, his lover who was fastened to the table like a pinned frog awaiting dissection. Shock made him drop the EMR to dangle from its wrist strap, and Reno lifted his shaking hand to touch the blonde▓s face.

"Cloud?!"

Cloud's slitted pupils struggled to focus on the figure touching his face. The voice sounded so familiar and the torture had stopped, though the damage was done.

"Reno?" A new kind of panic bolted through him. "No," he hissed. "You have to go!" He gasped for breath. Everything hurt. "GO! PLEASE!"

A purring noise rose up on its digitigrade back legs behind Reno. It was so happy. Extending its four frontal arms it touched the pretty hair and the loose clothing. "You come..."

Reno spun and stood between Cloud and the monstrosity. His service pistol was aimed between the eyes. He had seen archive pictures of some of Hojo's creations, but this thing was a whole new level of horror.

"Back the fuck off!" Reno yelled. He kept his gaze locked on the creature. "Cloud, can you move at all?" His feet slipped a little in the bloody slush. "Did this thing hurt you?"

The thing grinned, a bit of drool dripping from its bared lips as it stared down the gun barrel.

"Can't move," Cloud grunted. Reno had to go. He could be responsible for another death. Everyone he loved seemed to die. "Please," he begged. "Go. Before you can't." His words were sprinkled with painful breaths.

"You come stay," the thing chuckled as more of its comrades came out of the cold shadows, blocking any retreat. It stayed staring down at Reno while two approached Cloud's helpless form.

"No... no..." Cloud cried and tried to wiggle. "Please no." But the things did.

"No way in hell am I leaving you here!"

Reno heard the slight noise behind him. He kept his pistol trained on the thing in front of him and turned his head just enough that he could see the others from the corner of his eye. No. No! Reno fired the weapon and leaped over Cloud's form without the time to check if he had done any damage. He blurred into motion, the EMR striking blow after blow, each strike jarring his arm and rattling his teeth. It felt like trying to stop an avalanche with a piece of straw.

In a movement too fast for his eyes to follow a single fist caught the Turk right under the chin and he crashed against the metal table. Reno gasped from the pain when the edge of it caught him right in the middle of his back. Still he fought. His vision blurred alarmingly after a blow to the face that had to have cracked his cheekbone. Then thick, inhumanly strong fingers had him by the throat. Couldn't breathe! Cloud. They were going to hurt Cloud.

"M'sorry, Clou'," Reno slurred and went limp.

No, please not Reno... Cloud's vision went red and he strained harder than ever. He heard and felt something give but it wasn't any of his restraints. The thing had another rib and was laughing down at Cloud even as blood ran from an open bullet wound on its cheek.

Cloud twisted his head, trying to see Reno and what they were doing to him.

"Now be good?"

Cloud stared as they took Reno.

"He be back. Be good?"

Cloud cried openly. The thing inside him that turned his eyes green and made in insides rage still battled, but he nodded. He wouldn't let them hurt Reno; he'd do whatever they wanted. 


	13. Chapter 13

Reno became aware of sharp pain and damp concrete. The roughness of the floor hurt his face, but the cold felt good against the hot swelling. He tried to touch his face and found he couldn't move at all except for some slight squirming. His arms jerked against the restraints and he heard the dull clink of chain.

Oh, gods, where was Cloud?

"Cloud?" he rasped.

"Hello, pretty. Back with us again?"

Reno didn't recognize the voice, but it sounded oily, smug and sinister. He turned his face, but all he could see was the hem of a blood stained lab coat.

"What have you done with Cloud?"

A soft, humorless chuckle grated on his ears.

"I'm afraid Specimen C is a bit busy right now. If I am pleased with his progress perhaps I will allow you to see him later."

Reno didn't respond, but inside he was screaming wordless, burning anger.

Cloud couldn't see or hear the things touching him now. His head had been covered with something that flashed words at him. Words and pictures with a simple, soothing voice.

Gradually Cloud no longer felt the things touch him. His body began to heal as he listened and watched to the seemingly random but repetitive images. Eventually he made a few connections. And those connections made him connect more. They were telling him things. About Reno. And himself. And these creatures and people down here.

Things that made him shudder.

He was linked to Reno. He could feel his lover's pain. Why else would his body be in such a physical shape? He was laced with mako. They couldn't hurt him. His body was whole, but the pain was his lover's. If he refused to cooperate with these creatures and people he would feel Reno's agony, maybe even his death...

He felt the probes and felt the sting of the implants. But it was Reno whose body was suffering. "Stop hurting him," Cloud wept, even as his knee jerked from the needle withdrawing.

-

Damn. Reno hadn't hurt like that in just about forever. Sure, he'd been injured in the line of duty before, but he was always able to be healed quickly either in the field with some Cure or back in the infirmary. His left eye was swollen nearly shut from the swelling in his face, and the constant stinging let him know that the cheekbone was definitely cracked at least. His back felt like he'd been stomped flat by a behemoth and the awkward way he was restrained kept him from being able to stretch to ease the painful spasms that wracked him every so often.

But the worst pain was knowing that he had failed Cloud. He hadn't seen anymore the man he had taken to calling the puppet master in his mind. His only company was one of the creatures that liked touching his hair and his own guilty thoughts. Reno had promised to protect his lover from his greatest fear. He had failed, and badly, too.

"Love you, Cloud, so much. I'm so sorry," Reno whispered to himself.

"Love?" echoed the creature. "What is love?"

An ironic laugh burst from Reno's swollen lips.

"I don't think you could ever know, pal."

"Hmm," the creature hummed softly. "We take you to the other one so he can see you soon."

Reno blanched. He desperately wanted to see his lover in the flesh, but he didn't want to see what his failure had cost Cloud. He sent wordless prayers to the gods to help his fellow Turks find them soon. The complex was huge and obviously underground, but he had faith in his partner. Hopefully it wouldn't be too late.

-

How long had it been? It seemed like minutes but by the time the goggles and headphones were lifted from his head Cloud's stomach had shrunk considerably. He knew it was his lover's hunger that he was feeling, but he scarfed the bread and cheese as it appeared anyways. He choked several times as eating lying on your back was a difficult task. And the water just about drowned him.

He blinked the water from his eyes as Pet moved it away and began to pour it over his body, followed by a pawhand. Pet was cleaning him. It was tender compared to its earlier attitude but the long claws still left scratches in their wake.

How he had learned Pet's name he didn't remember. But Pet was so loving. Such a sensitive creature.

"Reno," Cloud hissed as Pet passed over a still-raw wound. The cold water numbed it but the memory made him ache for Reno. "Pet, please... Reno..."

"First, we need to talk," the voice sounded so familiar and Cloud perked his ears. "Do you know who I am?"

Cloud nodded slightly. "Crane." But that didn't seem to fit this deep voice and powerful mind.

"Why are you here?"

"To help you. It's important that I help you."

"Why is it so important?"

"Your work is secret."

"If you don't help?"

"I'll feel my love die. I already feel his pain."

"Who is your love?"

"Reno. I love Reno," Cloud's voice cracked and he gritted his teeth.

"Do you understand that you can only do what I say?"

"Yes. I won't disobey you. Please don't hurt him; I'll do what you want!"

"If you fail me?"

"I'll feel Reno die."

"You may see him after you finish a simple task for me..."

Cloud nodded.

"First, we need to get you dressed. You will lie still until we tell you to move. If you move before I tell you, we will hurt Reno."

Cloud shivered in anxiety as his knees were unbuckled from the table. His eyes still shone their sickly green and he fought to control his rage. Then his abdomen was untied and he breathed easier. Then he felt slack in his arms, but he kept them held above his head until he saw Pet reach over and guided them down to his sides.

Pet was so gentle. How could his kind be hurting Reno?

"We have to leave your metal sleeves on. For security reasons. Feeling your love die may send you into a blind rage."

Cloud whimpered and trembled on the cold, wet table while waiting to be told to move. But the room had grown silent, with the exception of Pet's purring.

-

"Get up. You go to see the other one."

The rumbling voice of his guard startled Reno from a fitful doze. He raised his head to see the hulking thing looming over him. It stroked several hands through his hair like it was trying to groom him. Reno choked back hysterical laughter. Did it think he was a pet? A muffled groan burst from his lips when his legs were released from the restraints and he was pulled to his feet. The pain of returning circulation was immediate and intense. Didn't matter. He'd suffer anything to get near Cloud.

"Master says if you do anything to get away the other one will suffer."

"I won't do anything," Reno mumbled in defeat. Yet, he added in his mind.

Just a little longer. If he could keep them alive a little longer surely they would be found. Reno's arms were still bound behind his back and forced into awkward positions. The creature used grips on them and his long ponytail to steer him down a dim corridor back to the room where he had originally found Cloud.

-

"Sit up, sit up, sit up..." Pet danced on two hind legs and gently patted Cloud's healing chest.

Cloud started and then stopped. Pet wasn't Crane. But Crane had left the room. He sat up a little and paused with his elbows supporting his weight. He ached all over. And when he saw Reno he knew why.

He looked at Pet. "Can I get up?"

Pet pulled at him and Cloud swung his legs off the table. A rush of dizziness and weak knees made him stumble as soon as his weight was fully upright. He grabbed onto Pet's fur instinctively to keep from falling in his own bloody mess.

"Reno," Cloud reached out a hand for his lover.

Reno wanted to reach back, to touch and reassure himself that Cloud was okay, but his arms were still bound. So he leaned forward, pulling against the restraints of his arm bindings and his own damn hair.

"Hey, Cloud. Next time we go out you really outta let me pick the place. The service here sucks." The attempt at a joke fell flat.

Reno schooled his features. He knew he probably looked pretty bad, probably as bad as he felt, but he didn't want to show any more signs of weakness. He did wonder, however, about the way the other creature was hovering over Cloud. It looked almost...protective.

"Are you holding up?"

It was so good to see Reno. Afraid that they didn't have much time, Cloud took a step away from Pet and stiffly walked forward. His knees felt so weak.

"I'll be fine," he stumbled and reached Reno's side. "I love you." He grazed a finger under Reno's swollen eye. "Next time we'll eat in. We always go home hungry anyways."

The other thing didn't seem to want to let his lover go, but Cloud wrapped his arms around Reno anyway.

A fine tremor he couldn't control rippled through Reno's body and he turned his face into Cloud's neck. He couldn't do much more than lean, but it soothed him somewhat to have Cloud's arms around him. Reno hoped that meant Cloud could eventually forgive him for the botched rescue.

"Cloud," Reno murmured, letting his lips brush against Cloud's skin. It was the closest he could get to a caress. "You know, busting in on a private party is a very Rude thing to do."

A moment of confusion before Cloud realized what Reno was saying. "It was Rude to have a private party in the first place," Cloud whispered against Reno's ear. Fearing their guards would get antsy if he stayed so close for too long, Cloud began to pull away.

He didn't want to let go. He touched Reno's face and neck. "I love you," he kissed his lover briefly. "I'm sorry." He whimpered and hugged Reno again. "I won't let them hurt you anymore, I'll be good."

He could feel his strength slowly returning and stood a little straighter when he stepped back.

Cloud would be...good? That didn't sound like Cloud at all. That sounded more like a traumatized child. Just what in the hell had been done to his lover? There was no time to think about it. Reno heard a muffled explosion from somewhere in the complex. He suppressed both a wince and a grin when the sound made the creature holding him tighten its fingers in his hair and squeezed his arms painfully.

"Last call, babe. Any requests?"

Cloud bared his teeth and cringed. They were hurting him again. "Stop hurting him," he pleaded and grabbed the creature's arm. "Please. I'm not doing anything!" This wasn't part of the deal. He was good, Reno shouldn't be hurting.

He was jerked backwards by Pet, the thing's four hands holding his arms and abdomen as it whisked him into the next room.

Cloud went limp. He wanted to fight. He had to. But Reno's life held in the balance. He found a new pair of pants, shirt, and boots pushed into his arms. Looking up at the doctor he clutched the little bit of warmth tightly to his chest and the structure rumbled again.

"You'll find orders in the pockets. If you don't do this, we will find Reno again. And this time we won't have the resources to kidnap and torture..." He perked a brow and let that sink into Cloud's head.

"Now go."

"No. No!" Reno screamed after the thing that took Cloud away.

He struggled against the hold of his own nemesis, even knowing that he couldn't match the things strength, knowing that it would probably be a fight that led to his own death. So be it.

Reno dropped into a crouch, the movement surprising enough to startle the creature into letting go of him. With a war cry on his lips he launched himself at the opposite door full tilt. Metal screeched in a warping scream, wood splintered and so did bone. Didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was on the other side of the door.

Reno literally fell through the demolished door and met with the sight of Cloud fully dressed in strange clothes and...alone. His head spun with pain and confusion and his mouth opened to say the first nonsense that came to him in his relief to see Cloud unharmed.

"Hey, babe, going my way?"

Then he hit the floor in a bloody sprawl. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Reno!" Cloud knelt next to his lover and turned him over. "Please be okay. Be ok. Be ok." Cloud touched his lover's face and felt warmth.

He had to get out of here. Picking Reno up behind his shoulders and knees, Cloud lifted him effortlessly. He went back into the room that had his blood on the table and floor and walked past to the door he remembered being walked down to. He glanced back to look for Pet and frowned. It seemed everyone had disappeared rather fast.

Up the stairs he squinted into the sunlight as they emerged from the underground darkness. Setting Reno down on the grass, Cloud kneeled next to him with a hand on his chest to feel his breath and heartbeat as he waited for help.

Rude rounded the corner at a dead run, the remote detonator to his last bomb clenched in his fist. Tseng, Elena and damn near a squadron of other Turks were systematically cleaning house and coming up with nothing. Whoever had been down there had melted away into the shadows like ghosts. His answers were going to have to come from Reno when he finally found the little shit.

A flash of gold and unmistakable red caught his attention. Rude changed directions in a heartbeat and skidded to a stop beside his fallen partner. None too gently he shoved Cloud out of the way and started a head to toe inspection of injuries. Rude recognized the restraints from Hojo's lab before it was destroyed and fished a skeleton key from a ring in his pocket. The restraints were thrown violently away and Rude hissed in sympathy at the mess of Reno's arms where the man had clearly struggled and fought.

Finding nothing immediately life threatening, Rude decided it was safe to move his partner to where a specially equipped ambulance waited. He scooped the limp redhead up in his arms, promising himself that as soon as Reno was healed he'd kick his ass for the trouble, and turned to Cloud. The blond looked a little shell shocked.

"C'mon, you can come with us to headquarters. I'll...explain to Tseng." Rude paused. The role of comforter was not one he usually did. "He'll be fine, Strife. Just needs a few potions and a little time. Maybe now you can convince him to take some of the vacation time he's been racking up for years."

Cloud followed them, his feet moving on autopilot. Reno was going to be fine. He would be a good little puppet and this wouldn't happen again. He would keep Reno safe.

In the ambulance Cloud sat by Reno's head, maintaining contact with a hand on his lover's shoulder and chest. He idly wondered where Fenrir and his swords had been stashed. He might need them if he were to follow the orders in his back pocket.

First he had to be sure Reno would be taken care of.

"Ngh! Bloody fuck!" Reno groaned when the ambulance hit a pot hole and jarred him back to the land of the living. Or make that the land of the hurting. He cracked open his good eye to see his partner busy with IV lines, bandages and syringes. Rude was a damn good medic, and it came to Reno not for the first time that Rude would have been a fine doctor had fate not intervened. "Hey, Rude, glad you could make it."

Rude grunted in annoyance. "Try a stunt like that again and I'll just save everyone the trouble and break your legs myself."

Reno felt someone's hand on his chest and squirmed to get away. "Cloud! Where's Cloud?"

Rude started to say something snarky then realized Reno's left eye was still swollen shut. "Right beside you." He held up a hypo of pain meds questioningly. "Long ride to headquarters. Need this?"

"Yeah," Reno murmured after taking a moment to rub his swollen cheek against the soft skin of the arm beside him. "Stay with me, Cloud? Rude, don't let him leave until I can go home, and don't let him try to get out of being checked out by the doc. Bastards hurt him."

Rude slid his shades down his nose to pin Cloud with his best "or else" glare. "I won't."

It wasn't that Rude disliked Cloud or the idea of the two men together. It was simply concern for his reckless partner that was making him cool towards Cloud. Rude shunted the syringe into the IV line he had set up and depressed the plunger slowly.

"Ah..." Reno sighed in relief at the lessening of pain and clumsily moved his arm to clasp Cloud's fingers. "Everythin' be all right now," he slurred in drugged euphoria. "Jus' stay, Clou'. Love you."

Cloud held Reno's hand tightly between his own. He leveled his own gaze at Rude. Just try and stop me. He wouldn't let them hurt Reno. He had a job to do and he didn't care what it was as long as it meant Reno would be left alone.

He stunk of blood and sweat and probably looked like a zombie but even that wouldn't stop him if he didn't have time to shower and change and rest. As Reno began to doze Cloud leaned over and nosed his lover's ear. "I can't, Reno. I won't let them hurt you again. I'll do whatever it takes. Please understand."

Reno still responded to the sound of his lover's soft voice even in his twilight half sleep, and tried to curl closer with a faint whine of dismay.

As soon as they reached headquarters a swarm of doctors and nurses whisked Reno away to a secure department housed deep within the building. Rude eye the blond at his side and put an arm around Cloud's shoulders that might have looked companionable but was really just a few inches away from a headlock. Cloud seemed to be in much better shape than Reno was thinking. He steered the man into a waiting room and keyed the lock to keep out anyone but a fellow Turk with highest security clearance.

"While we wait we're going to talk. I want you to tell me what went down."

Cloud eyed the door and remained standing. He couldn't stay. He still had to read those orders. And the faster he did them the faster he could be safe with Reno.

"I have to go," he raised his chin defiantly. If he had to fight his way out he would.

Rude blinked in astonishment that faded into anger.

"You're going to just leave him now? Without even making sure he's okay? You're cold, Strife, and I'm damned if I know why Reno loves you so much."

Rude thought about his own words to his partner. He could try and attempt to keep Cloud from leaving, but what was the point really? What good did it do Reno to force his lover to stay if he didn't really want to be there for him? Rude released the lock and stepped out of the way with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Just so you know...all he cared about was finding you and trying to protect you." He left unspoken the last part of the sentence...he deserves better than that.

"And now I have to protect him," Cloud said flatly. He opened the door and began to walk out. Then jog. Then run. Panic was starting to set in. He didn't have a vehicle. Or weapons.

Reaching the outside he fished his pockets and pulled out the folded paper. It had a time and a place and a list. He didn't have that much time. But it was enough if he acted. Now.

He searched faces as he walked further out towards the gates. This was the wrong place to hijack a vehicle; he'd have the entire force breathing down his back. He ran to the nearest road and kept running until he heard an approaching vehicle. He stepped right in front of it.

"Get out," he grabbed the man without looking at him and threw him down as he traded him road for car seat.

-

Rude sat next to Reno's bed, grateful that the redhead was sedated. It wasn't just that he didn't want to explain Strife's absence. Healing that much damage by potion strained a body tremendously and it *hurt*. Rude felt that Reno had been through enough for one day. The fact he had also wielded an enormous amount of channeled power without adequate time to recharge was complicating things, too.

A soft hand on his shoulder made him jerk in surprise. He was either really distracted or Elena was just getting that good at being sneaky.

"Want me to take a watch?" she asked softly. She looked at Reno's slack face. "He never looks like himself when he's lying there, does he? And we've seen it too many times."

"Too many," Rude agreed. "Reckless." He rubbed a hand over his eyes and replaced his shades. "I'll just be next door. If he comes to and asks for Cloud, come get me."

-

Cloud barely saw traffic or pedestrians. He pushed the old vehicle as if it were Fenrir and grew angry when he realized it wasn't. For now it would have to do.

He left the laboratory as clean as he could in his rush. Thankfully he hadn't had to hurt anyone. The nurses stood aside when they saw who it was, or seemed to be. The crazy look in his eyes and disheveled look told them not to interfere.

On his way back to where they had played with him and sliced him open he rolled the car. It wasn't meant for the abuse he was giving it. With a gash on his forehead and blurred vision he gritted his teeth. What hell was Reno going through now? His side ached and chest burned as he ran the rest of the distance.

-

Reno came to again, still in pain, but in much better shape. When he opened his eyes he noticed that he could see out of both of them, and the first thing he noticed was the blonde head dozing on his bed. Cute, but not the blond he was looking for. He struggled to lift heavy, weighted limbs to sit up and look for Cloud, and his heartbeat accelerated enough to set off the alarms on the monitor. Elena's head jerked up and she pressed lightly on his chest with gentle hands.

"Hey, hey woah!" Elena did her best to calm Reno, saw that she wasn't being effective and yelled for back up. "Rude!"

The bald Turk glided into the room, handed Elena a cup of tea, and shooed her out.

"Where. Is. Cloud?" Reno demanded, biting off every word.

"He left while you were being treated. I wasn't going to force him to stay if he didn't want to be here for you," Rude said unhappily.

Reno gasped and turned sheet white as a sharp, tearing pain assaulted his heart. Cloud had left. Reno guessed he wasn't forgiven after all. The pain grew worse until he almost screamed from it.

-

Cloud pounded the earth until he finally saw a familiar face... he collapsed, gasping. On all fours he struggled to catch his breath as Pet slinked from under the low hanging tree limbs. The creature looked ridiculous on all six legs. Reptilian.

"Give," Pet held out his four hands and squatted in front of Cloud.

Sitting in the dust Cloud handed over the vials and tubes and dishes from his cargo pockets. "Everything," he rasped.

"Come here," Pet quickly slithered up the hill and into some tall weeds. Cloud gasped and took several deep breaths before he slowly got to his feet, a wave of dizziness causing him to walk sideways the first few steps.

His Fenrir had never looked so beautiful. And inside... Cloud opened the specialized compartments to be sure... his weapons. And strapped to the right handle, more orders. Cloud unfolded them and breathed a sigh. He had a few days to rest. Stuffing the paper in his pocket he mounted Fenrir and headed home. Home was Reno.

-

Reno was released from the medical department with bottles of pain pills, muscles relaxers and strict orders that he was now on medical leave. Any attempt to come back to work before he was released would result in an extended, involuntary stay in the infirmary. Reno really didn't care. He never said a word, just dressed himself in the clothes Rude had brought him, pocketed the pills and papers, and silently allowed Rude to escort him home.

Rude hurt for his partner. He hated seeing Reno looking so lifeless and defeated, and he walked around the empty apartment, reluctant to leave.

"Go on home, Rude," Reno said. "I'll be fine. I think I'm just gonna sleep some more." He popped a couple of each pill in his mouth and settled on the plush couch, studiously avoiding both his bed and the pillow nest on the floor.

"Call me if you need anything or if you just want company."

Reno waved a hand and closed his eyes as Rude let himself out. As soon as he was sure Rude was gone he curled up in as tight a ball of misery as his battered condition allowed.

-

At the edge of town Cloud stopped and pulled his cell phone out. He hoped Reno was home by now. But if he was still in the care of the doctors Cloud didn't want to waste his time going home.

He held the phone to his ear and waited through the rings, wishing to hear that voice. Needing it as his center of gravity swayed. How long it had been since he had a real meal or slept or allowed his body to fully heal wasn't as important. He needed Reno first.

-

Reno heard his phone ringing and simply pulled the blanket over his head. Despite the thick mind fog caused by the pain pills he still hurt, the worst pain centered in his chest. He didn't want to answer the phone. The only person he was interested in talking to right now had left him alone and could have just come to the apartment anyway.

Reno shivered and tugged the blanket tighter around himself. He was so cold. Part of it was probably a low grade fever giving him chills, but mostly he was cold down to his soul.

"Wherever you are, Cloud, I hope you're safe. Still love you even if I messed it all up."

He succumbed to the medicines and dropped into a fitful doze.

-

Slapping his phone closed on the voice mail message, Cloud sat in a moment's thought. The sun was nearly gone. Surely they had released his lover by now.

Deciding he had been, Cloud drove home. Home was Reno.

Before heading in he pieced his swords together. He would protect them if he had to. But he had three days...

Seeing his lover on the couch Cloud tilted his head. Why wasn't he in bed? Cloud knelt on both knees and gently pulled the blanket from Reno's head. He wanted to see those beautiful eyes tell him everything was fine, but he didn't have the heart to wake him.

Sitting on the floor he leaned sideways against the couch and laid his cheek on the edge of the seat cushion. His sword rested by his legs as he let himself doze.

-

Thrashing at the blanket because he was now too hot, Reno cursed as his arm connected with something hard. He reluctantly opened his eyes to find the hard thing was his lover's head. Reno's heart leapt into his throat. Cloud! He was home. Reno stroked a shaky hand through the mess of Cloud's hair.

"Cloud? Oh babe, am I glad to see you."

Cloud woke when something hit his head. Wincing, he opened one eye to peek at Reno. Happy to see him, to hear him, Cloud drew his knees under him and leaned on the cushion with his elbows. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you again did he?"

He took Reno's hand from his filthy, matted hair and cupped it between his equally dirty hands. "I'm sorry I left," he nosed and kissed Reno's knuckles.

"I...don't understand why you left, but maybe you'll tell me?" Reno asked and curled his fingers around the warmth of Cloud's cheek. "After a shower, I mean, and some food. You look thinner, and I don't like seeing you so ruffled."

In full protective nurturing mode, Reno levered himself from the couch with only a small groan and clasped his lover's hand to lead him into the bathroom. Hope hurt, and he kept stealing glances at Cloud to make sure he was really there while he busied himself gathering towels. One thing that did bother him, though...

"Is there a need for the hardware, love?" Reno asked softly, referring to the sword. He would understand if Cloud no longer felt safe in their home, but it still made his heart ache.

A hot shower to wash away the crusted blood and grim sounded like heaven. Cloud's wounds were all mostly healed by now, but the blood still covered him head to toe. A few scabs here and there and some bones that still ached, but he didn't really feel those. What he did feel was Reno's hurts, and he would never let that happen again.

He looked down at his sword hand and only then realized he had been carrying it. "I didn't have them when I was jumped, I let my guard down so easily... and they got away. They're still out there." They were in his back pocket, how easily they could be in his bed or shower.

He laid the weapon up against the wall.

Pulling the shirt over his head he tossed it aside, it stunk. He piled the pants on top of these and laid his boots next to them. Looking at his blood crusted chest and abdomen he remembered feeling the blades and screaming. He closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath.

Swallowing against the hard lump of tears in his throat, Reno reached with gentle fingers to trace the newly healed scars on Cloud's chest and abdomen. Flashes of copious amounts of blood pulsing from Cloud's pale skin crossed his vision. And even worse, above all that horror, the absolute terror he had seen in impossibly wide blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't fast enough," Reno whispered on a choked breath.

He yanked off his own clothes, unmindful of his own half healed injuries and threw them to the floor. The Turk stepped into the shower first so the water could conceal any tears and carefully drew Cloud in after him. He urged his lover to lean against the wall.

"Let me take care of you," he asked softly.

"You're too good to me," Cloud whispered. "I love you so much. But please don't hurt yourself on my behalf..." He leaned back against the wall, the heat making him dizzy. He didn't have the energy to argue and so relented to Reno's loving care.

Who was he kidding; it felt wonderful to be cared for. He felt his tense muscles slowly relax and the blood and goop wiped away. He felt himself cleaned and marveled at Reno's tender hands.

Reno kept all his actions slow and careful. He had never seen Cloud looking this worn and tired, and it worried him. He absently chewed on his bottom lip while gently scrubbing away blood and grime. While he wasn't precisely looking for it, Reno was relieved to see that none of the mess seemed to be another's bodily fluids. It was bad enough to know that he hadn't been able to protect Cloud from the hurts already inflicted. If they had sexually violated him...Reno was pretty sure he would have gone on a killing spree as soon as Cloud slept.

"Hush," Reno soothed. "You deserve all the love in the world. I just try to be good enough."

He pulled Cloud forward to rest against his body and held him to wash his back. He desperately needed to feel Cloud next to him, skin to skin, for a while, but he also knew that other needs required care. Wrapping them both in robes, he guided Cloud to sit in front of the fireplace and returned with a simple, hot meal of a thick soup and juice. Reno nestled Cloud in his arms and tipped the mug to his lover's lips.

"Can you drink a little of this? I promise you can sleep afterwards."

He didn't remember the shower. Or much of it. Reno had been so loving and tender he had dozed, or let his mind wander. But he felt warm and clean and just hoped that Reno had taken the time to clean himself as well.

He didn't have an appetite and felt his stomach roll at the delicious odor. Still, he knew he needed to eat. His stomach had shrunk, that's the only reason it blanched at food.

Parting his lips he sipped at the mug. Just a taste. Then pushed it away and sat up as his stomach threatened him. "Sorry... tired." He sighed when the nausea passed and leaned back again. "Just a little more." But now the taste beckoned him to take more and he tilted his chin and drank faster.

When he felt his shaky lover was able to handle it, Reno handed over the mug and simply sat with his arms around Cloud. It had been a helluva, well, however many days it had been. Reno still wasn't too sure. He sighed.

"I'm off on medical leave for a while. How would you feel about leaving town for a few days? Just you and me? We could go anywhere, the beach, the mountains. We could even go to the desert if you wanted, but I'm really not too keen on that idea."

Cloud ran the back of his hand over his mouth after draining the mug. He looked back at Reno. "I can't leave." How much he longed to though. Just leave with Reno and forget everything.

He turned forward again and stared at the wall. If he left they'd both die. Reno first. And then Cloud because he'd kill himself without Reno. And it would be his fault. He sighed and put his face in his hands.

"You *can't* leave?" Reno noticed that Cloud had tensed up again. He took a deep breath to stay calm. "Cloud, I love you. Anything you want to tell me, just tell me. If there's something you think is none of my business...I'll try to understand. I just hope that you still trust me."

Reno rubbed his hand up and down Cloud's back and leaned forward to place a kiss on his shoulder. He felt a little lost and uncertain, and found himself missing the warm, happy smile that had been on Cloud's face before all this had happened.

Cloud desperately wanted to tell Reno everything. He turned and looked at Reno again. "I'm scared... if I tell you... something..." He looked tired and worried. Tired enough he might slip and show and tell something deeply important...

Pushing away he stood up and walked back to the pile of his filthy clothes. He fished the folded paper out and walked back to Reno. Kneeling next to him he stared at the paper in his hand, wanting to show Reno the date, location, items, and drop off point. But the paralyzing stab of fear kept him frozen and on the brink of jerking his hand away.

Reno's stomach churned at seeing Cloud's fear. He set the fingers of his right hand under Cloud's chin to make his lover meet his eyes, and rested his left hand on the folded paper. He didn't try to take it or tug on it, just waited for Cloud to make a decision.

"No matter what, I'll always love you. I don't want you to be afraid of anything ever again."

Nodding slightly, Cloud hesitated a moment and then let go of the paper.

"I had to leave today." He dropped his hand into his lap and waited for realization to dawn on Reno. "I thought I'd lose you. I stole a car..."

"You stole a car?" Reno asked absently as he quickly scanned the paper. The strange contents made his eyes widen and his brow furrow in confusion. "Cloud, what is this? Why are you afraid of losing me? What exactly did they threaten you with?"

The questions spilled from his lips until he noticed how drawn in and afraid Cloud still looked.

"Come here," Reno said and pulled his lover tightly into his arms. He brushed Cloud's hair back and covered his lips in a warm, reassuring kiss. "I want you to tell me everything. Then we'll figure out what to do, together." 


	15. Chapter 15

"I felt everything they did to you..." Cloud swallowed a hard lump in his throat. "He told me if I didn't do these things for him that he'd hurt you and kill you and I'll feel it all."

Ducking his head Cloud nosed his lover's neck and inhaled his scent with a deep breath. "I can't lose you. I'll do anything."

"Babe...I don't understand. How could you possibly feel anything they did to me? Especially when you were going through some pretty nasty shit yourself."

Reno continued to hold his lover, trying desperately to soothe him.

"It's going to be all right now. We're both on guard now, and can both fight. I need you to listen to me, Cloud. I don't know what all they may have convinced you of, but I can't let you be used by them anymore. They don't get to use me against you anymore. I won't allow it."

Reno started a mindless rocking motion.

"I love you, Cloud, but I can't let you do this. Will you trust me?"

"I trust you, Reno, that's not the issue." Cloud wrapped his arms behind Reno's neck and one shoulder in a hug. "He said... next time he won't have the resources to torture you, he'll just kill you."

To Cloud that was too much of a risk to trust anything other than his own instincts and efficiency.

"So you're just going to be a puppet again?"

Okay, so it was a low blow, but Reno didn't see any way to convince Cloud that the whole situation was irrational. Reno untangled himself from his lover to pace and drag his hands through his hair in frustration. He pinned Cloud with a look.

"I'm calling Tseng. Shinra needs to know, and I want that bastard dead for doing this to you."

Puppet. That hit him like a physical slap. Cloud watched Reno pace in shock and tried to lower his gaze when those sharp eyes met his.

He tore his eyes away and glared at his hands. "I could have killed him. I let him go." He blinked and looked up at Reno. Standing he approached him and breathed deep. "Where haven't you healed? Show me. My ribs still hurt..."

"Your ribs hurt? Well, mine don't. Doesn't that tell you something? I'm so pissed off right now the only pain I feel is right here," Reno snapped and slapped a hand over his heart. "I'm watching the man I love being torn apart."

Reno stepped closer and ran his hands down Cloud's sides.

"Where does it hurt?"

Cloud winced and gasped when Reno touched his side where the ribs were broke and trying to mend. But Reno wasn't hurt. Why was he? He pushed Reno away and carefully held his side. He didn't remember his ribs being broke.

"Show me you're alright," Cloud pulled at Reno's robe. He didn't yet fully believe this. How could it be a lie?

Reno shrugged out of his robe and let it drop to the floor. He stood naked in front of his lover and held his arms away from his sides. The potions he had been given had accelerated the healing of all his injuries to the point where there was nothing but some thin, white scar lines and some bruises that had faded to a sickly yellow. Even the kick he had received from Cloud had been healed completely. His ribs had been spared in any case. The creatures' attentions had been confined to his arms, legs and face. Only a darkened area showed where he had struck the table with his back.

Reno turned a slow circle so Cloud could see everything then scooped his robe from the floor.

He had let that man go. He had believed those lies, though he couldn't remember how he had been fed them.

Watching Reno shrug back into his robe Cloud made a decision. He stalked into the bedroom and pulled a clean shirt and pair of pants on. Cinching his belt he then pulled his boots on and grabbed his fusion swords from the floor.

He could go another day without sleep. The anger and adrenaline that pumped through his veins now would keep him going until he and Reno were safe alone. "Are you coming?" He stomped to the door.

Reno stood there with his robe untied and his jaw hanging towards the floor. Watching Cloud make the lightning quick change from fearful and despondent to determined and angry was dizzying. He managed to get his wits together enough to rush into the bedroom and exchange his robe for a more appropriate outfit suitable for ass kicking. He jammed his feet into boots and gathered every concealable weapon he had stashed at the apartment. Still...

"Are you sure you're up for this? I know you're still hurting. A bit of rest couldn't hurt right now." Somewhere someone was laughing about Reno being the voice of reason. Fuck it, Reno hissed, it was bound to happen some day.

He held the door shut by leaning against it and curled a hand around the nape of Cloud's neck. Reno leaned close to ghost his lips over Cloud's face and bury his nose in soft spikes.

"Now or later, I'll be with you every step of the way."

Hand on the door knob; Cloud hesitated long enough to feel Reno's comforting warmth. He had been cold for so long in that chamber. Closing his eyes he dropped his hand from the door knob and rested it on Reno's hip.

"I don't even know where he's hiding," he admitted with a frustrated breath. "He doesn't meet me at the drop points. Pet does."

He lowered his head onto Reno's shoulder. "Don't call Tseng. We'll do this together at the drop date." He pressed closer and wrapped his arm around Reno. "Please."

Reno heaved a deep sigh of relief and gathered Cloud close

"All right, we'll do it your way...after you give me your word that you won't leave me behind again to try and take care of it yourself." He made Cloud look him in the eye. "I mean it, love. Don't do that to me."

They were in this together now, Cloud decided. He didn't want to face the wrath of his lover if he broke his promise.

"I promise. We'll do this together." Cloud stared into Reno's eyes. He loved this man too much to break a promise. Unless he had to protect him. For now, he didn't think he'd have to.

He knew he couldn't sleep now but he also knew his body was in desperate need of it. He propped his sword up against the wall to free his other hand. Taking Reno's hands he walked them to the bedroom.

Reno allowed himself to be led to their bedroom, lips quirking slightly in bemusement. He knew he was still starry eyed in love, and everything Cloud did was still something to be relished with a sense of wonder. So he allowed his lover to lead him, and followed quite willingly. Inside the cool dimness of the room he turned down the blankets and pulled off again his hastily donned clothes.

Once he had stripped to skin, Reno undressed Cloud, pausing every so often for a lingering kiss or a tender caress to further relax the man. He wanted to remind the blond of the love and security that could be found here with him and, above all, relax enough to actually *rest*.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am that you're back here with me," Reno murmured in the curve of Cloud's neck.

"You don't have to tell me, Reno." Cloud turned his head and nuzzled Reno's ear. "I love you. I know."

He sighed and tenderly ran his hands up from Reno's hips to his shoulders. One hand reached up to delve into soft red hair, stroking the long tail at Reno's nape.

Once undressed, he turned and pulled Reno under the blankets with him. He pressed in close against Reno and sought out his kiss with light touches to his lips.

Reno gladly gave Cloud the kisses his actions silently asked for, but he kept it light and gentle. He could feel the weariness in his lover's body. A few tugs had the blankets cocooned around them and Reno tucked Cloud's head under his chin. A wisp of memory flashed in his mind.

With a small smile, Reno stroked his hands through Cloud's hair and down his back. He took a self-conscious breath and started to hum a lullaby he remembered from his childhood.

"Don't... let go," Cloud murmured in exhaustion. Closing his eyes, Cloud let the steady sounds of Reno's heart and humming lull him into a sound slumber.

He slept peacefully until the deeper sleep began. Haunting memories began to tease him with claws and needles, tickling his flesh as they threatened to pierce him.

Cloud clutched at Reno as the dreams made his heart race and adrenaline start leaking into his blood.

Cloud's movements and small sounds pulled Reno from sleep. Instinct and training had him rapidly scanning the area for danger. He relaxed as soon as he realized they were at home alone in the bed. Reno curled his body around his lover, throwing one leg over his hips to cradle his entire body.

"Shh, love. I'm here, and it's just a dream. You're safe at home."

His whimpers turned to soft sighs and steady breathing again. Reno chased his nightmares away, as usual.

When Cloud awoke in the late morning it was with a feeling of contentment and a slow yawn. His side still ached but he ignored it in favor of a slow, easy stretch. He felt sore all over and the reason why was still very fresh in his mind.

For once, Reno didn't stir immediately when Cloud woke. He had stayed up most of the night after Cloud's nightmare, feeling the need to keep watch and protect his lover even if it was just from dreams. When Cloud moved he softly growled a wordless protest and tucked the blond more firmly against his body. Various aches and pains started to distract him from the pleasant warmth.

"Please tell me it's not morning already," Reno said with a yawn.

"We don't have to get up," Cloud curled himself back against Reno, laying his head above Reno's heart. "Please don't go in today." Cloud pushed up to look at Reno. "I'll kick your ass."

He wondered if Reno was still hurting and he gently rubbed his chest. "You need to rest."

"You'd have to stand in line to kick my ass if I tried to get into headquarters," Reno sulked. "Remember? Mandatory medical leave. Bastards. I'm not some glass princess." Still, Reno had to smile. He couldn't mind too much being shut out when he was shut *in* with Cloud. "I'm fine, just a little achy. How about you?"

Reno drew his fingertips down the curve of Cloud's cheek, the softness sending a ripple of delight through him. It was always a new and thrilling experience to touch this man, and at the same time held a comfortable familiarity that soothed his soul.

"Ribs still hurt. Little sleepy." Cloud hummed softly and closed his eyes as Reno touched him.

"No, you're not a princess. You're a prince. My prince." Cloud resettled himself, crossing his arms on Reno's chest and resting his chin on them. "And tougher than nails. And more stubborn than an ass."

"You're one to talk," Reno mockingly sniffed. "I've never met anyone as stubborn as you."

He let his fingertips trace over the dips and curves of Cloud's sleekly muscled body, running a gentle palm over his lover's ribs.

"I wish I could have prevented this. I don't want to ever see you hurt again."

"Fair is fair," Cloud pushed his bottom lip out. "You come home hurt all the time. Why can't I have any fun?" He tried to make light of the situation, but a shiver cruised up his spine.

"Let's get away," he scooted up and kissed Reno. "Like you said. After we get him and make him pay for this."

"Mmm, someplace warm," Reno answered. "That way I could have you around wearing as little as possible. Or...we could go someplace really cold. Then it would be my duty and my pleasure to keep you warm. I really don't care where we go just as long as you're with me."

Reno pulled Cloud closer, practically purring his contentment into his lover's neck. His stroking hands slowed and put a little more pressure into each caress. He wanted Cloud, always wanted him, but didn't want to hurt him any further. With a reluctant sigh, Reno stopped his attempt at arousal as soon as he recognized what he was doing and simply held Cloud close.

Cloud was enjoying the firmer touches. He could feel sore muscles responding to the touch as well as a deeper need. He needed Reno. After what they had been through together he needed him so bad.

But he felt the familiar touches stop. He lay nuzzled against Reno a moment before looking up at him. "Don't stop," he murmured. He kneaded Reno's shoulder with a soft massage. Looking into his eyes he dropped his hand to rub Reno's chest, grazing over his nipple. "Slowly?"

A sizzling burst of pleasure and need made Reno's body shudder. He was still worried, but he would be careful. He *could* do this, because how could he ever deny Cloud anything?

Reno turned Cloud gently on his back into the pillows so he could skim his lips over temple, forehead, cheek, jaw, soft kisses and little brushings of his tongue over every area of skin he could remember seeing covered in blood. He wanted to blur the memory of that horrific sight and reclaim the body that was his, given freely, not forced into terrified submission.

Reno laced the fingers of one hand with Cloud's and held on as he made his way down his lover's chest. Dusky pink nipples caught his attention and he closed his lips over one, teasing it with his tongue and a light grazing of teeth. The taste, the feel, the scent of Cloud's skin made him tremble and a low moan of possessive desire vibrated in his throat.

Cloud gripped Reno's hand like an anchor. His stomach was full of butterflies. Nervous, perhaps, but not about Reno. He trusted Reno second only to himself. He loved the man more than life itself. No, the butterflies and tension in his stomach were from anticipation.

Arching up, Cloud inhaled sharply as Reno teased his nipple. His lover's desire and moan made him shiver and sigh. He reached up and stroked his fingers through red hair, lightly drawing his nails across Reno's scalp and down his neck to his back. His other hand squeezed Reno's and brought it to his lips for light kisses along his knuckles.

Savoring every tremble and small noise from Cloud, Reno laved at the sensitive skin down his lover's side between each rib. His tongue traced intricate patterns over pale flesh, and when he reached the spot Cloud had been favoring earlier he ghosted his lips over the tender area in apologetic kisses for the hurt he couldn't prevent.

Reno uncurled the fingers in Cloud's grasp to trace soft lips. They distracted him from where he had been lightly grazing his teeth over the curve of Cloud's hip and scooted up to gaze into his lover's eyes.

"Okay?" Reno asked in a hopeful whisper.

The horrors of that cave ghosted his mind as Reno so lovingly kissed his sore side. He remembered the claws that broke in and snapped his ribs like twigs. He remembered feeling the bones grind against each other. He could still feel that when he wasn't tedious about how he moved. Or when he wasn't pleasantly distracted.

Reno's kisses helped him forget. Made him want to forget it all. Meeting Reno's gaze, he nodded. "Wonderful," he whispered. He knew the memories were painted on his face but he needed Reno to continue. He didn't want to stop.

Reaching up he cupped the back of Reno's head and pressed his lips against his lover's. His partner's. He kissed him deeply. Needily. Hungrily.

Reno pulled back and panted against Cloud's lips.

"I love you. Gods, I love you. I need you so much, need to feel that you're back with me. I was so afraid I would lose you forever, and I couldn't do a damned thing to stop it."

Reno swallowed hard against tears of relief and still fresh terror. He was trembling hard. Turning Cloud on his uninjured side, Reno spooned up close behind his lover's back and ran a hand under a muscled thigh to bend his leg. He found the lube and slicked his fingers before tossing it aside and trailing kisses over all the sweet skin he could reach. The other arm under Cloud curled around the blonde▓s chest with his fingers splayed over the reassuring heartbeat.

"Do you want this, need this?"

His heart hammered with desire and need. He needed Reno now like he needed air.

Cloud pressed a hand over Reno's. "Yes," he gasped. "I need you. I want you inside me." He shivered. He ached for this. And he had to thank someone, some higher power that those monsters hadn't touched him in the way that only Reno was allowed to.

Biting his lip he bent his leg a little more and moaned at the initial push of slick fingers.

"Mmm, Cloud, you're always so hot, so smooth and tight. It makes me want to bury myself in you. No one has ever felt this good to me."

Reno ran his tongue over the edge of Cloud's ear and purred in satisfaction. He thrust and withdrew two fingers smoothly, his movements gentle and slow.

"You love this, don't you? You love to have me touch you inside and make you melt with pleasure."

He pulled out until just the tips rested inside and rubbed his thumb delicately around the edge of the tender flesh stretched around his fingers.

"I love it, too. Feels so good to have you trembling and panting against me."

Cloud's entire body tingled. "Yes," he whimpered. "You know I love it. I love having you hold me and touch me."

A delicious tremble ran up his spine from his tailbone, making Cloud gasp. "You always know exactly what I need."

"I'm so hard, Reno." His voice quavered with desire. He rolled his hips back a tad. "Always hard for you."

Reno twisted his fingers once more then withdrew to smooth his hand over Cloud's hip to his lover's hard cock.

"I can feel that. You need me, and I'll always give you what you need."

He pushed his own cock inside until just the head slid past the initial resistance. As always, the tight grasp and enormous pleasure plucked at his control. Even though the rest of him literally ached to thrust deep, Reno barely moved, rocking in and out in only fractions of movements. More than ever now, time with Cloud was to be savored. His fingertips skimmed feathery touches over Cloud's erection, drawing it out for both of them.

So beautiful, so strong and loyal, this man in his arms. Reno loved everything about Cloud. He'd rather die than let anyone hurt his lover ever again. That thought he kept to himself. He was pretty sure Cloud would be upset to know he was so willing to give up everything for him.

Reno trailed kisses over the neck bared before him and rocked his hips, never going deeper, never speeding up or slowing down. He could wait for Cloud even though he was painfully hard.

Closing his eyes, Cloud let everything Reno was doing drive him to new heights. He knew Reno was on the brink, he had to be just barely in control of his lust. That was all the more reason to enjoy this, aside from the indescribable pleasure itself.

When Reno did give in to his desires it would be intense. So intense.

"I'll always need you," Cloud breathed and shivered. He bit his lower lip with a moan. The slight rubbing in his stretched entrance made him need Reno even more. "You're my air." He gasped softly at the feather soft touches along his length.

Cloud tightened his hold on Reno's hand and kneaded the sheets with his other. "Nnn,■ He squirmed, his need growing under Reno's teasing.

He had experienced life without Reno and it was his worst nightmare to go back to that. Reno brought out a side in himself he hadn't known existed: one that was learning to love and accept love in return. Life without Reno was no kind of life.

"Aaah..." Cloud trembled with his growing desires. They were becoming painful he needed it so bad.

Gently pushing Cloud's knee closer to his chest, Reno finally pushed his full length slowly inside. The beautiful feeling made him go absolutely still for a breath before he completely lost it. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and scraped his teeth over the pulse point in Cloud's neck. When he felt he could handle it Reno moved in a slow, easy rhythm, almost all the way out then as deep as he could go with each thrust. He stroked Cloud's cock in time with himself.

"Love you, so much," Reno breathed the words against his lover's skin. He shook his hair out of his eyes and watched it drift to cover Cloud's face. "So beautiful."

This was amazing. Feeling Reno slowly enter him, slow stretch him and fill him. Then slowly withdraw to do it all over again. There was no feeling like that.

Cloud turned his upper body slightly so he could look back at Reno. "And I love you," he whispered, his voice strained and unsteady as he tried to control it. He moaned and tilted his chin, seeking Reno's mouth for a kiss.

"Give me more of those sounds, baby," Reno whispered. "I love to hear you. It lets me know I'm pleasing you."

He took the lips offered to him and thrust just a little harder. Slipping his tongue between Cloud's lips, Reno shivered with desire and pressed their mouths together in a feverish kiss. He drew Cloud's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it, releasing it only to devour again those soft lips. Reno trailed kisses back along his lover's jaw to nip at his ear.

His desire, lust, and overwhelming love made the Turk shake and moan tremulously. He sped up the strokes along Cloud's shaft, trying to communicate wordlessly his growing sense of urgency.

"Can...can you take more? I don't wanna hurt you."

"Mmn," Cloud licked his moist lips as a bit of saliva threatened to escaped. The harder thrusts and faster strokes made him pant and moan with pleasure. "Aah...!"

Reno's need was evident. He needed it hard and fast to take them both there. And Cloud needed Reno to do just that. The intensity was just waiting to get going.

"You won't hurt me," his voice was heavy with need. "Nnhg, t-take me, Reno. On my stomach." He reached back to keep Reno close as he rolled onto his stomach.

"Need," he moaned. "Hard, fast." He got onto his elbows and pushed his hips up a little higher. His side ached but not as much as his need for Reno. He looked over his shoulder and gripped tightly to a pillow. "Don't hold back. Need this."

Gasping sobs poured from Reno's throat as he pushed to his knees between his lover's spread thighs. Hands that trembled with the need to be gentle and loving gripped harshly onto pale hips. The first hard, deep thrust had Reno tossing his head so far back he thought his spine would crack under the force. He couldn't stop. The pounding rhythm helped to partially drown out the relentless chanting in his mind.

Mine. Almost lost this. Almost lost him. Mine. Almost. Almost. Lost. Lost. Lost. Forever. Gone.

"No, no, no, Cloud. You can't. I won't let you. I won't let them," Reno babbled nearly incoherently. The terrible fear of losing the most important person in his life bubbled and swelled to fill his throat. He snaked a hand under Cloud to stroke the man fast and rough, needing to bring them both to completion. "Please. Oh, please. Cloud. Cloud!"

Cloud clung tighter and tighter to the pillow beneath his shoulders. His moans became gasping cries with every driving, brutal thrust. "NNG! AAAH!" He arched back painfully, merging his cries with Reno's declarations.

"... almost th-there," he panted and pushed back on his elbows, changing the angle slightly and suddenly feeling Reno against his sweet spot... Reno's hips slamming against his ass, driving his thickness home against Cloud's sweet spot almost every time. It made Cloud scream his passion like he had never voiced before.

His hands dug into the pillow as he arched back tighter. "Gah- AAH! Reno. Reno, aaAH!" He tensed for a moment before his orgasm ripped through his body with blinding force.

Cloud's body had him gripped too tightly to move, and Reno could only moan aloud and let the rippling spasms bring him to orgasm. It rushed through his whole body to leave him trembling and spent. Some sliver of memory had the redhead easing off Cloud to lie by his side rather than on top of him. Panting for air, Reno pulled his lover close and hid his tears in Cloud's hair.

Reno basked in the warmth and scents of their lovemaking. It helped to calm him as he curled protectively around Cloud.

"Cloud," Reno whispered, voice hoarse and low, "I never want to lose you."

Cloud's body was spent and exhausted and limp aside from his pounding heart and gasps for air. It was too good to move. He wanted to stay boneless, curled up with Reno forever. He felt amazing aside from the pain in his side. Satisfied, safe, and loved.

His scalp felt wet as Reno's tears penetrated his hair. Lifting his head, he faced Reno and brought his hand up to frame the side of Reno's face. "You'll always have me," he whispered. He kissed the moisture from his lover's cheeks and pressed in closer.

"We'll always be together."

Reno let himself be soothed by Cloud's touch and closeness. Cloud loved him and wanted to be with him, he was sure of it. Now, all they had to do was make sure that no one tried to take that away from them. Although he hated lying to his lover he was still going to talk to Tseng at the first opportunity. It wasn't something he should really be keeping from the Head of Turks anyway. The mad doctor was still a threat to Shinra security.

There was also the simple fact that Reno was determined to protect his lover this time. No one would ever be allowed to hurt Cloud again. The blond deserved peace and love.

He kept his thoughts to himself and simply snuggled for a while, running loving hands over Cloud's body, giving kiss after kiss to that beautiful face and tempting mouth.

"Didn't hurt you, did I?" Reno asked softly, stroking his thumb over a pale cheek.

His lover's hands were so warm and comforting that they drew relaxed sighs from Cloud's lips. That he had gone for his entire life without this man was a wonder to him. If they had found each other earlier, how different life would be.

"No," he murmured against Reno's chin and placed a kiss there. "Still sore. But I'll be alright." Something was weird though. His ribs weren't healing like Cloud knew they should. He didn't want to think about it- his body was tired and slower than usual... they'd heal eventually.

"I'm starving," he sighed. He didn't want to move from this embrace, but the tightening in his gut was starting to border on a nauseous feeling.

"We'll eat then. I...really can't remember eating anything in the last few days besides the soup."

Reno frowned thoughtfully. He continued to run his hands over his lover's body, noticing the lost weight and the more prominent feel of sharp bones. He could feel the anger rising again at this further evidence that his love had been abused.

"Cloud, you said you don't have to meet with them again for a few days. Please, let's get out of town for a day or two. I think it would do you some good and, well, I really need to have you alone and safe with me for a while. I need some time to get my head straight about all this. Please?"

Reno buried his face in Cloud's hair to hide his renewed distress. 


	16. Chapter 16

Cloud closed his eyes and breathed Reno in. He knew a day or two couldn't hurt, but how could he relax knowing that man was probably keeping an eye on him no matter where they went? He didn't want Reno worrying. And even though Reno would no matter what, if leaving town helped him relaxed then Cloud would leave.

"Not too far, Reno. Not until this is over. Then we can go some place far away, warm, and uncrowded." He ran his hand up Reno's neck and into his hair. "Let's eat. Then we can pack and go. You can have me safe and alone before sunset." He pulled back slightly. "I'll cook. Something easy and light. You get us packed.■

"Thank you," Reno whispered. He tried to tell himself that his fear was unfounded. He tried to tell himself that a Turk wouldn't have the fear at all. It didn't matter. Underneath the Turk uniform and cocky grin was simply a man, and that man was terrified of losing the one he loved. With a kiss and a last, loving pat to Cloud's backside, Reno slid from the bed. "I'll start packing now. If we take your Fenrir we can have the weapons concealed." And there was no way in hell he was going anywhere without weapons.

He didn't bother with dressing, just a simple robe, and crossed to the closet to rustle through the clothes. Slightly amused, Reno raised his voice to be heard above the noise he was making.

"Hey, babe, is everything you own black?"

Cloud frowned and came up next to Reno. He didn't want to put on those clothes the Doctor had given him again. Selecting his usual he pulled his boxers, pants, and boots on. He gingerly slipped his arms through the shirt, careful not to upset his ribs. "It makes nice camouflage."

He looked at Reno then and walked out of the room. "Next time you're out maybe you can pick me out some silky... underthings you'd like."

He didn't like the idea of Reno dressing him. He could only imagine the skin tight costumes he'd be prancing around in. But silky underthings might be nice, especially when Reno took them off his hips.

In the kitchen Cloud scrambled a few eggs, toasted and buttered some bread, and poured them both plain glasses of water. His stomach was already turning at the thought of such a meal but at the same time his mouth was watering at the smell. It was protein and good old water though, which was what he needed now.

"Camouflage?" Reno mumbled to himself and snickered. He packed a bag for each of them and slid into a pair of black, well worn and comfortable jeans and a loose poet's type shirt. His favorite boots completed the outfit. After brushing and tying back his hair, Reno winked at his reflection. "Sexy. You'll definitely get your man."

The smell of food enticed him to the kitchen where he snaked an arm around Cloud and picked up a toast slice with the other hand. His eyes fluttered closed happily. Hunger truly was the best spice at times. Reno kept his lover within easy reach of just one more touch, one more little caress during his hastily devoured meal. He was pleased enough by Cloud's thoughtfulness that he didn't even grumble about the lack of coffee.

"We'll go to Healin. Rufus always said that any of us Turks could use it anytime we wanted. It'll be perfect since it has surveillance installed." Reno gave Cloud a soft kiss. "I'll just let Tseng know where I'm going to be so he won't think I keeled over."

"Okay," Cloud lingered a moment in Reno's warmth as he drained another glass of water.

He leaned into Reno with a sigh, ducking his head to lay it on his lover's chest. "You do that, I'll go strap our bags to Fenrir and store the weapons."

He knew once they got there he could lean against Reno's sturdy body all he wanted. But it was still hard to push away.

He slung both bags over an elbow, not even daring to lift his arms more than needed, then picked up his sword and headed out the door. Outside, he strapped the bags to the back bumpers and swiftly dismantled and hid the individual swords inside Fenrir.

Reno snapped his phone closed and tucked it in his pocket. Thankfully, Tseng had taken his information without too many questions about why he hadn't said anything before and had approved the trip to Healin. He secured the apartment for an extended absence and hurried outside. He didn't want Cloud out of his sight for too long, but stood back to watch as his lover dealt with his sword. There was something about the sure way Cloud dismantled and racked the pieces that was undeniably sexy.

Reno molded himself to Cloud's back and nosed through his hair while circling his hips with his arms. He ran his palm gently under Cloud's shirt to cover the injured side protectively.

"Let's get the hell outta here."

Cloud brought Fenrir to a roar and a screech as they hit the road. He couldn't go as fast as he usually would because he didn't trust his side to let his reflexes kick in if they needed to. Reno's hand was warm over his ribs and kept the ache down. Reno's breath in his hair tickled.

In front of Healin, Cloud parked Fenrir and eased one foot to the ground. "We'll really be alone?" He asked and curled a hand over Reno's.

"Yes," Reno answered. "Just you and me and the forest creatures."

He slid off the bike and shouldered both bags. Reno could feel himself already starting to relax just from the soothing quiet around them. He led the way inside and dumped everything in the large bedroom that Rufus Shinra normally used while in residence. Then he took Cloud's hand to guide him towards a large, squishy leather chair. Reno sat in the chair and gently pulled Cloud into his lap where he could hold his lover and just enjoy the warmth of the man safe in his arms.

"I love you, Cloud," Reno said softly, his face and voice so serious. "I want to treasure you and protect you from anything."

He let his lips roam over Cloud's face and neck as if he could erase any touch but his own.

"That's impossible," Cloud murmured. "You can't be there all the time and you can't protect me from everything." He curled his legs up next to Reno's thigh. "Keep blaming yourself for my error and I'm going to kick your ass."

"But you can treasure me," he kissed Reno and snuggled in. "And I'll treasure you. I love you. So much, Reno." He sighed and pressed his forehead against Reno's.

A chaste kiss, just the gentle press of lips, was Reno's eternally grateful and quietly joyous reply to Cloud's declaration. He pulled away to better see those impossibly bright blue eyes and stroked the back of his hand along Cloud's cheek.

"It might be impossible, but that doesn't mean I can't try. I want to wipe the floor with the bastard that hurt you. How can I make you understand? If I don't try, then I don't deserve you. I probably don't deserve you anyway. A Turk with one of the 'good guys'." Reno bit his bottom lip, but had to ask a question that had been bugging him. "What do your friends think? Rude...well, he never says much ever anyway."

Reno shifted his gaze to look out the window. It felt so good to hold Cloud in his lap. Hopefully there would not be any interruptions to their much needed quiet time.

"It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks," Cloud nuzzled Reno's cheek. "But I think Tifa's happy for me; her voice mails have almost stopped." He chuckled and kissed Reno's cheek.

"I don't care if you don't deserve me," Cloud eased himself up to straddle Reno's lap and run both hands over his chest. "I'm happy with you. So, don't I deserve you?"

"You deserve anything that makes you happy," Reno said and sighed. He lifted one of Cloud's hands to kiss the fingertips. Then he jolted. "Oh, shit! I just remembered. When I was packing I found a potion I keep on hand for emergencies. Will you take it? I mean if it will help?"

The redhead put on his most pleading and ingenuous face. "Please? For me? I don't want you to hurt anymore. Plus, you'll need to be at full strength when we finish this mess."

Cloud sat back on Reno's legs and squeezed his lover's hand. "It can't be helped." Unzipping his shirt he guided Reno's hand and pressed it over his broken ribs with a soft cry.

"The rest of my body is fine, Reno," he breathed past the pain. "So why haven't these mended? Or even started to? Something's wrong, and we both know who to thank."

"I don't like the pain either, but I won't waste a potion you might need later." He cupped Reno's hand between his own. "Why don't we set them and wrap them? It will help the pain, and remind us to be careful." He smiled a little at that.

Reno hissed under his breath and tried to pull his hand away at his lover's pained cry, but Cloud's grip was too strong. Instead, he wrapped his other arm around Cloud and put his own wiry strength to use to heave them out of the chair and carried Cloud to the bedroom. He set the blond on the bed and gave him a quick kiss.

"Lose the shirt. I'm sure there's still bandages here from when Rufus had to stay."

Reno went to the adjoining bath to rummage in the cabinets. Besides the bandages, he also found a leftover tub of salve. He remembered that it also contained a topical anesthetic. It smelled sharp and pungent, but he didn't think it would hurt to try. It might even ease Cloud's pain.

Reno returned to the bedroom to treat his injured lover. He kept his anger and worry buried as deep as possible, but it still simmered. What exactly *had* the psycho done to Cloud that could inhibit his healing ability? Poison? Something worse?

Cloud eased out of his shirt and laid it aside. Skimming his fingers over the ribs he looked at them and then to Reno when his lover returned. "Do you know how to set them?"

"As long as the supporting cartilage is still holding them roughly in place and none are in danger of piercing anything the best thing we can do is wrap you up tightly to keep them in place. You'll have to rewrapped every time the bandages loosen and anytime you want to bathe." Reno smiled at his lover and gave him a wink. "I won't mind playing doctor. It'll just give me one more excuse to get my hands on your body."

The Turk ran surprisingly knowledgeable hands over the ugly colored bruising and breathed a small sigh of relief to find no jagged edges that could be felt through the skin.

"Put your arms over my shoulders. I'm going to put this anesthetic goop on and wrap you up tight now."

Cloud turned his lower body to fully face Reno and edged in close. Putting his arms on Reno's shoulders he found himself taken aback by Reno's features. He saw this face everyday, so why was it now that his sharp face suddenly struck a chord inside Cloud?

"So I guess I won't be too limber for a while," Cloud teased.

Reno frowned at his lover, not in the mood for the teasing. He spread a thick layer of the goopy, aromatic salve over the puffy, discolored skin and hoped the tremble in his hands wasn't noticeable. Next, the bandaging was wrapped snugly but not so tightly as to impede breathing. Reno blinked. He had dressed hundreds of injuries, most of them his own, but having an injured lover was not something he was used to dealing with. It scared him that Cloud wasn't healing. Even more scary was the fact that potions wouldn't work.

Reno caught Cloud's face with his hands and tilted his chin to eye level. A possessive kiss was brushed over the man's lips.

"We're going to make sure this doesn't happen again. You're going to heal, and you'll be just fine," Reno said in way that dared Cloud to object. He skimmed his fingers through soft, blond hair. "Is there anything else I can do to make you feel better?"

Cloud wasn't sure if this was better or worse. Now he felt every breath he took as it expanded his ribs against the snug wrapping. But he also felt secure in that he wouldn't forget and make a bad move to make it worse.

"You already do so much," Cloud said after a few breaths to make sure his voice wouldn't be strained. "And I think asking you to stop worrying would be like asking the sky to not be blue." He lowered his arms to wrap them around Reno and lay his head on Reno's shoulder.

Reno tilted his head to rest his cheek against Cloud's hair and rubbed his back.

"No, you can't ask me not to worry. I'd have an easier time pulling down a star for you or something, but if it makes you feel better, I'll try to worry less loudly." Reno turned until he could sit on the bed with Cloud in his lap. "I do feel more relaxed being away from the city. At least here we have a better chance of seeing anyone coming."

Reno pressed more kisses to his lover's forehead, cheeks and lips.

"Tell me you love me, and that you'll never run off to face anything alone again."

"I love you," Cloud nuzzled Reno's neck and inhaled his scent with a soft sigh. He pulled back to look into Reno's eyes. "I promise, no more secrets. We're in this together now."

He had always been so self reliant. Having a partner was changing him, and he was learning to like those changes. Having someone to count on was different... and trust... Trust didn't come easy but Reno had gone above and beyond for him. He trusted Reno more than he trusted himself at the moment.

"Now," he smiled, trying to lighten Reno's mood. "I think you need to feed me again."

"I guess that's only fair, since you fixed breakfast this morning." Reno stood and carried Cloud to the kitchen instead of setting him down. He looked down at his lover with a teasing smile on his lips. "Is this a 'honeymoon' for us?"

Cloud chuckled and clung tightly to Reno. "You haven't given me a ring, yet. Do we need rings for a honeymoon?"

He bit his lower lip and smiled coyly. "Do we want to do this right when this is all over?"

Reno stared at Cloud with his jaw dropped until his thoughts reassembled themselves into some sort of coherence. Was Cloud suggesting...? Did he really mean...? Would he...for life? He set Cloud's feet on the floor and carefully hugged him close before drawing back to frame his face and look into those beautiful eyes. He leaned down to kiss soft lips then skim them over his lover's cheek and jaw to where he could whisper into his ear.

"Is that what you want? Do you want to commit yourself that much?" Reno tugged at Cloud's pierced earlobe with his teeth. "Would you wear a ring that would show everyone you belong to only me?"

Cloud wrapped his arms around Reno and shivered at the feel of teeth on his ear. He took a moment to think and make sure he wasn't making any stupid decisions with his penis.

Then he hugged Reno tighter, not as tight as he wanted as the pressure against his ribs reminded him he was injured. "Are... are you asking?" 


	17. Chapter 17

Cloud wrapped his arms around Reno and shivered at the feel of teeth on his ear. He took a moment to think and make sure he wasn't making any stupid decisions with his penis.

Then he hugged Reno tighter, not as tight as he wanted as the pressure against his ribs reminded him he was injured. "Are... are you asking?"

"I've already told you that I want you, in every way, always." Little nips, kisses and the faint scrape of teeth punctuated Reno's words. "I'll always be here for you. I want to be the one to make you smile, make you laugh, make you cry out in pleasure. I want to be the one you come home to every time."

Reno let up on his affectionate touches to take a deep breath. The soft and loving expression on his face was something only Cloud was allowed to see. Not even his long time partner and best friend got to see this side of him.

"Yeah, I suppose I *am* asking. I love you, and I want everyone to know it."

Looking up at Reno with that loving gaze in his eyes... it gave him a shiver inside that wouldn't stop.

"Then yes. I will." Cloud's eyes shone brightly, and the words tripped over one another to get out: "You're already all those things to me, my everything. You have been there with me through the worst. I want people to know how much you mean. I want them to see I'm yours."

Cloud pressed his lips to Reno's as soon as the last sound left his tongue. So many words, he wasn't used to being so vocal, but Reno made him do strange things.

Wrapping his arms around Cloud and holding him gently to prevent hurting him more, Reno moaned softly into the kiss. All he ever wanted was right here He parted Cloud's legs with his own and turned them until Cloud's back was to the wall, deepening and taking control of the kiss. Shivering need and desire made the redhead tremble with want, and he pushed himself off the wall and away from his lover with a groan.

"I still need to feed you. What kind of lover...or husband," he said hesitantly, tasting and testing the word, ■would I be if I let you wither away?"

Cloud grabbed Reno's clothes and pulled him back. Hearing the word "husband" made Cloud whimper. Yes, his husband. He pulled Reno close to feel his trembling again, already breathing hard with his own need. The pressure on his ribs from the wraps now a constant as his breathing became erratic.

"Right here, against the wall. What kind of a... wife?" His eyebrow twitched in amusement. "...would let his husband go wanting?"

Hearing the word 'wife' made Reno laugh and he stepped forward again to cage Cloud with his arms against the wall.

"Well, you *are* the one who wore a dress and was pretty enough to get chosen," he teased. "But, you're mine now, and I don't want a wife. I want only you, and I never forget that you are the most beautiful man I've ever seen." Reno's voice dropped to a low, throaty purr, and he nudged his way back between his lover's legs to start a slow grind. "Didn't I tell you earlier that it turned me on to watch you with your swords?"

He quickly unfastened both pairs of pants and grasped both cocks in his hand to stroke them together. It was the most exertion he was going to allow Cloud while he was still injured.

"Aah..." Cloud's reply was forgotten at the touch of his... husband's hand. Well, it wasn't official yet but Cloud didn't care. He had something now he had never even dreamed of. It had never occurred to him this might happen. They would grow old and senile together, if he could keep Reno from getting himself killed at that job of his.

Lips parted with a lustful sigh he leaned his head back on the wall with a soft thump. He looked up at Reno, his thick lashes hooding his eyes, and moaned. He wasn't a porcelain doll, but he knew Reno worried so he wasn't going to push for more this time.

"Yes, just like that," Reno hissed. "So damn gorgeous, and your hands...the sure way your hands move and the smooth muscle in your arms when you lift the sword." He wet his lips, swallowed and ran the tip of his tongue around the curve of Cloud's ear. "Makes me hot. It makes me want to feel those hands on my body and see how you handle *me*."

Dribbling wetness made the strokes smoother, and Reno was able to increase the friction. He kissed his way back to Cloud's mouth and licked at his bottom lip before pressing their lips together.

He had a way with words that made Cloud even harder, if that was possible. His swords made Reno hot. Now every time he handled them he'd have that on the back of his thoughts.

Parting his lips he invited Reno into a passionate tangle with a moan. He was close. But he didn't want to go there yet.

Grabbing Reno's wrist he squeezed and stopped his strokes with a soft gasp. "Not yet," he breathed hard, closing his eyes to get control of himself. "Wait. Please."

Something resembling a growl of frustration rumbled from Reno's throat. He didn't want to stop. It was one of his greatest pleasures to have Cloud twisting, moaning and panting beneath him. But...he had promised his soon to be husband that he would honor his wishes. Reno released the rigid cocks in his hand and captured Cloud's hand to draw it to his lips. He sucked one of the fingers deep into the warmth of his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip. Letting it slip from his lips, he pressed his body closer to his lover's.

"Why do you want to stop? Am I hurting you?"

"No. You're not hurting me," Cloud whimpered at the warm wetness on his finger. "I didn't want it to end so soon." He smiled coyly. That sounded idiotic.

"I want to taste you. I want to feel you in my mouth. And handle you like I would a sword." He slide down the wall an inch and looked up at Reno.

Reno very nearly whimpered at those words coming from Cloud's tempting mouth in that lust husky voice. Ah, fuck! It was one of his favorite fantasies come to life. He had to grab the base of his cock and squeeze hard just to keep from coming in reaction.

Reno threaded his fingers through Cloud's soft hair and leaned down to brush their lips together.

"Do whatever makes you happy short of putting any stress on those ribs. Just like you're mine, I'm yours. I'll never touch anyone else again." Reno let his desire and his building need be seen in his eyes. "Do what you want with me."

Cloud smiled up at Reno and slid down the wall to his knees. The scent was so strong and warm, a mixture of their precum glistening along Reno's length.

His lover was already so close to climaxing that Cloud knew he wouldn't be able to do all he wanted. But there would be other chances.

Gripping his lover gently with one fist, he eased his loose fist up and down a few times. He kissed the crown coyly at first, and then introduced his tongue to its soft warmth.

The feel of Cloud's tongue was like a lick of fire on the head of his cock, and Reno braced himself against the wall with a soft gasp. He let the hand in Cloud's hair clench briefly in the soft strands before letting go to cup his cheek. His hips rocked slightly against his will from the fantastic feeling. Reno didn't want to come yet, not like this. He used his own wetness to paint Cloud's lips with a shaking finger.

"You're teasing me," Reno mumbled. "Such a naughty boy behind that angel's face."

"You like it," Cloud smiled and licked his lips, slowly savoring the taste of his husband's seed.

"I like it, too. You taste so strong." He licked at Reno's crown again before sealing his lips around the very tip. He pressed forward, making Reno's hardness force his lips to surround him and take him in. In and in and in...

Cloud scrubbed the underside vein with his tongue as he ever so slowly took Reno deep inside. He didn't stop until his nose was pressed into light fuzz.

"Cl-Cloud!" Reno stuttered in a choked cry. He didn't bother to keep his voice down. They were the only people around for miles. The Turk also knew how much he enjoyed hearing Cloud's cries of pleasure and hoped that Cloud felt the same.

The heat of Cloud's mouth was startling. It was just as wonderful as being inside his lover's body, the main difference being in the tightness and that tongue, oh gods, that tongue! It was driving him crazy with lust, lapping at him, stroking him, twisting and curling around his rigid flesh. Reno put both hands back on the wall so he wouldn't grab Cloud by the hair and fuck his mouth with abandon. He didn't want his treasured love to ever associate him with pain or discomfort or force.

After the initial pleasurable shock, Reno was able to rein in his lust a bit and enjoy the sight of Cloud's sweet, pliant lips stretched in a perfect circle around his cock. It was beyond beautiful and a sight he would kill to make sure only he ever saw.

Reno locked eyes with his love and moaned helplessly as he rocked his hips when Cloud's nose brushed his groin.

"You are so damned good at this."

He loved hearing his name like that. Loved to hear Reno's pleasure. And he was the one causing that pleasure... he made a note to do this more often to his lover.

The musky, dominant scent of his lover was almost overwhelming this close. Cloud's head swam with lust and a possessiveness he didn't know he had in him. This was his and his alone and if he ever even saw another man look at Reno he'd make them pay.

Looking up at Reno he moaned and tightened his throat muscles around the tip of Reno's cock. He let Reno feel his vibrating moans as he stroked his hands up and down Reno's thighs. He wanted to taste this man...

Hollowing his cheeks, Cloud began to suck Reno earnestly. He pulled back slightly and bobbed his head back and forth while he sucked and licked at hard, delicious flesh. His hands kneaded into Reno's muscular thighs.

A hoarse cry rasped from Reno's throat. Cloud was being unmercifully relentless in driving him to climax. His skin flushed and sweat made his bangs cling to his face. His legs and arms trembled. It was too much, too good, and Reno knew he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Please, Cloud. I need to... stop. No, don't stop. You're making me crazy," Reno mumbled until he couldn't even form words anymore. All he could do was dig his fingernails into the wall and try to stay upright as an orgasm so powerful it was almost pain ripped through him.

That was the most beautiful sound to Cloud's ears, and his favorite taste on his tongue. Cloud didn't mind as some dribbled down his chin. He continued to lick and suck on Reno until the eruption subsided and he began to soften.

Knowing his lover would be highly sensitive now Cloud eased up and gently licked his cock clean with slow and short laps from his lips and tongue. Quite satisfied, he ran the back of his hand over his chin and then pushed himself back up the wall.

"Why don't you sit down," his voice was a husky purr, the taste of Reno on his tongue keeping him hard.

Reno pulled Cloud against him, leaning into his lover's strong body, all semblance of grace and strength seemingly gone. Cloud had shattered him with that gift. Reno brought their lips together to seek out the taste of himself. It was enough to make him growl possessively low in his throat and thrust his tongue in deep. Breaking it off, Reno panted breathlessly.

"Love the taste and smell of me on you."

He finally gave in to his weakened knees and slid down the wall to kneel in front of Cloud. Reno ran his palms up the blonde▓s thighs to stroke fingertips over the hardness still evident. He rubbed his lips and cheeks on it and looked up with his eyes still darkened with lust.

"Do I get to return the favor?"

Reno's eyes were mesmerizing when he was like this. Cloud had a feeling he couldn't stop Reno if he wanted to, even though his lover had asked. Not that he'd want to stop him...

Cloud swallowed and licked his lips. He loved the taste of Reno still there. He looked down and leaned back against the wall. "You don't have to ask," he breathed and stroked a hand through red spikes. "I love your mouth on me."

With a brilliant smile, Reno stuck out his tongue and licked from base to tip keeping his eyes on the blond. The clean, musky taste made his eyes flutter and saliva pool in his mouth. He hummed in appreciation and took just the head between his lips to lightly suck while he cupped the soft sac in his left hand. His right hand roamed over Cloud's lower belly and thighs. Reno loved the feel of taut muscle and smooth, soft skin under his fingertips. He needed more, needed to feel his lover tremble with the same need and desire he always felt himself.

Reno relaxed his jaw and sucked hard until the entire cock was buried in his throat.

Why didn't they do this more often? Cloud twisted his fingers in bright red locks for only a moment. He didn't want to hurt or impede his lover so he dropped his hand with a moan.

Cloud felt hypnotized by the sight and feel of Reno. He watched him for several moments, not believing he was this lucky. When Reno sucked and swallowed him whole, his head slammed back against the wall with a cry from his open mouth. His breath was stolen and he gasped as pleasure enveloped his body.

Cloud's pleased gasp was music to Reno's ears. Such lovely sounds, such a beautiful flush to the skin that heated and trembled under his touch, and it was all his. Reno swallowed several times so his throat would clench and ripple around the flesh in his mouth then pulled off slowly, increasing the suction and bringing a strong grip with his hand into play as he reached the tip. He kissed the head and blew teasing puffs of air over it then looked up to watch Cloud's reactions.

"I love you, Cloud," Reno said, voice gone hoarse and husky. "I love you, and I'm going to make you come. You're going to shoot down my throat and I'm going to take every drop because I'll never waste anything or any more of our time together, ever." He eased the head in and out of his mouth a few times, lightly grazing with his teeth and rubbing his tongue over the sensitive underside. "You're going to come for me, your husband."

Reno set to with single minded intensity, using every trick he had ever learned. His head was swimming with lust, love and possessiveness. He dripped saliva over the fingers of his free hand and slipped it between Cloud's legs to wiggle it into the tight entrance while he sucked until his nose brushed clenched abdominal muscles.

"Aahnn! Ooh..." Cloud's hands clawed the wall to either side of his thighs. He gasped and groaned as Reno worked him over. When his husband paused to seduce his ears with beautiful poetry, Cloud bit his lower lip in anticipation.

What followed caused Cloud's head to slam back into the wall once again. "YES! AH..." And then, a welcome finger stretching him open. Cloud gasped loudly and buried his fingers of one hand in his own hair.

"Aaah Reno! Please... yes! OHH..." Cloud arched back, panting harshly. He would feel the pain doing that caused him later. For now there was the mind-blowing orgasm ripping through his body and soul.

Just like he said he would, Reno swallowed every drop. He held Cloud in his mouth and caressed the softening flesh with his tongue then he kissed his way up his lover's body until he could hold him in his arms.

Reno brought their mouths together so he could taste the last sounds of pleasure. After a lingering kiss he scooped Cloud in his arms to carry him into the kitchen area. Cloud's impact with the wall hadn't been lost on him.

"Damn it," Reno muttered against his husband's temple. "I swear, any vows we make I'm going to make sure that yours include the word 'obey'. No more sex until you're healed. Not even something that great is worth you being in pain."

Reno put him gently in a chair with a last, lingering kiss and rummaged through the cabinets. If memory served him right... Yes! He pulled a dusty bottle of pure grain alcohol from behind some bottles of something billed as a health tonic that no one in their right mind would sample. Well, okay, so *he* had sampled it. In his lowly opinion raw sewage tasted better and was probably better for you, too. Reno poured nearly half the alcohol in a glass and knelt with it beside Cloud.

"Here, love. I know your body won't get much relief from pain killers, but I've seen enough SOLDIERs blitzed to know it should at least relax you. You drink this, and I'll fix us something to eat. Then I'm going to put you in that lake Rufus calls a hot tub."

Cloud still felt mind-blown and sated and he smiled gently at Reno despite feeling frustrated at his husband's worry. Squeezing Reno's shoulder he leaned down and kissed his nose with a light peck. "Getting blitzed sounds really good, but maybe not until I've had something to eat."

He was pushing something against his rib and was forced to straighten back up with a grimace. He held a hand over the tight wrap where it throbbed. With his other hand he kneaded Reno's shoulder up to his neck and rubbed his hair affectionately. "And it was worth it to me, Reno. Pain I already know, but you and I have just gotten started. So if I can work past it to lose myself in your touches, I will."

He took the bottle from Reno and opened it for a quick drink.

Reno blew his bangs from his eyes with a huff of frustration. Yes, he knew that Cloud had been through worse than he could ever imagine. Yes, he knew the man was enhanced to withstand even more. And yes, he knew that Cloud was a skilled and seasoned fighter. That still didn't change the fact that he belonged to Reno now, and the Turk was fiercely protective and possessive. Add love into the mix and that just sharpened his protective instincts.

"Stubborn," Reno muttered and snagged the alcohol for a generous swig himself. "Let's see what we have to eat besides that twig and leaf crap that Rufus ate while he was here. If ever I needed proof that Tseng was a sadist, it was when he made us all survive on the same stuff. A gesture of solidarity and support, he called it. I'll bet both of them had good stuff hidden in their rooms."

Bitching helped keep the worry at bay, as did bustling around the kitchen. If he paused every so often to run his fingers through Cloud's hair or smooth a palm over the injury, well, he felt he was entitled to the reassurances that his lover was present and relatively well.

Cloud leaned back a little in the chair and tried to look comfortable for his worrier of a husband. He leaned into the caresses with a slight hum. Reno had such a gentle and loving way of touching him that Cloud couldn't help the slightly mushy feeling in his chest.

He nursed the alcohol despite his resolve to eat first and could feel the light headiness creeping in. "Next trip we can bring whatever food we want. And whatever drink." The alcohol was doing its job, but it could taste better.

"So, aside from spoiling me while we're here..." He glanced out the window and sighed. "I think I'd like to take a walk out there with you. 


	18. Chapter 18

Reno nodded his head. "We can do anything you want," he agreed, then clarified that. "As long as it doesn't aggravate those ribs, that is."

Reno traded Cloud a simple sandwich for the alcohol and smiled into his love's slightly glazed eyes.

"How are you feeling now? Bandages tight enough? Too tight? Need me to kiss anything to make it better?"

Taking a nimble bite, Cloud hummed his appreciation at the tasty meats and cheese. "Drinking was an excellent thought," he answered in-between bites. "I almost forgot about the bandages."

"I'm fine. Really," he found his stomach reacting favorably to the solid food and couldn't help taking faster bites.

Cloud licked the tips of his fingers clean and eased himself to the edge of his seat to get closer to Reno. He blinked slowly and leaned against the table. "You can kiss anything you want. I feel invincible when you touch me, Reno."

Cloud's softly spoken words sent a rush of love, pride and possession through Reno so strongly it nearly brought him to his knees. He didn't care what he had to do, who he had to kill or maim. No one would ever be allowed to take his greatest treasure from him. It also made him suddenly want a huge and public wedding. Reno wanted the whole world to see that Cloud belonged to and was loved and cherished by him. All of Cloud's drooling fans would either croak from heartbreak or go into spasms of flailing disbelief.

Reno moved to crouch next to Cloud's chair and let his fingertips trace the arch of a pale gold brow. The effects of the alcohol made the blue eyes watching him glow softly. He wondered how fast Cloud would put up his guard if he told the man how absolutely stunningly beautiful, how appealing he looked when he was soft and vulnerable like this.

"When this is all over I'm going to spend hours kissing, licking and touching every inch of skin on your body." Reno's voice was husky with love and desire. "I'm going to claim every bit of you but, for now,..."

Reno trailed off and let his lips wander over Cloud's face. He threaded his fingers through blond spikes to hold onto his prize and practically worshipped all that soft, soft skin, saving the best for last. A tremulous moan escaped as he finally brought their mouthes together. He could taste the alcohol, a hint of mako and the sweet and wild flavor that was uniquely Cloud. His tongue delved deeper to explore and savor the incredible heat and pliant softness. Reno pulled away before lust addled his brain even more. He allowed himself one more gentle press of lips and gathered his love into his arms to carry him. He knew Cloud was perfectly capable of walking, but it wasn't every day a man proposed.

"I promised you a long, hot soak, and you wanted to walk through the woods. I've got a better idea than the tub. How about we check out the hidden hot spring I found a while back?"

Cloud rested his head on Reno's upper shoulder and sighed. The quiet worshipping and deep kiss had worked to relax him even more, and he didn't care if Reno carried him. In fact, he loved being held by this man and he wasn't going to complain this time.

"The bandages will get wet and loose. Can you take them off before I get in?" He nuzzled Reno's chin and jaw with soft kisses and stroked a hand through his hair as they got towels to take out.

When they reached the outdoors, Cloud shifted slightly. "I don't want to hurt your back, put me down." He continued to lean against Reno even with his feet on the ground, not wanting to break contact. "It's so quiet." He could get used to this, being alone with his soon to be husband out in the woods.

Reno hummed in quiet agreement. He led Cloud over a barely perceptible path, his sharp eyes constantly scanning for danger or disturbance. Half of his vigilance was the need to protect his lover and the other half was just plain ingrained habit. A Turk who failed to be completely aware of his surroundings usually had a very short career and a very ugly death.

The hot spring was as secluded and peaceful as he remembered it to be. Old growth trees sheltered it from view and he looked forward to sharing the surprise with Cloud. He gave his lover a wide pleased smile and pulled the shirt over his head to take off the bandages. It was probably just wishful thinking on his part, but Reno hoped that the ugly bruising might look just the slightest bit better. He quickly stripped off his clothes and eased into the spring with a low groan of pleasure. Hot, faintly bubbling and with a heavy metallic mineral smell, hot springs were supposed to be good for healing, right? Reno could sense that maybe Cloud was getting a little irritated with his coddling. His lover hadn't said anything, but...

"C'mon in, gorgeous. It feels great." Reno smiled and held out a hand in invitation. "I'll bet good money it will relax you."

Taking his hand, Cloud held on tightly as he eased himself down into the hot spring. The heat enveloping his body and the soft steam he breathed made him sigh. "It does feel great," his voice was layered with alcohol and contentment.

Already the steam was clearing his head of what the alcohol had failed to. Leaning against Reno he closed his eyes and let his mind empty. Well, it wasn't totally empty. As he rubbed a hand idly over Reno's water-smoothed chest he thought about his lover.

And the heat was working wonders on the former SOLDIER and he wasn't even aware of it. He settled against his lover and laid his head on his shoulder as he became increasingly relaxed. The feel of Reno's presence and the sounds of the spring seemed all he needed. He didn't want to move ever again.

Reno was finally able to allow himself to relax a bit. The hot water, the warm weight of his lover leaning against him, Cloud's loving and soothing touches, it all combined to unknot the tension in his lean body that had been present since Cloud's abduction. He took a deep breath and settled bonelessly, utterly content.

"We definitely will have a honeymoon," Reno mumbled and kissed the top of Cloud's head. "Someplace secluded and with a spring like this." He easily maneuvered Cloud to sit between his legs and recline against his chest. "After we're married people will start to say, 'There goes Reno. He managed to win Cloud Strife's hand. Don't know how, but he's one lucky bastard.' They'll wonder why the planet's hero hooked up with a Shinra Turk."

Reno chuckled at his own musings and drew his hands in smooth strokes over Cloud's chest while he nibbled on the shoulders and neck that was just so conveniently in reach.

Cloud tilted his head slightly to give Reno more access. He smiled at Reno's musings and closed his eyes. "And they can wonder all they like. They'll never figure that their hero was in need of a hero himself... how you saved me from atop that ruin is my little secret."

This felt wonderful. Cloud sighed his appreciation at Reno's touches and kisses. Turning his head he cupped Reno's cheek and kissed his lover. "Thank you," he murmured between kisses.

Reno leaned into the kisses to make them deeper. He could spend hours just savoring the lips of his lover. He nibbled at Cloud's bottom lip, flicking his tongue over it when it grew even plumper and more inviting.

"I'll try to be a hero for you. Don't know how successful I'll be, but I'll always try."

Reno gently turned Cloud over so they were face to face. The heavy mineral water buoyed their bodies. It made Reno feel weightless even with the solid form covering him. He rested his cheek against blond spikes as the sun started to sink. Fireflies appeared one by one to dot the area with fairy lights. The constant steamy temperature of the spring kept them warm and relaxed, but Reno started to worry about Cloud getting chilled when they had to get out. As nice as the spring was they couldn't sleep in it.

Reno didn't know what else had been done to his lover besides whatever was impeding his healing ability, and he wanted him safely back in the retreat and snuggled under the blankets before it got much darker. He rubbed his hands down Cloud's back and kissed his forehead.

"Love? I think it's time to go in. I want to get you in bed, and I need to check in with Tseng."

Cloud was tempted to argue. Though the thought of a warm, snug bed right now sounded like heaven. He was tired despite it barely turning nightfall.

"It's just starting to get beautiful out here," he whispered, a pout in his voice. "But I'll go in if you promise me, when this is all over we'll sleep under the stars and with the fireflies."

He nuzzled Reno's ear with his nose and kissed him. "Promise?"

"I promise," Reno swore softly. He couldn't resist a tease. "You're adorable when you pout, you know."

Reno heaved a sigh and got them both standing. The cooling air on his warmed skin made him shiver. He threw several towels around Cloud and briskly dried them both before dressing and stomping back into his boots.

"I know I'm probably driving you nuts with my concern, babe, but I'll do anything to keep you safe and happy. I guess it's a good thing I never had a child. The poor kid would likely have ended up locked away somewhere in bubble wrap."

He wrapped Cloud in his arms and pulled him in for a lingering kiss.

"C'mon, let's get you under quilts before you lose all the good the hot water did you."

To please his lover, Reno took the more round about way back to the building. The fireflies danced around them, and the frogs sang out to each other looking for mates.

"I guess I'd do the same if it were you," Cloud mused. "And you'd be just as put out." He teasingly reached up and squeezed Reno's cheeks with one hand as they reached the warmth of indoors again.

"You know I could be taking full advantage of the situation. Cook me this, rub my feet, feed me grapes... but I'm going crazy knowing he's still out there. And he probably knows what we're up to."

"I hope he does know, and I hope he's worried," Reno said, voice gone cold and deadly. "I intend to make him pay for every mark he put on you, every moment that your were in his hands and I couldn't get to you."

Reno hurried them into the bedroom and pulled Cloud into his arms.

"The sight of you bloody, in agony and terrified on that steel table will be burned into my brain forever." He covered his lover's mouth for a demanding kiss. "Now get your stubborn ass in that bed and quit giving me gray hairs. I need to check on a few things and make some calls. Then I'll get some sleep, too."

"I knew you dyed your hair," Cloud teased and climbed under the blankets. "Don't be long..."

He watched Reno leave the room and bit his lower lip. He didn't like being alone now. The silence and emptiness of the room would creep up on him and make him start seeing and hearing things. He watched the doorway until he could hear Reno returning. When he heard him coming, Cloud relaxed and lay down on his good side, still watching the doorway.

Reno stalked around the lodge checking sensors and studying the data feeds from the early warning devices. When he was satisfied no one and nothing could approach the retreat without him knowing he took out his phone and spoke softly when Rude answered. The two Turks exchanged information and affectionately insulting jibes. Through the whole conversation Reno noticed that Rude never once mentioned or asked about Cloud. He had to wonder what his lover had done to piss off his partner.

"I *am* resting, partner. I'm at Healin, right? It's not like there's anything too strenuous or exciting to do around here," Reno fibbed. Rude probably saw through the lie anyway. They had been partners to long for Reno to hide anything. "Just keep me updated, okay?" Reno grinned to himself in the growing darkness. Time to shake Rude up. Too bad he couldn't see his face. "Oh! And, Rude. Guess what? I'm getting married."

Reno flipped his phone closed immediately, imagining Rude reduced to sputtering shock. The mental image raised his spirits a little. He did one more complete circuit of the lodge and headed for the bedroom. The quiet sound of his lover's breathing and the warm scent of him soothed some of his agitation. Quickly shedding his clothes, Reno climbed into bed and spooned behind Cloud's back. He nuzzled into soft hair and pressed a kiss to Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud purred softly, instantly soothed by Reno's presence and warm body. "I love you," he murmured. He took Reno's hand and held it to his chest with a sigh. Closing his eyes he let Reno's heartbeat and breath lull him into a deep sleep. It wasn't difficult to fall asleep- he knew that he could escape the pain there...

except it tried to haunt him anyway. His dreams were warring and mixing. Strapped back on the cold, metal and hard table his side ached and bled. But he didn't feel fear or anger. Instead he was wriggling with un-vented sexual hunger. Every time he moved and his ribs hurt, his moans changed to cries of pain. But the aching hard need was dominant and he tried begging his captors for his husband, the ring on his finger scratched against the table when he gripped the side to try and gain some leverage...

In the bed Cloud whimpered and groped his pillow with one hand while the other tried to push the blankets off his raging hard-on.

Cloud's movement woke Reno instantly. He propped himself on an elbow to see his lover's face. It was contorted with some unimaginable agony, and he was struggling with the blanket like it was a restraint. Reno molded himself to Cloud's back and tried to soothe him through the nightmare by holding him close and speaking softly in his ear.

"Shhh, babe. It's not real. I'm here with you. There's nothing here to hurt you," Reno whispered and stroked his hand down Cloud's chest.

He ran his hand further down to help push away the blanket and brushed against his lover's fully hard cock. Well, that was certainly real. Reno was confused and worried. What could have Cloud aroused and desperate to escape at the same time? Reno cursed under his breath, afraid that Cloud was having a flashback about their ill-fated attempt at submission and bondage.

"It's okay, Cloud. No one is hurting you. I won't let it happen again. Please, babe, wake up and come back here to me."

Reno ran his lips over Cloud's neck and jaw while he took the hot shaft and gave it light strokes. Maybe pleasure could bring Cloud out of the nightmare.

Somehow, his husband had made it to his side... Cloud moaned in his dream and tried to arch his spine but it hurt too much to push against the straps. The voice sounded so far away and the words didn't make sense...

With a soft gasp his eyes flew open and the here and the now all came back to flood his senses. He was safe, in bed, held by Reno... at Healin. His wounds were healed aside from the ache in his ribs. And he felt damp because... no, they had dried off after visiting the hot spring. So he must have worked up a little sweat.

He groaned at the feeling of Reno's hand and lips. "You save me again..." he croaked. A tremble ran through his limbs. He felt confused and aroused by the dream... how that could ever be considered a sexual experience, even in his subconscious, confounded him and made him feel filthy and hot at the same time.

"I'll always come for you, no matter where you are," Reno assured his lover.

He had stilled his hands and lips as soon as Cloud recognized where he was, but kept the contact. The only thing that could ever make him let go was if Cloud told him to...and meant it. Reno brushed back sweaty blond hair and cuddled close, crooning softly. It was the only way he could think of to comfort his upset husband. Reno only hoped his next question wasn't out of line or too soon.

"What was the dream about?" 


	19. Chapter 19

A tremble coursed through Cloud at the question. He licked dry lips and swallowed, trying to work up some saliva and not to croak when he spoke. He remembered the dream all too vividly.

"I was b-back on the table. Tied down." He remembered the way the bonds burned his flesh. "I remembered all the knives, needles... claws. I had your ring on my finger... it scratched the metal..." He whimpered.

"But I needed you, Reno. N-not to save me, but I..." He struggled with the idea even as he thought of how to word it. "I was in so much pain, but it didn't matter. I needed you... to touch me and kiss me." He ran a hand over his face. "That kind of torture and that kind of lust... leave it to me to mix them up."

"It's okay. It was just a dream," Reno worked to soothe his lover. "Tseng once told me that the sleeping mind takes events, needs and desires and works them into dreams in an attempt to make sense of everything."

He rolled over onto his back and carefully pulled Cloud around to lie on his chest with his head tucked under Reno's chin. Strong hands that normally wielded fury, pain and death moved over Cloud's face and body with a gentle tenderness reserved only for the blond alone.

"Your mind might have just tried to use our love and our plans to try and diffuse the nightmare, but it somehow got twisted." Reno sighed and kissed the top of Cloud's head. "I don't really know. I'm not a head shrinker, but I do know one thing. I'll never hurt you. Sex and love making are meant to be about love and joy. You don't ever have to tell me what they did to you or what all happened when Hojo had you, but please don't ever think that what we do together is connected to that."

Reno couldn't help the light flush that heated his face. He wasn't accustomed to airing his own thoughts on love and sex, but he'd do anything to help Cloud. He was barely controlling the rage over those bastards daring to taint what they had.

"I love you, and we'll destroy them. We'll make sure they can't ever hurt you or touch either one of us again." Reno stuttered to a stop. He had accidentally slipped and revealed something he had hoped to keep hidden. For just a moment he hoped Cloud was too upset to catch it.

"Please tell me what I can do to help you and make you feel safe."

Cloud nuzzled Reno's chin as he spoke. This close to his chest, his voice was a comforting rumble in Cloud's ear. Maybe it was the proximity, or just that he knew Reno, but when his lover's face heated Cloud could feel it's slight warmth against his skin.

His next words gave Cloud pause. The line of his lover's thoughts had come to a screeching halt which made Cloud nervous. Pushing himself up to look at Reno, he hissed as the movement brought a stabbing pain with it. His arm trembled a moment until he found a comfortable position. He touched Reno's neck and collar with his other hand.

"I trust you with my life and my heart. I trust you more than myself. I can't even trust most of my memories from then- which ones are mine or Zack's, or I'd tell you everything. I would give my life for you without hesitation and I already know you would do the same. You almost did." He leaned down to kiss Reno, grunted at the pain and continued with the movement to lay on Reno once again. He nuzzled his lover's jaw and sighed. "Please don't hide from me."

Reno absently rubbed his fingers across Cloud's cheek.

"I'm not hiding, not really," he started, voice a little distant, and then he turned piercing eyes on the man in his arms. "Do you have any idea how much you mean to me? I've never loved before. The closest anyone's ever got to me is Rude. It's almost an unspoken rule. A Turk might take a lover, but we don't love. It's too dangerous. The one we care about can become a weakness, someone to be used against us."

Reno's soothing hand became more insistent and unintentionally rougher in his agitation. "And yet...I let myself fall in love. Even more, I wanted it, wanted *you*. It would tear me to pieces to lose you. I told Rude tonight that I was getting married. He's probably still staring at the phone in shock."

Cloud tried to soothe his lover with gentle rubbing and caresses. "Please don't think about losing me, Reno. We both deserve this too much." He leaned in to kiss Reno.

"I wish I could have seen Rude's face. Reno of the Turks is settling down. You're going to surprise a lot of people." He was slowly forgetting the nightmare as they spoke, though the feeling of it was still there. "I can't wait for that day."

With a sigh he rested his head on Reno's chest again. The steady beat of his lover's heart only soothed Cloud more. "Is there anything else about Rude?" Cloud asked idly. "Things at HQ alright?"

"He didn't say anything was out of the ordinary," Reno said and rubbed his eyes. They were gritty and burning with tiredness. He hadn't slept well since Cloud had been taken. Even a Turk eventually ran out of energy. And that was something he couldn't afford to risk at the moment. "I'm going to fix some coffee. I don't think I can go back to sleep right now."

Reno eased himself from under Cloud and pulled on a pair of soft pants. The half smile he gave his lover was strained.

"Try to rest, babe. You need all that you can get to heal. I'll just be in the kitchen."

Cloud was worried about Reno. He knew it was because of himself that Reno was so tired. If he could take away all the worry and bad things he would have right then.

He wanted to follow Reno; he didn't want either one of them to be alone. But something told him Reno just needed some time alone, Cloud had been so clingy since that place... reluctantly he nodded his head and watched Reno go.

He didn't rest though. He was afraid to sleep and return to that place again. So he stared at the walls and gripped his pillow tightly, thinking of Reno.

Reno paced the confines of the kitchen area like a caged animal. He wanted, badly, to go on the hunt and eliminate the sadistic bastards that had dared to touch his lover. They had hurt Cloud enough that it followed him into dreams. Reno's fury energized him more than the coffee did, although he had made it strong enough to melt the cup.

Sipping at the brew with a pained grimace, Reno used his phone to text a message to Rude using one of the Turks' more obscure codes. He wanted an end to this now. After he was finished he padded back to the bedroom to check on Cloud. The soft shine of mako blue glowed in the room. Reno bit back a curse at his own thoughtlessness and sat on the edge of the bed to trail his fingers over Cloud's cheek.

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't think. Lay down with me and we'll try to sleep some more." He tried a smile. "This is our time away, right? I shouldn't let *anything* keep me from you if you need me."

He knew Reno was a worrier, and finally understood he couldn't stop it or do anything to calm his lover's nerves. Cloud looked up from the pillow at Reno and scooted over to make room. "I'll always need you, Reno."

He took Reno's hand and threaded their fingers together. "I know you can't help yourself. You're upset. But it'll be over soon, and then we can disappear for a while." He wished that day was here already. He was tired, in pain, and just wanted to be with Reno.

"I know something that will make us both feel better," Reno said, and this time he was able to give his lover a genuine smile. "How about you let me hold you, and we'll make some wedding plans?"

He squirmed his soft pants off and crawled under the covers, gently tugging so that Cloud's good side was nestled skin to skin with him. Reno loved to lie like that. It was very satisfying and comforting to him to be able to feel the warm weight of Cloud's head on his shoulder with silky spikes of hair brushing his neck and soft puffs of breath ghosting over his bare chest. He curled his arm around Cloud's shoulders and let his fingers comb through blond hair and massage the tender skin at the nape of his neck.

"Here. I'll start. What about wedding rings? We could wear matching bands or I could have something designed just for you. Yeah," Reno lowered his voice to a soft purr. "I think I'd like that. I'd like knowing that, even under your gloves, you would be carrying part of what I feel with you."

Reno continued the gentle massage of Cloud's neck and shoulders, kneading the tense muscles and occasionally brushing his fingertips over the sensitive areas he liked to kiss. He pressed his lips to Cloud's brow.

"Tell me what you would like."

Cloud hadn't thought about wearing a ring until now. It gave him some comfort that he'd always be carrying something of Reno around with him if they were ever apart. He looked at his hand and turned it over, imagining a ring on his finger.

"Something simple, and silver," he mused. "I think you should design it. I know I'll love it, and it'll be a surprise before the wedding... or when you put it on my finger." Cloud smiled and nuzzled Reno lovingly. "I want your name printed inside it. Always against my flesh." If he was ever alone, he'd have those gentle curving letters against his finger to remind him of Reno's warm embrace.

"What would you like?" Cloud was able to forget his injury as they talked. His mind was transported to that special day and his broken ribs were the last thing on his mind.

Reno hummed thoughtfully and continued his soft petting. He was starting to feel more relaxed and a bit sleepy.

"Something blue and gold. That way I can always have those pretty eyes of yours with me. I love the way they glow. I know it's the mako, but I like to think they glow a little brighter for me." Reno stretched to ease a stiff muscle and snuggled Cloud more firmly against himself. "We'll have one kick ass party afterwards, too. I'd like to see you enjoy yourself. Then I'm going to sneak you away and make love to you until you can't walk the next day. I'll start with just my tongue and I won't stop until you're panting and begging." He jolted a little guiltily. "But only out of love. Always, *always* only with love."

Reno carefully tightened his embrace and rested his cheek on Cloud's hair.

"My beautiful, sexy husband, you'll be mine forever. I'll love you and protect you even after my heart stops beating. I'll never let anyone take you from me again. Wanna dance with you again," Reno murmured as his voice trailed off into sleep.

Cloud was warm and sleepy and safe. When he realized Reno had drifted off he allowed himself to close his eyes as well. Snuggled firmly against Reno he hoped he would sleep without nightmares this time. He had worried Reno enough and he couldn't stand seeing his love so tense and angry.

He wanted to dance again as well. It was with that thought that he finally drifted into a deep sleep. He didn't move much as he slept; the warmth and scent of Reno keeping him happy and nightmare free this time. 


	20. Chapter 20

Reno slowly opened his eyes to bright sunlight. That was a surprise. They had managed to sleep through the rest of the night. Still, he was very pleased to wake up to the warm weight of Cloud still pressed to his body. His body reacted without conscious thought, and Reno found himself rubbing a very prominent morning erection against the soft skin of his lover's inner thigh. It was nearly instinctive to trail his fingers down Cloud's back to rest at the top of the curve of his ass.

Then Reno remembered and jerked his hand away quickly. His love was still hurting. He couldn't just roll Cloud over and nestle between his thighs as he wanted. Squeezing his eyes shut, Reno breathed in deeply and tried to will away his desire. It didn't work very well. Every breath was scented with Cloud. The smell of his soft hair, clean skin, the faint and ever present tang of the mako. Oh, he needed a cold shower and some time alone with his hand.

"Cloud, you want to sleep longer or get up now?" Reno murmured against his lover's ear.

Stirring, Cloud moaned a little as he moved sore muscles. The sound wasn't voluntary but it was fitting as Cloud blinked open lash-shaded eyes to look at Reno.

He felt his love's stiff erection. But he knew Reno, and he didn't have to feel that hard length to know that his lover desired him. Snaking a hand down between their bodies he gripped Reno firmly and squeezed him. Nuzzling Reno's neck, he kissed and licked the warm flesh there as he began to stroke the hard length.

"Stay put," he ordered and nipped Reno's neck. "This isn't hurting me." Cloud would hunt him down and tie him up if that's what it took to do this. "Tell me what you need. Faster?"

"Ah, Cloud," Reno moaned and arched further into his lover's grasp. The strength and dexterity in those wicked fingers...fuck, he was doomed. "S-slow," he managed to stutter, ■like I make love to you."

Reno couldn't help writhing and undulating his hips. It felt so good. It *always* felt so good, Cloud's lips and tongue on his skin, hot grip on his cock. Each gasp and moan was for the blond alone.

"Put... put us together. I don't want this alone."

Reno pulled Cloud further up his body to line them up and added his own hand to the mix to press hot flesh together. He was hot and slick enough for both of them and the slide of sensitive skin made him bite his lower lip and burrow his face into the crook of Cloud's neck to smother his cry in lovely pale skin.

The press of hot flesh and knowing hands made Cloud wriggle and moan. Slow was delicious. The slick sliding of their hot flesh and strong fingers and pressing hips gave Cloud chills up his spine and scalp. It made him shiver. His fingers met and touched alongside Reno's as he squeezed and caressed their cocks together.

"Like... this?" he breathed. His tongue and lips continued their exploring. They gently tasted Reno's earlobe with sensual probing and mapping of the whirls. The soft, throaty cries from his lips were whispered to these whirls as their slow dance made Cloud forget about everything except the loving body he lay on.

Reno tilted his head back and bared his throat to encourage his love's sensual exploration. With his eyes closed and his neck extended in such a vulnerable position, Reno trembled from the love and tenderness he could feel from Cloud that allowed this kind of trust from the Turk. When he turned his head to look at Cloud his eyes were bright and shiny with adoration for his husband. Reno loved everything about Cloud, from his stubborn and quiet nature, his gorgeous body, the sweetness in his rare smiles, and the determined and feral light that came into his eyes during battle.

He let his fingers play over them both, squeezing and stroking while keeping them pressed together.

"Give me your mouth," Reno demanded softly and touched the tip of his tongue to Cloud's bottom lip.

Cloud touched Reno's tongue with his own, but didn't yet allow him access. Teasingly he played the tip of his tongue over Reno's. He touched his lips briefly and then pulled back. He kept the teasing to a few brief moments, watching Reno through hooded eyes.

Untangling his hand from their slow dance, Cloud brought it up to his mouth and indulged in a few long licks of his fingers. He moaned at the taste of their mixed precum. As he returned his hand to rejoin Reno's and he gave his gorgeous husband what he wanted: he slipped his tongue inside as he pressed their lips together for Reno to claim.

A shuddering moan vibrated in Reno's throat, and he tangled the fingers of his free hand in soft, blond hair so there could be no pulling away. He pushed his tongue in deep to taste and claim every part he could reach. Even first thing in the morning Cloud was a feast of sweetness for his senses. Reno ran his tongue over the sharp ridges of white teeth, danced with its slippery, agile mate and lapped at the roof of his lover's mouth and the inside of his cheeks. He could have happily spent hours drowning in Cloud's taste. The musky, bitter tang of their combined essence only served to enflame him more.

Reno released their cocks to slide his damp fingers under Cloud's balls to tease the sensitive area behind them with a loving touch while he ground their hips together and thrust into Cloud's grip. He gave a lick to his lover's lips and trailed his kisses over heated flesh to nip at white skin and leave his mark. Cloud's smooth, lovely neck always seemed to call to him to bite down and leave a reminder of his ownership. For all his love and the fact that he viewed Cloud as an equal, more truthfully a man who deserved better than himself, Reno's possessive nature demanded that marks be left. Cloud was *his*.

Murmuring words of love, awe and devotion into Cloud's neck and shoulder, Reno put more force into his undulating hips and let his fingers slide further back until the tips pressed and lightly pushed into the welcoming heat where he longed to bury himself to the hilt. All his attention was focused on stroking Cloud from the inside while their leaking cocks slipped and slid against each other. He wanted to hear the delicious mewling, gasping sounds the blond made when he was consumed by pleasure. It was always the sweetest sound to Reno's ears. He could feel his own balls tighten and his cock thickened even more just from the feel of Cloud around his fingers.

Gasping, Cloud was soon consumed with an urgent need for release as Reno thrust and pushed against him. The stroking finger inside him made him moan and whine aloud. Tightening his grip he tugged and stroked their cocks a little harder.

"Aaahn..." Cloud pressed his face against Reno's neck and trembled. His strokes timed up with the pace Reno was setting inside him on instinct. The fingers of his other hand dug into the bed sheets as Reno's pumping finger drove him crazy. His tiny cries of pleasure increased as the spiral towards sweet ecstasy quickened.

"Reno...!" His body tensed. He squeezed his hands and Reno's finger hard. "Nn... aah..." Shuddering, he cried out loudly as he soaked their rubbing flesh.

Reno groaned with desperate desire when Cloud's body tightly squeezed his probing fingers and came between their bodies. He followed a heartbeat later, hoarsely shouting his completion. For long minutes all Reno could do was pant for air and wrap trembling arms around the limp, sated form of his lover.

"No one, absolutely no one, compares to you, love. You are simply just that wonderful."

Reno let his lips wander over Cloud's face. Just when he was contemplating getting his lover into the shower, a very subtle warning sound caught his attention. He was off the bed like a shot, jerking on clothes and stomping his way into boots.

"Get dressed, babe," Reno said and armed himself with all his weapons. Like hell was he going to allow Cloud to be hurt again. "We've got company."

Cloud didn't question his husband. He had reacted with cat like speed, and Cloud could sense something was wrong. He followed his lover's directions, only slower than Reno as his side stitched. He didn't bother with a shirt but pulled on pants and shoes and picked up his sword.

"What's going on?" He held his side with his free hand. He could feel their mixed essence drying on his hand and abdomen. This wasn't fair, to be torn away from that relaxing moment in bed.

Looking up from arming himself, Reno noticed Cloud holding his side and a concerned frown settled on his lips. He also hadn't missed the sword.

"Cloud..." Reno started, stopped himself and gripped the nape of his lover's neck to pull him into a rushed, ravenous kiss. "Be careful. Please, for me."

What he had really wanted was to ask Cloud to stay hidden, but knew fully well that he wouldn't.

"Stay close to me. We're going to the security control room to see who is here...if the cameras haven't been disabled."

Reno slid like a wraith through the rooms, sticking to every shadowy area available.

Following Reno closely, Cloud kept an eye on their tail for any stalking shadows. The pit of his stomach was starting to burn. Who was here? Had he been followed or tracked by... he pushed those thoughts away but they haunted the back of his mind anyway.

When they came to the control room, Cloud faced the door and waited for Reno to check the cameras. He wasn't sure he wanted to see those screens, and he didn't want something sneaking up on them.

"Fuck," Reno▓s curse was softly hissed and heartfelt. "It's that freaky thing with too many arms." Knowing that it may already be too late, Reno hit the silent alarm that would alert his fellow Turks that something was wrong at Healin. "The doors here are all reinforced and the glass is bullet proof, but I don't know what good that is going to do us. Those silver haired, General Batshit wannabes got in pretty easily."

Reno kept watch of the screens from the corner of his eye and slowly approached his obviously tense lover. Pained guilt hushed his voice to a bare whisper, and he gently ran his hand from Cloud's cheek to his injured side.

"I'm sorry, Cloud. I didn't think they would follow us here. I had hoped we could have some time to recover and relax while more information was gathered that could help." His expression hardened, and his eyes flared with a dangerous and determined heat. "But I won't let you be taken or hurt again. I promise you that. I'll do whatever I need to keep you safe. Listen to me, baby. Downstairs, behind the wine racks, is a concealed exit that we built after all that business with the Remnants. The pass code is 'never again'. I want you to take my phone, it has a tracking signal, and get down there and away. I'm going to plant a little surprise for our stalker. If nothing else, it might buy us more time."

Reno yanked Cloud into a passionate, possessive kiss before he could even begin to argue and slipped his phone into a pocket. The he pulled back to smile.

"Don't forget. I'm going to marry you."

Cloud reeled at the sight on camera when he looked. He stared at Reno and took a step towards the door to go. They had found him. Though he doubted the genius behind the evil would directly approach the compound until word was given that Cloud had been caught. He turned and grabbed Reno by the arm.

"Reno... he could have been me. He wasn't..." Cloud glanced at the screen again and emphasized his words with a hard squeeze of his hand. "...given a choice. He's just like me." Except that he was disfigured and could never pass in a normal society again.

Reno wanted to shake his lover. As far as he was concerned, that *thing* was in no way even remotely like Cloud. Besides that, any pity he might have felt was utterly squashed by the fact that it had hurt Cloud. If Cloud wouldn't listen to his pleas he was fully prepared to use his EMR to shock him into unconsciousness before stashing him in the tunnel. The blonde▓s weakened state meant he would have to be very careful, but it also meant he had a better than good chance of succeeding. It was not something Reno wanted to do, but he would as a last resort.

"Please, Cloud," Reno nearly begged. "Please. I won't...I *can't* let them take you again. You're still injured and they know it." Sometimes a Turk had to fight down and dirty. "What if they try to use me against you again?"

Cloud tightened his lips and averted his eyes. He could see the anger on Reno's face, but all he felt was sorrow. "You're right, I'm sorry." He leaned up against Reno and hugged him.

"He's suffering. I know I was. Plant your surprise, but please make sure it-" his voice caught, "helps him?" He searched Reno's eyes. He didn't like asking his husband to kill, even though Reno had already planned it, but he didn't know of any other way to free the chimera.

Reno's breath caught in his throat. Cloud's compassion and sorrow dissolved his anger and left behind his own sadness. Cloud was kind with a soft heart. Reno felt that he didn't deserve such a man, but the mere possibility of losing him nearly drove him to his knees with pain. He had never expected to fall in love, but he had and now he was terrified.

Reno was also running out of time. The modified creature had tripped the first of the remote defenses and hadn't even been slowed by the volley of shots. Reno opened a locked cabinet and equipped himself with all the materia available. He also handed Cloud a couple of potions while muttering, "just in case". The last thing to be removed was one of Rude's special made bombs. Reno put the remote detonator in his own pocket.

"Get downstairs now. I'll follow as soon as I can." 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry. Uploading again as, for some reason, in the previous upload every single capital letter went missing. Strange stuff, I'm telling ya.

Cloud shoved his own phone into Reno's palm. "It doesn't have tracking. Call if you need help." He couldn't watch what Reno would do with those weapons, so he hurried down the stairs. He entered the code, twice when he choked the first time, and entered the long escape tunnel.

With the bomb tucked under his arm and weapons in hand, Reno crept out into the main room of the lodge. His eyes darted around looking for a place of concealment where he could both have a good view and a means of escape. It wouldn't do to be trapped. He had barely gotten into position when he heard pounding on the main entrance. After a few tooth jarring thuds the whole door, frame and all, crashed inward to fall to the floor in a warped heap that looked like twisted foil. So much for reinforced steel.

Reno swallowed hard. He was going to have to get drastic. The creature raised his head and the expression on its face was a mix of sadness, confusion and pain. It also seemed to be sniffing the air. Of course. Enhanced senses. It was trying to scent them like some nightmarish blood hound. There was going to be no choice. Reno gathered himself and threw lightning, fire, ice, everything at his disposal as a distraction while he dashed to the stairs leading to his hoped for escape. He carefully put the bomb inside some useless decorative vase and vaulted the stairs to race for the tunnel. If the bomb didn't kill the creature Reno hoped that it would at least injure it enough to prevent it following. The bomb should also collapse the upper floors into the basement and seal off the tunnel.

Reno clutched the detonator in one sweaty hand and strained his ears for the moment the creature was closest to the bomb. Nearly there. His other hand tapped out code for the door. Shit! He had miskeyed. No time. Reno depressed the detonator and fumbled to activate the barrier built into his EMR. It had barely shimmered into existence when the blast erupted and the force *blew* him through the door into the tunnel. He heard the roar of the collapsing flooring before his head and back struck something hard. Reno's last conscious thought was a prayer for his love's safety.

His heart lurched at the sound of the blast. He hadn't even made it far enough into the tunnel to see the end... and he hadn't heard the door open before the blast. Where was Reno?

Running back, Cloud was greeted by a wave of dust and debris. He didn't pause in the gathering darkness. He ran until the pile of rubble made him stop. The entrance was blocked, but Cloud stumbled over something that felt soft and organic and that gave him pause before he raised his sword to slash his way back inside.

On his knees, he felt the body he had tripped over and knew it was Reno. He didn't know if he was alive or dead and his heart constricted at the possibilities. Picking the form up after he holstered his sword he grunted in pain and shuffled back towards the exit.

The walk there took a life time. Along the way Cloud could feel life in the lifeless body of his lover and that was all he needed to make it to the end. When light graced them, he set his lover back on the cold floor. He didn't want to leave the tunnel, not knowing what was out there. He knew what was behind them and from here he could protect Reno. Out there...

Propping his back up against a wall, Cloud ran a sweaty hand over his dirty face and then searched his pockets. He kept a hand on Reno's chest to feel him breathe as he looked through his lover's address book. He dialed Rude and put the phone to his ear.

An explosion sent shock waves through the air that rocked the helicopter attempting to land. Grim faced and tense, Tseng fought for control of the bird and brought it safely down. Rude recognized the signature of his own work, and he wondered how desperate his partner had to be to use something that powerful. Armed with the finest and most destructive that Shinra technology had ever created, the Turks moved out in determined silence to rescue one of their own.

Rude felt his phone vibrating in his inner coat pocket. He breathed a small sigh of relief when the caller ID lit with Reno's name. Rude held up a hand to alert the other Turks and flipped open the phone.

"Partner, the boss will probably dock your pay for life for blowing up Healin."

Cloud was silent for a moment as he looked at his lover. "We're in the escape tunnel," he finally rasped. "Reno's unconscious." He closed the phone and scooted closer to his lover. "They're on their way. You'll be alright." He choked back a sob and realized his face was wet with tears. "Please wake up."

Reno hitched a small breath, coughed and moaned from the pain of the cough jarring his bruised body. What the hell? Car accident? Big, fucking Behemoth? Fight with Cloud?

Cloud. Memory slammed into him, and he opened his eyes, afraid of what he might see. He nearly choked on an unvoiced whimper of pain and uncertain terror. To his relief Reno immediately caught sight of the soft blue glow of his lover's mako eyes. Instinct had him attempting to visually check their surroundings, but the slightest movement sent ugly bolts of pain through his head and neck. He couldn't protect Cloud like that.

"Cloud," Reno managed a raspy whisper. "Potion?"

Just those two words brought on another coughing spasm that felt like broken glass in his chest. When he could finally gasp for air blood trickled from the corners of his mouth. Afraid to speak again and make things worse, Reno stared at Cloud. He tried to silently convey his need and urgency with his eyes.

In the murk of his terrified mind Cloud dimly recalled Reno handing him a potion or two. He cursed himself and tried to steady his shaking hand as he searched his pockets. Grabbing the glass container when his fingers bumped into it he drew it out slowly, afraid that he might drop it.

Scooting up behind Reno's head he eased the potion into Reno's mouth. "Don't move." He set the empty container aside and wiped the blood off his lover's face. "Do you need another potion?"

Reno shivered from the stress and unsettling feeling of his body very rapidly knitting itself together. It was a terrible, wrenching sensation and one he'd never get used to, but it was always better than the alternative. When he could move again, Reno rolled over to sit on his heels and wrap Cloud in his arms.

"Save it," Reno said against his ear. "I'm functional now. Things could get worse later."

With Cloud safely beside him, Reno slipped back into his coldly focused working mindset.

"What's the situation? Any sign of the thing?"

Cloud shook his head slightly and returned Reno's embrace. "No. I think he's gone." He tightened his arms and shivered with a mixture of relief and depression.

Pulling back he looked at Reno. "Can your phone be tracked anywhere? I know the man behind this isn't out there. Reno, I have to go to him if we want to finish this."

"Cloud, I..." Reno shook his head. "The phone can be tracked as long as it's not damaged. It sends a signal that can be received both at headquarters and by any other Turk's phone." He laid his palm over Cloud's injured side, trying so very hard to not make demands that would make his husband feel like they weren't equals. Oh, but the urge was still there to hide Cloud away and hunt down the psycho. "Can I come with you?"

"If I said no, you wouldn't listen. And they know you're the only way they can get me to cooperate." He took Reno's hand away from his aching side and pushed his phone into the palm. "Call Rude, tell him what we're up to. Then hide it somewhere they won't look when they take us."

Cloud unslung his sword with a grunt of effort and ended up using it to lean on for a moment. He stepped in close to Reno when the pain subsided. "Tonight we can plan our wedding," he affirmed and lightly pressed his lips to Reno's.

Heading out into the unknown, Cloud looked back towards the compound. He didn't like the commotion he could hear, however far away it sounded. He headed off in the other direction, choosing his path carefully while knowing sensitive ears would pick up his steps as loud as a bulldozer.

He didn't have to worry about sensitive ears. Stepping out in his path was the good doctor himself. Before he had time to register the shock of seeing that lab coat Cloud saw a remote raised and buttons pushed and then he was on his back. Bolts raced along his knee to his foot and his ribs flared with blinding pain.

Reno saw Cloud fall and he hit the ground running. After a hurried phone call he had managed to make the phone disappear from sight. Extending his weapon with the flick of a wrist, he snarled in wordless rage and charged the psychotic scientist. His headlong rush was halted, however, when the man merely smirked at him and did *something* to make Cloud writhe in pain on the ground.

"Are you really that eager for him to die, Turk?" Even the man's voice sounded oily and evil.

Reno frantically flipped any and all options through his mind.

"You need him alive."

"Smart boy," the doctor said, and then his smirk turned decidedly nasty. "Alive for a little while longer, at least, but how much he suffers will be dependant on you. If that isn't enough incentive, then we'll just have to see how much damage I need to inflict on you to make him cooperate. You've had some exposure to mako, yes? Perhaps you, too, could prove useful in the experimental stage."

Reno allowed his fear for Cloud to be seen on his face as he lowered his weapon. Let the madman think he maintained the upper hand. Let him feel confident in his control. The Turk was so looking forward to exacting some much deserved revenge. Reno lowered his eyes to hide the calculating glitter in them.

"Please, stop hurting him," he pleaded.

Panting through the pain, Cloud rolled onto his good side to look up at Reno. He saw the cold calculating glare beneath those bangs and knew his lover was with him. His vision was already changed, his eyes glowing a bright green thanks to the inflicted pain through his bones. He was ready to fight.

The good doctor ignored Cloud writhing on the ground and didn't see the smaller sword being taken away from the main weapon's body. Cloud was forced to do it through waves of pain.

"What word do you give me that you'll both work for me?" The scientist studied Reno. These were fine specimens and visions of more, better, similar workers danced in the back of his mind already. If he spliced them together, what would happen?

Reno deliberately kept his eyes off Cloud so as to not draw attention to him. He let his shoulders slump further in seeming defeat. Gods, what an ego the psycho doctor had! If he thought Reno was beaten enough, stupid enough, to give his word that he would allow his husband to be delivered into hell, well, he'd give him some words. He also hoped that their plan worked and backup arrived soon. If not...he'd be handing their torturer some hefty ammunition.

Reno looked at the doctor, but his words were meant for Cloud. He mentally willed all his love and strength into the blond.

"I give you my word as a lover and husband. I'll do anything to keep him safe, pay any price to spare him more pain. He's my life, and without him I have no worthwhile reason to live."

Reno slowly moved to kneel, the posture apparently subservient. He peered at the doctor's smug, satisfied face from the concealing shield of his ragged bangs, and his hand itched to grab the gun concealed in an ankle holster. Not yet. He knew Cloud was getting ready to make a move. In the hope of buying more time and further ensnaring the doctor, Reno lowered his voice to a prideless mumble.

"Please, I'll do anything if you stop hurting him."

The doctor moved a little closer to better hear him and sneered. "A Turk begging. Yes, I think I can use you well."

The anger was starting to become more dominant than the pain, and Cloud used the pain and Reno's words to fuel that anger. Gripping the smaller sword tightly, Cloud gritted his teeth and rose up onto his hands and knees.

His eyes flashed cat-like and green when he looked up to get his bearings. Then he lunged with the sword. Cloud put enough power into the jump that when the buttons were pressed in self defense, he was still able to make the hit count before he stumbled.

Reno's eyes widened in surprise and fear when Cloud jumped. For a few seconds he was riveted to the spot by those cat like, slit pupil eyes, but only for that tiny amount of time. It was still *his* Cloud, not some revenant from the past.

The Turk didn't even pause to check on the status of the doctor. He wasn't going anywhere after a strike like that. Reno rushed forward, unmindful of any potential danger to himself, to catch Cloud before he hit the ground. He cradled his lover against his chest and stroked shaking fingers through sweat damp hair.

"Talk to me, baby. Tell me you're okay."

Cloud grunted his pain through clenched teeth and leaned into Reno. His husband was so sturdy and so safe. Cloud held onto an arm and looked up into a concerned face. His eyes still glowed an odd cat-like green. He fought the pained spasms of his body with waning strength.

"He put... something in me." He looked down at the remote and tried to push away. "Turn off."

The remote was quickly snatched up, and Reno held Cloud close to his body while he examined the thing and tried to determine the proper way to turn it off. His first thought was to just destroy it...but that could possibly do more harm than good. Taking a shuddering breath, Reno pressed what buttons he thought were correct and hoped for the best.

Rude and several other Turks made it to the scene and silently secured the area. Rude himself approached his kneeling partner and grasped his shoulder. The look turned on him was one he had never seen on Reno's face. Wide eyes were rounded with fear and filled with a desperate, hopeful love. Rude shielded the two with his own body to screen the view from the other Turks.

"Did it work?" Reno asked, gently tilting Cloud's face up. He pressed his lips to his husband's sweaty, clammy forehead. "Cloud? C'mon, baby, you're worrying me here."

"Thought you promised you'd stop worrying out loud," Cloud took a deep breath. "I'm fine now." He sat up a little and leaned against Reno. Taking the remote he eyed it and wondered what button would get rid of the nanites. He pocketed the remote and reached up to wrap his arms around Reno's neck.

"Yeah, well, it's been a rough few weeks. I think I should be allowed a bit of time off for my imminent nervous breakdown sometime in the near future."

Reno stood and drew Cloud to his feet, keeping him clutched tightly. Rude cleared his throat and opened his coat to take out the hidden flask and offer it to the two bedraggled looking men. Emergency rations, you know?

"Technically, you're still on medical leave, Reno," Rude reminded him.

"Yeah," Reno took a long swig from the flask and offered it to his lover with a smile. "And I'll shortly be on my honeymoon if all goes well."

Grateful for Reno's body to keep him steady, Cloud kept his arms around his lover when they stood. They both stunk of sweat and fear and dirt. But they were alive.

Taking the flask, Cloud took a long drink and returned it. "We'll make it go well." He laid his head on Reno's shoulder. "Can they handle this now? That lab should be investigated and taken apart..." He trailed off, wondering if there were other controls for the nanites laying around down there.

A short nod from Rude was all the assurance Reno needed.

"Yeah, we can get outta here."

Reno led Cloud away from the scene. As soon as they were out of sight the Turk braced his lover against a tree and molded their bodies together. Both hands sifted through blond hair to cradle Cloud's face so that Reno could gratefully skim his lips over dirt smeared pale skin.

"But, I want something from you first. No, I *need* it."

All of Reno's fear, love and relieved joy needed to be expressed. He was so very glad that they had survived the encounter. The warmth of Cloud's body, the glow in his eyes, the continued beating of his heart...Reno needed the assurance that his love was still with him and whole. That scary moment when Cloud's eyes had taken on that alien shape and color had brutally reminded the Turk there would always be something else with the power to take his lover away from him.

"I love you, so much," Reno murmured against Cloud's lips, licking at the seam where they pressed together.

He let his eyes slide shut and trembled with the aftermath of battle as his tongue delved deep into his husband's sweet mouth.

Cloud felt dizzy from the intensity of Reno's desire and love. His own body reacted in kind. He needed Reno, and the need was verging on a desperate urgency. He still had some wounds to heal, but he could tell the nanites were inactive now. Old hurts already felt better, and his ribs just ached a little.

Returning the kiss with a fierce demand, Cloud unbuttoned Reno's shirt. He needed to feel flesh on his bare chest, now. He pushed cloth off Reno's shoulders and ran his hands down his back. Warm, strong muscles greeted his fingers as they trailed down to the pants. He pulled back and looked at Reno. "Do you want the potion? Can you hold me up?" He was breathless and breathing hard.

"I don't need it," Reno replied and knelt to trail his mouth over tense abdominal muscles while loosening Cloud's baggy pants.

Boots were wrenched off and pants tossed aside. Reno removed the potion from Cloud's pocket and poured the slightly viscous liquid into his palm. It made his skin tingle immediately and Reno smoothed the stuff over the discolored flesh on his lover's torso. Reno flicked his tongue over all the exposed skin he could easily reach as his still slippery hand stole between Cloud's legs to wet and tease his hole. Buzzing with adrenalin and lost in the taste and feel of his lover, Reno deliberately avoided the hard cock brushing his cheek.

He stood in a rush, dropping his own pants and pressing Cloud into the tree at his back.

"Hold on to me," Reno panted and cupped his lover's ass to lift him and spread his cheeks open.

Cloud gasped and lifted his legs to loosely wrap them around Reno. He held onto his firm shoulders as he was pushed up the tree slightly. The potion smoothed the way when he felt Reno press against his entrance and then push inside.

His breath was stolen from him as Reno entered him. His mouth was open in a silent 'oh'. He had needed to feel Reno inside him for years it seemed. Being stretched and filled by Reno's warm length was the only potion he needed. His fingers dug hard into Reno and he took a ragged breath as he settled in deep.

"Ooh, I missed this," Cloud moaned. The glint in his baby blues was of love and desire as he gazed at Reno.

Reno growled with satisfaction and thrust hard and deep. He pulled out slowly with each stroke, relishing the gripping heat around his cock, to plunge forward again. His hands squeezed and kneaded the firm flesh warming his palms as he nipped and licked at Cloud's neck and collarbones. Reno was torn between taking again the sweetness of his husband's mouth or leaving it alone to better hear the gasps and moans, the delicious sounds that shivered through his body.

Cloud's eyes were once again a pure lovely blue, glowing with desire and love. Reno trembled with relief and rolled his hips with each thrust.

"Touch yourself," he gasped.

"Aaah... Reno!" He moaned and writhed. Cloud's chin tilted up to give Reno more access to his neck. In ecstasy he tried pushing his head back and into the hard tree. His cries and gasps were momentarily echoed at the sky. Then two gasped words, a request from the beautiful mouth of his husband.

Keeping one arm around Reno for balance, Cloud withdrew the other. He smoothed his hand down his husband's chest and abdomen until he came in contact with his own cock, rubbing against Reno's tight muscles. He looked down at it, admiring the muscles that flexed next to it with every mind blowing thrust and withdraw.

Wrapping his fist around himself he gripped it hard at the base. Looking back up into Reno's eyes he gave himself a hard pull with each deep thrust from Reno, and a slower, gentler stroke with each slow withdraw. "Mmmn. Ahhn!" He kept in pace with Reno and pressed his head back against the tree, watching Reno with bright eyes.

Breathing heavily with mounting desire as he watched Cloud pleasure himself, Reno suddenly felt the overwhelming need to bury himself deeper. He gathered his strength and held Cloud against himself as he pushed them away from the tree. Still buried deep, Reno knelt and laid his husband back against the soft, cool moss that grew beneath the tree. He ran a caressing hand over the blonde's chest and draped his legs over his shoulders. Now he could press even deeper and still watch, mesmerized, the pleasing sights of his cock moving in and out and Cloud fisting his own erection.

"Don't stop," Reno murmured. "Show me how good it feels." He could feel the rising heat coiling in his belly. "Mmm, so good. Perfect, just perfect."

Cloud arched back, pushing his head and shoulders into the soft moss. "Ahhnnn!" Reno was pushing so deep. He squeezed his cock harder and writhed. His hand was slick with precum.

"Good," he gasped. "Ooh!" His body began to tremble around Reno's deep thrusts. Cloud gasped out and his toes curled as he teetered on the brink. He dragged his nails down Reno's shoulder. "Reno... nng... s-so..." His face contorted in a mixture of ecstacy and pain. "AAHNnn!"

He shuddered as he came; jerking his cock hard and slamming his head back against the moss. He gasped as he rode out his orgasm, milking his cock for every spurt of seed.

Reno thrust more frantically. It was a huge effort to keep his eyes open and focused on Cloud, but the vision of his lover in the throes of climax was so very worth it.

"That's it, baby. That's what I wanted to see. Damn, you're so beautiful like that," Reno panted and blinked sweat from his eyes.

His hands gripped Cloud's hips with bruising intensity and orgasm whip cracked through his body. Reno threw back his head and gasped, too overwhelmed to voice a sound although his heart was screaming his love and completion.

He gently lifted Cloud's legs from his shoulders and fell forward to brace his arms on either side of his husband's head. He took Cloud's lips in a sated, purring kiss. After a bit their filthy, sweaty and twice come-stained state became more noticeable. Reno groaned piteously and tucked his face against his husband's neck.

"Let's go home. I hear a hot shower, a cold beer and *our* bed calling my name."

"We can sleep in," Cloud sighed. He nuzzled Reno's ear and then pushed them up. Wrapping his arms around Reno he pressed his face into his lover's shoulder. "And tonight you can hold me tight. Real tight. And it won't hurt." He turned his face up and smiled softly at Reno.

Walking back to find Fenrir after they found their clothes, Cloud pressed close to Reno's side and rested his head on his shoulder. He was exhausted, but elated. He just wanted Reno to hold him.

Reno paused to look at the destruction of Healin Lodge. It was complete and absolute. Damn, Rude built some fine bombs. They had Fenrir, their weapons and each other. Anything else they had brought with them had been destroyed. Reno didn't care. What mattered most to him had survived, and he was so very grateful that Cloud was a warm, vibrant presence next to him. The blond was filthy, tattered and...blindingly beautiful.

Reno got on the back of Fenrir and slid backwards to make room for its possessive owner. One day he planned on seducing Cloud into letting him drive the massive bike, but for now he was content to just wrap his arms around his lover and snuggle close. Reno held Cloud tight and draped over his back to nuzzle his pierced ear.

"Let's go, babe. The Turks can wrap it up here." He laid his cheek against the back of Cloud's shoulder. "We have a wedding to plan."

Cloud put them on the road with a last thought of hope that the chimeras had died quickly. They deserved as much, if not more.

They must have looked like hell on wheels to anyone who caught a glimpse as they zipped past, but Cloud wasn't concerned. Reno felt wonderful pressed against his bare back and wrapped around his middle.

When they finally stopped hours later and were safe at home, Cloud caught Reno's hands and leaned his head back against Reno's. "Thank you," he whispered.

Feeling some more of the tension in his body start to relax now that they were safely home, Reno let them into the apartment and tossed his weapons on the table. He pulled a couple beers from the fridge and reclaimed Cloud's hand to lead him into the bathroom.

The shower water was blissfully hot and the large enclosure quickly filled with steam. Reno stripped them both of the tattered remains of their clothing and lathered a cloth with his favorite spicy shower gel. He lovingly ran the cloth over Cloud's skin and used the opportunity to examine him thoroughly. He was relieved to see the bruises and scrapes from the explosion visibly healing rapidly. Even more of a relief was the lessening of the deep, ugly bruising that had stained the flesh of Cloud's side for too long.

The shower was efficient rather than a long, luxurious basking in the heated water. Reno had been quiet during the whole thing, and it was only after wrapping his lover in his own robe that he felt ready to speak.

"I love you, Cloud. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." A little quiet concern and confusion entered his voice. "What are you thanking me for?"

Cloud admired the gentle way Reno bathed him. Considering his knees felt a little wobbly he was also thankful for Reno's attention. Being clean again made him relax. All signs of battle except for the healing bruises and scrapes were wiped off his body.

His lover still worried though. Cloud hugged Reno close and pressed his face into his lover's neck. He smelled like his lover. He loved that scent.

"Not for me," he murmured against clean flesh. "For that creature. I know it died quick, and I almost lost you because of that." He hugged Reno tighter.

"It would take a lot more than an explosion to make me leave you," Reno said as he placed a line of kisses up Cloud's neck to nibble on his jaw and ear. "I'm almost certain that it couldn't survive. None of them can ever hurt you again. Maybe those creatures will find some peace in the Lifestream as well.

Reno could feel the heaviness and even the soreness in his lover's body. He felt a small flash of guilt for being so rough with Cloud earlier, but he had *needed* his lover so much. Reno urged Cloud to lay down and get comfortable. Even though it was still early afternoon he knew they both needed some tension free rest for once.

Reno covered a yawn with one hand and snuggled deeper into the pillows.

"Did you have any particular date in mind for us to get married, love?"

Closing his eyes, Cloud snuggled close to Reno and lay still. "No," he said softly. All the dates in his mind were of deaths and hurts. He tried not to remember or mark them. "What about you? Any day will be special, of course."

He wondered if Reno remembered the date of their first encounter. He couldn't. And if he did, he would question the memory's validity. "And where will we have it? Seventh Heaven is too small for the crowd you want," he teasingly pinched Reno's side.

"I just want it to be as soon as possible," Reno said fervently. "I'll go tomorrow to see about having your ring designed. I'm looking forward to calling you my husband."

Reno jumped a little at the pinch and retaliated with a tug to blond hair as he gave a mock sniff of annoyance.

"Not a crowd, just the people who matter to us. We'll find a place, but I don't think Rufus is going to let me use any of his properties for a while after what I did to Healin."

He drew his hands through Cloud's hair to massage the nape of his neck.

"How about a honeymoon in Costa del Sol? The beach sounds really good." Reno stroked down Cloud's back to pet his bottom. "Of course, with you in nothing but swim trunks I'll be spending most of my time fending off your admirers and trying not to kill them."

"We'll find a secluded part of the beach, then." Cloud hummed softly. "I just want to relax and be with you on our honeymoon." He pushed himself up to lay on Reno's chest and hugged him tight.

"I don't want you worrying or fighting on our honeymoon. For once you're going to relax." Though he wondered how much of their honeymoon would be spent out of bed and he smiled. "And remember your promise."

"I remember," Reno purred suggestively. "And I'll keep that promise...after we make sure that you are going to fully heal. I won't take any chances with that, no matter how much you entice me."

Reno squirmed in the bed to wallow out a comfortable spot. He finally settled with Cloud still overtop him and nestled between his legs. Drifting a little in his exhaustion, Reno chuckled under his breath and rubbed Cloud's bare shoulders.

"I think I'll ask Rude to give me away. He'll probably be only too glad to give me into someone else's keeping."

Cloud settled down with a sigh after a little discomfort from being moved. "I think I'm healing now. But I'll have to get the nanites removed." He took a shuddering breath and nuzzled Reno's chest.

"Did he lose the owner's manual?" Cloud smiled, imagining Rude hold Reno at gun point at the wedding. Just in case.

Closing his eyes, Cloud relaxed and let himself drift. What color would he wear? Black, maybe. A black suit. It was too late for white, and he didn't wear anything else. well, once he wore a dress...

He dreamt of that dress. Of Reno hiking it up and taking him against a wall before their vows. He squirmed and whimpered in his sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Reno was drawn from his light doze by Cloud's movement and the small sounds he was making. He wanted to curse in frustration. Would his love never know another peaceful night? Reno made shushing noises and wrapped Cloud tightly in both his arms and legs since they were still sandwiched together. He could feel hard, hot flesh brushing his inner thigh, the tip damp and slick. Reno gasped in reluctant arousal and bit his lower lip.

Oh please, please, not another one of *those* nightmares. Reno absolutely hated having his love and attention to his lover being twisted in the dream world thanks to the sick machinations of psycho scientists and doctors. He tried to soothe Cloud through it without waking him.

"Just a dream," Reno murmured and pet softly. "You're safe and loved."

Being half roused, Cloud fought to stay there and finish. He selfishly dug into the dream. It was too good to let go of. He wasn't used to dreaming of something so happy.

"Yes," he murmured against Reno's pectoral. "I do." In his dream he cried those words loudly for his lover as Reno held him tightly and made passionate love to him before their wedding. "I do," he pushed his hips in little thrusts against Reno, whimpering and breathing in shallow little gasps.

Reno whimpered in guilty pleasure. He couldn't awaken Cloud without getting more forceful, and he wasn't really sure he really wanted to. His little love was thrusting and grinding against him and, holy hell, it was good and hitting all the sensitive spots. Reno wasn't too often on the 'receiving' end of lovemaking. It wasn't that he wouldn't...he just preferred being the one to make his lovers writhe and gasp and beg to be taken. He reveled in making a lover feel so good.

This was wrong. The blond was dreaming. He wasn't completely well. He was still suffering from the emotional and physical trauma. He might wake up and feel betrayed or taken advantage of.

Reno clenched his jaws until they creaked with the strain. Another round of grinding had him making choked sounds of pleasure, and he lifted his legs to wrap around Cloud's waist to press them tighter together. He patted his lover's cheek frantically.

"Please, Cloud. Wake up, baby. Tell me this is okay," Reno panted and groaned. "I just...I can't...nngh...ah, fuck!"

Reno gave up and rocked his hips upwards into Cloud's. The pleasure was thickening and he couldn't think coherently any more.

"Mnn..." Cloud's dream faded to black as his eyes fluttered open. It took just a second to register what had happened. He had a wet dream while sleeping on top of Reno... his sleep sex had woken and aroused his lover. He moaned and shifted his weight to pick up where the dream had left off.

His once dream-inspired thrusts and grinding now became livelier. Cloud pressed down and rubbed their bodies together hard. Gasping, he dug blunt fingernails into Reno's sides. "Nnn..." He pushed himself up onto his hands for leverage. Gazing down at his lover he rubbed their cocks hard, rocking his hips back and forth.

He had never seen Reno like this. The sight stole his breath and made his heart brim. He was breathtakingly beautiful. So beautiful like this... woken from sleep, on the brink of ecstasy, lost in the throes... maybe Cloud didn't deserve him, but he didn't care. He was taking it. He loved Reno too much.

Reno felt Cloud come awake and tried very hard to form words. When his brain wouldn't oblige and make his tongue work (not enough blood left up north, apparently), he settled for wide, pleading eyes that spoke of love and apology and need all rolled into one. Grasping hands settled on Cloud's arms to stroke their way from wrists to shoulders down a smooth, muscled back to grab flexing ass cheeks and do some grinding of his own.

Their bodies had become slick with sweat and pre-come, making the friction and slide of flesh even more pleasurable. Reno's mind buzzed with devoted love and desperate desire. Needed this man, wanted him, loved him, would do *anything* to keep him and make him happy.

Reno was so aroused it was becoming painful. "C-Cloud," he finally managed to gasp, "I...please, I need..."

He tossed his head, making his red hair fan out around them, and arched his back off the bed. Breathy pants and moans issued from his throat, and his eyes began to glow as if lit from within.

Cloud's mouth went dry when he heard Reno begging. Usually it was he who was begging and couldn't form coherent words. Leaning down, he kissed Reno's exposed neck and sucked his collar bone. Those sounds... fuck, that was sexy. It was amazing, feeling Reno writhe beneath him and clutch at his body.

For several moments he was at a loss. What did Reno need? Cloud lavished his lover's neck while he pondered what he could give Reno... he knew what he needed when he begged like this. Did Reno want that?

Slowing his thrusts, Cloud framed Reno's face with his hands and looked into his eyes. "Reno..." That look made his heart skip a few beats. "What is it? You need... me inside? You inside?" They were both slick enough Cloud wasn't worried about either of them hurting each other. But he had never been inside anyone.

Reno whined softly at the loss of all that wonderful movement. If he had been more coherent he might have cringed over how desperate and needy he sounded. But, then again, maybe not. This was Cloud, his lover, his husband, his treasure, and he felt that finally he was able to let down the last of the shielding walls around his heart and soul.

Cloud wanted him to speak? He couldn't *think*.

"Yes!" Reno hissed. "Please, if only this once. I need you, Cloud. I trust you, and I want to give you every part of me."

With that, Reno slid his hands back up to pull Cloud more tightly over himself and tilted his head back and to the side to expose his throat completely to his lover's attentions.

Cloud had to take a moment to absorb his lover's request and complete trust. He sucked on Reno's neck and ground his hips in slow circles. His heart pounded loudly against his ribs. He could do this. He wanted to do this.

Running a hand down Reno's side and to his thigh he gripped it and thrust a little harder. A fierce possessiveness was starting to give him determination. He wanted to do this for Reno. For himself. For both of their trust. Gasping, he thrust harder and nipped Reno's neck.

"Reno..." He moaned. Pulling back slightly, Cloud reached between their bodies to guide himself in. He watched Reno's face closely, half afraid he would hurt the man he loved more than life itself. He pushed gently. Slowly. After the initial resistance, Cloud felt a tight, hot heaven slowly surround his cock.

Cloud's cock was as beautiful as the rest of the man. Reno loved the weight of it in his mouth, the clean, musky taste of it on his tongue. He loved the thick curve of it in the palm of his hand while he pushed slow and deep into his lover. Now, Cloud was stretching him, filling him completely and pushing him to his limits in a mind blowing mix of scorching pleasure laced with pain.

It had been a long damn time since Reno had allowed himself to be taken, and the last time had not been, completely, willingly. Reno fought to hide any initial discomfort. He was afraid Cloud would stop if he saw it. And, oh Gods, he needed this so badly! He needed to feel Cloud become one with him, needed his lover to know that he was ready to give him anything he desired. Every inch brought them closer together until Cloud rubbed over that spot deep inside. Reno gasped and bucked his hips hard to get a repeat of the sensation.

"Ah, Cloud! Feels...feels so *good*. More, baby. Please," Reno pleaded and rubbed his own length against his love's tight abs.

"Yess... ofcourse, Reno. Anything... nnm." Nothing else felt like this. Reno was so hot and tight and responsive. Pushing himself up onto his hands, Cloud aimed for that spot deep inside his Reno again.

Damn, Reno's reactions alone could send him over the edge. Did he look as gorgeous and ecstatic as his lover did? When Reno drove him wild, was he so beautiful?

"Aahn... let me hear you, nng... like you hear me." Cloud rubbed his lover's chest and dragged his fingers down to grip Reno's cock hard. Rocking his hips back and forth, he pumped that hot length in his fist to the same rhythm.

Reno raked the blunt nails of one hand lightly down Cloud's chest and fisted the other hand in his own hair. He was lost, dissolving in the heat and movement of his lover, and only Cloud's hand on his cock was keeping him grounded. Wiry and flexible and driven by need, Reno spread his thighs wider and crossed his ankles over his lover's lower back. His back arched and a choked sob of pleasure left his open, panting mouth as Cloud thrust over his prostate several times in succession.

"Oooooh, gods! Yes, right there, baby. Harder, please!" Reno begged, all his pride given into his lover's safekeeping.

His skin was flushed with arousal, his pupils dilated with lust, and the hand that reached up to cup Cloud's cheek trembled. Low pitched, purring moans vibrated his throat, sprinkled with garbled pleas and breathless demands.

"Show me I belong to you, lover," Reno rasped in challenge. "Make me, ah!...feel it!"

Cloud tilted his chin slightly to catch Reno's fingers. He licked them and nibbled them. Salty. A little sweaty. Warm and trembling. Trembling because of what he did to Reno.

"Mine," Cloud growled. Never had he felt so protective and so possessive of someone. Fuck, this was a powerful emotion. "Love you." He panted and grabbed Reno's hip with his other hand, anchoring his love in place. "So much."

He thrust forward, driving himself deep and hard over and over. This was his. Reno was his. "Mine," Cloud grunted. He gave his lover's cock hard and fast jerks in his fist, gasping and groaning as he laid claim to his husband. Strands of blond clung to his forehead and the sides of his face.

"Yours," Reno moaned in return, "always."

Yes, this was what Reno had hoped for since taking Cloud for his own. He had a lover who could give as good as he got, could match the fire, passion and possessiveness the Turk felt every time he was gifted with Cloud's surrender to his touch. It was heaven. It was frightening as hell, too. No one, ever, had been able to get such a responsive reaction from Reno. The absolute trust such an action required had never been there.

Reno sobbed and shook, meeting each hard thrust with a roll of his hips. His hands drifted up to card his fingers through sweaty, clinging blond hair to frame his lover's face. Needed to see his eyes, needed to know. The pleasure was overwhelming, the effect on his jaded, cynical soul even more so. Reno stared into glowing blue eyes and struggled to just breathe. His own eyes reflected his love, his devotion, his acceptance and a small amount of fear. Reno felt shattered and blown apart, the only thing holding together the loving, possessive touch of his husband.

The hard, demanding strokes on his cock finally pushed him over. Reno literally wailed and couldn't take another breath, coming so hard his whole body seized up, his vision turned dark and his mind blasted and hazy with ecstasy. His ass was clenched so tightly that Cloud's next few thrusts did hurt a bit, but Reno was too exhausted and sated to care.

Cloud arched forward and his hips surged. He climaxed soon after his lover, gasping out strangled sounds from Reno's tight grip around him. No one had ever looked at him like that. A part of Cloud was terrified he might disappoint Reno - he didn't deserve such trust and love. But he knew he'd defend this thing they had with his soul. Maybe he didn't deserve it, but it was still his.

Drained and breathing hard, Cloud shivered as the sweat began to cool his flesh. His arms trembled, but he held himself above Reno. He gazed down at Reno a little shocked. That had been mind numbingly... amazing. He kept himself pushed tight against Reno, not yet wanting to slip free of the heat.

Reaching up, Cloud brushed Reno's damp hair and caressed his face. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly, afraid to rest until he knew he hadn't done anything wrong or caused unwanted pain.

Exhausted, still trembling with aftershocks, and so very, very pleased, Reno turned his face into Cloud's caress. A chuckle bubbled in his throat even as he couldn't hide the slight wince as a deep ache made itself known. Small pains didn't matter. It was really something to savor. There was no doubt in Reno's mind that he had been thoroughly claimed by the man above him looking at him with such love and concern.

"That was..." Reno started then shook his head.

He just didn't have any words to express everything he felt at the moment. He felt like they were now truly wed and that the additional ceremony was simply going to be a pleasant, public, avowal with their friends to celebrate their commitment. He settled for curling his arms around Cloud's neck and pulling him down into a passionate kiss. Reno lay beneath his lover, with Cloud still buried deep inside him, and poured everything he didn't say into that kiss. With a burst of energy, he rolled them until he was back on top. Reno bit his lip at the sensation. Although softening, Cloud seemed to reach even deeper into him. His hips twitched in response and Reno dipped his head to nip and lick at his lover's lips again. He whispered in between kisses.

"I'd say that was wonderful, but that isn't good enough to describe it." He eased himself off Cloud with a muffled moan of disappointment at the loss of the full feeling and resettled to trace his fingertips over Cloud's face. "I hope there's no more nightmares. No one can take this from us, baby."

Reno suddenly knew just what kind of ring he was going to get for Cloud and what he would have inscribed in it. He'd get Elena to help him make some plans. He knew she'd be pleased to help after she got over squealing over the news. Couldn't let Cloud ask questions about the wide, joyful grin that teased at his lips. Reno tilted Cloud's chin up to rain kisses over his face.

"Want to tell me what you were dreaming about?"

"I do want to tell you," Cloud wrapped his arms around Reno and gently rubbed his back. "But I think it would be better if I showed you. It's good enough to share in the flesh..." He knew Reno's grin wasn't just about their indescribable union. His lover was up to something.

"I'll have to pick something up in a day or so. Then you'll know my dream as intimately as I do." Cloud couldn't help the light blush across his face. There were few things they hadn't done together, but somehow Cloud would always feel new with Reno. Just the thought of his dream made his heart pick up again and his face feel hot.

"Nightmares are just our way of dealing with realities," Cloud embraced Reno a little tighter. "At least now you'll be here to sooth every nightmare, and share every dream." Never again would he wake in a cold sweat, frozen in a tangle of sheets and so petrified that he couldn't even move to turn on the lamp.

Reno was more than a little intrigued by the blush on Cloud's face. It must have been some dream and he would be waiting impatiently to find out what it was. In the meantime, Reno was a little sore and a lot tired. He knew the soreness would probably be worse in the morning, and he didn't care.

Reno shifted about to stretch cramped muscles and snuggled deeper in Cloud's embrace, holding on just as tightly. He kissed his lover's soft lips and sighed contentedly. He really needed to sleep if he wanted to accomplish his plans the next day. Closing his eyes against the lovely, but tempting, sight of Cloud naked, warm and happy in his arms, Reno tilted their heads together.

"Cloud, you are...everything," he murmured.

Cloud stroked Reno's side absently. "I love you." He whispered. He watched Reno drift and fall to sleep. He watched him for a long time, until the steady breathing and thumping of his lover's heart lulled him to sleep as well.

Come morning, Cloud stirred gently with a waking sigh. He knew his body was healing; he hadn't felt this good for a long time first thing come morning. With last night coming to from memory, Cloud winced and hoped he hadn't hurt Reno. He had been sore their first time together like that. In fact, they had to call sex off for a few days hadn't they?

Wanting to watch Reno sleep, Cloud ignored the need to stretch. He wanted to see those eyes open and be the first thing they saw.

A nagging ache finally pulled Reno from a deep, restful sleep. What the...oh, now he remembered, and a grin parted his lips. He slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of glowing blue ones watching him closely. Reno smiled happily at Cloud. He had dreamt so many times about waking up to the lovely blond in his bed. Now it was real and would be that way forever if he had any say in it.

To prove to his obviously worried love that he was fine, Reno moved quickly and rolled Cloud beneath him. He put one finger on petal soft lips to keep Cloud quiet.

"Hi, beautiful. Yes, I'm a little sore. No, I don't regret any of it. Yes, you can do that any time you want. No, I can't let you keep me in bed all day ravishing me, although I can plainly see that is what you have in mind," Reno teased. "I have things to do today, and no, you can't come with me. It would ruin the surprise." He started nipping at Cloud's neck, making his way up to where his finger still rested and spoke between kisses. "Yes, I'll meet you back here tonight and every night. Yes, I'll make dinner when I get home. I want to pamper and spoil you for a while. No, you don't have any say in that. I am your husband and somehow I *will* get the word obey included in your vows. Can't have this gorgeous red hair going gray just because my husband likes to worry me by thinking he has to handle *everything* on his own. No, I haven't forgotten about the dream you still have to tell me about. No, I won't promise to not torture it out of you by teasing and tormenting you relentlessly until you're *begging* to tell me. Yes, I like the sound of my own voice. Just ask Rude. I'm sure the two of you could have a fine time discussing my faults."

Reno finally moved his finger and bent his head to savor the morning's first brush of lips with the man he loved more than anything. As always, his good intentions of making it just a simple 'good morning' kiss completely flew out of his head at the taste and feel of his lover. He reluctantly pulled away to cup Cloud's face and run a gentle thumb across his cheek.

"Morning, baby."

Cloud grew a little bothered at Reno's little monologue. But as it drew on and ended with a kiss he couldn't help the smile and chuckle. "Morning," he murmured and finally got his morning stretch beneath his husband, friend, and lover.

He ran his hands down Reno's sides, feeling the stiff muscles. He landed his hands on Reno's hips and stroked down his thighs. "Fine," he said softly. "While you're out keeping secrets I'm going to buy some expensive massaging oils for you, and look at tuxedos for us to wear."

He smirked and sat up to pull Reno close. "Do you want us to match?" He nuzzled his chest and neck. "I was thinking of black with white trim and vest for you. I would wear beige with an off white vest." It would feel odd, not wearing his typical black clothes, but somehow the colors seemed right.

Of course, the dress he'd have to ask Tifa to stow away... or have it delivered that morning. He didn't want anyone to know except Reno, when the time came.

Reno practically purred and arched into Cloud's touches. They felt so good on stiff and stretched sore muscles. Massage oils? Oh, hell yeah. He almost didn't catch the rest of what Cloud was saying.

"Magic touch," Reno mumbled, then blinked. "What? Tuxedos? Whatever you want, baby. You'll look good in white. Me, I'm not even close to pure enough to pull it off. 'Sides, with my skin and hair I'd look like a matchstick."

His playful, happy mood darkening a little, Reno ran his palm over the now unblemished skin over Cloud's ribs. He was painfully grateful his little love didn't seem to be in pain anymore.

"Baby? When do we need to get the...what did you call'em, nanites? When do we need to get them out of you, and who are we going to be able to trust to do it?"

"I'd say I'm safe unless someone gets control of them," Cloud winced. He didn't want to think of that scenario though but he knew that scenario was going through Reno's mind now that he had put it there.

"We have to go back there." He tried not to clench his jaw. He was trying to get Reno's mind off it, not make this worse. "Maybe there's an antidote..." He soothed his hands along Reno's back and arms. "I don't know who we can trust or who knows what to do about them. But I'm fine. Okay? I'll carry the remote with me."

Reno snarled under his breath at the thought of anyone having that kind of control over his husband again. The possessive, protective part of him wanted to clutch Cloud close and hide him away, anything to keep him safe, but he knew Cloud would never tolerate that. Reno let himself be soothed, pressing his forehead to a warm, muscled chest. His snarl subsided into a soft sigh as those hands continued to run over his arms and back. It grounded him and reminded him that Cloud was here now and safe and feeling well enough to have claimed him just as thoroughly the night before.

"Okay," Reno conceded. "I trust you to stay safe, but I hate the thought of going back there. I'll never forget seeing you held down and screaming at their mercy. I'd rather burn the place out, but I'll go with you."

One hand crept over Cloud's hip to hold and tug him closer. Reno twisted his body to wordlessly get Cloud's hands to land on where he was most stiff and sore. He tried to put out of his mind the question of who they could trust because at the moment it was no one. He sure as hell wasn't going to let Shinra doctors and scientists anywhere near Cloud. Rufus might not be anything like his old man, but Reno couldn't imagine the quacks *not* being eager for the opportunity to get their hands on Cloud.

Closing his eyes against the unexpected sting there, Reno brushed his lips over Cloud's heart then sprawled face down in the sheets to give himself up to Cloud's massage.

"Lower back, baby, please," he murmured.

Cloud straddled Reno's thighs and put his hands to work along his lower back. He hated seeing Reno torment himself. There had to be a way to get them out without breaking skin... he hadn't even known they were there until yesterday when it started to make sense.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked, gently digging his thumbs into a knot to work it out. "I don't want you worrying about that on our honeymoon. The chances of someone finding out about them and finding a way to use them right now are slim... we have time to get them out."


	23. Chapter 23

A small groan of relief vibrated in Reno's throat, and he relaxed into a boneless heap under Cloud.

"I promise I won't ruin our honeymoon by worrying about it constantly," Reno mumbled into the mattress. "I want it to be a happy time to remember for you and me. I never expected to do it, but it will be the first and last time I ever marry. I can see you now, dressed all in white, with your hair shining, your eyes glowing, maybe a little color to your cheeks. You'll be so beautiful. My own personal angel. There will be so many people jealous that *I'm* the one standing beside you." Reno chuckled under his breath, his eyes still closed. "They'll wonder what the hell terrible thing you did to get stuck with me, and half of them will believe I put a coercion spell on you, but I don't care. All that matters to me is you, not what anyone else thinks."

Muscles finally loose and not screaming protest, Reno twisted onto his back and rubbed his hands over Cloud's thighs. He smiled at the sight of his husband's wild head of bed hair. It was something that he would wake up to for the rest of his life. His hands crept higher to stroke the soft skin where thigh met groin.

"I'll love you until I'm just another speck in the Lifestream, and I'll thank the gods everyday that you love me back."

A small noise parted Cloud's lips as Reno touched that sensitive area. It was like an electric zap through various nerve receptors- one right up his spine and another that stirred him right between those hands. His eyelids drooped once at the wonderful sensation.

"If they're wondering that," Cloud panted slightly, trying to control himself. "Then they really don't know what an attentive, caring, and doting lover you are." He shifted his hips, not knowing if he should pull away or encourage that touch. He was so sensitive there... "Otherwise they might be stealing you from-"

He gripped Reno's wrists suddenly in warning. "That's... Mm..." He took an unsteady breath. "I thought you didn't want me to keep you bed, ravishing you all day?" He wasn't sure he would give his lover a choice now.

"Oh?" Reno's voice dropped into a seductive purr. "You like that? I didn't say a thing about me not ravishing you, did I?"

Reno loved to please his lover, loved to make him come undone from his touch. Cloud's careful and gentle attention had done more than just loosen up his muscles. It really couldn't be helped. He would never stop desiring his husband, and didn't even want to try. Reno twisted his wrists to make Cloud release him and continued the light strokes of his thumbs, tracing the invisible line from hip to between sweet thighs. He grinned wickedly and teasingly circled the head of Cloud's cock with his fingertip then let his hands fall to just rest on the thighs.

"But I wasn't lying when I said I had things to take care of today. You said you did, too. Should I stop?"

Cloud bit his lower lip at Reno's touch. That spot was making his skin catch fire and his spine tingle. When it stopped he wasn't sure if he should mourn the loss or celebrate the end of torture.

Breathing a little harder, Cloud licked his lip and gently stroked Reno's wrists and hands on his thighs. "We have time, don't we?" He didn't want to stop now. He couldn't resist that touch. He needed Reno too much.

"Please... we can make time." He guided Reno's hands back to those lovely spots that made his spine tingle and heart beat harder.

"Yes," Reno whispered huskily. "We can make time. I always have time for you."

He rolled them again to put Cloud on his back and settled himself between spread thighs. Supporting Cloud's left knee in his hand, Reno pressed a lingering kiss to the pulse point and worked his way back up, flicking his tongue over the skin. Oooh, he could feast on his lovely husband for hours, the feel of silk soft skin under his tongue, the faint trembling of the corded muscles it covered.

Reno sealed his lips over that sensitive spot where his thumb had stroked and suckled the area, letting his cheek brush against the hard cock and sac in another caress. He had done plenty of begging the night before and decided hearing a little for himself would be very welcome to his ears. Instead of traveling over the cock to reach the other thigh, Reno backed off and started again at the other knee. He pushed Cloud's bent knees higher to spread him. The matching spot at the top of the other thigh enticed him onwards, and he circled his tongue around the area.

Reno pillowed his head on Cloud's inner thigh and danced his fingers over the tender skin behind his husband's sac, a bare hint of pressure in his touch.

"Let me hear your voice, Cloud. I sang for you last night. Let me hear you now."

Cloud nearly bit his own hand to keep from crying out. Reno was finding all the right spots and pushing him to the edge.

Hearing his lover's request, Cloud moved his hand down to his side. The little moans and strangled whimpers now freely floated from his parted lips. His toes curled up in the air as did his fingers, digging into the sheets.

"Reno!" He gasped as an especially sensitive spot was teased. Reaching up over his head he grabbed and kneaded a hand full of pillow. "Aah... haa," he panted, arching his shoulders back. "Again, right there..." He moaned and writhed.

This was going to undo him. He needed his lover inside him so bad. But he wasn't ready to beg, not yet.

"Beautiful," Reno murmured and rubbed firmer circles as he raised himself over Cloud. "Love to see you, hear you, like this and know that it's all for me. Only I ever get to do this to you, Cloud. No one else, ever."

Reno flicked his tongue over the weeping cockhead, teasing more, and savored the musky taste of his husband. He moved his hand to cup and fondle the soft sac as he licked with long strokes over Cloud's abdomen. When he had explored and loved that area well he moved higher again to drag his teeth over a taut nipple. Reno was starting to shake with the desire to claim the gorgeous man beneath him and was unaware of the growling, purring noises rumbling from his throat while he feasted on lovely flesh.

He could faintly taste the salt of their combined sweat from the night before and it served as a potent aphrodisiac. Reno could feel his cock harden and pulsing with need and thrust a hand under the pillows to search for the forgotten tube of lube. Despite how addled with lust he was, Reno had no desire to take Cloud raw. He didn't want to subject his love to unnecessary pain no matter how well he could withstand it.

Reno slicked his fingers and rocked back onto his knees. He tugged on Cloud's waist to bring his ass higher onto his thighs. The position left Cloud vulnerably on his back with his weight tipped back on his shoulders and his legs draped over the outside of Reno's arms. Reno wrapped on arm around Cloud's right leg to hold him securely in place and pushed in the tips of two fingers. His eyes fluttered closed in bliss. Still so hot and tight and gripping his fingers to draw him deeper. Reno slid his fingers a little deeper and turned his head to kiss the inside of Cloud's knee. He opened his eyes to watch his husband as he barely grazed over the prostate.

"Only me, Cloud," Reno crooned softly. "I'll love you forever, and you'll never be alone again."

"Aah..."Cloud trembled and titled his head back with a moan as his lover teased that wonderful spot inside him.

"Y-yess," he struggled to speak. Those fingers were a god send. His lover was his heaven and he could never be with another. "Mmmn, only yours." He panted in short, little moans and locked eyes with Reno. "Just yours," he assured in a breathless voice.

With a breathy noise his eyelashes fell to shade his eyes. "Please," he begged. "Now. Need you... so bad."

"Yes," Reno hissed. "I'll give you what you need. Always, and only me." He withdrew his fingers to push slowly back in with three. Reno was enthralled watching his fingers disappear over and over inside his husband's tight, perfect little ass. "That's it, baby. Open for me. Shiva, you're beautiful. If anyone but me ever saw you like this I'd have to kill them."

Reno finally couldn't wait anymore. He slicked himself quickly and positioned himself for a deep thrust, but paused while pressed against Cloud's loosened ring. No. Nothing quick. There was still time enough to enjoy everything Cloud have to give.

Reno exerted just enough pressure to slide the head of his cock inside and...stopped. He rocked his hips slowly with small movements, knowing full well that it would come nowhere near brushing the prostate and not satisfy Cloud at all. Wrestling with the urge to plunge balls deep, Reno spread Cloud's thighs as wide as they would go so he could use his wiry flexibility to lean over and lap at his husband's bottom lip.

"Enough, yet?" he teased.

Panting, Cloud squirmed and kneaded the pillow in frustration. No, not enough! What was Reno doing? He always did know how to drive Cloud mad with lust.

He nipped at Reno's lip and whined his need. Lifting a hand he grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled Reno in close to kiss him. But despite the demanding kiss, he couldn't demand much more. "More," he pleaded. "Please, Reno." He urged Reno with his words and wriggled in an attempt to pull his lover's thick cock deeper.

Reno held himself still against Cloud's efforts. Oh, sure, Cloud could have easily manhandled him into any position he wanted. The fact that he *didn't* and the pleading, glowing need in his eyes made something in the Turk's chest purr in satisfaction. He withdrew until just the tip was inside then sealed his lips over Cloud's as he pushed in deep and hard. Oh fuck but that was good!

Slow and steady, Reno thrust over and over, holding Cloud's hips to roll them together in rhythm and drinking the soft cries from his mouth. It was heaven, pure and simple. The heat, the tight grip, the slickness of their bodies sliding together, the feeling of owning and belonging. Reno curled Cloud into a tighter ball and released his hips to thread both hands in soft blond hair. He refused to speed up and end it too soon. His body moved on autopilot, drawing out the pleasure, and leaving him free to enjoy and feast on that lovely mouth.

Reno kissed up Cloud's jawline to nip at his pierced ear.

"Perfect, baby. Perfect and good and *mine*. Love you, love you, love you," he panted.

Cloud lifted his legs higher as Reno rolled him up. This was good. Wonderful. Hot. He loved the easy pace of Reno's cock sliding in and out of his body. It didn't matter how it moved inside him now, as long as it was inside him it was what he needed.

He combed his hand through Reno's hair and ran his other over Reno's back. He dragged his nails along Reno's back and scalp.

"Yours," Cloud moaned. His eyes fluttered at the feeling of Reno's teeth on his piercing. "Aah... Reno..." He tilted his ear away, exposing his neck for Reno. "Mark me." He would wear Reno's teeth marks, ring, cum, clothes, nail marks, hickeys... anything his lover bestowed on him with pride. He wanted others to see a glimmer of their devotion and passion when he went out to shop for their wedding.

Something sharp, primal and fiercely possessive flared in Reno's chest when Cloud bared his neck. It made his breath catch, his heart race and his next few thrusts hard and demanding.

"Oh, yes," Reno growled and licked the pale length of throat, humming against the skin. He chose the sensitive spot right above the collarbone and lightly set his teeth there. His pace quickened and Reno sucked at the patch of skin, deep rumbling noises of need and desire vibrating his throat, then he raised up to look at the bright red mark that was quickly starting to bruise. Reno nibbled his way back to Cloud's mouth and turned his lover's head to catch his gaze. Sweat trickled down the side of his face and off the end of his nose as he thrust harder and faster. He could feel Cloud's hard length trapped between them, sliding between their tightly pressed bodies.

"Look at me, baby. Look at your husband. I want to see your eyes when you come."

"Aahn!" Cloud's neck stung and throbbed where Reno had marked him. Looking up into Reno's eyes he felt the intense, urgent love and passion from them. He clung tighter to Reno, his fingers digging into his husband's thigh and shoulder like he was on the edge of death itself.

The hard and fast pace of Reno's cock inside him, combined with the rubbing of their slick abdomens on his own cock was becoming too much. No matter how he tried to hold back it was becoming harder not to scream his release. He gave in... His body tensed and he clamped down. When he came it was with a shudder and a strangled cry.

He rode out his orgasm and the tremors that came afterward while staring up into that intense and loving gaze.

The deep flush that covered Cloud's face, neck and chest was so very becoming. Those blue eyes were wide with hugely dilated pupils and never left his face. The loud cries and the sudden tight spasms of the beautiful body beneath him slammed Reno into orgasm. He shuddered and gasped, his hips driving forward again and again to bury himself as deeply as possible. In the trembling aftermath Reno took his husband's lips in a gentle, grateful kiss in direct contrast to the urgency of before. His arms shook so badly that he lowered himself down and rolled them to the side with his cock still inside Cloud.

Reno was at the same time drained and buzzing with energy. His lips explored Cloud's nose, cheeks and lips.

"Mmm," Reno mumbled against Cloud's mouth. "I'll never get tired of that. I think it will be my favorite way to start the day forever." He ran soothing strokes of his hand over Cloud's back and flank. "Going to let me shower and run off for a few hours now?"

Cloud sighed and smiled. "I can't keep you here forever. Sooner or later one of us just might get sick of the other," he teased.

"Besides, I'm right behind you," he unwrapped his legs from around Reno and reached back. He gently caressed where his lover became one with himself. "You're amazing," he murmered and kissed Reno as he eased his lover from his body. "Wonderful." He nuzzled his lover's cheek.

"Now... get out of bed before I start begging again." He playfully pushed Reno away. "I'll shower after you. We both know what will happen if I join you."

Reno hissed when his very sensitized cock slid from his lover's body. He wanted to dispute Cloud's claim and have them shower together anyway, but his body's feeble, drained attempt at renewed interest (what could he say? Cloud was just that tempting.) would have made a liar of him. Reno settled for sticking out his tongue and a wicked grin. He scooted off the bed and stripped the sheets, making sure to stretch just so while doing it. When he was mostly done he winked over his shoulder at his soon to be husband.

"Well, I'll just hurry and get first chance at the hot water." Reno crossed to the other side of the bed with a soft sway in his hips. Oh but he was feeling happy, sated and frisky. He reached out to gently move some rumpled blond spikes away from Cloud's eyes and leaned in for just one more kiss. The well loved feel of Cloud's kiss swollen lips made him sigh dramatically. "I suppose you're right, though. I can't see you and not want to touch you, and wet... Okay, okay. Shower, secret mission of utmost importance then dinner, but I'll wait to leave until after you're done."


	24. Chapter 24

Reno parked his bike and got his caffeine fix before strolling down the street to a small shop almost concealed by the larger ones around it. Inside was a magnificent jeweler who had no need for a large, pretentious showcase for his work. His work was superb. Reno knew because Rufus was one picky bastard about the pretties he liked to have as his cufflinks and other adornments. Every piece that left the jeweler's hands was a custom job and always unique. That was what Reno wanted.

The old man eyed him through his loupe and recognized Reno immediately.

"President Shinra requiring something new?" he asked in a gravelly voice that gave the impression he talked as little as possible.

"No," Reno replied with a smug grin. "I'm getting married, and I want you to design Cloud Strife's wedding band."

A slight twitch of a grizzled eyebrow and a small curve of the lip was the only response to Reno's little bombshell.

"What did you have in mind?"

The jeweler set aside the piece he was working on to get a pad and paper for sketching and roughed out some things as Reno described what he wanted.

"Yellow gold braided with rose gold to start. He wants something to remind him of me always so I want rubies and emeralds. Make it look like they are woven into the braid."

The coffee was long gone before Reno was satisfied with the sketch of his design. He told the jeweler what he wanted inscribed on the inside where it would always rest against Cloud's skin. Again, only a raised eyebrow at the words.

"I'll have it done in two days."

Reno knew better than to press the man for anything sooner and left the shop. He was wandering back to his bike, a little surprised at how long he had been with the jeweler, when he bumped into someone he had forgotten about from the first night he had brought Cloud home. Blonde, blue eyed, the man had been a casual fuck once in a while.

"Reno," the man purred sensually. "Been awhile." He boldly ran a hand up Reno's chest to toy with the open collar of his shirt. "I was wondering when you would call me again."

Oh, hell.

* * *

Cloud's neck still throbbed as he entered the tux shop. He quietly told the woman who jumped up to help what he needed. He tried to hide his blush as she screamed and set about bringing out various colors of white, off white, beige, cream, black, navy blue, and blue vests, jackets, ties, pants, and socks.

Then he patiently waited while she measured him for a fit. He tried not to think about her hand lingering on his thigh when she did the inseam while he told her how to alter Reno's suit. He would pick the tuxedoes up early to make sure his husband's fit and would bring them by for any last minute adjustments before the wedding.

With that chore complete, Cloud wondered how he would get in to see the dresses next door without being seen. He drove around to the back of the shops and breathed a sigh when he saw the backdoor was open. Slipping in he caught the attention of the young lady working there. After a whispered conversation that left him blushing with her sworn secrecy, she measured his shoulders, chest, and hips before showing him the catalogue.

He knew exactly what he wanted. He had seen it in his dream, after all. He described it to her and she turned a few pages for him. "That one..." He touched the photo with a smile. "I'll have it picked up."

But who would pick it up? He mulled over that as he straddled his bike again and lowered his shades.

* * *  
The man, Val, faltered at the tense stillness in Reno's body. The inkling that his attentions were no longer welcome was solidified into something undeniable when Reno plucked the hand from his chest and bent the fingers back slightly in warning.

"I'm off the market," Reno said coldly.

"For how long?" Val asked. Reno had turned him away before but never for very long although it had been quite a while since they had seen each other.

"For good." Even as Reno put some more distance between them the Turk couldn't help the tiny smile that curved his lips just from thinking about Cloud.

Disbelief, disappointment and jealousy warred within Val, but Reno's reputation, tempered his response. It wasn't healthy, after all, to piss off a Turk.

"When you get tired of him, look me up again."

"Won't happen," Reno snapped then memories of past nights allowed a little kindness for the man. "Don't bother waiting. Find someone else, Val. Find someone who cares and won't just be using you."

Effectively dismissed, Val turned and walked away with hunched shoulders. Reno watched him for a long minute. Obviously one of these days he and Cloud would have to talk about past lovers so things like that wouldn't come back at inopportune moments. If he was honest with himself, Reno would admit that the thought of Cloud with any other lover filled him with an unreasonable jealousy. He'd have to get a handle on that. It wasn't like Cloud had come to him untouched, and he definitely couldn't say the same of himself. It didn't matter, Reno told himself. There would never be another again...for either of them.

Trying to regain his earlier happy expectation, Reno left his bike again to follow the seedier alleys to a small shop that, nevertheless, had heavy patronage. A wicked smile graced his face and he entered Gloria's Adult Carnal Knowledge Toys or GACKT for short. Since bondage was most likely to remain traumatizing to Cloud for a long while, Reno would find something else to make their honeymoon especially entertaining for his husband.

* * *  
Cloud was headed towards a little RandR joint where he knew he could find some personal massage oils for his husband when a shop down the street caught his eye and gave him the tingle of some idea.

Leaving Fenrir, he walked the block and ducked inside. He was almost relieved to see a woman running the business though he couldn't say why yet...

She didn't look up as the bell sounded, the door announcing his presence. "Sorry, we're getting ready to close."

"I'm getting married. I thought I'd get something before the wedding."

"Well, get in line honey. I have a three month waiting list."

Cloud grit his teeth and stepped closer to her desk where she was busy crunching numbers. "The wedding will be by next week."

"So? You're not that special." She sounded like she had this argument before.

"His name is Reno."

"His..." That got her attention. She glanced up out of the corner of her eye and then tilted her head back to look at Cloud with raised eyebrows.

"Super hero finally decided to settle down." She laughed. "I knew we had something in common." The bruise on his neck did not go unnoticed.

He perked a brow. What could that mean?

"Listen," her mood had suddenly lifted and she made her way to the door to flip the 'closed' sign and shut the curtain. "I can get it done today. Any other day and I'm slammed. I'll just take the books home and get them sorted out later. So what did you have in mind?"

When she saw the unsure look on his face she folded her arms on her desk and leaned forward. "Honey, I do lots of these. You don't want something cliche. Just his name. And some place important or personal... some place only he'd understand."

She laughed at his blush. "Okay, now we're talking." And waved a hand at his wide eyes. "I've seen them all, and believe me none of them interested me. Shall we go back?"

Cloud hesitated for a moment. "Could you show me some samples of what you liked?"

An hour and a half later and Cloud wasn't sure the red in his face would ever cool down. He thanked Peg (don't call her Peggy) after they arranged for her to pick up his dress. He left a grateful tip after the initial payment and found himself wrapped up in conversation that, for once, he didn't mind or find himself feeling cornered with.

By the time he left it was growing late and he had just enough time to grab the oils he wanted for Reno. He heard the store owner lock the door as he left.

Flipping his phone open he dialed his husband, his stomach complaining loudly by now. He hummed at the sound of his husband's voice. "I've missed you," he said softly.

"I've missed you, too. I want to show you how much," Reno purred into the phone as he stowed his purchases in the compartments on his bike. "and I'm *starving*. Please tell me you're ready to eat. Where am I meeting you?"

Reno sat on the sunwarmed leather of his motorcycle seat and sighed as the warmth soothed certain aching parts. He curled forward to rest his elbows on the tank and ease the pressure on his back.

"I hope you've decided on a place that has nice, thick, cushioned seats. I'm a little, ah, tender right now." Then he chuckled throatily. "I'm ready to wine and dine you."

"Remember that place you took me to dance?" Cloud placed his bag of oils inside Fenrir and straddled his ride. "Wasn't there a nice place down the street? Seemed quiet. I think it was called Hazel's."

"I'll be there soon," he promised. "Meet me outside."

Cloud parked Fenrir outside the restaurant and leaned against him to wait for Reno. His body was healing fast but he could still feel the buzzing of that needle and he couldn't wait for Reno to discover his little present.

He approached Reno's bike as the redhead came to a stop. "I got you some oils for that tender spot of yours," he leaned against the bike and smiled up at Reno.

Reno fitted a hand to the back of Cloud's neck to pull him closer, his fingers brushing over the bruise that was plainly visible. It gave him a little thrill to know that Cloud hadn't covered it up with one of his high collared sleeveless sweaters. First things first. He had gone almost an entire day without a kiss and that had to be rectified. It was a chaste thing, soft and sweet.

With a stifled groan Reno swung his leg over the bike and hugged Cloud close with an arm around his shoulders. He let himself relax and enjoy the darkening evening and the warmth of his husband against his side as they walked across the parking lot. Right before they opened the door where the hostess waited Reno tilted his head the inch needed to whisper wickedly in Cloud's ear.

"I'll have to surrender to your capable hands to apply the oils. I can't exactly see back there very well, and I might miss a spot."

Hot breath and evil little words made Cloud's breath catch. He managed a smile when he saw their waitress eyeing him curiously. "Table for two," he cleared his throat. "Corner booth if it's available."

"Right this way," the perky little lady nodded and lead them down the stairs and into the darkened establishment.

"I'll be right with you to take your order," she chirped and left them with two menus in a corner booth.

Cloud moved over to look at Reno's menu. He already knew what he wanted so he leaned over to lay his head on his husband's shoulder. "Did you find everything you wanted? I picked up a little something extra."

"Hmmm?" Reno pretended to be distracted by the menu. "Oh, I found everything I wanted. I'll have your ring in two days' time. After that I did a little shopping for our honeymoon. Good, they have prime rib. A thick piece of meat, medium and swimming with juices, sounds great right about now."

He flagged down the server with a subtle finger motion.

"I'd like to start with the appetizer sampler platter for two and a bottle of your best red wine," Reno started and paused to give Cloud a happy grin. "We're celebrating our engagement. This is the first chance we've had, and I want my gorgeous man to have an evening to remember."

In front of the server Reno tenderly stroked a lovely, fair cheek. The server took down the order and felt a pang of envy. Two of the prettiest men she had ever seen, one of them the famous savior of the world, and they were both getting married...to each other. Still, it was obvious the redhead was head over heels for the blond. She decided they would get the best service the restaurant could provide, and she'd keep anyone from bothering them.

Reno noticed she was still waiting.

"Ah, if you wouldn't mind, put in the order for the platter and bring the wine. We'll order then."

When she had left Reno captured Cloud's hand and laced their fingers together.

Cloud gently squeezed Reno's hand and leaned in to kiss him. "You're a bad liar. We've celebrated many times," he teased. "But this is nice." They were alone in their corner, he noticed.

"Think we can take some of that wine home?" He bet it would taste even sweeter poured inside Reno's navel. "It would go perfect with the scented oils I bought for your shoulders and back." He looked down at their entangled hands and smoothed his thumb over Reno's finger.

Reno nuzzled his way into Cloud's spikes to breathe a warm puff of air against his ear.

"I wasn't lying. Every time we celebrate is like the first time for me. Don't ever think anything less, baby. You're my best reason for opening my eyes every morning. I want to celebrate every day you are with me and make lots of happy memories to try and make up for all the bad." Reno snuggled Cloud closer to his heart. "You've been hurt enough. I...will do anything to keep that from ever happening again."

He didn't release his possessive hold even when the server returned with the wine. Reno knew the wine would be good, but he went through the little ritual of tasting a small amount before giving his approval then offered Cloud the glass.

"We'd like another bottle to take home later. For now I'd like the prime rib and the grilled vegetables, au juice and horseradish on the side."

Reno passed the menu to Cloud and sipped some of the excellent red while watching Cloud give his order.

Cloud had been craving a good, fatty steak for... he didn't know how long. "Marbled t-bone with mashed potato," Cloud handed the menus back to the server with a shy smile.

He was relaxed here and for once didn't hide or mince his affection for Reno. And there was no blushing this time even when he caught sight of the server's jealous smile. He nuzzled Reno's collar with a sigh. "I don't hurt now, Reno." Well, his surprise ached a little as it healed, and it felt dry and scabby. Was their lotion in the men's room? "In fact, you're all I need to remind me of that." He stroked Reno's chest and reached up to tilt his chin down for a kiss. "But let's talk about celebrating."

He reached up to lightly knead his husband's nape. "I need the men's room," he whispered with a sheepish quirk to his lips.

Reno purred like a contented cat with Cloud almost in his lap and gifting him with his incredible kisses. He perversely hoped that the server took a while to come back. Maybe he'd just forget about the first course and have Cloud as his appetizer.

"Men's room? Back by the entrance I think. I can wait here for you if you want."

"I think I can manage," Cloud murmured and lingered for another kiss. Then he slipped over Reno's lap and headed for the restroom.

He was glad to find the restroom empty and a bottle of lotion by the sink. Taking a look at the design on his flesh he sighed when he found it just dry. By tonight the slight swelling should be cleared for his husband's approval. He hoped he liked it.

Taking a generous amount for the small area affected, Cloud massaged the lotion in and tried not to think about Reno's fingers doing that. Not here at least. But tonight? Yes. Cloud caught himself humming and glanced over his shoulder to be sure he was alone.

Reno drummed his fingers on the table as he waited for Cloud to return. Every now and then one hand drifted to his front pants pocket to pat what was inside. After leaving GACKT Reno had found a some trinkets that a few gil and some ingenuity had made into a pleasing token. Not exactly an engagement ring but it expressed Reno's feelings very well. Unable to resist another look, Reno glanced toward the men's room then slipped it from his pocket.

Suspended from a fine gold chain was a wolf's head with a phoenix rising behind it. The wings of the phoenix fanned out above and to the sides of the wolf, flames licking at the pinions. Reno smiled at it and draped the chain over Cloud's wine glass so that the pendant hung just above the table. He hoped Cloud liked it. It wasn't like he had much experience in gift giving.

More minutes passed by, and Reno started to grow a little worried. Cloud had been gone a while. He sipped some more wine as a distraction and savored the taste. It was really quite good. They were definitely taken a bottle home with them. Reno settled down and imagined how much better it would taste licked from his husband's lovely fair skin.

Cloud rubbed a little more of the lotion into his skin. Satisfied that the artwork wouldn't be giving him any more trouble he washed and dried his hands.

Back at their booth, Cloud smiled at Reno as he slipped in back next to his husband. "Did you miss me?" He leaned against him and reached for his glass, pausing as he saw something new.

Sitting up he cradled the pendant with his fingers. It was beautiful. It was them. Cloud wondered where Reno found such a fitting symbol. He turned a coy smile at Reno and took the necklace to open it's chain. Holding each end up either side of his neck he turned for Reno to help him put it on.

Taking the ends of the chain Reno paused to run his lips over the nape of Cloud's neck before fastening it together. He ran his palms over his husband's shoulders to pull him back against his chest. Reno used the tip of his tongue to lightly tease the rim of Cloud's pierced ear and whispered into it.

"I had them put together. It looks like they belong that way, just like you and me. You know, I had given up on ever wishing for anything...until I saw you that first time. Do you like it?"

Cloud touched the wolf and phoenix resting just below the hollow of his collar bone with searching finger tips. Taking Reno's hands he wrapped his husband's arms around his chest and tilted himself up and back slightly to kiss perfect lips. "I love it," he whispered.

He settled back with a sigh and closed his eyes. "I guess this lone wolf's found himself wrapped up in the warm flames of a phoenix." He rubbed the arms holding him. "I've never been so happy."

"Good." Reno kissed Cloud's temple, cheek and the top of his head. "I want you to be happy with me."

He fed his husband a sip of wine from his own glass then licked at his wine sweetened lips.

"Food better come soon," Reno mumbled against the softness of Cloud's mouth. "before I decide to just spread *you* over the table."

As if on cue, the red cheeked server appeared with the appetizer platter. Reno chuckled softly at her blush and figured she had overhead his plans to skip the meal and go straight to having Cloud for dessert. He tightened his arms around his love briefly for an apologetic hug in case he'd embarrassed Cloud and picked up a spicy chicken wing to offer him.

Cloud waited a moment for the girl to leave before he gently elboed his husband. He laughed then and nibbled on the wing, holding Reno's wrist until the bones were bare. Licking Reno's fingers clean he nibbled on those as well.

"Napkin?" Cloud turned his face towards Reno, sticky sauce on the corner of his lips.

Cloud's playful, flirty side never failed to get a smile from Reno. Since he knew Cloud never relaxed so much around anyone else it was something to treasure, and Reno had no problem at all selfishly keeping that for himself alone.

"Like you ever need a napkin around me," he smirked and licked the sauce from Cloud's face.

Of course that also required another kiss to follow it up. Reno sighed happily and sat back so they could both dig in when his stomach made a growl of protest at the teaser of a taste.

"I know you do that on purpose. When we're old and creaky people will wonder why I'm constantly nibbling on you, and I'll tell them it's because you lure me to do it every time."

Reno winked at Cloud and looked over the platter, finally deciding on something that looked like it might be a deep fried mushroom.

"Until our main dishes get here, I'm not going to worry about the food getting cold," Cloud smirked and plucked up a barbecued rib. He nibbled and sucked and tore pieces of meat off the bone until it was dry.

Then he teasingly licked and sucked on his sticky fingers. They were so sticky with sauce and flakes of meat. He even added in a little moan as he cleaned between two fingers at the webbing. "Delicious."

Reno's eyes flared with dangerous heat and, quick as a striking snake, he snatched Cloud's hand away from his mouth.

"That," Reno growled, "is *my* job."

He drew two of Cloud's sticky, saucy fingers in his mouth all the way to the knuckle and sucked suggestively. The tip of his tongue lapped at the webbing and his teeth lightly scraped the sides as he pulled back and off with a lewd slurping noise. Oh yes, Cloud was very, very good at the seduction game, and could draw his husband in with just the smallest quirk of his lips or even the arching of an eyebrow, but Reno could play the game, too...and he considered himself a Master of it.

"I should feed you messy foods every day," Reno said with a wicked grin and lavished attention on the other two fingers. He finished off the last smear of sauce and swirled his tongue over the palm for good measure. Then he picked up something else from the platter and held it out in invitation.

"Another?"

It looked like some kind of vegetable, fried in a sauce. Holding Reno's wrist steady, Cloud took a taste test and found it crunchy, a little salty, and umami. Cloud savored the next few bites, making sure his teeth and lips grazed his husband's fingers. When he was finished he licked and sucked Reno's fingers clean.

"You have to try one of these," Cloud searched and found another. He held it up for Reno. "Hmm?" 


	25. Chapter 25

Reno fought the slight trembling in his arm that increased with each sweet, teasing touch of Cloud's lips, but he didn't bother to mask his expression. His pupils were dilated and his breathing deepened and slowed. His free hand snuck beneath the table to discreetly adjust his growing arousal. Reno was ready to pounce, and they hadn't even gotten through the main course yet. Nothing and no one had ever gotten to him like the light touch of his husband's mouth.

Reno kept his eyes on Cloud's face as he slowly leaned forward to taste the tidbit. His tongue curled around the tips of Cloud's fingers and his eyes fluttered shut, the savory taste of the vegetable mixing with the familiar salt and texture of his husband's skin.

Reno swallowed with an effort and grasped Cloud's wrist to pull him closer until he could whisper in his ear.

"The more you tease me, the more I'll make you...pay...for it later."

He nipped at the ear lobe and sat back again to take up his glass of wine. The red liquid sloshed in the glass from his trembling hand.

Cloud could see now how affected Reno was by his teasing. And his promise only made Cloud shiver in delight.

Still, it wouldn't do to leave his husband in such an uncomfortable position. They had a main course to get through eventually and he didn't want to rush it. Good things came in time and he didn't want Reno so undeniably horny that they rushed dessert as well.

Under the table Cloud loosened and opened his husband's zipper. "No one's watching," he whispered and slipped his hand inside. "Don't you dare stop me."

His other hand took another appetizer to slowly nibble, but it wasn't the focus of his attention. He watched Reno as he squeezed and stroked him inside his pants.

Reno sucked in a sharp breath that he released in a low, nearly inaudible, moan as he willingly slouched a little lower in his seat and spread his legs more.

"Shiva, Cloud," he swore. "I'm not gonna stop you."

Something that sounded suspiciously like a barely suppressed whine vibrated in his throat at the first touch of warm fingers. Reno was already achingly hard from the teasing and his hips pushed unconsciously upwards. He gave up for the moment any pretense of eating and his searching hand twisted into a fistful of Cloud's thankfully baggy choice of pants. His other hand held the end of his tail of hair like a lifeline.

"Do it, baby," Reno gasped, then his voice turned soft and pleading. "Please, please, don't leave me like this. I don't think I could actually walk to the men's room."

"That bad..." Cloud's mouth watered. How he would love to crawl under the table right now. But there was still a chance they'd be caught, and that chance would double if he put his mouth where his hand was.

He tightened his grip and began to jerk his lover off with a little smirk on the corner of his lips. Reno was so beautiful like this. On the edge, begging, a little flushed with a damp hairline. Cloud bit his lower lip and concentrated on getting his husband off before they were caught and forced to stop.

"This good?" he asked, going a little faster and tighter.

"Ngh," was the best response Reno could come up with just then.

His grip on Cloud's pants tightened until fabric threatened to rip. A stray thought about propriety and public places crossed his mind and he told it to fuck off. Reno couldn't have cared less if Rufus Shinra had suddenly joined their table. He was at Cloud's mercy and gave himself up to the mind numbing pleasure building in his loins. Reno's mouth finally started working and he murmured an endless string of pleas, curses and endearments. He arched into the stroking and rolled his head to look at Cloud.

"Just like that. It won't take much. Only you, baby, only you. I,ah...Ah!"

Reno made a blind grab for his napkin and bit down hard into it as his body shuddered and he spurted over Cloud's fist. Hot tears from the pressure of his release gathered in the corners of his eyes and he squeezed them shut.

Cloud tucked his lover away gently and zipped his pants up. He licked the back of his hand clean with a satisfied smile.

He would have to bring Reno off more often in public. The man was a god when he begged and the chance they could be caught was exciting. The kind of excitement that was safe and wouldn't end up with either of them stabbed or shot.

Reaching up he brushed the tears away with his thumb. He leaned up against Reno and kissed his jaw, neck, and chin. He took the napkin out of his mouth and dabbed his husband's hairline and forehead free of sweat. "Feeling better?"

Reno leaned into the kisses like a cat seeking attention. He was pleasantly sated and more relaxed than he'd been in years. Still, a Turk was still a Turk no matter the circumstances, and he wondered if Cloud had noticed the huge potted tree that had appeared at some point to block their table from anyone's view.

With steadier hands Reno refilled both their glasses and lifted his with a wink and a happy, besotted grin.

"To my husband," Reno toasted, "the most gorgeous, brave, honorable and naughty man on the planet."

He started to drink then paused with the glass at his lips.

"I love you. I'm hopelessly, completely, unchangeably in love with you. But, baby, that last rib there? It's mine. It's definitely not safe to allow you to eat them in public."

"But in the bedroom?" Cloud asked hopefully. He could just see their sheets stained with their cum and barbeque sauce.

He picked up his own glass and toasted Reno. "To the man who some how manages to find his weird food kink while we're celebrating our engagement." He took a sip. "I was, afterall, just innocently enjoying my snack."

Still, he eyed the last rib with a smirk as he sipped at his glass. "They're very good ribs."

"Aw, the food was good, but it was your taste that got me going." Reno tried his best pout to get the last rib. "I only really got the sauce, you know."

His hand had been inching closer as he spoke and he snatched the rib to take a huge bite.

"Mmm, that is good. We'll have to come back again...if they allow us back in, that is." Reno laughed and ran the toe of his boot up Cloud's calf. "We better leave a huge tip."

The server, by this time quite pale with an interesting pattern of bright red blotches on her face, came back to place both main courses on the table.

"I-I hope it's cooked to your order. If there's anything else you need just give a shout. Congratulations!" Her face flushed even darker. "On your engagement, of course!"

Reno barely held back his laughter until the poor girl had fled then he snickered at Cloud.

"Just look at what you did. Either scarred for life or going to be writing yaoi fantasies for years. Tsk."

Merriment and love danced in Reno's eyes as he brushed the back of his fingers over Cloud's cheek.

"Eat well, baby. I guarantee you're going to need the energy. The next few days, and nights, are going to wear you out."

Cloud wondered what got into the girl. Had she really been aware of their little tryst here in public? He glanced around to see if anyone else was looking.

"How long has that been there?" He blinked, looking at the potted bush. "I thought we were discreet..." he trailed off. He smiled and smoothed out his pants where Reno had pulled at them so hard he was sure they were going to rip.

Picking up his knife and fork he began to cut his steak into bite size pieces. He dipped the bites into the mashed potatos before chewing on each piece. "Taste?" He offered Reno a pink square with a smear of white on it.

Reno lightly clasped Cloud's wrist, to hold the fork steady of course, and stroked his thumb over the pulse point as he took the bite and chewed thoughtfully.

"It's good," he assured his love and cut into his own steak.

Still floating down from his unexpected treat, Reno was suddenly starving and ate in silence for a few minutes. When the edge had been taken off his hunger he refilled both wineglasses and ran a fingertip around the rim.

"Rude called me while I was out. They've finished investigating the destruction at the lodge. There were no survivors found, but they didn't find any bodies either."

Reno caught Cloud's eyes and reached for his hand.

"Do you think it was vaporized and you're safe now?"

"Would I have vaporized in such a blast?" Cloud wasn't sure. He clasped Reno's hand reassuringly. "If it is still alive, it doesn't have a master now. I'm safe as long as there are no more insane scientists."

He gently squeezed his husband's hand. "We can relax now." He leaned in and kissed Reno, cupping the back of his neck to deepen the kiss.

Sitting up after a slow and sensual kiss he took another bite of his steak and thought a moment. "Even if he did escape the blast and does still want to go after me, he doesn't have his master to tell him where we are. They were smart but I think they were guided all along. But if I were him and just freed from slavery... I'd run away."

Reno hummed with pleasure into the kiss. Each one was always so wonderful, and it never seemed like a routine, meaningless act. He hoped it would stay that way forever. Slightly amused that him being left handed meant that he could stay so close to Cloud and not interfere with their eating, Reno curved his right arm around Cloud's waist to snug them up tight then pulled his arm back and dropped his hand to Cloud's upper thigh.

The little vixen deserved some teasing himself for tempting his lover in a very public place. Reno casually continued eating while letting his hand stroke the hard muscle he could feel. His fingers grazed over the crease at the top of the thigh that he loved to nibble. Reno watched Cloud from the corner of his eye and finally, blatantly, rested his palm directly over stiffening flesh and rubbed in small circles. He kept the pressure teasingly light and whispered into his husband's ear.

"Just as long as you never feel the need to run away from me, okay?"

Cloud nodded and swallowed hard on a bite of steak. "Nn..." He grit his teeth and tried his best to ignore the mounting pleasure. Determined, he popped another bite of potato and steak into his mouth and tried to casually chew on the wonderful, flavorable morsel.

"I could never run from you," he breathed. His hips rolled subconsciously, making his eye lashes flutter at the pleasure that brought. "I... aah."

He gave up. At his husband's mercy he sat back in his seat, one hand gripping the table edge hard and the other gripping his fork hard, his wrist resting on the table. He lifted his hips with a little breathy noise and looked at Reno.

Reno didn't even try to hide his wickedly pleased smirk and rubbed a little more firmly.

"You've quit eating. You're not full already, are you?"

Clever fingers popped the button and lowered the zipper to delve inside and find warm skin. Reno could feel the heat of Cloud's body warming his hand and lowered his eyes with a quiet noise of pleasure. His. Always and only his to see and worship with his touch. Reno dropped his fork with a clatter on porcelain to catch Cloud's chin and bring their lips together as his fingers ventured further to find the tender head and ghost over the slit.

"Cloud," he mumbled the words against his husband's lips. "Let's get the rest to go. I want you for my dessert. I want my husband...now."

"Didn't anyone ever teach you you'll ruin your dinner?" Cloud panted. But he wanted Reno too. Needed him. Without prying eyes and ears- he wanted to voice his pleasure as loud as he pleased.

"Stop," he begged and twitched. "I won't make it home." He breathed a little easier when his husband drew away and zipped him up again. His mind was foggy and already focused on one thing though, Reno and sex.

He didn't trust the trembles in his hand everytime he tried to pack his steak and potatos into the doggy box. He gave up and let Reno finish for him. "I'll follow you," he adjusted his erection so that he could walk without drawing attention to it. "I can't think straight."

Reno paid the check, and their meals were put in a sack along with another bottle of the wine. He winked at the server and kept a possessive, loving arm around Cloud as they walked outside into early evening. Reno stowed the sack in his own bike then pulled Cloud into his arms. His kiss was hot and hungry as he backed his lover up against Fenrir and pushed their hips together. The fleeting thought crossed his mind to take Cloud bent over the huge machine, but it was quickly discarded. It might be fun and naughty, but Reno didn't want to share any part of his lover, not even the softest cries that might escape.

He backed off with a last kiss and a soothing stroke down Cloud's back to calm them both.

"We're going home," Reno purred. "You've been tempting me since we got here, and it's time to pay up."

"I see my plan worked," Cloud smiled coyly. He was aching to be touched and claimed. He was on edge and his brain was still foggy.

He put Fenrir between his legs, the powerful rumble of the engine alone nearly undoing him. He waited for Reno to head out and then followed him. Once home he grabbed his bag of massaging oils and walked to the door. He wanted to chase his lover but he feared he would stumble in his haste.

Barely in the door he grabbed Reno and dropped his bag. He backed himself up against the closing door and pulled Reno close for a searing kiss.

Bracing his hands against the wall on either side of Cloud's head, Reno leaned into the kiss to hold his lover in place with his body. Yeah, that was what he had wanted to do for *hours*. Now that they were in the privacy of their home some of the urgency had fled to leave behind a slow burn in Reno's chest. He pushed one of his thighs between Cloud's legs to feel the erection, hard and hot, against him. His hands moved to thread themselves through soft, blond hair to cradle Cloud's skull and tilt his face to better deepen the kiss. Reno swept his tongue deep, tasting, tasting, savoring. He could taste the steak, the potatoes, the wine, traces of barbecue sauce. Under it all he could taste the flavor that called to him most, that of his husband.

"Shall I finish what you started, little love?" Reno murmured against Cloud's cheek and slid one hand down his lover's bared throat to fully unzip the shirt and travel further to toy with the zip on the pants. His thigh gently nudged Cloud's balls.

"I think you should," Cloud answered softly. He rubbed his hands up and down Reno's sides before he lifted the shirt to touch flesh. "I need you."

Pulling the shirt higher he lifted it over Reno's head and lightly tossed it aside. He touched flesh now, unhindered by the shirt and firm beneath his hands.

But there was that pressing need. He squirmed at the feeling of his husband's thigh, pressing against his balls. With a glint in his eye he leaned against Reno and rubbed himself against that thigh. It was warm even with their pants blocking direct touch.

"You're impatient," Reno chuckled and rid Cloud of his shirt as well.

He moved his body backwards and ghosted his lips over the bruise he had left that morning. The darker flesh felt warmer than the rest of the pale perfection around it. Reno closed his eyes and sank to his knees while loosening and skimming Cloud's pants from his legs. He kept them closed as he licked over the protruding arc of the hipbone on the way to his destination.

"I want your taste on my tongue when I'm inside your body," he growled possessively.

Reno's thumbs pressed into the dip of flesh framing Cloud's groin. Only when he felt the hard cock brushing his cheek did he open his eyes to see his prize. Reno made a small noise and traced light fingertips over Cloud.

"Mmm, what's this?"

In his lust-consumed thoughts Cloud had almost forgot. Fuck. Reaching down he stroked a hand through red hair.

"What do you think?" He swallowed nervously. In that special place where Reno's touch drove him crazy... well, crazier than his touch did other places, was his husband's name written in a delicate font. "Do you like it?"

"I can't believe you did that for me," Reno laughed softly and wrapped his arms around Cloud's hips to rub his cheek over hard abdominal muscles covered in silky skin. "Gods, I love you so much, you crazy bastard. I almost want to drag you out in the public square and show this to everyone, but only almost. You're mine, and this is just for me to see."

He puffed a warm breath against the marked skin and dusted feather light kisses over the whole area.

"You make me want to take you hard and fast against the damn door, but I'll bet you're tender. I'll need to be careful tonight."

Reno licked over the writing and stood to pull Cloud into his arms. He pressed his face against Cloud's throat and nipped carefully.

"Thank you," he breathed.

"Just for you," Cloud breathed and leaned into Reno. "And I should thank you."

Bringing a hand up he combed it through Reno's hair as he tilted his head to the side. He encouraged Reno to nibble on his neck with a sigh. "I feel fine," he murmered. "You don't need to be careful. I don't want you to hold back."

He pulled slightly on Reno's hair and dragged his nails down his neck and shoulders. "Own up to that marking," he growled. "Permanent. Forever. Can't erase you."

Hissing at the feel of blunt nails on his skin, Reno almost roughly stripped the rest of Cloud's clothes from him and pushed his husband toward the waiting couch. Something in Cloud's voice had sounded very like a challenge, and Reno *never* let a challenge go unanswered. He guided Cloud to kneel on the couch, facing the back and used one knee and a quick, savage twist of his hips to spread his husband's legs.

"Don't move," Reno ordered in a dangerous voice.

His eyes glittered as he riffled through his purchases to find what he was looking for. Any worries he might have had about his lover had been eased by his Cloud's bold statements. If Cloud could take it then he wouldn't try to hold back his passion. Reno turned back to his husband with a sharp smile on his lips and a hinged ring dangling from his finger.

"No, you'll never be able to erase me, and I'll make sure you never want to. Tonight, little love, you don't get to touch me unless I give you permission, and you don't get to come until I say it's okay." Reno snapped the snug ring together at the base of Cloud's cock and nipped harshly at his hip. "When I allow that to happen will depend on how well you convince me that you belong only to me, now and always."

Fuck, Cloud loved it when Reno got this way. Rough and dominant. He wouldn't let Cloud get away with his usual games and knowing that, Cloud was determined to misbehave a little. He rested his elbos on the top of the couch and jumped at the sharp teeth on his hips. The ring was cold, but slowly warming to his body heat.

Arching his back and tilting his hips he pressed his chin to his shoulder to look at Reno. He lowered his eyelids and smiled. "Do I need a safe word? I might scream something that makes you stop when you shouldn't stop."

Reno shed the rest of his clothes and unlaced the tie in his hair to let it drape over his body. He moved silently up behind Cloud until his fully erect cock could nestle in the soft cleft of his husband's ass. His hands cupped the sharply defined bones of Cloud's hips to curve around so one hand slid up his chest to roll a nipple between his fingers and the other hand traced the smooth metal of the ring. Reno leaned into Cloud so that his chest barely rested against his husband's back. Gravity pulled the smooth strands of his hair down to spill over Cloud's body.

Reno nipped at the hinge of Cloud's jaw.

"If you think you need a word tonight, then pick one and do it now," Reno murmured the words against Cloud's vulnerable neck. He gently twisted the nipple in his grasp the same time his other hand dipped below the ring to ghost feather light over the balls and even lower to press against the perineum. "I don't have to be rough to make you beg and whine, Cloud. We both know that. Just keep in mind that Turks are known to be without mercy."

Reno increased the pressure of both hands and waited for Cloud to understand what he was saying and make a choice.

Cloud gasped and held perfectly still. He suddenlt wasn't so sure he wanted to misbehave. He knew Reno wouldn't hurt him but he wanted to prove himself beyond a doubt... he also didn't want to flip his lid.

Closing his eyes he felt Reno's hair and couldn't help the shiver that the soft feather-like touch caused. "You also don't have to be rough for me to freak out," he reminded his husband. "The word is tree."

"Tree," Reno repeated the word right next to Cloud's ear then caught him by the chin to turn his face. "Look at me. I will *never* harm you, but I would like to erase any bad memories of anyone else touching you. What we share together should never be anything but pleasurable for both of us."

He smoothed his hands in a caress from Cloud's chin over his throat to knead the muscles in his husband's shoulders.

"Keep your eyes open so you'll always know it's me. Nothing is restraining you but your own self control and trust in me."

Reno stepped back to touch the tip of his tongue to the small of Cloud's back and slowly licked up the spine to the nape of his neck.

"Trust me. You belong to me now. You even have my name permanently inked on your body. I'm going to marry you and you'll wear my ring as a symbol of that love, but if you can't trust me completely where's the meaning in all that?"

Cloud visibly relaxed as Reno talked to him and touched him. He tilted his chin with a breathy sigh as Reno ended at his nape. There wouldn't be a repeat of those memories making their night a nightmare. He knew that now. Those memories were still there but tonight they were take a rest.

Turning his head he twisted just enough to tenderly kiss his husband, reaching back to touch Reno's cheek. "I do trust you, Reno." He threaded the tips of his fingers through red locks before lowering it back to the couch. "No safe word."

"Good," Reno said and gave Cloud a bright grin wicked with promise. "Now, no more touching me unless I say you can. Stay kneeling there. I need to get just one more thing."

Reno dug through his purchases again and produced a soft little paintbrush and a small tub of edible body paint. He wiggled the brush at Cloud.

"I've heard that mako exposure makes your skin really super sensitive. I wonder how much you can take before you're a writhing, mewling mess."

Belying the almost threatening words, Reno's eyes were soft with love and desire. He checked to make sure Cloud's arms were still resting on the back of the couch then dipped the brush. The first strokes were painted with teasingly delicate touches between Cloud's shoulder blades.

It was slightly cold, and the touch just thin and feathery enough that it drew a twitch from Cloud's right shoulder. "Does the flavor go with my skin?" He inhaled sharply at the next stroke. The sensations this brought on were planting a smile on Cloud's face. Not quite ticklish, but thin and wet enough to cause his skin to anticipate every touch.

"Are you painting anything special?"

"A phoenix," Reno murmured, caught up in his art. The brush dipped and swirled, long strokes that swept to the base of Cloud's spine and over the width of his shoulders. "I don't know what the flavor is. I just wanted the red. I should find out, yeah?"

Reno painted a little swirl right below Cloud's ear then leaned in to lick it away. The little lick turned into a broader sweep of tongue over the area and a hint of teeth as Reno savored the taste of Cloud underneath the artificial flavor of the paint.

"Mmm. Cloud flavored cherry."

A little whine escaped Cloud's lips at the lick under his ear. Damn, the man WAS going to turn him into a mewling mess before he was finished with him.

There was a lusty edge to Cloud's voice that clearing his throat couldn't seem to rid of. "You gonna lick all this off? My talented phoenix, all hopped up on sugar..." He squirmed slightly to the left as the brush tickled his side.

"Yes, but I'm not done, yet. There is still the whole bare canvas of your front to do."

Reno set the brush aside and turned Cloud by the hips carefully to keep from disturbing the drying paint.

"There now. Turn around and sit back on your heels with your knees spread. I want to see all of you."

He took up the brush again and drew long streaks of red up Cloud's neck from his collarbones.

"You have to be careful not to move or you'll ruin the picture. Stay upright and keep your arms down and slightly away from your sides."

Cloud did as he was told. He wanted to see the artwork before Reno fed off his flesh. He watched Reno work. The way his husband's wrist flicked and how he held the brush in his left hand, finger tips loose... a breathy keen stole from Cloud's mouth at a certain stroke above his navel.

He looked up and watched Reno's baby blue eyes. They took on a greenish hue from time to time and Cloud always wondered if that might be connected to his emotions. He got caught up, watching Reno's concentration and the intensity in those blues. He would have to get Reno to paint him something on paper some day... a nude portrait.

Reno kept up his work with the brush but also added light touches of his fingers. It could technically be called shading but Reno just liked the feel of the paint gliding smoothly over Cloud's skin. He knelt on the floor before Cloud where he was eye level with his husband's groin and started to flick the brush along his inner thighs. The ring that kept Cloud's cock constricted shone softly against his fair skin. Reno drew thick lines of paint above and below the ring and watched Cloud from beneath the veil of his lashes.

"Don't move," he whispered and outlined the tattoo of his name. A possessive jolt of lust almost made his hand shake.

Cloud trembled inside. Oh god. His eye lashes lowered but didn't close. He gazed steadily at Reno but he was also focused somewhere inside. Inside his body where he reacted to that touch, that place. His jaw went slack but somehow he managed to hold still and not disrupt Reno's painting him there.

"Hu~nn," Cloud whimpered when the brush relented. He wasn't sure he could form coherent words now, but that noise expressed his needy sentiments. As did his glazed eyes when his eyelashes lifted slightly.

That small whimper of sound made Reno's expression turn decidedly hungry, but he was determined Cloud would break before he did. The fine hairs of the paintbrush left behind intricate calligraphy all along the hard shaft then flicked over the swollen head. Reno put down the brush and leaned in to taste his artwork, lapping at the head with his tongue then moved away to survey his creation.

Cloud was absolutely beautiful. Kneeling submissively, knees spread and exposing himself, covered in red paint that gave a warm glow to his fair skin...Reno had never seen anything that he had ever wanted more. He was ready to feast on every inch of marked skin, but first...

"Don't move," Reno whispered again and left the room. Totally unselfconscious with his own nudity, he walked with a slinky grace that should have been difficult with the evident hardness between his legs. He returned with a full length mirror and turned it to face Cloud.

"Look at yourself, baby, and see what I see."

Cloud gazed into the mirror, a little taken aback by the look of pure lust he saw on his face. His chest and shoulders, neck and cheeks were peppered with sexual flush underneath the paint. And the paint... crimson red on pale, freckled flesh. The design was beautiful.

"You're quite the artist," Cloud licked his lips and swallowed. "I should be your canvas more often. Can I see the back?"

"Of course you can, but then I want you kneeling again facing the mirror."

Reno adjusted the mirror and held out a hand to help his love stand up. He'd been kneeling for quite a while, after all.

"You're the only canvas I'll ever need and the only person I'll ever paint for."

Cloud took the offered hand and turned slightly so he could see the phoenix soaring on his back. His knees felt stiff from kneeling so long, but he glowed in the mirror. Satisfied he had seen his husband's artistic rendering, Cloud returned to the couch and knelt facing the mirror. Was the mirror staying?

Oh he ached. He wanted to be touched. Wanted to feel release. Wanted to moan and scream and feel Reno all around him. He wasn't sure how long he could remain calm but he wanted to try, for Reno. 


	26. Chapter 26

Reno took a moment to savor a kiss to soft lips then climbed on the couch behind Cloud. He could easily see both their reflections and his looked admittedly a little wild.

"Now I get to see just how edible the paint is," Reno said and adjusted their position until Cloud was kneeling over his lap.

That was the only warning Cloud got before Reno started lapping at the nape of his neck and the back of his shoulders.

Cloud gasped loudly after the initial confusion of this position. Damn. His gasp of surprise turned into a heated moan. His hands gripped the couch hard, if only to stop himself from touching Reno...

With a trembling breath, Cloud laid one hand on Reno's thigh.

Reno nipped hard at Cloud's neck in a gentle punishment.

"I said you couldn't touch me unless I told you to, remember?"

He trailed his fingers down Cloud's arm and moved the errant hand back to the couch. His arms came up under Cloud's so his fingers could circle taut nipples. The whole time he never stopped licking and nibbling all the skin he could easily reach. A deep purr of desire rumbled in his chest.

"Don't stop watching yourself. Look and see how beautiful you are."

"I remembered," Cloud sulked. He squirmed, forgetting the quick punishment when Reno began to tease his nipples. He groaned in appreciation.

When he finally looked in the mirror he wasn't looking at himself. He watched Reno's mouth and hands working him over and shivered. "You should let your hair d-down more ooft-," he gripped the couch harder as Reno grazed a sensitive spot, inhaling sharply.

"For you, at home, I will," Reno promised.

He sinuously wiggled off the couch until he was once again kneeling before Cloud. Reno looked up into his husband's flushed face and smiled with paint smeared lips. He licked his way down Cloud's abdomen to his cinched cock.

"One of my favorite treats," he murmured and let the head slip between his lips.

"Reno..." Cloud moaned and tried to push his hips forward. "Please." It was second nature, this time he didn't realize what he was doing when he threaded his fingers into red hair. "Please." He was panting softly, so close to losing control.

Reno didn't say anything about Cloud's roaming hands that time. They just felt too damn good winding in his hair like that. And to hear Cloud plead like that...no one had ever made him feel so wanted or needed. Reno suckled at the head for another long minute then drew back to let it rest on his bottom lip. His hands slid up Cloud's smooth thighs until his thumbs rested either side of the soft sac to rub soft circles.

"Look in the mirror, baby, and tell me what you need."

Cloud stroked that soft hair and looked up into the mirror. His eyes roamed his husband's body. "I need you," he moaned. "All over." He tightened his grip in that hair. "Inside me."

He returned his eyes to Reno's and gently ran his fingernails over his scalp. "Touching me. Making me scream." He trembled.

"Relax," Reno soothed and crawled back onto the couch.

Again, he sat and had Cloud kneel over his lap. The mirror reflected every move as he winked at Cloud's image and coated himself with the lube hidden under the cushions. Reno wrapped one arm firmly around Cloud's waist to hold him steady and guided himself to the small entrance.

"Ease yourself down, baby. You can take me like this. I know you can."

Reno lavished kisses over Cloud's neck and shoulders and rotated his hips to tease his husband.

"Mnn..." Cloud reached back to stroke Reno's hair. He eased himself down and back, watching Reno in the mirror. He leaned back against Reno and took a sharp breath as Reno slowly stretched him open.

That's what he needed. He moaned and took more, a little faster until Reno was buried deep inside him. Tilting his head he sought Reno's mouth and begged for a kiss.

"Yes," Reno hissed and covered Cloud's lips with his own.

He caught his husband's lush bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on the trapped flesh. Without the benefit of any preparation Cloud was so hot and tight all around him. Reno growled his lust and snapped his hips up to drive deeper. He traced the ring with a light finger then wrapped a firm grip around Cloud's cock to stroke him in time with his fast, deep thrusts.

Reno watched them in the mirror. Beautiful, erotic, *his*.

"This is mine. You're mine," he panted. "I'll never let you go."

With a simple flick, Reno unsnapped the ring and tightened the tunnel of his fist.

"Yours," Cloud panted. He was so close now. And free of that tight ring.

They made such a beautiful sight in that mirror. Cloud's blonde spikes bobbing up and down next to Reno's flaming red spikes. "Aah-aahn!" Cloud clamped down around Reno. "Reno...!" Flushed pale skin, and a whicked pair of blue eyes watching him intently.

Gasping, he bucked against Reno's fist urgently as he lost control. Gripping red hair tightly he had a feeling the long wait, the teasing, and the cockring were going to lead to one of the best orgasms he'd ever had.

Reno held tight to Cloud and thrust in a frenzy. He could feel it building, sizzling in his blood. Gods, he wanted to make the man in his arms come undone completely.

"Come for me, baby. I want to watch you. Show me how much I please you, that I'm the only one who can ever love you like this," Reno panted next to Cloud's ear.

He bit hard at the join of neck and shoulder that already carried his mark and stroked Cloud hard and mercilessly.

Beyond words now, Cloud could only feel. Feel the tight heat up and down his cock and the friction driving into his body over and over. So fucking hard.

Suddenly, teeth. His bruise. There was little warning, Cloud's head snapped back onto Reno's shoulder. The sound that came from his bared teeth was something like a strangled scream. His spine was arched tight. He cock erupted, spraying his seed and tearing another tortured scream from his mouth as he bucked.

Reno rode out the spasms of Cloud's orgasm, rapt eyes fixed on the beautifully erotic image in the mirror. The increased tightness and lovely writhing nearly triggered his own, but he held on...barely. His own body clamored for release, but Reno didn't want to miss even a second.

When Cloud had calmed and was lying limp in his lap, gorgeous head lolling on his shoulder, Reno stroked him softly until he was completely spent then lifted his smeared fingers to his mouth to lick them clean with a contented, smug hum of approval. He turned Cloud to lay belly down on the couch and only a few easy thrusts were needed until Reno came with a hoarse cry. His body trembled from the pent up emotion and he could only rest, gasping for air, along his husband's back.

When he could move again, Reno rolled Cloud into his arms and snuggled him close.

"That's what we have to look forward to for...how does 'forever' sound to you?"

Glossy eyed, Cloud blinked to try and clear the blurriness in his vision. Giving it up he hummed softly at Reno's words and nuzzled his husband. "And ever and ever," he croaked, his voice ragged from the panting, moaning, screaming, and mind blowing sex.

He stretched out his legs, starting to feel the soreness in his calves from kneeling so long. On top of that there was the brimming satisfaction and ache between his legs, the content throb deep inside him, and the tender bruise on his neck. He felt utterly spent and happy and loved and cared for.

Wrapping an arm over Reno's chest in a half hug he Rubbed his cheek on his husband's shoulder. A tear slipped from his eye and made a lazy path down his face.

A quick flick of the tongue caught the tear and Reno tasted mako tinged salt. He let his lips roam over Cloud's face to settle at last on his lips. Reno parted them and ran his tongue over sharp tooth edges and dipped into the hot recesses. With a sigh he pulled back to cup Cloud's cheek and run a soft line with his thumb under one blue eye.

"All okay?"

Cloud nodded and smiled, tasting a hint of his own tear. "Indescribable," he murmered, still coming down from the high he felt.

He sighed and turned his head to nuzzle Reno's hand and kiss his palm. He tasted and smelled himself there along with Reno's familiar taste. He whimpered as he vividly recalled the tight heat of that hand. Their mixed scent of sweat and sex drifted in the room.

"Hmm," he lowered his mouth to run his lips under Reno's jaw, and then nuzzle in close.

"Ah," Reno murmured on a breathy sigh. He couldn't remember if Cloud actually knew how very sensitive he was there. Didn't matter. He tilted his head back further and turned his head slightly to encourage more exploring.

As much as Reno loved pleasing and reducing his lover to a gasping, shuddering vision of erotic beauty, he was equally enamored of Cloud's soft, almost tentative, touches. Even the most innocent touch from this man electrified his nerves and made his body thrum.

Reno opened his eyes to look at Cloud with open adoration softening his face. It meant so much to the Turk to finally be comfortably at home with the man he loved safe in his arms. Reno wiped off a smear of paint from the end of Cloud's pert nose the kissed it.

"Let's go wash up and go to bed, baby. We've got another busy day tomorrow if we want to get all the preparations done for the wedding." A sudden thought occurred to him. "Have you even told your friends? About anything?"

Cloud blinked. So much had happened to tell them... but he only wanted to tell them the happy news. He sat up and glanced guiltily at his pants on the floor. He wasn't exactly a star when it came to answering his phone or checking messages. "I bet my voice mail is full by now."

He turned back to Reno and rested his hands on his husband's chest. "We can tell them in person tomorrow." He smiled shyly, already nervous about making the announcement. He reached up and threaded his fingers into some of the longer strands of Reno's hair.

"I'll be right by your side," Reno assured Cloud, "or at your back, whichever you prefer." He scooted down to press his lips over Cloud's heart (and to encourage more petting of his hair). "Love you."

Reno snuggled close, lulled by the strong, steady sound of Cloud's heartbeat and traced lazy patterns with his fingers over Cloud's spine and lower back. A few minutes later he ghosted his touch over the fresh ink of his name permanently etched into his husband's soft skin. It brought an incredulous smile to his lips, and he rubbed his own marked cheek against Cloud's chest.

"Thank you."

Cloud drew in a deep breath. Since getting the tattoo he seemed even more sensitive there tonight. "No need to," he whispered. He continued to stroke and pet his lover's hair. Lightly he scratched his scalp up behind his ear and down to his tail.

He had always found the red marks under those striking eyes fascinating... but the time to ask and the possibility they had not been wanted marks always stopped Cloud's curiousity. He idly stroked and braided his fingers into the base of Reno's tail.

"Reno, how did you get those? Under your eyes..."

Reno tensed involuntarily at Cloud's innocent question. His fingers stopped tracing their patterns and he held himself very, very still. His lover deserved the truth, but Reno wasn't sure he wanted it known. He kept his cheek pressed to Cloud's chest.

"It wasn't for love, baby."

Cloud waited a moment and continued stroking his husband's hair. When Reno remained frozen against him he wondered what horrible things had been done. "You don't need to explain then." He soothed his hand down over tense shoulders, trying to undo the tension his question had caused.

He cradled Reno's head against his chest and tilted his chin up to meet his eyes. "I think we were heading to the shower, right?" Cloud was never one who could hide emotions easily; the worry and guilt shone through in his eyes as he tried to change the subject.

Reno breathed a small sigh of relief for the reprieve. He could clearly see the love and the worry reflected in those gorgeous, glowing eyes. Turning his head to drop a kiss in Cloud's palm, he then levered himself off the couch and drew Cloud to his feet.

"I'll tell you, just not right now. It's not a pretty story, but it was something I made sure to never forget...until you." Reno traced his own tattoos that were inked over twin scars. He still resented what they represented and a bitter anger burned in his eyes, but he shook his head to clear it and lightly traced again his name on Cloud's flesh. "I just...don't want your gift to ever be associated in any way with these."

Reno swatted Cloud's delectable backside playfully to get him moving.

"Shower time," he chuckled. "Red paint. What I didn't get to lick off is *everywhere*."

Reno studiously avoided looking into any mirrors during the short trip down the hall, through the bedroom and into the bath. He didn't want to see the reminder of a too trusting teenager with his face gashed open reflected back at him.

Cloud grabbed Reno's hand as they reached the bath. "Don't forget we have bags and food to put away after," he tugged Reno close and kissed him. "And a sticky couch." He looked down at his body and ran a finger over some paint. He hadn't tasted it yet. Sucking on his finger he hummed a little.

He knew Reno would tell him when the time was right. For now he would try to forget he had asked.

The past still heavily on his mind, Reno merely nodded acknowledgement of Cloud's words. He was irritated with himself for even letting it bother him. It was the present and the future he needed to think about.

Reno stood behind Cloud in the shower and washed away the smeared phoenix with absent minded thoroughness. The red paint looked eerily like blood as it sluiced to the drain. He shivered and closed his eyes against the sight. Stop thinking about it, he told himself. Cloud would *never* betray you.

With a shuddering sigh Reno pulled Cloud against his chest and laid his palm flat over the tattoo.

"Let's tell your friends tomorrow and finish everything as soon as possible." he said, barely audible over the falling water.

Cloud laid a hand over Reno's and turned his head to look at Reno. "Where have you gone?" He wondered out loud.

It was all so automatic; Reno's mind wasn't even on what his hands were doing and his voice was dull and soft. Turning against Reno, the blonde pulled him close in a soft embrace. Then he tightened his arms.

Whatever had happened it was enough to draw his lover's mind away from him and into the past. Cloud had spent years afraid of the future because of his own past, and Reno was helping him out of that. Building trust and love. He had entered Reno's heart. And recently Reno had asked him to enter his body. But his mind was still a mystery for the most part.

Reaching up Cloud smoothed a hand over Reno's forehead and hair. "Where ever you've gone, I can't ever do anything but be there for you. Like you've done for me." He took the cloth and soap and began to wash his lover's neck and chest.

Reno closed his eyes against the love and worry in Cloud's fervent gaze. He tried hard to keep his emotions in check, but his heart had already become used to being open to Cloud, and he couldn't help leaning a little into the caring touches. His breathing became hitched and his legs trembled until he had to brace himself against his husband to stay upright.

Keeping his eyes closed, Reno grasped the hand washing him and lifted it until the fingertips touched the tattoo on his left cheekbone. Before the tattoos, the scarring underneath had healed until it was barely visible, cut Reno knew that Cloud would be able to feel the changed tissue underneath. To himself, the marks had always been glaringly obvious.

"I was fifteen," Reno said in a low monotone. "Just a dumb, trusting kid, but I believed him when he said he loved me. Trusted him, too. He betrayed me, and when I was stupid enough to ask him about the love he told me he'd show me how much he cared. He took his boot knife and laid open both sides of my face right to the bone. He did that while the guy he was already fucking held me down then they left me to bleed to death. I was in shock and might have just let it happen if Rude hadn't found me. He was already a Turk but must've felt some pity for the abandoned bag of bones I was. He took me home and stitched me up, told me that he was sorry that too much time had already passed for him to be able to use a Cure."

Reno stopped to draw a shuddering breath to combat the remembered pain and nausea.

"When he said I should try for Turk so that no one would ever be able to use me again I jumped at the chance." The irony of the statement drew a bitter chuckle from him, but he continued before Cloud could speak. "I had the scars tattooed over to always remind me that trust should never be given lightly and that love is a lie for suckers."

Reno finally opened his eyes, pain and anger filling them.

"I tracked him down a year later. I killed him, but not before I..." He shook his head and gently ran his fingertips over Cloud's lips. "I got revenge, that's all you need to know."

"Now I have you, and only you could have ever made me want to take a chance again. That's why I don't ever want to have your gift associated with this."

Reno slumped against the wall and let the water wash over him.

"Of course they're not the same thing," Cloud said softly. He touched Reno's shoulder and rubbed his side. He had thought it was his imagination earlier, that he had 'felt' the tattoo on his chest. Now he knew the whisper of a scar hidden in the red ink.

"We're all stupid when we're young. Especially with love," he murmered into the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry." He reached over and turned the water off, then rubbed a towel over Reno's shoulders and chest.

He wrapped the towel around Reno and pulled him against his chest. "I could never hurt you, Reno. Not like that..." He paused, remembering their battles years ago. "Not now." He lightly brushed their lips together, then ghosted his lips over one scar.

"They've been a part of you since we met, so I can't think of them being the same as mine. It was you I was thinking of when the needle pierced me with your name, not these." He stroked his lover's neck. "Do they still hurt?"

Reno had flinched at the brush of Cloud's lips against his cheek. His reaction was just another thing to irritate him further. It was purely ridiculous in his mind to flinch now after so much time together.

"Rude says there was enough nerve damage that continued pain is possible, but that it's also possible it's mostly in my head." Reno shrugged and stepped away to continue drying himself. "I don't pay much attention to it. Being a Turk isn't exactly a desk job. Some days it's hard to tell one pain from another."

Desperately eager to change the subject, Reno dropped his towel and snagged a dry one to throw over Cloud's head and scruff it through his husband's hair. When he finally turned Cloud loose blond spikes stuck up all over the man's head.

"Ow," Cloud smirked and rubbed his head. He took the hint and decided now was a good time to let the subject change. He took the wet towel Reno had dropped and snapped it at his husband's flank. "I have a very sensitive scalp. Wanna try that again?"

But he didn't give Reno a chance as he darted out the door. There was leftover food to put away, afterall. He looked over his shoulder to see if Reno was giving chase.

He never acted like this around any one. Never felt so worried about any one. Reno was a first for him on many topics.

Reno yelped over the surprise towel attack and dashed after Cloud. The air in the bedroom felt wonderfully cool after the heat of the shower. Reno lunged in a flying tackle just as Cloud was looking over his shoulder. Luckily, their momentum landed them on the large bed instead of the floor. Reno sat on Cloud's hips and pinned the blond's wrists above his head. His still damp hair fell forward to curtain around them.

"You know I'll make you pay for that, pretty boy," Reno chuckled. "That's dirty tactics to strike a man on the bare ass." Reno rocked his hips and leaned closer to tug Cloud's earring with his teeth. "You made a welt. I should make you kiss it better."

His good mood was restored by Cloud's playful antics, something only Reno ever got to see.

Cloud's breath hitched at the feel of sharp teeth and warm breath on his ear. "You liked it," he squirmed. He turned his hooded eyes on Reno and tilted his chin up in defiance.

"I bet you'd do good under a riding crop," he murmered. "The feel of leather rubbing your thighs at first. Then a little paddling up and down your back. And the the sharp sting across your cheeks. You'd go wild. I wouldn't even have to tie you up." Cloud hated ropes anyway.

He hadn't meant to get so distracted like that but now he couldn't help it. Reno always seemed to have that effect on him.

"You top me once and now you think you're ready to spank me?" Reno breathed in a teasing whisper right against Cloud's ear. The idea secretly thrilled him and sent a renewed thrum of desire shivering through him. "Maybe I'll let you do that on our honeymoon."

Reno released Cloud's wrists to trail his fingers down strong, muscular arms. He spread his thighs further and settled more of his weight on the blond, trapping their cocks between them. His lips kissed down Cloud's neck to ghost over the livid bite mark and he licked it tenderly.

"You want me to submit to you?" Reno asked. "Tell me how you would do it. Would I be on my hands and knees? Bent over something? Or would you have me spread face down on the bed, hugging a pillow and biting a corner to muffle any sounds?"

Cloud's face turned red. All of those sounded wonderful but he didn't see himself topping in them, it was Reno. He lowered his arms and rubbed Reno's shoulders. "I enjoyed it, Reno. Because you wanted it."

He spread his thighs a little more and wrapped one leg over Reno. "When you asked me to do that I wasn't sure you'd like it." He pushed his hips a little. "I liked it, a lot. But I never thought about doing that before." His cheeks burned. "I never did it before."

Sure he wasn't exactly pure when he had come here to be with Reno, but he had never been so bold as to top. Yet. "You need to show me what you like."

Reno dipped his head to run his lips over Cloud's blushing cheeks.

"I liked it a lot, too," he admitted. "It's been a very long time since I let..." Reno trailed off and touched Cloud's lower lip with his tongue. "You want to please me? Then do whatever you want, whatever feels good or right to you. That will please me."

Reno rolled to his back and pulled Cloud over with him to nestle snuggly against his chest.

"No pressure, Cloud, ever. Not with that. Our lovemaking is always and only about love and pleasure." Reno stifled a yawn and stroked Cloud's hair. "As long as you're with me, I'm fine with anything else."

Cloud smiled and nuzzled Reno's chest. He grew still to listen to the thumping just beneath his ribs. After a moment he sat up. "We have a long day, and there's still that mess by the door." He rubbed Reno's chest and then bent low to kiss him. "I'm going to clean that mess up, and then come back and we can dream the same dream."

He scooted to the edge of the bed and then stepped off. At the front door he picked up the left over boxes of food and put them in the kitchen's fridge. Picking up their clothing he rummaged through it until he found the necklace Reno had made him. He put it on and then propped the mirror up against the hall wall, he didn't know where it went and he liked the idea of seeing it again.

His mind kept returning to Reno's tattoos. Could he ever touch his lover's face without reminding him of that broken trust? What cruelty had to rest inside someone to make them do such a heinous act to a loved one. It reminded him of his fallen hero and suddenly Cloud wanted to be with Reno, not here in the semi-dark.

The cock ring got placed inside Reno's shopping bag as well as the leftover paint after he replaced the lid. With his arms full he carried the pile back to the bedroom, forgetting the hamper on his way. He dropped the pile into a chair and crawled back up to Reno, immediately seeking his warmth to press against.

Reno was already deeply asleep, his finely honed instincts allowing that when only Cloud was present. Still, his sleeping mind recognized Cloud's familiar shape and weight, and he curled protectively around the blond. He cuddled close and flailed an arm about until he snagged the comforter to pull around them.

Reno slept the night through and woke feeling more alert than he had in weeks. Cloud was still asleep, thick lashes feathered against his cheeks and lips slightly parted. For a minute he was tempted to wake his husband until he remembered that Cloud had slept even less than he had in the past few perilous weeks. Reno contented himself with a kiss to the crown of Cloud's head and the feel of a soft cheek under his fingertips.

The crisp morning air carried no scent of coffee, and he decided to rectify that oversight immediately. Reno slipped from the bed like a ghost and tucked the pillows around Cloud. He looked so cute and startlingly innocent in sleep. Who would ever guess the man wielded a huge sword with enough strength to cleave a car in half?

A pair of soft pants and bare feet were good enough in his own home, and Reno padded to the kitchen. He could swear the empty coffee pot was mocking him and measured the grounds. While it brewed he got together the ingredients for simple bacon, egg and cheese sandwiches. Making breakfast wasn't time consuming enough to keep his mind off meeting with Cloud's friends. They were exactly enemies anymore, but they weren't buddies, either. He just hoped they would accept Cloud's decision with good grace because he wasn't willing to give up his lover. Reno didn't really care about anyone's opinion of himself, but anything that might hurt Cloud made his blood boil.

He filled two mugs with coffee and left his doubts in the kitchen to retrace his steps to the bedroom. Reno set the mugs on the bedside table and stroked the soft spikes hanging over Cloud's eyes.

"Rise and shine, gorgeous. We have a news bomb to drop today," he called softly, masking his anxiety with light banter.

Inhaling deeply, Cloud stirred slowly. Coffee. Reno. He stretched and opened his eyes to look up at Reno. That sight was better than coffee any morning. He rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes and then reached up to touch Reno's shoulder.

He kneaded the muscle he found there, frowning slightly. "Why so tense?" He asked, voice quiet and breathy with sleep. He sat up and leaned in, kissing the tip of Reno's nose. "Okay?" 


	27. Chapter 27

"It's nothing," Reno hedged and caught Cloud's face between his hands for a more satisfying kiss.

He enfolded the man in his arms and traced the seam of his lips with a questing tongue asking for entrance. As always, the feel of Cloud warm and yielding in his arms soothed him.

Reno pressed Cloud back into the pillows to deepen the kiss and had to wonder if this scorching desire for his lover would ever wane or always burn just as hot in his soul. With a reluctant sigh he released him to pass him a mug.

"I made breakfast. We can eat then go see your friends."

"Mmn..." Cloud whined as Reno released him. That wasn't fair, he wanted Reno. But he knew there was time. They had the all the time in the world now, and getting this done with would do wonders for his lover's mood and tense body. As soon as his friends welcomed him into their circle Reno would feel better.

"Okay," Cloud took the offered mug and took a sip. He nursed his mug a moment and then reluctantly got out from under the blankets. Grabbing a clean pair of boxers he pulled them on. He could dress later, now his stomach was demanding to be filled.

"So what's for breakfast?" He linked his elbow with Reno and leaned against him, kissing his shoulder.

"Bacon, egg and cheese sandwiches," Reno answered and nuzzled into the softness of Cloud's hair. "It was the first thing I ever learned to cook. Rude taught me. I guess he got tired of me whining at him to cook for me."

It was a little bit more of his past that Reno volunteered. Rude wasn't just his best friend and partner. He owed the man so very much and not just for picking him up and stitching up his face.

"When I first got my own place I cooked it for myself, sat in the middle of the floor of my empty dining room and finally felt in control of my life." Reno smiled at Cloud to hide the ever present bitterness. "Just a simple sandwich."

Reno ushered Cloud to a seat at the counter and picked up two plates. He tucked a wayward spike of hair behind Cloud's ear and trailed his fingers along his jaw.

"Eat up, babe. We have a busy day if we want to get finished in time."

Cloud picked up his sandwich and took a bite. "Rude's very protective of you," he had learned that first-hand. "I hope he can learn to accept me in your life. I think the first impression I made was... poor. Leaving you like that."

Cloud suddenly needed to be very close to Reno. He stood and pushed his plate next to Reno's, then made room on his lover's lap. "I'm sorry. I..." He couldn't really explain the need to be right next to Reno. He would crawl into his skin if that was possible. Or his pouch if his lover sprouted one. "Just want to be close."

Reno jerked in surprise when Cloud slid into his lap but recovered quickly to loop an arm around the man's waist to secure him there. He scooted them back a little further from the counter to make more room and ran his toes up Cloud's bare calf.

"I love having you close," Reno said and pressed a kiss to his lover's nape. He chewed thoughtfully on a bite of sandwich and swallowed. "Don't worry about Rude. He's protective, but I'm sure he knows how much you mean to me. I wish I could have seen his face when I told him I was getting married."

Reno finished off his meal so he could hold Cloud with both arms.

"*Nothing* in this world will ever matter as much to me as you. Don't ever think differently. You belong to me, and I'll never let you go."

Cloud nibbled at his breakfast and leaned into Reno. "Same here, Reno." He finished his sandwich and licked his fingertips clean. "I could never let go." He pressed his lips to Reno's temple. "I love you. So much." He smiled and nosed Reno's hair. "It still scares me sometimes."

"Are you nervous?" He rubbed Reno's shoulders and stroked his hair. "I have butterflies."

Reno let his fingers slide under the waistband of the boxers to seek out more warm skin. His lips wandered over Cloud's shoulders and upper back.

"Butterflies about what? Tying yourself to a rogue like me permanently or telling everyone? The only thing I'm nervous about is maybe you suddenly waking up one morning and deciding I'm not who you really want."

He hadn't really meant to say that, hadn't meant to reveal his fear of once again opening himself to love only to be betrayed and left again. Time for some distraction. Reno's hands wandered further to stroke the inside of Cloud's thighs.

"Mnn..." Cloud squirmed. "No... telling everyone." He spread his thighs a little as Reno's hand invited a heat between them. He was already getting hard and couldn't help it.

"How can you think I'll leave you?" He turned and leaned against his husband's shoulder. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me, I'm not going to throw that away." He reached up and caressed Reno's jaw and neck.

"I ...need you, Cloud," Reno reluctantly admitted. He was hardening where he was pressed against Cloud's firm cheeks and the words had a breathy undertone to them. "I need your love, your touch, your belief in me."

Reno stood with Cloud and nibbled at his husband's left shoulder while he pushed the boxers down and out of the way. Fingertips left inner thighs to ghost over the head over Cloud's cock as his other hand loosened his soft pants. When his erection bobbed free, Reno stepped in close and ran his right hand up Cloud's back to tangle in his hair.

"Who do you belong to?" Reno asked in a ragged whisper.

"You," Cloud moaned. He would never stop needing this. Reno's touch and love.

He heeded to Reno's hand and bent his head back, arching a little. He reached to Reno and pulled him up against his flesh. "Until I die."

"I can't ever stop needing you. You tame my nightmares and unleash this desire... only you can do that." Cloud tilted his chin and sought Reno's kiss. "Take me... I need you too"

Reno literally ached to give Cloud what he asked for. He took that offered mouth and plundered it without mercy, nipping and sucking at Cloud's lips until they were red and swollen then his claiming softened into something gentler. Reno pulled away with a groan of need and untangled himself from Cloud's hair to slide two fingers past his lips.

"Get them wet," Reno demanded.

Cloud complied with heart. Snatching Reno's wrist he held it in place and lapped at his fingers. He didn't suck them. He ran his tongue between them and around them as he let his saliva gather. He released his wrist when a little saliva escaped his lips and dribbled on his chin.

That was wet enough. "Over the table?" He purred. "Sink? Chair? Show me where you want me." He squirmed up against Reno. He was so hard, so ready.

"Right here," Reno growled. "Standing right here in front of me. I want you to brace yourself against that counter and take everything I give you."

He slipped his fingers into Cloud's cleft, rubbing against the small entrance before steadily sinking two fingers in deep without stopping. Oh, nice. Cloud was still a bit slick from the night before. Reno twisted his wrist and thrust hard to stroke unerringly over the sweet spot.

"You like this. You like to be taken and made to submit. I'll do that for you. Every time you need it I'll take you apart until you can't do anything but *feel*."

Cloud gasped and leaned forward to grip the counter. "Yes...!" He arched and spread his legs.

The sudden force in Reno's fingers had Cloud moaning and pushing himself back on them. He could cum from this alone. Reno's hands knew how to do him, undo him, put him together, and then sooth him. Sometimes all at the same time.

"Make me feel," he groaned. "T-take... me. Apart." He gasped loudly and looked over his shoulder, lips parted as he panted for breath. "Hnn!"

"Don't come yet," Reno hissed at Cloud's arched back. "You don't get to come until I'm fucking you."

Perhaps that was a cruel command considering Reno never stopped teasing his lover open with his fingers, but he didn't care. That was part of the beauty and allure of Cloud. He was a wonderful match for Reno's drive and passion, but he was also the perfect partner for when Reno wanted to be gentle and tender.

Reno spread Cloud's legs wider and fitted himself snugly behind him. The head of his cock pushed relentlessly until he was sliding into silky heat. He didn't stop until he was buried all the way then held himself perfectly still to savor the hot grip of Cloud's body.

"Perhaps we'll stay just like this, hmmm? You feel so good I could hold like this without moving for a long time, but I don't think *you* can. You want more, don't you?" Reno held Cloud's waist in an iron grip that prevented him from moving forwards or backwards. His other hand gathered some of the sticky essence from the head of Cloud's cock and used it to trace 'mine' over the tattoo of his name. He clenched his jaw and fought the urge to thrust. "Do you want more, Cloud? Do you need more?"

Cloud whined, the muscles in his legs flexing. He wanted to push back. Pull forward. Any movement. But he held still while his muscles twitched in need. He moaned and tried to squirm when that spot was touched with his own seed.

He whimpered. "Please. I need more, Reno." He looked over his shoulder and begged. "Fuck me. Please move. Need you."

Reno left off his teasing of oversensitive skin to capture Cloud's chin. When he leaned forward it shifted him inside his lover's body, but he knew it wouldn't be enough to satisfy. Reno lapped at Cloud's bottom lip, smiling at the salty tinge of need in the man's taste, then drew away until they were only a breath apart.

"Not yet," Reno repeated the taunt, every word brushing their lips together. "You're still fighting me. I can feel it in your body."

Reno put his free hand between Cloud's shoulder blades and pushed in a not very subtle suggestion to bend over and rest his chest and cheek on the counter top. The beginning movement changed the angle of his penetration again just slightly and drew a rumbling moan of desire from the Turk's chest. He choked down the urge to thrust hard and made himself settle for small circles of his hips.

Cloud moaned in part frustration and part desire. He loved it when Reno held in his own raw lust in favor of teasing him. It was maddening. It was hot. It was one of the numerous reasons their sex life hadn't been able to cool just the slightest in all this time.

"Please..." Cloud trembled and rested his chest and cheek on the counter. He couldn't control the muscle twitches. He wanted to push back so hard. Needed ti impale himself over and over and over... closing his eyes Cloud focused on the teasing grinding from his lover. The sensations inside his body. He drew his breath from that rhythm inside.  
After a moment his legs held rigid. Not relaxed, and barely controled. "Mmnn..." he bit his lip. "Reno." He needed that hard, thick cock to tame him. "Fuck me." His legs held. "So hard." Still. "I forget to fight you." A slight muscle twitch. "Nnng..." Another. "Tame me."

"Better," Reno purred

He smoothed his palms from Cloud's shoulders down to his wrists and quickly pulled them down and back to hold them crossed at the small of his lover's back in a surprisingly strong one handed grip. The Turks had many tricks drilled into them.

The sight of Cloud trembling and seemingly helpless beneath him fueled his lust. An illusion, of course, given Cloud's mako enhanced strength but powerful nonetheless. Keeping his lover pinned, Reno finally rocked his hips in slow, short thrusts that would only increase the need. When his own desire burned through his body he pulled nearly all the way out with only the head of his cock stretching Cloud's entrance.

"Mine, Cloud. Always."

With that said, Reno thrust back in hard and deep.

"Aaahnng!" Fire lanced Cloud's brain. A cry of only lust escaped his bared teeth. He felt safe, or he would have used his strength to tear free. Fuck, he felt wonderful. He loved it when Reno did this to him. For him.

When Reno fucked him like this there were few places that Cloud's mind could go. Reno was right, he could only feel. The counter was cold against his cheek. Reno was hot and hard inside him. The floor beneath his feet was sticky from sweat where his toes tried to dig into the surface.

But it was Reno's hard heat that Cloud's mind felt the most. It was that brutal fucking that forced grunts and moans out his lips.

Finally confident of Cloud's submission, Reno released his wrists to grip his hips instead. Strong fingers bit deeply into smooth, slick skin to gain force and leverage. When he found the angle that produced the loudest moans Reno thrust relentlessly against it, never letting Cloud catch his breath and driving himself closer to the edge as well. Never in his life had Reno ever felt the urge so strongly to declare ownership and dominion over someone.

Cloud was beautiful. He was the hero. He was the savior of the Planet. He could most likely have anyone he wanted, male or female, and he had chosen a loud, brash Turk with a shady past and a sometimes distasteful job that straddled flexible lines of right and wrong. The more he thought about it, the more Reno needed to have Cloud openly wear his ring and publicly declare himself.

"Only I can give you what you need, Cloud, and I always will," Reno panted against Cloud's sweaty back.

He pressed hard against his lover's sweet spot and reached around to stroke his rigid cock.

"Let go now, baby. Let me feel you come around my cock."

Somewhat aware that his hands had been freed, Cloud clung to the counter's edge. The stroking and rubbing and pushing against that spot deep inside was relentless. Cloud wasn't sure his feet were even on the ground anymore, his whole body felt so electric.

When it came he blacked out for a moment. Hearing and sight all but left him. He didn't feel his hands break part of the counter. All he knew was a searing pleasure and pain crashing down and driving through his body like it never had before. His screams of release were raw and feral. But his feet remained rooted and loyal to Reno.

Cloud's release was spectacularly vocal and nearly violent. The small part of Reno's brain not melted by pleasure reminded him in a shocked whisper that his counter top was a four inch marble slab, and Cloud had broken it like a piece of flatbread. The power leashed inside that beautiful body was fearsome. Then Reno couldn't think at all. His eyes closed and his back arched from the incredible feeling. He shouted his completion with words of love instead of ownership because he had been a fool to think he could actually own a force of nature.

Even though his own legs shook, Reno pulled Cloud upright to rest against his body and held him close until the tremors eased. He wasn't aware of the stream of tears spilling from his eyes to splash against Cloud's neck.

"I swear, Cloud, I'll cherish you forever," Reno whispered and nuzzled the sweat damp hair in front of his lover's ear. "Even if you didn't want to be my husband you'd own my heart and soul."

"I'd be an idiot not to marry you," Cloud murmered. He felt the warm tears on his neck. "You're the only one who makes me happy. The only one who can tame me." He leaned into Reno and sighed, his heart rate still coming down.

His orgasm had been... well, he had never momentarily lost his hearing or eyesight before. He'd have to ask Reno to do that again. Maybe with something a little less breakable in his grip. He liked losing control in Reno's hands, but he didn't want to break more expensive things.

He smiled and turned to face Reno, hiding behind thick lashes. "Sorry... the counter." He brushed Reno's tears aside gently with his thumbs.

Reno choked out a laugh and swiped at his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. We'll pick out a new one together."

He was still a little subdued but feeling better. His touch was once again gentle and loving as he reeled Cloud in for a lingering kiss.

"Let's get cracking, babe. We have a lot to do. Tell your friends, find a place for the ceremony, patch me up after Valentine shoots me for daring to touch you, resuscitate Highwind after he keels over in shock, make some honeymoon reservations, et cetera, et cetera." Reno smiled at his love. "Until tomorrow. That's all you get. Any later than that and my patience will be gone. I'll steal you away and whisk you off to some seedy little love chapel."

Reno kissed the end of Cloud's nose and his eyes glittered teasingly.

"Then we'll make a fortune renting you out for demolitions work. You don't even need any heavy equipment."

"We can do it by then. I'll call and have Tifa gather the kids and meet us at Haven. I think Cid's helping Barret at his new oil rig. Vincent is never far."

Cloud was anxious as well. He wanted to have that ring on his finger. Wanted to see Reno's face before the ceremony when he came out wearing a dress. Just for him. His tux would be waiting on the hanger... their friends waiting just outside.

"So, x-rated demolition?" Cloud smirked and pressed close for a soft nuzzle, and then took Reno's hand. They had to get dressed. Then he'd call Tifa and Barret.

Reno tugged Cloud into the shower for a quick wash. They didn't have time for anymore fun. Besides, he didn't think he could handle anymore at the moment. His legs still trembled faintly. Still, Reno loved any excuse to get his hands on Cloud's beautiful, perfectly formed body.

While he was leaning over the sink to brush his teeth, a sudden thought made Reno freeze. He rinsed his mouth and approached his love sadly.

"Cloud, I...don't have a name to give you. Never had one as far as I know. I'm...just Reno of the Turks."

Cloud pulled a shirt over his head. One of Reno's. He liked how it showed his neck and chest where the pendant hung. Liked the way it smelled and felt.

He looked at his husband and pulled him in close. "You're more than just a Turk to me." He combed his fingers through red hair and nuzzled his jaw soothingly. "Do you want to take my name?"

"Reno Strife?" Reno tested the name. It felt a little awkward. He'd never had a last name. Abandoned children usually didn't. The caretakers at the orphanage had given him his name, and they had often speculated about his parentage, wondering over his exotic coloring and slightly tilted eyes.

Reno felt a sudden rush of emotion that he couldn't name. He veiled his eyes with his lashes and traced the pendant with its wolf and phoenix, unconsciously leaning into Cloud's nuzzling. Cloud was offering to share his name, something Reno had never had and never really cared about before. Reno held his lover tightly, relishing the warmth against his skin and breathing in his clean, unique scent the blended with his own.

"Yes, I think I would. Would you like that?"

Cloud released a breath with a slight chuckle. "I would." He pressed his nuzzling caresses a little more firmly to Reno's jaw and neck. It would take some time to get used to the sound of it.

"Reno Strife." He tasted it. It tasted odd. But then, they were an odd pair. It fit. "So, where are we going to become The Strifes?" He hadn't thought much of location, except maybe the old church with Aerith's flowers. "And who is going to wed us?" Suddenly, tomorrow was all too near.

"Wutain priest," Reno murmured, completely distracted by Cloud's touch. He loved it, every touch, every caress, every glancing brush of skin. Cloud was usually so quietly aloof with everyone else. It pleased him enormously to be the sole focus of the man's love and attention. "I talked to him yesterday. He's willing to perform the ceremony anywhere. How about in that church of yours? The flowers and the pool of water would look nice. You choose, babe. I'll go anywhere you want as long as you show up."

Reno took Cloud's hand in his to walk back into the bedroom. He rummaged through the closet for clothes and continued speaking over his shoulder.

"We can celebrate a while with everyone else then sneak away to our honeymoon. If we go by helicopter we can be in Costa del Sol in just a few hours. I've booked us a villa that has its own private beach. We'll be completely alone." Reno gave Cloud his best wide eyed, innocent smile. "Does that meet with your approval, Mr. Strife?"

Cloud sat on the foot of the bed and smiled at Reno. "Some privacy sounds wonderful. And our own beach even better." He pulled his boots on and zipped them up. "We won't have to pack much clothes." It was logical, he didn't realize how flirtatious he sounded.

Digging out his phone from one of his cargo pockets he flipped it open and first checked his messages. "I'd like it at the church too," he said while he listened.

Tifa was wondering where Reno had hidden him. Then if they were alright. Then glad they were alright and wishing he'd call her. That was the extent of his messages aside from one from Vincent who, after leaving a message with his phone number hadn't closed his phone and Cloud had to sit through a few minutes of silence and rustling clothes. So Vincent Valentine had bought a phone... and clearly hadn't figured it out.

Cloud looked at Reno while he made a few calls. Tifa would be at Haven and Vincent could meet them there. Barret said Cid was working on the engines but they'd both be there at the rig. Cloud didn't see the knowing smile on Tifa's lips but he sensed it. Everyone else was a little shocked that Cloud had even called.

"Guess we should get going..." He said after returning his phone to his pocket.

"Um, yeah. Maybe we should take both bikes in case I need to make a quick getaway," Reno said, only half joking. He fiddled with the finishing touches to his hair, tying it back in its long tail, to buy just a bit more time.

Reno grabbed his wallet and keys then walked to Cloud's side. On impulse he pulled his lover into a tight hug.

"I love you, you know."

"I'll protect you," Cloud promised. Ofcourse he was only half joking as well. He didn't know how Vincent and Barret would react. Especially Vincent...

He pressed against Reno, returning his embrace. "When they see how happy you make me, you won't have to run from them." He kissed Reno's neck, ear, jaw, and lips. "Now I get to show *you* off." He murmered and kissed him again.

Taking his lover's hand he walked to the front door. He hesitated a moment. "The oil rig is pretty far. You should bring your EMR..." He had his swords stashed in Fenrir already. Large open spaces just didn't seem to bring Cloud luck the last few times he crossed them.

Reno gave Cloud a concerned look from the corner of his eye. It was always a good idea to never go out unarmed, but the Turk had to wonder if Cloud was worried about something. It only took him a few seconds to strap the spring loaded sheath for his weapon to his left forearm where a hard twist of his wrist would deliver it right into his hand.

At the door Reno took the opportunity for one more kiss, pressing Cloud against the wall at his back and putting his heart into it. When he drew back his smile was more natural, less strained and hinted at his usual amused smirk.

"Hey, whatever happens, we're in this together. I did say I was more than willing to steal you away."

In the parking garage, Reno dismissed his own bike without a second thought and seated himself on Fenrir behind Cloud without a word. He simply scooted close and wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist.

It warmed Cloud to feel Reno join him instead of use his own bike. His anxiety melted away at the press of his lover's frame along his back. He put his shades and gloves on and then put Fenrir on the road. People jumped out of the way when they heard the massive bike roaring their way.

Parking in the alley next to Haven, Cloud pulled Reno against his body with Fenrir at his back. "In it together," he repeated Reno. Taking Reno's hand he walked with him by his side to the door. Knowing Vincent... ex-Turk, science experiment, and more than a little protective of Cloud and their friends... he stepped in front of Reno when they entered the bar.

Vincent, leaning against the bar, unfolded his arms and was instantly eyeing the Turk as they entered.

Reno was instantly on edge the moment he saw Valentine. He acknowledged the man's wary alertness and sent back a silent warning of his own. To cover his nervousness, Reno curled his lips in his usual cocky smirk, but he just couldn't let Cloud stand in front of him. He stepped to Cloud's side and wrapped an arm around his back with his fingers curling possessively over his hip. Just to be on the safe side, Reno made sure his left arm was free but resting innocently at his side.

"Valentine. It's been a while."

Vincent's eyes flashed when he saw the possessive hold Reno put around Cloud. He took a step forward, throwing the side of his cape out. "Cloud?"

Cloud leaned into Reno's side but didn't take his eyes off his bristling friend. "It's alright." He returned Reno's possessive hold and held up his other hand when Vincent began to react. "I'm safe."

He relaxed a little when Vincent just stared. Cloud let the wheels turn. Of all people he knew Vincent would understand his love for Reno more than anyone else.

"With him?" Vincent eyed Reno.

"I love him." Cloud lifted his chin. He stiffened as Vincent approached Reno, eyeing him like a wolf does a lamb.

"Do you love Cloud?" Vincent could see Cloud was in deep. He'd never seen his friend let anyone touch him like that. Never seen him lean into someone like that. And Cloud's eyes... he was happy. But that didn't mean the Turk was good for him. Vincent had to be sure.

Keeping his eyes trained warily on Valentine, Reno dared to press his lips to Cloud's temple. He answered the ex-Turk but his words were always for Cloud.

"With everything I have or am."

Reno's hold shifted from possessive to protective. Cloud leaning into him like that made every instinct to defend flare alive in his body. Perhaps his spirit animal should have been the wolf instead of the phoenix because he would allow nothing to harm his chosen mate. Cloud allowed so few people to get close to him. Reno held himself together with a desperate hope that his lover's friends would accept his choice. He smoothed his fingers over Cloud's hip in an attempt to soothe and reassure him while he met Vincent's drilling stare without blinking.

"Do you see it, Valentine?" Reno asked softly, the hint of challenge blatant in his voice.

Vincent took in every nuance of Reno's movements and words. "You're still a Turk. You can't be there for him like-"

"Enough!" Cloud cried. "He was there when you weren't. When I was back on the science table. Cut open. Injected." His words cut his friend, he could see that. But they made him listen. "All over again. You remember what that's like all alone."

Vincent took a step back. He hadn't known. Cloud had hoped Tifa had told him. "I'm fine. Because of him," Cloud put a hand on Reno's chest.

Vincent looked at Reno, finally admitting to himself that he did see it. "I see it," he said softly. "Can't miss it."

Cloud didn't like bringing up those hurts. He trembled once deep inside, only noticable to Reno who held him.

Reno laid his hand over the one Cloud had placed on his chest and laced their fingers together. He didn't like the faint tremors he could feel in his lover's body. Maybe this meeting had been a bad idea. Cloud had been hurt enough. He didn't need to be hurt by the people he called friends, too. Reno was ready to take him away, but for Cloud's sake he would stand by his side.

"Don't make the mistake of doubting me where Cloud is concerned, Valentine," Reno said in warning. Then he broke off his challenging gaze to cup Cloud's cheek. The love, concern and blatant adoration reflected on his face should have been apparent to everyone present.

A change in the atmosphere, something lighter and happier, caught Reno's attention. Tifa had walked in from the back drying her hands on a towel. He stroked his thumb over Cloud's lips and smiled at the woman who had always treated him decently, especially after he and Rude had found the missing children.

"Hey, gorgeous. When are you going to ask my partner for a date and put him out of his painfully shy misery?"

"Huh. I knew I heard trouble." Tifa laid the towel on the counter and approached the group of men. "If he ever comes around," Tifa promised with a wink.

Call it woman's intuition but she knew Cloud hadn't called them together just to be scolded by Vincent. "Well, why are we standing over here?" She took their entwined hands and tugged them over to sit at the bar.

Cloud glanced at Vincent and caught the hint of a smile above his red cape when no one else was looking. His old friend nodded at him and Cloud let himself relax against Reno.

"So?" Tifa rounded the bar and looked from Cloud to Reno. "Someone spill it already. Why the urgency?"

Cloud looked at Reno and squeezed his lover's hand.

"You might want to pour us all a drink first," Reno stalled. "Something aged and fancy."

Tifa's eyebrows nearly met her hairline, but she smiled and reached beneath the bar where the really special stuff was hidden. She presented the ornate, heavy glass bottle for their inspection and expertly drew the cork. A tantalizing fragrance, something deep, smoky and rich, wafted from the dark amber liquid as Tifa poured it into large balloon glasses until a good inch of it pooled, glowing deep red and gold in the bar's dim lighting.

Reno accepted his glass from her, cupping the rounded base in his palm so the heat from his hand warmed the liquor. He waited until they all had their glasses then gave his lover a brilliant smile. Reno was totally not expecting his voice to fail him when he opened his mouth and nothing came out. He cleared his throat, sipped from his glass and tried again.

"I...Cloud and I...we...tomorrow..." Reno blushed furiously, absolutely mortified that his usually glib tongue was stumbling over the most important announcement of his life, and silently begged his lover to save him.

Cloud sipped at his glass and put a hand on Reno's back, kneading gently. He glanced around and found Vincent in the shadows to their right. He waited until the man stepped closer before he took over for Reno.

"We're getting married. Tomorrow." He leaned into Reno. "We'd like you to come."

Tifa had suspected, but the words themselves still stunned her. She nodded, then smiled. "Of course! Oh..." She rounded the bar to pull Reno into a hug. "You're good for him, you know."

"Congratulations," Cloud felt Vincent's firm hand land on and squeeze his shoulder. His friend finally picked up his own glass and toasted the pair.

Reno returned Tifa's hug and hid his face in her hair. He was relieved and quietly grateful for the woman's acceptance and obvious happiness for them. Then he froze when cold brass claws gripped his shoulder. Vincent leaned in close and growled next to his ear while tightening his claws to near pain.

"If you *ever* hurt him or betray his trust I'll force feed you your own testicles." Vincent waited for the angry flare in Reno's eyes to subside then he patted the man's now sore shoulder and stepped back. "We'll be there. It's good to finally see you happy, Cloud," Vincent added.

Reno resisted the temptation to rub his shoulder and gently set Tifa aside to pull his lover back against him. The familiar feel and scent of Cloud's body dispelled any lingering anger, and Reno was able to appreciate Valentine's protectiveness of Cloud.

"We're going to ride out to Cid and Barret's rig to tell them personally," Reno told Tifa.

"We don't have a priest yet, but expect to be at Aerith's church early." Cloud hoped Reno's shoulder wasn't injured, but he opted to inspect it when Vincent wasn't around.

"That's a long drive, wait a moment," Tifa ducked into the kitchen and came out with a packed lunch for two. "You have a lot to do, I bet. This should help with time management." She pushed the sack into Cloud's free arm with a smile.

Cloud nodded his thanks. "We should go." He was counting off a list in his head. Arrange a priest. Call Peg about the suits; she knew to also pick up a dress. Drive out to the oil rig. They'd be home late.

Reno reeled Tifa in for a kiss that made her blush and swat at him.

"Go on, you two. You'll want to get going if you expect to make it home before tonight. Reno, you tell Rude I would appreciate it if he would be my escort tomorrow." She gave Cloud another hug and a kiss. "I hope the media doesn't get wind of this. They would probably mob the church. It's a good thing you're moving fast."

Reno blanched with fury at the thought of a pack of news hounds trying to ruin the day for Cloud and himself. He decided he'd ask Rude for a little help, too, when he called to pass along Tifa's request.

"C'mon, babe. The day's flying by," Reno said and put a hand on Cloud's back to guide him towards the door. He gave Tifa a smile and Vincent a solemn nod.

Outside, Reno mounted the big bike and scooted towards the back. He gently rolled his shoulder and watched Cloud stow their lunch in one of the many compartments.

"Why do I feel like I just left your parents house?"

Cloud smiled as he stowed their lunch away in the back. "They care." He then stood next to Reno and didn't give him a choice as he opened his shirt and gently pulled the corner down over his shoulder. It would bruise and had already started, but the skin wasn't broken. Cloud breathed easier at that.

"They just show it in different ways." Cloud bent forward and kissed the bruising shoulder. "We should find a priest before we go." He mounted Fenrir and waited for Reno's body to mold against his back before he headed to the nearest place he hoped could arrange a Wutain priest in time.

Reno snuggled up tightly to Cloud's back and allowed his hands to wander over tight abs and muscled thighs.

"If that's the way Vincent shows he cares then I better not tell him I plan on doing things to you on our honeymoon to make you scream."

Reno hooked his chin over Cloud's shoulder and enjoyed the brisk wind on his face.

"Don't worry about the priest. I've got that covered. Let's just hit the open road and finish telling everyone. I want to be back home and in bed with you. It will be our last night as unmarried men. We can pretend I'm the sneaky, underhanded Shinra operative who falls for the seemingly innocent, beautiful terrorist. Oh, wait. Been there, done that, still enjoying the perks. How 'bout we get just get our business done and make love until we pass out from exhaustion? I seem to remember you promising me a massage." 


	28. Chapter 28

Cloud smiled and chuckled. He pulled Fenrir to a stop and looked over his shoulder at Reno. "I like the sound of that." He turned a bit to seek out Reno's kiss, drawing it out slow and long. He liked the sound of that a lot.

"Let me make a call first." He murmered against Reno's lips. Reluctantly he pulled away from his lover's lips and called Peg. She had him blushing furiously about the tattoo she had done but she noted the time and address to take the suites.

"She'll be at our door in the morning," Cloud reported, burning red as he hung up. He rubbed Reno's hands and then put them back on the road.

Despite his anxiety about the wide expanse of land, it wasn't as far as he had initially thought. Cloud pulled to a hault outside what looked like the living quarters. "Cid's not quite as bad," he reassured Reno. And Barret had a daughter of his own, of which Reno had helped save.

"I hope not," Reno replied. "He still carry that toad sticker that's longer than he is tall?"

He rapped at the door and stood his ground as a mountain of a man answered. Barret Wallace was well over six feet and built like a tank. He even packed his own weaponry, a repeating gun. He also had a stone cold glare on his face that made Reno grateful that he had Cloud at his side and his EMR tucked up his sleeve. His shoulder suddenly ached a lot more than it had earlier.

"Who the hell's beatin' the damn door down?" Cid could be heard yelling from inside the building.

"Hey, Barret. Has Marlene seen this rig yet?" Cloud hoped bringing up the name of his adoptive daughter would ease the glare at Reno.

"Cloud's brought us some washed up rat to take care of," Barret hollered back at Cid.

"Why you hangin' all over this, Cloud?" Barret eyed his friend as Cloud threaded his fingers with Reno's.

"Reno helped find your daughter," Cloud reminded the bear of a man. "And we have something we need to tell the two of you."

"Marlene alright?" Cloud nodded. "Tifa?" Another nod. "No one hurt?" Cloud shook his head. "Well come on in." Cloud brushed past Barret when the man moved to admit them inside. Barret followed Reno closely, breathing down his neck.

Cid came up the hallway, lance balanced over his shoulder with one hand and the other puffing a cigarette. "Ah, that's no rat. Look- Cloud's holding his hand." Still, Cid wasn't amused and Cloud found himself tensing as Reno was surrounded. He put a restraining hand on Cid's weapon.

"Don't touch him." Cloud warned.

Reno barely kept himself from whirling around and giving Barret the attack his actions were asking for. His left hand clenched into a fist and the fingers of his right squeezed tightly against Cloud's. When Cid approached, weapon in hand, and he was effectively boxed in by both men all senses went on alert and his instincts screamed at him to defend himself. Wanting both hands free, he twisted and pulled the one in Cloud's grip but couldn't get loose unless he was willing to hurt his lover.

"Back. Off," Reno hissed. "We aren't enemies anymore, and I'm not here to start a fight, but I got no problem striking back if it's brought to me."

Cid looked from Reno to Cloud to their joined hands. The Turk seemed to be trying to get loose, and it amused the pilot to see Cloud holding on as easily as if the redhead was a recalcitrant child. He took a long drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke in Reno's direction. Reno blew it back and Cid chuckled.

"Well now, seems there's a story here. What say we hear the kid out, Barret?"

Barret huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms. Cloud was right. He could have lost Marlene if it hadn't been for the Turks' help.

"What's goin' on, Spiky?"

Well, Cloud had thought these two were going to be easier. He should have known better. These two loved a scrap more than anything and Reno seemed more than ready to give it to them.

"A lot has happened recently." Cloud held firmly to Reno's hand. He explained as quickly as he could before the two bear-like men could instigate anything more.

"There's too much to explain right now. All you really need to know is I love him and we're getting married tomorrow." He looked from Barret to Cid, tense and ready to block any blows that might come

The only thing heard in the dead silence that followed was the small sound of Cid's cigarette hitting the floor when his jaw dropped open. Cid had always known the kid was partial to men. Any man that passed up a gorgeous, self sufficient woman like Tifa had to be either brain dead or gay. Cloud had never been stupid so that left gay. But married? And to a Turk? Yeah, he could see the physical attraction. Even to Cid Reno was a pretty good looking man, but...

"Spiky?" Barret's normally booming voice sounded wispy and uncertain.

"He loves me. I love him," Reno said. He quit resisting Cloud and stepped forward until he stood in front of him. Reno was tired of being painted the villain. "We're getting married tomorrow at Aeris' church. Deal with it and show up."

With that, Reno pulled his lover around and kissed him. He was tense and irritated and he unintentionally let it come through in his kiss. He also knew he had just left his back exposed to two men who were staring at him like he'd lost his mind.

Cloud resisted releasing Reno's hand for a moment. But he felt the tension and irritation in his kiss. He wanted to relax, wanted Reno to relax. Wanted the two men to relax. Well, he couldn't make all three relax at once so he focused on Reno.

Without a second thought to the two men he released Reno's hand and embraced him. Pulling him close he gave himself up to Reno's kiss, his lips and tongue inviting play and desire.

After a long, teasing kiss, he heard a soft clearing of someone's throat. Cid's. Cloud rubbed Reno's back soothingly and pulled away to see Cid rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous grin and shrugging at a scowling Barret.

"Yeah. Uhm," Cid rubbed his nose. "We'll be there."

Reno excused himself to use his phone and left Cloud catching up with the two men while he stepped out to make some calls. One call had the Wutain priest affirming that he had no problems coming to the church. Another call to Rude ensured some light security for the affair and an escort for Tifa. Although Rude had growled dire threats Reno knew his partner was pleased to have his longtime crush as a 'date'. A last call to Tseng and Reno knew he still had several weeks off from work.

Reno had almost put his phone away when he remembered one last detail and called the jeweler. Good. The ring for Cloud would be delivered by messenger in the morning.

The details taken care of, Reno wanted to ride somewhere away from well meaning friends and have lunch with his lover. Then they could go home and Cloud could make good on his promise of a massage. Between tension and Vincent's 'warning' Reno felt knotted up and jittery.

Reno walked back into the living quarters just as Cid was slapping Cloud on the back and offering some lewd advice on keeping his husband in check.

Cloud was glad Cid seemed so eager to give him marriage advice. Threats seemed to be something they left to Vincent. Before they left Barret expressed condolences that they didn't have time to get Cloud good and drunk on his last night of freedom. Cloud waved such a thought aside, saying they had other plans for the night.

"Are you alright?" Cloud could still see the tension in Reno. At Fenrir, he pushed Reno against the bike and touched his face. "We're done for today, right? No more confrontations. Just you and I."

Turning his head to nuzzle at Cloud's hand, Reno gave his lover a weary smile.

"I think that's it. At least, I hope so. I think I'm done in for the day. Your friends...are very protective of you. I guess I'll have to get used to it."

Reno sighed, gently moved Cloud aside and mounted the bike. When Cloud was seated he draped himself over his lover's back and nosed through his hair to nip at the nape of his neck.

"Let's get outta here. We can stop somewhere private to enjoy Tifa's lunch then head home. We didn't really do much today, but I feel wrung out."

And, somewhere in the recesses of Reno's mind, a trusting teenager was shaking with fear that everything would blow up in his face. Reno closed his eyes against useless memories and pressed himself as close as humanly possible on the bike.

Cloud drove until he could see the city. Then he climbed up to the top of a dune so they could see all around them and parked the bike. "How about here?" He hopped off and fished out their sandwiches and bottled drinks.

They were close enough home that Cloud felt safe out here. But far enough out that he knew if anyone bothered them at all it would be something they wouldn't want to encounter any closer to home.

"Maybe it's good we didn't do much today. Now I can give you a proper massage and not have to worry about getting sleep until we're ready to." Cloud handed Reno a bottle and sandwich and leaned up against Fenrir to eat his own.

Reno hummed his agreement around a mouthful of sandwich and swallowed. The simple food was wonderful and Reno decided that visiting Tifa more often just became very high on his list, especially if he could drag Rude along with him.

"Looking forward to it," he answered Cloud, his voice a soft, husky purr. "I love it when you put your hands on me." He caught one hand to kiss and nibble the fingertips. "You'd think they'd be hard and callused from years of sword work, but they're soft and strong and feel so good."

Reno tugged until Cloud was sitting on the ground beside him then he stretched out in the scraggly grass and rested his head in Cloud's lap. He pressed a kiss to his lover's left hand, directly on the finger where his ring would rest.

"I can't wait to put that ring on you. Tomorrow you'll be giving me the greatest gift ever, but the first person who calls me *Mrs.* Strife gets there ass kicked. It'll probably be Yuffie, that pest. I'll have to sic Elena on her."

Reno relaxed into a boneless sprawl, soothed by the much need solitude with his lover. It was obvious, to himself at least, that they both still needed some recovery time from all they had endured. His eyes drifted closed as he rambled.

"When we get to the villa I want to unwrap you like a present. I want to touch and taste every single inch of your body. It will be like the first time because it *will* be the first time I make love to my lawfully wedded husband."

Reno eyes opened so he could see to reach up and trace Cloud's bottom lip.

"My husband...I like the sound of that a lot."

Cloud nibbled on Reno's finger tip and then cupped his hand to press it along his cheek. "Me too," he murmered.

Yuffie was a pest. He could never speak ill of her though. He loved his friends, but he had decided she could hear about this event along the grapevine. She was often so negative and way too active. Both of them would have fallen from exhaustion in just telling her, much less the other four.

Looking up at the sky, Cloud watched a lazy white puff drift past them. "You know... everytime it's rained for me has signaled another start. Another growth." He smiled down at Reno and rubbed his chest. "It would be beautiful if it rained tomorrow. We could make love with the thunder and lightning."

Reno chuckled softly.

"You're probably the first person to ever wish for rain on their wedding day, but that's okay. Being tucked away with you during a storm sounds perfect to me."

He pushed up to sit, hissing a little as his bruised shoulder twinged and muttering about cape wrapped father wannabes. Reno knelt between Cloud's legs and cupped the back of his head to bring their lips together. He kept it slow and sensual, making his way from one side of his lover's mouth to the other before easing his tongue between soft lips to taste. His fingers delved into blond hair to rub circles against Cloud's scalp, and he groaned deep in his chest. So good, always so good.

When Reno was just about ready to take Cloud there in the grass he pulled away to run his lips over his lover's face, murmuring words between kisses.

"Take me home, lover. I need you."

Cloud wasn't going to let Reno quit. Not this time. They were alone, and safe, and he wanted Reno. He didn't want to wait.

He pulled Reno close again and nuzzled his neck, nipping gently down to his collar bone. "Then take me," he whispered against warm flesh. He looked up into loving eyes. "Don't make me wait." He knew his lover, knew they'd be famished with lust when they got home. For once he didn't want to have to rush home to feel his lover touch him.

Reno's throat vibrated with a quiet, heartfelt moan. He started frantically pulling at Cloud's clothes, stripping him to skin as fast as possible.

"You always do this to me, Cloud. I always want you so much I don't care where we are, but we don't have any...never mind. I'll be careful. I'd never hurt you intentionally."

Reno spread their shirts on the ground and laid his lover on them to kiss his way down Cloud's body. Gentle fingers kneaded at Cloud's thighs and buttocks to massage and relax him. A clever tongue bypassed the hardening cock to lap teasingly at the small hole nestled between his cheeks. Reno pushed Cloud's knees up and back to spread him and hold him at his mercy.

He knew Reno would take care of him. Would never hurt him on purpose. That's what made this so much more intimate than being at home. Here there'd be nothing foreign between them. Just whatever came from their own bodies.

Gasping, Cloud moaned at the wet, probing tongue. His entrace quivered at the sensation and his cock hardened in anticipation. He reached down to thread his fingers into red spikes, whimpering softly. He knew if Reno tried he could reach orgasm from this alone.

Reno added two fingers into his attentions, petting and stroking the tight muscle ring to allow him entrance. His ears drank in the whimpers he could hear and he relished every squirm of Cloud's beautiful body, every tug to his hair. Saliva dripped from his mouth to coat his fingers and Reno penetrated with his tongue in a light mimicry of what he desperately wanted to do with his cock.

Cloud was always so tight, so hot, the mako in his body restoring his body to virginal purity within hours of them making love. Reno dragged his tongue over the tattoo of his name while sinking his forefinger deep within Cloud's body. He growled in satisfaction when the tight grip on his finger began to relax and accept him. Reno got to his knees and leaned his weight against Cloud's raised thighs so he could watch his lover's face as the second finger slid in smoothly along side the first. He pumped and twisted them while gazing in rapt fascination.

"You want me?" Reno asked and turned his hand to rub the fingertips firmly over the sweet spot.

Cloud's mouth opened with a gasping moan. That spot. Oh fuck... Reno knew just what to do everytime.

He reached up and grabbed Reno's biceps in desperation. "Yes," he hissed. "I need you. Mnn..." He squirmed. "Please, Reno. Inside. I can take it."

Reno snarled some wordless, feral reply and quickly slicked himself as best he could with his wet hand. He trembled on the edge of control, only held back by the burning need to keep his lover unharmed. Reno pushed Cloud's left knee all the way to his shoulder and he held himself at the sloppily prepared entrance. He thrust home slow and careful pausing every few seconds until he felt Cloud relax more.

The wonderful feeling made his breath catch and his vision narrow with pleasure.

"Cloud," Reno murmured and kissed the inside of the knee against his cheek.

Cloud's groans were mostly pleasure. Now and then there was a hiss or moan of discomfort and pain. But Reno was so gentle and attentive, all the pain soon melted away as his body was stretched and prepared. He was so damn lucky to have such a lover. And tomorrow he'd be his husband...

When Reno settled in deep, Cloud moved his hand up to caress his cheek and neck. "Reno... feels good." He moaned. "I love you."

"Love you back, baby."

Reno parted his lips to take Cloud's fingers, sucking on them and caressing them with his tongue while he thrust slow and deep. His fingers danced over his lover's shaft and circled the sensitive head. When Cloud's fingers were thoroughly wet Reno took his hand, kissed the palm and guided it down to touch where they were joined together. He wanted Cloud to feel how easily he was stretched around Reno's cock, how perfectly he was filled. Reno shuddered at the feel of his lover's fingers touching them both and sliding along his length with each slow push and backwards glide.

With wide eyes Cloud felt along his lover's cock where he slid in and out of his body. They fit together so well. He rubbed Reno's thick cock and touched his own rim, feeling the wet from his fingers smear along Reno and ease their union. He finished slicking Reno and then reached around to grip his thigh, dragging his blunt nails along the thick muscle with a soft cry.

Reno sat back on his heels and pulled Cloud up with him. It left his lover straddling him and his cock buried even deeper in Cloud's body. Reno tangled one hand in soft hair to draw soft lips closer for a demanding kiss.

"Ride me," he demanded in an urgent whisper. "Take all of me, use me to please yourself." Reno licked and sucked at sharply defined pectoral muscles and the jut of collar bones.

He spat their combined saliva into his hand and gave long, stroking pulls to Cloud's cock.

"Aahn..." So deep. So raw. Cloud gripped Reno's unmarred shoulder to balance himself. He started out slow, a whimper escaping his lips everytime he lowered himself and Reno slipped in that much deeper. He watched Reno's hand on his own cock, biting his lip with a moan.

Pausing, his entrance wrapped around the very base of Reno's cock, Cloud tangled his fingers in red hair and pulled. He tightened his hold on that magnificent cock and slowly rose up until he felt his crown beginning to slip free. Then he released his grip and pushed down hard with a gasping cry.

He had to feel Reno release inside him that deep. It hurt a little when he was so deep. It felt fucking wonderful when he was so deep. Cloud began to ride Reno. Rising and falling hard. He moaned and whimpered and his hand clamped down on his shoulder. "Reno, nng... fill me up... aah... deep."

Every lift and drop of Cloud's body pushed Reno deeper until he felt like he was climbing into his lover's skin. Cloud was clenched so to tightly on his cock it had to be hurting him. The greater friction of barely lubed skin ripped a groan of pained pleasure from Reno's chest. He licked his way up Cloud's neck and thrust as deeply as he could go, holding Cloud in place and grinding desperately.

Hoarse, sobbing breaths gusted against his lover's neck as Reno surrendered to his need and shuddered through his orgasm. He moaned with each spasm that jerked his overly sensitized length. Still hard, Reno kept himself buried deep and jerked Cloud frantically, wanting, needing to see his lover come apart as well.

"Come, baby," he panted. "I want to taste you."

Cloud bit the blunt nails of his other hand into Reno's side. Gasping, he leaned back slightly. "Ooh..." He clamped down, his body going rigid as long jets of his seed erupted from his cock. He shuddered with them and groaned his release.

He held onto Reno's shoulders and neck as he began to soften and his orgasm pass. "You're still hard..." he panted. Gods Reno felt wonderful still inside his aching body like that. "Twice?" He smiled even as a bead of sweat ran down his jaw.

Reno gave his lover an exhausted, incredulous smile as he licked clean the come from his hand. He wiggled to shift his cock inside of Cloud but was starting to soften. Reno gently lifted him off and laid him back on their shirts before licking him clean.

"Masochist," Reno lifted his head and teased. "Don't lie to me and tell that didn't hurt a bit." He crawled up Cloud's body to kiss his swollen lips. "Can you still get us home?"

"Yeah," Cloud shifted to sit up. "I think," he groaned with a twinge of pain that sitting up caused. He placed a hand on Reno's neck and pulled him close to nuzzle his cheek. "I've never felt you so deep." He felt a gentle breeze cool their sweat glistening bodies and sighed against Reno's neck.

Pulling back he picked up his pants, and winced as he pulled them on. It would take a while, but he knew the pain would pass sooner than later. And he didn't mind the pain, it reminded him of Reno inside him.

"I can drive," Reno offered. He put his clothes back on more easily than his hurting lover. "That is...if you want me to. I trust you to get us back, but I think I was a little rough on you."

Indeed, Reno started to feel a little guilty about his voracious appetite concerning Cloud. Cloud had only taken him the one time and his ass *still* stung. It brought into sharper focus what his demands were doing to Cloud. He was sure if it weren't for the mako his husband would be cursing him roundly and shoving him away just to get a break.

"Maybe I should be giving you a massage tonight. I wouldn't want you limping to our wedding."

Reno gathered up the remains of their lunch and tucked it away in a compartment then pulled Cloud close for another kiss.

"Sounds fair," Cloud murmered against Reno's lips. "But I still owe you one on our honeymoon." He nibbled his lover's jaw and then pulled back to hand him the key.

"Don't go faster than necassary," he mounted the back of Fenrir, carefully and with a wince. Handling Fenrir wasn't like handling any normal bike. It was a heavy vehicle and almost seemed to communicate to it's handler when you were in the driver's seat. But it also gave you a rush like no other and it was easy to forget just how dangerous the massive bike was.

Reno took the key with all the glee of a kid turned loose in a candy store. Hitting the ignition made the bike come to life with a satisfying roar. He loved his own bike that he had built himself, but Reno couldn't help but admire the fine piece of machinery. His bike was built for speed. This...this was raw power, pure and simple.

Reno looked over his shoulder to give his lover a thrilled, although slightly manic, grin and grabbed his chin for one last intense kiss.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing, but you might want to hang on...*tight*."

Reno waited until he felt Cloud's arms around his waist then he opened the throttle with a yodeling war cry.

That's what he was afraid of. Cloud pressed in tighter and wrapped his arms tighter until he remembered his own strength and quickly loosened his death grip. He trusted Reno, but he hadn't been on the passenger side of Fenrir yet. It was strange not being the one in control.

After a few minutes he began to relax and notice the scenery. Reno handled Fenrir the way he handled many things and Cloud had to smile. He rested his head on Reno's shoulder and watched the passing cliffs. His grip tightened again at unbidden memories and he closed his eyes against them.

Sensing something in Cloud, Reno freed one hand to stroke the pair clenched in his shirt. He was completely aware of their surroundings and could guess what was wrong. Reno returned both hands to the task of driving before he could upset Cloud too much with that stunt and sped up a little more to take them back to the apartment.

The trip back was uneventful, partly because Reno resisted the urge to try a few tricks. He liked his balls attached right where they were, thank you very much.

Once inside the parking garage he shut everything down as carefully as he had seen Cloud do it and hopped off to extend a helping hand to his lover.

"C'mon, babe. Dr. Reno prescribes a long, hot soak for you, a massage and a good night's sleep. I want my blushing, er, husband to look wonderful tomorrow."

Cloud gave Reno an amused look as he took his hand and dismounted. "Dr. Reno? Please don't make me call you that in bed."

He held Reno's hand and walked close to him back to the apartment. "But maybe tomorrow. When we're far from here on the beach. I can be the nurse intern, and you've decided to take advantage of me." He looked at Reno and laughed. Their sex life hardley needed any spicing up, but it was fun to think about it.

Reno looped an arm around Cloud to keep him close in the elevator. As he rounded the corner further down the hall to the apartment door his steps stuttered to a stop. Standing outside the door and leaning against the wall were two men waiting impatiently with their arms crossed. Even though it wasn't really necessary, Reno edged in front of Cloud.

"Tseng? Rude?"

Tseng flicked an invisible piece of lint from his suit jacket then pierced Reno with a look.

"You're getting married. Tomorrow."

Reno fiddled with his long tail of hair. "That's the idea, yeah." He looked over his shoulder to give his lover a puzzled look then turned back to Tseng with a sheepish grin. "Problems?"

"No. By all means, let someone else have a turn at keeping you in line."

"Hey! I'm not..." Reno sputtered.

"But you moved too quickly to allow a proper bachelor party," Rude interrupted. He picked up a large sack at his feet. "And since you're both technically the bachelor in question, it's twice the oversight."

"Poor planning, Turk. Poor, poor planning," Tseng said in his gravest voice although his eyes glinted with mischief.

While Reno glared furiously at his fellow Turks, Tseng extended a bow towards Cloud.

"Congratulations, Strife, and my sympathies. You'll have your hands full. Rude and I would like to join you for a few drinks to celebrate in lieu of a proper party."

Cloud pressed up behind Reno and held onto his arm. Resting his chin against Reno's shoulder he smiled at Tseng. "I guess one or two wouldn't hurt." He nosed Reno's ear. "We have time..." He whispered, rubbing Reno's arm. "I'm already starting to heal."

"Guess who was impatient," he looked back at the Turks, but playfully pinched Reno where the other two couldn't see his hand.

Manfully stifling a yelp, Reno gave Cloud a look that promised retribution as he turned away to unlock the door. He tossed his keys at the broken countertop and stalked to the couch, grasping Cloud's hand to pull him along. Rude and Tseng made themselves at home as if they were there every day. Although he had actually only been in Reno's apartment once, Tseng unerringly picked the correct cabinet for the glasses. His only reaction to the broken countertop was an amused lift to his eyebrow.

Reno sprawled on the couch and put a fluffy pillow between his splayed legs. Rude's questioning look was answered when his partner easily maneuvered Cloud to sit there. Just to see his lover and his partner squirm for teasing him Reno patted Cloud's hip.

"You'll have to excuse us. It's been a long day of rough riding."

Rude coughed into his fist, but Tseng leveled a shrewd glance at Reno and played hardball.

"Behave, Reno, or you don't get any of this." Tseng held up a tiny glass filled with chilled, cloudy white liquid. "Sake, from *my* stock."

Tseng gave Cloud his glass and held Reno's just out of reach until his subordinate mumbled a promise to behave.

"At least while we have company," Reno murmured into Cloud's ear. "Some things only I will ever get to see."

Tseng cleared his throat.

"To Reno and Cloud, may you always find joy in each other."

Cloud toasted Reno and kissed him before he drank, hiding his bright red blush behind the glass. He knew Reno was already planning something wicked by now, but he couldn't help himself. He drank deep and coughed once softly against the back of his hand.

"We'll be very happy," he looked back at Reno and gently pushed his elbo into Reno's side. Standing up he moved the pillow and settled more comfortably next to Reno's side. "That's great..." he eyed his glass of Sake. "Real good."

Tseng refilled their glasses several times, enough that Reno was feeling very mellow and had taken to nibbling on Cloud's ear. A discreet cough from Rude reminded him they had company when his hands started to wander as well.

"Actually, Rude, I think that's our cue to leave," Tseng said, amused. "It wouldn't do for them to have hangovers tomorrow. Reno, Cloud, good night and see you tomorrow."

Reno waved an absent hand at his fellow Turks, far more interested in trying to lick the last taste of sake from the corner of Cloud's mouth. The quiet click of the door broke his restraint.

"Hot soak for you," Reno murmured against Cloud's lips. "Go get it started. I'll join you as soon as I put a bottle of that oil on to warm. Even if you don't need it now I promised to take care of you."

Reno pushed himself off the couch and made his way to the kitchen on surprisingly steady legs.

Cloud's legs weren't so steady. Standing up he wobbled into the bathroom and began a hot bath. He threw in a soap bubble and then peeled his shirt off his back. He sat a moment, feeling the steam caress his back and neck.

Then he stripped his pants and shoes off and slowly lowered himself... well, started to slowly lower himself into the hot bath when he slipped and unceremoniously splashed into the tub with a squawk.

"Cloud!"

Reno rushed to the bathroom while still struggling to get his pants off. In his slight tipsiness he forgot that boots should come off first and ended up hopping ungracefully to his lover's rescue. He fell to his knees and hauled Cloud up by the shoulders to pat him down while his eyes flicked around the room looking for the enemy.

When he couldn't find an opponent Reno smoothed soaked strands of hair away from Cloud's eyes.

"You okay, Grace?"

Cloud looked up into Reno's eyes. "Yeah," he murmered. "I'm okay." His words slurred a little. "Are you coming in? It's real hot." He smiled and pushed himself up to kiss his lover, hand exploring his toned chest and side.

After a moment he shivered at the cool air and slid back down into the comforting heat of the bath. "Come in and hold me," he pouted.

Reno finally figured out that his boots needed to come off first and shed the rest of his clothes. He slipped into the large tub with a heartfelt groan of satisfaction and tugged Cloud back to sit between his splayed legs.

"I think you, my love, are a little sloshed," Reno chuckled and tipped Cloud's head back against his shoulder so he could nibble on his jaw. Then he leaned back with a sigh and soaped his hands to knead the sleek muscles of his husband's neck and shoulders. "Tomorrow we'll be married, and I think everyone is going to be alright with that. Anyone who's not can just shove off."

Reno smoothed his hands around to the front and worked on the taut muscles in Cloud's thighs.

"You're absolutely sure you want to do this?" A disturbing moment of pained, fearful insecurity made Reno ask.

Cloud was a little distracted by Reno's hands. It took him a moment to realize that Reno had asked him something.

"Reno?" He tilted his head to look at his lover. Turning in his arms as much as he could Cloud gave up trying to untangle his legs and hugged his lover's neck tight.

"Do you really need to ask that?" He nosed his lover's hair line and then looked him in the eye. "I love you, Reno. I want to be your husband."

"I just want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy," Reno answered then sighed again. He brushed his fingertips along Cloud's cheek. "I guess I can't help wondering when the next crisis is going to crash down on us. The track record for both of us...well, it pretty much sucks."

Reno laced their fingers together and raised Cloud's hand to his lips.

"I can stand against anything as long as you're beside me, but I'd rather not find out how much we can take."

He got distracted by a drop of water moistening Cloud's bottom lip and dipped his head to lick it away. That led to a nip for just another taste, then another until Reno covered Cloud's lips with his own and parted them with his tongue. After he ended the kiss Reno firmly turned Cloud by the shoulders to face him forward again and kneaded at his lower back and hips.

"I'm tired, but I doubt I'll sleep much tonight," he admitted.

"We'll get through it all," Cloud murmered. "Together." He hummed and leaned forward slightly at the pressure on his hips.

"Let's go to bed. We can hold each other, even if we never sleep we can relax." He eyed the towel and slowly reached for it, trying not to fall or slip again. He managed, if somewhat ackwardly. Stepping out of the tub he reached for Reno and caught himself on the tub lip.

He turned a sheepish smile on Reno. "Hmm..."

Reno had to hold back a smile over Cloud's disturbed sense of balance, his Cloud who was normally so light and graceful on his feet even when fighting. With a slightly better tolerance for Tseng's sake, he stepped from the tub and swathed them both in fluffy towels. Reno dried them off and kept a steadying arm around Cloud's waist until they reached the bed. Once there he urged his lover onto the bed, turned off all the lights then slipped between the sheets.

"Come over here, gorgeous," Reno whispered and wiggled on his back until the pillows felt just right.

"I don't think I like Sake..." Cloud settled close to Reno and rubbed his chest.

He rested his head on Reno's shoulder and rubbed his cheek against the warm flesh. "Does your arm still hurt... should I move?" He looked at the bruise and gingerly touched it with his finger tips. Lowering his head he kissed it softly and let his lips wander over the tender ouch.

"Don't move," Reno whispered. "I like the feel of you there." He kissed Cloud's forehead. "It doesn't hurt too much. Valentine could have done much worse. I'm surprised he let me off with just this as a warning."

Reno nestled Cloud more snuggly against his body and carded his fingers through his lover's hair in soothing motions. Even if he didn't think he could sleep himself he wanted Cloud to be rested for their wedding.

"Everything is almost complete. Rude told me the chopper is fueled and ready for us whenever we want it. He also told me the President wants to attend, said something about finally being able to give me away. I told Rude I wasn't the man's little girl. He asked if I was really going to argue with the boss. Guess I won't He still carries that modified shot gun under his coat."

Reno chuckled softly into the cool darkness of their bedroom. Yes, theirs now. His apartment had become a home with Cloud there. Before, it had been just a fancy place to store his stuff with a bed to drop into after work.

"Did you notice that Rude had his goatee trimmed up, and he was wearing a new pair of shades? I think Tifa demanding he be her escort finally jarred something loose in that chrome dome of his. He's liked her for a long time, you know. I hope she gives him a chance. Did you know we used to spend time while we waited for you guys to make your move talking about who in AVALANCHE we'd like a chance with? It was always Tifa for him. As for me...there was always only you."

Reno unconsciously tightened his embrace and buried his face in Cloud's soft hair.

"Just you. I love you." 


	29. Chapter 29

"She'll give him a chance... she needs someone, too. Like I have you." Cloud's hand idly rubbed Reno's chest and then his side, holding on tightly. "She likes him, I think."

Cloud nuzzled into Reno's neck. "If Rufus tries to hire me now I'm not sure I could say no. To be with you." His eye lids felt heavy, but he knew that was more from the booze than actual fatigue. "Protect you."

Sleep wouldn't claim him for a while, but Cloud closed his eyes and felt a sigh bubble forth. "We're going to be married." His voice smiled. "Reno and Cloud Strife. Reno? Are you going to sleep?"

"Not yet, baby."

Reno was enjoying the soft, quiet time between them. His nerves were soothed by the soft puff of Cloud's breath against his skin, the feel of his love's touches along his body. These were moments he would always treasure, no matter how many he had during his lifetime. Reno smoothed his hand down Cloud's arm to thread their fingers together and let his thumb rub gently over the one that would wear his ring.

"Something on your mind?"

Cloud breathed Reno in for a moment before he answered. He would always wake up with that scent comforting him. "Nothing." He thought a moment and felt Reno's hand. So gentle with him, but capable of horrible deeds. "It feels strange, so perfect."

"Sometimes, you still give me butterflies," Cloud lifted his head and looked at Reno. He tilted his chin and kissed his lover. He would always feel new, young and coy around this man, no matter how old they grew together.

"Butterflies?"

Reno rolled to face Cloud and scooted further down until their eyes were level.

"Is that good or bad?"

He put his hand on Cloud's chest over his heart and rubbed small circles. His shoulder stung where he way laying on it, and he hid a wince. Reno felt like he was being drawn into the depths of his lover's impossibly blue eyes. They glowed softly in the darkened bedroom, a touch of mako magic that only made him more beautiful and desirable. They also made Cloud look innocently vulnerable. Reno felt a strong surge of protectiveness.

"You know I'd never hurt you, don't you? Your friends all seem to think I will. Well, maybe Tifa doesn't, but you know I wouldn't, right?"

"I trust you, more than anyone," Cloud assured. "You'll never hurt me, and I'll never doubt that."

Cloud didn't like seeing Reno hurt, especially when it was easily fixed. Pushing Reno onto his back Cloud crawled over him and let him turn to rest on his good shoulder before he continued.

"Sometimes I get nervous the way I did for a first kiss... a first time. Excited and scared." Cloud stroked a thumb over Reno's cheek. "It's a good thing."

"I wish I could have been that first time for you and every time after that," Reno admitted. Anticipation of tomorrow was forcing blatant honesty and hidden thoughts from his lips. "But that doesn't matter. We're together now and...everything seems new and better with you. The days are brighter, the nights warm and peaceful. I have something to look forward to at the end of even the worst of days, coming home to you."

He broke off, a little uncomfortable about amateur poetry that wanted to spill from his mouth. Reno caught Cloud's hand and kissed the fingertips.

"I can't imagine a life without you in it, and I don't want to. I used to think people who said a single person was their whole world were crazy. You changed that. You're my everything."

Reno flicked the tip of his tongue over the captured fingers, tasting the skin. Then he drew two into his mouth to suckle lightly on them.

"I love you," Cloud looked at Reno's lips. His breath hitched a little with a soft moan. He encouraged Reno to suck a little more, unable to resist the possibility. He pushed a little closer and reclaimed his moist fingers. Watching Reno's eyes he lifted a leg slightly and reached back to tease himself.

"Mmn..." He pressed his fingers in deep and moaned. "Reno, you're always my first."

Watching Cloud touch himself was erotic as hell. Entranced, Reno made no move to take over the job. Instead, he leaned over Cloud's body to rummage through the bedside drawer for a vial of oil. Reno opened it and tipped it to flow over Cloud's wrist and down his fingers. He admired the deep flush of arousal that colored his lover's chest and neck. It drew his eyes to flat nipples.

Reno curled his arm under Cloud's thigh to hold his leg up and give him a better view then he licked at the nearest nipple, nipping at it then soothing the reddened flesh with the flat of his tongue.

"That's it, baby," he encouraged. "Open yourself for me. Do you like that? Have you ever touched yourself and imagined it was me?"

Reno pulled back and shifted Cloud's leg a little higher.

"Mmm, beautiful. You look so wanton and gorgeous like that."

"Sometimes. After a battle." Cloud panted and worked the oil to slick and stretch himself open. He moved his fingers in and out in short thrusts and then pushed them in deep. "Aah..." He was pleased Reno found this erotic; he liked it when Reno looked at him like that.

Curling his fingers he rubbed his sweet spot for Reno. It wasn't the same as when Reno did that, but his face contorted into a mask of pleasure and his toes curled. His head tilted on his pillow. "Better, when you... do that..." He added a third finger up to the first knuckle and then pulled out.

"Go deep... I can handle it this time."

Reno used his hold on Cloud's leg to roll him to his back. He let the leg rest on his shoulder while he slicked himself and grimaced when the weight pressed into the bruised tissue. Sparing just enough attention to roundly curse Valentine in his head, Reno let the leg slide to the crook of his elbow and rocked his hips forward in a slow, smooth slide. He gave Cloud the deep penetration he asked for and held himself there with his head hanging low.

Gods, it always felt so good. Reno didn't want fast and frantic this time. He wanted...he didn't know how to explain what he wanted. Reno felt like he wanted to worship at the altar of the man's body and lay his heart as an offering at Cloud's slender feet. He trailed kisses over the inside of Cloud's knee as he withdrew and pressed back in just as slow and deep. Watching Cloud touch himself had been erotic. Watching Cloud arch beneath him and respond so sweetly was mind blowing. He felt drugged with emotion and sensations.

Reno tilted Cloud's hips higher so he could slide further inside and leaned into his legs to reach his lips, licking and nibbling at them until they opened for him. He echoed with his tongue the movements down below and drank in every soft sound.

"Every time, Cloud. Every time with you only makes me want you more. I love the way you feel around me, drawing me in and holding me tight." Reno paused to lick at the slight saltiness along his lover's jaw and neck, drawn over and over again to return to soft, addictive lips. "Is this what you want, what you need? Me inside you and no one else?"

The darkened room was heavily scented with their passion, the only light Cloud's softly glowing eyes and a sliver of moon through the window.

"Just... you," Cloud whimpered. "Aah... I only want you. Inside me and... beside me." He clung tightly to Reno, his fingers digging in gently. The deep and slow thrusts stirred emotions he only felt with Reno. Trust and pleasure and pain. It had never been like this with anyone else.

Reno was so attentive and giving. Cloud felt the love and care in every little detail of their joining. Kissing his knee... tilting his hips... mirroring his deep penetration with his kiss... the look on his face and reaction to every sound and wriggle Cloud made.

He loved Reno pressing so deep, and slow. Taking the time to feel his every inch and fill him as deeply as possible. The extra preparation and oil helped ease the pain considerably. The pain that remained, so deep, was a warm fire in his spine.

"Re-no..." He arched forward a little and pressed his face into Reno's shoulder. "Aahn... d-dont stop..." He gasped and looked at Reno. "Ooh. Doing that. I love you... so deep... slow... nng." He kissed Reno and sought another deep and slow sweeping penetration. He gave himself to Reno and didn't have to think about it. Body, soul, and mind.

Circling his hips with each slow thrust, Reno clung to Cloud. He wanted, *needed*, Cloud to feel everything that he wasn't so good at putting into words. Reno swept his hands along Cloud's body to convey his desire and attraction. He put his own need to the side and sought his lover's pleasure to convey his lasting care and devotion. Every kiss was tender and sweet and so filled with emotion that Reno was shaking with it. His eyes were wide open and completely unshielded for Cloud. Reno had never before and would never for anyone else leave himself that vulnerable.

"I need you, Cloud. With...ah! Without you I'm only half a man," Reno breathed into Cloud's ear.

He licked over Cloud's jaw to find his lips again. They were warm and swollen and so generously parted for him. He sucked on his lover's tongue in invitation instead of demand and closed one hand over the hard flesh between them.

Cloud trembled with the building desire and love in the pit of stomach. If this feeling would go on forever... he didn't want it to end. Didn't want Reno's touches and attentive love making to stop. Everytime they came together he felt closer and closer to this man.

Cupping the back of Reno's neck he returned the tender kiss with a shiver. His body was starting to shake and grip Reno tighter. He cried out softly in need, but didn't want Reno to move any faster. "You have me," he whispered, his voice unsteady with emotions. "I love you. Aah... so much... Nn!"

He gripped Reno tighter. He held on, fighting the urge to erupt. "F-fill... me deep," he moaned. He couldn't hold back any more. Clinging tightly to Reno's shoulders he shook with his release, crying out softly.

Reno thrust deep and stilled his hips, holding Cloud snugly to his chest through his release. His eyes finally closed as the tight clasp of his lover's body caressed his length. Reno came without ever having to move again and muffled his low, breathless moan against the side of Cloud's neck. After several minutes of pleasurable after shocks he carefully eased himself out and moved to Cloud's side.

Reno gave them both a quick clean up with a bedside towel, but another shower could wait until morning. A sleepy yawn took him by surprise. Maybe he would be able to sleep after all. He snagged the blankets and settled Cloud in his arms so he could stroke his hair and back.  
"Get some sleep, babe. I just wanna hold you for a while."

Cloud nuzzled Reno's collar and closed his eyes. Fulfilled and content he let himself doze into a peaceful slumber. Reno's breath and heart rate so close to his own kept him at peace and kept any nightmares at bay...

The images that did flit through his mind made him murmer and twitch now and then. But they were happy images and didn't cause any angstful cries. Eventually even these left his mind and he slept without disturbance.

Reno lay awake a long while, not from nerves, but just to enjoy the feel and presence of his sleeping lover. He found Cloud's movements and soft murmurs terribly endearing. You're so head over heels you're sickeningly smitten, Reno chastised himself.

He rubbed the soft, fine skin stretched over Cloud's muscled back and shoulders as much to enjoy the feel as to soothe and protect the sleeping man from nightmares.

"Cloud and Reno Strife," Reno whispered into the darkness and smiled softly. He liked it.

Reno nuzzled into Cloud's hair and closed his eyes for a moment. He was surprised to open them to a hazy dawn having slept through the night. For all that he had slept peacefully, fine tremors started to run through Reno's body. In a few hours he would be getting married. *Married* Rufus may have legalized gay marriage, but what Turk got married? And what if...what if Cloud changed his mind?

Reno choked down a small sound of fear and tried to calm his breathing.

Cloud stirred and sighed. Old training quickly kicked in... no, that had never been his training, had it? Either way, Cloud quickly came to at the erratic breathing of his lover.

"Reno?" He looked up through blurry eyes and rubbed his lover's side. "What is it?" He pressed close and pushed his upper body up to look at Reno. Was someone in their room?

"It," Reno tried to push words past the unreasonable fear constricting his throat. "It's...morning."

The cold analytical Turk side of his mind was yelling at him to find where he'd left his balls and reattach them, pronto. The softer side wailed back to leave him alone, he was busy having a breakdown.

Ignoring both sides, Reno tried a shaky smile for his lover instead.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you so early. I'm just a bit nervous, I guess."

He pulled Cloud down for an apologetic kiss and urged him to settle back down draped over his chest. Reno squeezed his eyes shut and breathed in Cloud's scent deeply. Clean, bright, gloriously male and with hints of himself mixed in.

Cloud tried to sooth his lover with a soft nuzzle. He kissed his neck and jaw. "It'll be alright. We're in this together." He settled down and rubbed Reno's sides when there came a firm knock at their door.

"I... think that's Peg. She brought our tuxedoes." Cloud pushed himself up and caressed Reno's face. "I'll be right back."

He kissed Reno and then slipped off the bed to find a pair of pants. Half presentable he answered the front door and found Peg waiting impatiently. She explained she had tucked the dress inside his tux. This brought on a deep blush but Cloud thanked her for hiding it so cleverly.

Returning to the bedroom, Cloud hung the suits on a hook and crawled up to Reno. "I think I know of something to help both our nerves. Why don't you get dressed?"

Reno nipped at Cloud's chin and teasingly slipped the tips of his fingers under the waistband of the soft pants. He had calmed down a little just from seeing Cloud still seeming to be happy about what they were about to do. He had to wonder, though, what had made his fair skinned lover blush so deeply. He could still see traces of it on his cheeks and feel the lingering warmth.

"Well, if you insist, I'll get dressed. I suppose it would look bad to miss our own wedding just because I was too busy ravishing you."

Reno stepped into his own pair of lounging pants and detoured to the bathroom to brush his teeth before returning to envelop Cloud in a hug.

"What's your idea, gorgeous?"

"Mm," Cloud leaned into Reno and kissed his neck. "First, a good breakfast." He rubbed Reno's chest idly. "I'll make us omelets while you take a shower and see if your tux fits." He wasn't going to tell Reno about the dress. "Then I'll shower and get dressed." He smiled up at Reno. "The faster we do this, the sooner we can relax."

"So... get going." He playfully pushed Reno away and handed him his black and tan suit.

Even if it was only in play, Reno absolutely *hated* it when Cloud pushed him away for any reason. It was something that plucked at that deeply buried insecurity. He reeled his lover back in for another kiss just for the reassurance that it was truly still desired.

"I'll be quick," Reno promised as he smoothed stray spikes from Cloud's eyes. Then he rounded his eyes into an expression that was pathetic, mournful and deprived. "Coffee? Please?" He even made his lower lip tremble a little

"Coffee. Omelets." A dress. "Some fruit." Cloud pressed up against Reno and sighed. "I'll shower after breakfast." He touched Reno's pouty lips with a finger tip and then kissed them lightly. "Hurry."

He waited for the bathroom door to close before he quickly opened his suit and fished out the dress. Leaving his pants and boxers on the floor he slipped the dress over his head and then headed into the kitchen. Gather eggs, onions, bacon, and celery he began to chop up the celery and onion while the bacon fried and the coffee brewed.

True to his word, Reno's washing was thorough and quick. Well, he did take the time to condition his hair. No, he wasn't vain. Not a bit. He was getting married, after all. While shaving Reno gazed solemnly at the slightly wild eyed man reflected in the mirror.

"You the luckiest sonuvabitch on the planet, and don't you ever forget it," he said to his image.

Back in the bed room he gingerly reached for the suit to try it on. Reno wore suits everyday for work. He knew perfectly well how one was supposed to wear a suit correctly. He just... never had. The pants fit well, even if it felt extremely weird to have his shirt tucked in the waistband. The cummerbund in its contrasting color fit okay, too. When it came time, however, to button the shirt to the collar and put on that strangling piece of heavy silk called a tie, Reno finally balked. Oh no, Cloud wouldn't really do that to him, would he?

He picked up the offending piece of material and made his way to the kitchen to beg for mercy from his soon to be husband. The smell of the promised coffee was luring him in that direction anyway. Reno rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks. The tie slithered through his numb fingers and fell, forgotten, to the floor. He felt slightly lightheaded as it seemed all his blood rushed south. A dress. Cloud was wearing a dress that emphasized his slim hips and waist. Reno leaned weakly against the door frame to keep from charging his lover in a fit of lust.

"Gods," he breathed softly, barely a whisper of sound.

It took several moments before Cloud noticed his lover's presence behind him. Turning to set their plates on the bar he stopped short and stared at Reno. Seeing the look on Reno's face made him blush a deep red.

Setting the plates down, Cloud took the apron he had donned to protect the dress off and hung it on the back of a chair. "How long have you been staring like that?" He asked shyly.

"I," Reno swallowed and tried again. "I just came in."

He stepped closer to admire the fair skin exposed by the dress and curved his hands around Cloud's waist.

"You're so beautiful," Reno murmured, nuzzling into the exposed skin of his lover's neck and let his lips rest over his marking bruise. "I can't believe you really did this. You're not going to wear this for anyone else to see, right? This is just for me?"

Reno slid his hands down to cup Cloud's delectable ass and bring their groins together. He was careful not to wrinkle the new suit, but he just had to feel. His tongue flicked along the line of Cloud's neck.

"Will you wear this for me again? Tonight, when we get to the villa?"

"I will," Cloud whispered, shivering at Reno's touch. "Anytime you want." He whimpered.

"Your eyes only," he kissed Reno and nibbled on his neck. "Where's your tie?" His lover looked strange in a proper fitting suit. He cleaned up beautifully, but he looked uncomfortable.

Cloud smiled up into Reno's eyes. "What will I use to pull you down for a kiss?"

"Tie?" Reno echoed in a lusty haze. He was busy hiking the back of Cloud's skirt up, eager to find what he was wearing under the thin material.

"It's, er, on the floor." Reno's face took on a pained expression totally at odds with his wandering hands. "You didn't really intend for me to wear one, did you? You can grab me by the hair, my ears, something, just please don't make me wear that noose."

Reno stepped away from Cloud and stooped to pick up the silk tie, putting him level with Cloud's bare legs. A wicked smirk curled his lips as ducked he his head under the skirt. Bare, just as he had fantasized. Before Cloud could protest Reno took the full length of his cock into his mouth. He'd just give his love an extra bit of morning love on this day of all days. Reno planned on reducing Cloud to a relaxed heap of loose muscles, having some of the great smelling breakfast waiting for him and then pacing and waiting on the ring to be delivered while Cloud took his shower.

That plan in mind, Reno sucked eagerly, applying snaky licks and swirls of his tongue along Cloud's cock while holding his bare hips captive.

Gasping harshly, Cloud did grab Reno's hair as he was suddenly assaulted. Only there was some cloth in that grip too.

"Urhh! Re-no..." Oh fuck. Fuck! That was so good. "Aah..." Tilting his head back he moaned and sighed. That mouth was pure adultered heaven. His lover knew every trick to make him sigh or scream or moan. He never knew what Reno would make him do, but it was always mind blowingly fantastic.

He supposed Reno liked the dress.

Reno was very, very turned on. It might have been the dress, but most likely it was just Cloud himself. His lover could come home covered in greasy motor oil, smelling like garbage left in the sun and wearing filthy work clothes and Reno knew he would still want him as much as ever. He grabbed the hem of the dress to rub the silky material over Cloud's bare legs and stomach while his right hand rested possessively over the tattoo of his name. The slight pain of his hair being pulled only enflamed him more.

Reno was relentless sucking and deep throating the hardened flesh at a furious pace. The only drawback of being under the dress was that he couldn't look up and see Cloud's beautiful face. He closed his eyes to recreate it from memory; cheeks flushed, eyes half closed, lips parted and panting. Reno groaned and pressed forward, swallowing steadily until his nose was buried in soft curls.

"Reno..." Cloud whined and tightened his grip in his lover's hair. He was being unmerciful. Gasping, Cloud pushed his hips forward in an uncontrolable urge to thrust. Tilting his head back, he let Reno's moist suction pull him over with a glorious cry of passion.

When the aftershocks passed, his knees suddenly felt very weak and shook to hold his weight up. "Nn... Reno..." Cloud pulled the dress up over Reno's head so he could see that face, lips bright red from sucking him off.

Reno stood up quickly to hold his trembling lover tight. He righted and smoothed Cloud's dress and eased him onto one of the high counter stools. After a lingering, loving kiss, Reno held one of the juice glasses to still flushed lips. He didn't know whether to be puffed with pride or worried about the sudden weakness he had felt in Cloud's shaking legs. Concern won hands down, and he tilted the glass gently.

"Drink, babe, then eat something. Can't have you passing out in front of everyone. They'll think I don't love you enough to take care of you properly," he teased.

With a wry smirk, Cloud gently pushed the glass away in favor of pulling Reno in for another kiss. He wanted to taste himself on those lips even more. His tongue delved deep and slow, a moan vibrating in his chest as he found himself there.

When he was satisfied he nibbled Reno's red lips and looked him in the eye. "You just took excellent care of me." He then accepted Reno's offer for a drink, draining the glass while his hand roamed to the prominent bulge in Reno's suit.

Reno pushed forward into Cloud's touch with a muffled groan. He was hard as hell and just a hair trigger away from staining his suit. It was so tempting to think of bending Cloud over one of the stools, lifting that skirt to spill all around them so that it framed his lover's sweet little ass. He was just about to plead when he was saved by a tentative knock at the door.

"Shit!" With a hissed curse, Reno adjusted himself slightly and stalked to the door. He looked up at the video security screen to see a young man in plain, durable clothes holding a small, black velvet bad. Reno quickly opened the door in his excitement and forgot that his lover was in full view while wearing a very becoming and slightly rumpled dress.

"You Reno?" the kid asked, his tongue stumbling over the question when he saw the lovely, obviously male, blond seated at the counter in women's wear.

Reno's eyes narrowed dangerously. "That's me, kid," he growled to draw the star struck boy's eyes back to himself. "You have a delivery for me?"

"Um, uh, yeah," the kid mumbled, blushed and thrust the bag into Reno's hands. He quietly accepted the tip Reno gave him and craned his neck for another look at Cloud, too naive to know that his life was in jeopardy.

"Thanks," Reno said gruffly. "Now, get lost. He's mine."

He shut the door and walked back to Cloud, his possessive irritation overshadowed by excitement. Reno took the small box from the bag and opened it first where only he could see it. His eyes softened and a small, pleased grin curved his lips when he saw the beautiful thing nestled there. It was perfect. The old man had done some of his best work even though it was a rush job. The gold band had been sand polished to a soft, glowing luster. Channel set in the band were three strips of rectangular cut precious stones, set flat and flush with the metal so there was nothing sticking up to catch on anything. Rubies to represent Reno's fiery hair comprised two of the strips. The third, middle one, was a strip of alternating sapphires and deep, dark, aquamarines to represent both their eyes. Cloud had asked for something that would make him think of his husband. Reno hoped that he'd got it right. He tilted the box to read the inscription he'd asked for. 'One heart, one soul' was written in elegant script.

Reno let out a long, slow breath and stepped closer to Cloud, taking one of his hands to kiss the palm then turned the box so that the ring was revealed and set in Cloud's hand. He lowered himself to his knees and peered at Cloud through the fall of his bangs.

"I know it's a little late to get formal, what with having to be at the church in a few hours and all, but...Cloud Strife, will you share my life? Will you be my husband and my only love for the rest of our lives?"

Cloud released a trembling breath. The sight of Reno knealing before him stole his breath and made his heart skip. No, it wasn't too late; he still felt a little woozy seeing Reno propose.

"I will," Cloud smiled and felt a laugh bubble up. "You know I will."

He looked at the ring and gingerly picked it up from the box. Beautiful and elegant, he could see Reno when he looked at it. He didn't even have to think what the stones meant.

Pulling Reno to his feet, Cloud stood and pressed in close for a kiss. "I want to wear it now," he whispered, kissing along Reno's jaw. He held out his splayed fingers and the ring for Reno.

Reno turned his head to catch Cloud's lips with his own then pulled away after a final, playful nip at his lush bottom lip. He took the ring and was surprised to find his hands trembling a little. If doing this while they were alone was so emotional Reno thought they would have to carry him from the church after collapsing at Cloud's feet in front of everyone.

He gently grasped the offered hand and kissed the ring finger before sliding the lovely band in place. Reno admired the way Cloud's beautiful fair skin made the gold glow soft and warm, but it could never eclipse the bright gleam of Cloud's eyes. He laced their fingers together and cupped his lover's cheek with his other hand.

"There. That will seal it. You belong to me, just as I belong to you, my husband. One heart, one soul, joined together, because without you I wouldn't have either at all. Nothing will ever change that."

Cloud gripped Reno's hand firmly and leaned into his touch. His eyes were wide and moist and stared lovingly into Reno's. Pulling Reno in, he kissed his husband slowly. He explored his mouth and gave himself to Reno in that kiss. With light nips and sucks he gently pulled away and smiled up at him with a blush.

He still didn't look like Reno... Cloud unbuttoned the jacket and vest to leave them open. He unbuttoned the shirt to his chest and pulled it out of Reno's pants. Taking the tie he loosley tied it around his husband's neck, leaving the knot just below his collar bone. He took a moment to run his hands over the pants, palms grazing his buttocks and bulge.

He looked down at his own hand, the excuisit beauty distracting him a moment. He looked at his husband then, looking more natural again, and nodded coyly.

Breathing a sigh of relief when Cloud loosened his collar instead of insisting he be trussed up like a Solstice bird, Reno immediately felt some of his nervous tension melt away. He hadn't even realized the formal clothing was aggravating his nerves. Mindful of the time, their moment was getting rapidly closer, Reno put temptation behind himself and sat at the counter to eat his breakfast. Maybe putting something solid and, well, not so warm now, in his stomach would soothe the butterflies that threatened to choke him. He ate while looking all the while at his lovely husband.

Every time Cloud moved his hands the soft gold and brilliant stones caught his eye. It made Reno want to puff with pride and strut, and at the same time humbled him beyond belief. After he ate he rinsed his dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher like a good little house husband and made another cup of coffee to enjoy while Cloud took his shower. His phone beeped to notify of a text message from Rude offering moral support and to tell him all preparations for their departure were complete. The helicopter would be standing by whenever they were ready. It was accompanied by an emoticon with a distinct red ponytail wearing a ball and chain that sported big, blue eyes and unmistakable blond spikes. Reno laughed and turned the phone so Cloud could see it, too.

"I don't know how he does it, but the man's a wizard with programming." His eyes softened, and he leaned in to steal another kiss. "You better hurry and clean up before the posse arrives to find us."

Cloud nuzzled Reno's neck and then disapeared into the bathroom. He stored the dress in a box for transportation and then quickly showered. In the shower he couldn't help but admire and feel awe over how the ring felt sliding along his skin as he washed.

Getting dressed he left the collar loose but buttoned up, tucked in, and donned the tie comfortably. Coming back out he stood and turned slightly for Reno's approval. "I think I prefered the dress," he said softly and then took Reno's hand. "I don't want to leave Fenrir at the church." And he didn't trust anyone else to drive him home.

Reno looked his lover over, admiration shining in his eyes. Cloud looked as gorgeous as he did in his leathers. Reno also began to see the merit of having a tie. His fingers twitched with the urge to use it to pull Cloud closer.

"We'll take my bike. It won't be a problem and Rude won't mind picking it up from the helipad after we leave."

Reno brought Cloud's bejeweled hand to his lips for another kiss over his ring finger then he led his lover to the door of the apartment.

"Everything's taken care of, babe. Tseng will have our bags taken out to the bird. We can leave straight from the party and head for Costa Del Sol." Nerves and excitement made Reno's voice faster and deeper in tone than usual. We'll party with our friends, let them toast us, then we get to tell them that we aren't taking any calls for at least a week."

Reno locked the door but, before they went any further, he pinned Cloud against the door with his body.

"I just want you to know that I love you no matter what. There is nothing in my life that compares to you." He covered Cloud's mouth with a passionate, possessive kiss, putting all that he felt into it then pulled away slightly to breathe against swollen lips. "Let's go get hitched. To hell with anyone who tries to stop us."

"They can't stop this," Cloud whispered against Reno's lips. "We're unstoppable." He rubbed up against Reno luxuriously and then held his hand as they walked to the parking lot.

It wasn't marrying Reno that had his nerves on end, but the crowd of people. Even if it was just their friends, Cloud wasn't much of a social butterfly. He wanted to let them celebrate and then get Reno alone for a long vacation just the two of them. As quick as politely possible.

Climbing on the back of Reno's bike, Cloud molded himself to his lover's body. Holding on tight, he kissed Reno's ear as they hit the road. "We're almost official..." He sighed and looked over his lover's shoulder. 


	30. Chapter 30

Reno squeezed Cloud's hand were it rested against his stomach and spoke over his shoulder, raising his voice to be heard over the noise of the bike.

"Yeah, official. It's going to be okay."

You're a hypocrite, Reno told himself. Even as he tried to reassure his lover he was quaking inside. Crowds never bothered him, but he knew Cloud didn't much care for them. As the church came into view Reno got a sick feeling in his stomach. There were way too many vehicles parked on the streets around the church and more foot traffic than he'd ever seen in that area.

The flash bulb from a camera startled him. Fuck! Somehow the planet be damned media had gotten wind of the wedding. How, he didn't know. They were like cockroaches, nearly impossible to get exterminate.

Cloud breath froze and he tightened his grip on Reno hard. This wasn't supposed to be this way. Just their friends. Not the papers and cameras. Cloud shied away from another flash, one who's picture would show Cloud with a wide eyed bewildered look. The next would show bright green eyes with cat-like slits as anxiety and panic began to jump start his nerves.

"Go back," Cloud struggled to control himself in front of the mob anticipating their arrival. "Go back...!" He hid his face between Reno's shoulder blades.

The panic in Cloud's voice reached Reno, spearing straight through his anger. A chilling calm descended upon him, and he outright refused his lover for the first time.

"No." The word was clipped and cold. "It will be okay. I'll make it so." Then his tone turned softer, cajoling. "Trust me, babe."

Reno freed his hand to pull his phone from his inner pocket. He send a quick emergency code to Rude as they got closer to the church. Within a minute dozens of men and women in midnight black suits had lined the street, leaving a clear path to the door. Rude stood at the top of the stairs. Large, intimidating and looking like he definitely meant business. To Reno's surprise, Vincent stood next to him, crimson cloak swept back to reveal his holstered weapon.

When they finally reached the foot of the stairs Reno shut off the bike and handed the keys to another man in black. He gently loosened Cloud's stranglehold around his waist and slid off the bike, all the while using his body to shelter Cloud from the prying looks of the shouting crowd.

Rude and Vincent followed the pair inside.

"Just...give us a minute," Reno said when Rude raised a questioning eyebrow at him. He put a comforting hand at the small of his lover's back to guide towards a small side room that had been left undamaged. Once inside Reno closed the door and pulled Cloud into his arms for a tight hug then he tilted Cloud's chin to examine his altered eyes. They were startling, but they still belonged to the man he loved.

"It will be alright, Cloud. We can do this. Our friends have our backs."

Reno pressed his lips to Cloud's and coaxed them to open so he could stroke his tongue delicately into that sweet mouth. Any nervousness he himself had felt was gone. The need to protect his lover was more important.

"Trust me? Please? I'll be right beside you."

Cloud pressed in against Reno and rested his head on a strong shoulder. He focused on his breathing, trying to will away the imaginary pain in his arm. He focused on the solid feel of Reno's body holding him.

He took several deep breaths. At first they trembled and hitched but they gradually grew steady thanks to Reno's warmth and soothing. Reno was always his constant. His focus stone. He wasn't sure where he would be right now without the love and support of his lover.

When his breathing was calm and steady and he could feel the pain melt away, Cloud looked up into Reno's eyes. "Thank you." He sighed away the last of his anxiety and took a step back to take Reno's hand. "I do trust you."

"Good. I'm sorry, Cloud. I don't know how the bastards found out, but I won't let them ruin this for us." Reno straightened Cloud's tie and took the time to stroke the back of his hand along his lover's cheek. "Most of them are here just because it's big news when the hero of the planet gets married."

He started to say something else, but a knock at the door stopped him. Rude entered with Tifa at his side. Reno whistled softly. Tifa was dressed in something thin, silky and classic. She was lovely and looked absolutely delicate next to her escort. It made Reno grin to think of the 'delicate' female kicking off her heels, hiking up her skirt and whooping some serious ass. The concerned and annoyed look on her face said that she was thinking about doing just that to a bunch of news hounds.

Tifa approached Cloud for a reassuring hug. Then Reno was surprised to be engulfed by Rude's large arms and felt the press of dry, cool lips against his forehead.

"Everyone's waiting, if you're ready?"

Reno turned to his lover and held out a steady hand, finally lowering all his shields to let his love, devotion and hope be seen on his face.

"Ready, babe?"

Cloud stepped away from Tifa to take Reno's hand. He squeezed it gently and nodded, smiling as a soft blush crept up to his cheeks.

He gazed at Reno's fair face for a moment and told himself this was real. It could all be a dream, he could still be on that ruin with the wind howling around his sleeping form. But it wasn't. He and Reno had been through heaven and hell and back again. It had made them stronger and brought them closer to the point of being here this morning.

Taking a calming breath, Cloud nodded again and followed Rude and Tifa out with Reno by his side. There were sounds of the news reporters and photographers outside that had Cloud tensing a moment, but when he couldn't see them he relaxed and smiled at the quaint gathering of their friends. Despite the protectiveness and confusion some of them had expressed yesterday, Cloud didn't see a single furrowed brow on their faces now.

The walk down the aisle seemed to take forever, but in reality it was rather short. The old, quaint church had been scrubbed to show the lovely glow of the old wood. Someone had even used velvet to rope off the area where flowers still grew around the pool of healing waters. Reno suspected Tifa, just as he suspected Rude had something to do with the barrier spell covering the ceiling to keep the news hounds from peeping, and maybe falling through, the gaping hole still there.

Reno turned to murmur to Tifa, but she and Rude had already moved ahead to stand to one side of the priest. Reno's steps stuttered when he saw Rufus Shinra standing to the other side with a slight smile of amusement on his face. Damn, the man had been serious when he had said something to Rude about giving Reno away. Reno felt his face heat with embarrassment, but he resumed walking and added a bit of his usual cocky strut. He squeezed Cloud's hand as they took their places before the priest. As soon as they arrived the priest began to speak in a deep voice that echoed through the church.

"Friends, we have gathered today to witness and celebrate the union of two who have pledged to share their lives. Marriage is bond both physical and spiritual, a joining of souls. It is the joining of equals, with each pledging to love, honor and cherish the other, with neither being placed above the other. It is a joining that is witnessed by the gods and blessed by the planet herself. If there is any who object to the union desired by these two who stand before you and the gods, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

It was the moment Reno had dreaded the most. He didn't dare to look behind him, and he could feel the tension across his shoulders. Reno had to anchor himself with the love he could see in Cloud's pure blue eyes, the feel of his lover's hand entwined with his. He barely felt the rare and gentle touch of Rufus' hand on his shoulder. His whole attention was focused on the man he loved.

Cloud breathed through the silence. He didn't think he would hear objections. He didn't have his sword, but he wasn't opposed to pummeling Yuffi had she managed to get in to make a joke of this. He smiled at Reno and squeezed his hands when the priest continued.

"Marriage is something that is not entered into lightly. It is the highest form of commitment and a symbol of the love that is shared between two individuals. The union between Reno and Cloud has already been tried and tested and we can rest assured that from here they can continue the path to a long and wonderful life together."

Cloud rubbed his thumb over Reno's knuckles. That was definetly a shorter and sweeter version of the marriage ceremonies he remembered. They didn't need a long speech at this point.

"May I have the rings, please?"

Cloud blinked and blushed. Taking his ring off, he handed it to the priest.

The priest merely raised an eyebrow at Cloud then turned to Reno to see if he was already in possession of his ring as well. Reno tensed and held out his shaking, ringless fingers to show that they were bare. Reno chanced a look at his lover, a stricken look on his very pale face as he began to sway a little from side to side.

"Did you forget?" Cloud asked.

Seeing the color drain from Reno's face he squeezed his lover's hands and stepped closer to catch him if he began to topple. "Hey, it's alright. Here..." he thought quickly and reached into his pocket to dig out something that always followed him around, but was always hidden unless it was on his shoulder.

Unclasping the ring from the wolf's jaws he handed it to the priest and rubbed Reno's arm. "For now it'll do."

The priest cleared his throat and began again. "Do you, Cloud, take Reno to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do." Cloud exhaled slowly. Taking the plain silver ring he eased it onto Reno's hand. He was surprised at the almost perfect fit.

The priest handed Reno Cloud's wedding band.

"Do you, Reno, take Cloud as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

Reno looked into the bottomless blue of Cloud's eyes and slipped the ring over his finger. "I do."

"By the powers vested in me and in accordance with the laws of this land, I now pronounce you married, husband and husband. What the gods have overseen, let no man tear asunder." The priest blessed them and clasped their hands together. "Turn and face the assembled, your friends that you have chosen as witnesses to your troth."

Reno laced his fingers tightly with Cloud's and turned to face the small crowd. The priest murmured a quiet prayer then raised his voice once more.

"As these two men are now joined and by their wishes, may I present to you Cloud and Reno Strife."

Reno scarcely heard the resounding cheer from their friends. He only had eyes and ears for his new husband and carded the fingers of his free hand through Cloud's hair to bring their lips together.

Cloud tilted his head slightly to deepen the sweet taste of his husband. He heard the cat calls and cheers and wasn't embarrassed to show his friends how much he adored and loved this man. Lightly sucking on his tongue he pulled back and gave Reno a brilliant smile. One that no one else had ever seen grace his face.

"Ever after," he whispered and fell into Reno's deep pools. Gods... how had been so blessed?

Clearing her throat softly, Tifa got the newly weds attention. She was holding Rude's arm. She nodded at the cake and perked a brow. "You two have to stay long enough for cake and something to drink. Then we'll let you go." She nodded.

"Sure," Reno replied in an absent tone of voice.

He was still tuned out of their surroundings, mesmerized by the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen from his lover, no, his *husband*. Finally, at last, they were married, and nothing too disastrous had happened. There had been the mishap with the ring. How could he have forgotten to order one for himself? But nothing to stop the wedding.

"Come here, you, give your husband another kiss."

Reno pulled Cloud back in with a small smile, kissing him slow and deep to savor the soft heat of his mouth. He could have spent hours kissing his husband, but some pointed throat clearing and a sharp tug to his ponytail got his attention.

"Later, Reno," Rude grumbled. "You can molest him later. People are waiting to congratulate you."

Reno complied with ill grace and muttering. The first person to approach them was Vincent, and Reno wrapped a protective, possessive arm around Cloud.

"I can see you're very happy, Cloud." Vincent said softly, for the couple's ears alone. "But if he ever hurts you..."

"I'll hurt him back." Cloud said gently, barely controlling his tone of voice. "And you'll do nothing."

Vincent smirked. "Fair." Taking Reno's free hand he squeezed it, adding barely enough pressure to almost seem threatening. "Take excellent care of him."

Cloud disengaged himself from Reno to pull Vincent into a hug. "Stop worrying. I love him, and that has to speak of something even to you, Vincent."

Vincent's gaze softened enough when he nodded at Reno that Cloud relaxed and returned to Reno's arms.

"Remember what I told you about the cream and collars," Cid grinned and slapped Cloud on the shoulder before pulling both of them into a strangle hold of a hug.

"Cream and collars?" Reno tried to ask, but it came out more as a wheeze. Damn, Cid had some strength!

That wasn't the most shocking thing the pilot did, however. After he turned them loose he wrapped Reno's ponytail in his fist and bent him over one muscular arm for a loud, smacking kiss. Reno came up sputtering and swinging with Cid dancing nimbly away and laughing.

"I always did think you were the prettiest of the Turks," Cid laughed. "Good catch, Cloud."

Cloud bristled and tensed, his eyes going wide but was too stunned to decide how to react before Cid was out of range.

"I'm not kissing him," Barret's deep voice announced in slight disgust as he approached the newly weds. "You two, congrats." He pulled them both into a gentler embrace than his friend, mindful of his heavier arm around Cloud. "Be good, and be careful. I don't want to have to be untieing you two from anything embarrassing."

Cloud turned pink and glared at Cid.

Reno nearly pounced on the glass of champagne that Rude gave him and made a show of rinsing and gargling with the alcohol before finally swallowing it. For good measure he pulled Cloud back against his chest as a shield and smirked at Cid.

"Try that again, flyboy," he taunted the pilot.

Cid waved him off with a laugh and let another take his place. Rufus Shinra stood before the couple, attempting to look cold and stern but with a telltale sparkle in his eyes.

To Reno's mortification Rufus said to Cloud, "Keep him well, Strife. He's one of my best, and he needs a lot of care and understanding even if he never asks for it."

With that Rufus handed over to Cloud a knife for cutting the cake. It was a beautiful piece of work that looked like a duplicate of Cloud's sword, only there was a phoenix engraved at the base right above the hilt of the blade.

"Boss..." For once, Reno's voice was hushed with emotion.

"We're waiting for you to cut your cake," Rufus said. "Then I believe you have a reservation to keep, do you not?"

Cloud looked at Reno. He had never seen him at a loss for words like this. Rubbing his husband's arm he threaded their fingers together over the hilt of the knife.

Cutting them both a slice he returned the knife to Rufus with a small smile. He faced Reno and smeared a good piece of chocolate cake and silver icing over his lips and cheek before he had a chance to open up and go "aaa."

Reno blinked then a devious smile crossed his icing smeared lips. Instead of doing the same to Cloud he very neatly popped a piece of the cake into his husband's mouth, but then he took Cloud's icing and cake flecked fingers to lick clean with teasing flicks of his tongue. When he had sucked them clean he pulled Cloud into yet another kiss that smeared both their faces with chocolate and silver.

Reno nibbled delicious cake from Cloud's chin and lips to the raucous calls from their friends. The messy ritual complete, he handed Cloud both a napkin and a glass of the champagne. Everyone took that as their signal to have some cake and drinks. It was a small gathering, but it was enough for Reno that Cloud seemed genuinely happy to be married to him.

All the while people came up to talk to them Reno kept within touching distance of his new husband. It was so new and so wonderful to be able to call him that. His eyes would catch the flash of gold and precious stones on Cloud's finger from time to time and each time his smile grew a little wider.

In deference to the newlyweds departure time, the little party started to wind down. Not a moment too soon, either. Reno was starting to fidget and his fingers traced restless patterns along Cloud's back.

"Hey, before he starts molesting him again maybe we should put them on that bird," Cid called out. Cloud groaned softly but leaned into Reno's touch.

Tifa approached the pair and gave Cloud a hug and Reno a peck on the cheek. "Have fun," she chirped and then pushed them towards the back doors.

Cloud tensed as they exited, ready for an onslaught of camera flashes and shouts. Seeing and hearing none, he breathed easier and climbed into the chopper to take the passenger seat.

Reno hopped into the chopper and started his preflight checks. It was something he never failed to do, and with his new husband as passenger he was doubly vigilant. Everything was green and good to go, and they lifted off without incident. Helicopters weren't really that good for having conversations or for time to cuddle, but Reno kept stealing glances at Cloud. He couldn't believe it had really happened. They were married. Cloud was finally his and everyone they cared about knew it.

Reno reached across the cockpit and wiggled the fingers of his left hand to get Cloud's attention while holding their course with his right.

Cloud took his eyes off the disapearing ground and looked at Reno with a smile. He touched his hand, feeling the smooth silver loop and ran his hand up to his shoulder. His husband, a pilot. And Cloud, a little motion sick when not in control of his own movement through space.

"Love you," he mouthed.

Reno's answering smile was brilliant. He tapped his headset and motioned for Cloud to pick up the second one. When he had it on Reno opened the channel between them.

"We'll be there in a little less than two hours if I push it. Then we'll be all alone for a week. Sure you won't be too bored?" Reno teased. "You know what they say...after marriage the sex life goes to hell. I think we can prove that wrong."

"You think?" Cloud laughed. "I know we will." He looked at Reno from beneath his dark lashes. Oh yes, and he couldn't wait. But first, he wanted to be on solid ground again. He turned to look out the window again, feeling his stomach churn.

"But I gotta watch the window now..."

Cloud had motion sickness? Reno wished he had remembered sooner. The best he could do for his husband was to make the flight as fast and easy as possible. He'd tease him about it later...after they landed. Reno left Cloud to watching out the window and lost himself in the joy of being able to fly again. All too soon, for Reno at least, the seaside of Costa del Sol came into view.

Reno checked his heading and landed in an apparently deserted clearing. He shut down and secured the bird then turned to his husband with a grin.

"Got ya here safely. Just on the other side of those trees is our private villa and stretch of beach. Stay there a minute."

Reno jumped down and circled around to Cloud's side with their bags in tow. He opened the door and, in a show of exuberant strength, set Cloud's feet on solid ground then just held him close while rubbing his back.

"It's just you and me now, babe. I have you all to myself."

Cloud clung tightly to Reno, staring over his shoulder and waiting for the sensation of flying to stop. He had managed to keep down breakfast and cake, but his head throbbed lightly and his stomach felt like it was still in the air.

Blinking slowly, he breathed deeply and nuzzled Reno's neck. "It looks beautiful. And it's so quiet." It was just the sounds of the chopper settling, and their voices that he could hear.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply along Reno's neck. He could happily be held like this forever. "Let's go, I can't wait to get out of this suit." He reluctantly let go of Reno and stood on unsteady legs.

After a short walk to the other side of the trees his motion sickness gradually faded, and his legs resumed their strength. It was more beautiful than he had imagined at first glance. And warm. And peaceful. Damn, he was going to have a wonderful time with his husband.

Reno unlocked the door to the villa and placed their bags inside. Before Cloud could step through he stopped him with a smile.

"Humor me, babe. I've been looking forward to this."

Reno scooped Cloud into his arms and strode into the villa, kicking the door shut with his foot and heading straight for the bedroom. He finally let Cloud's feet touch the ground next to the bed and cupped his face in his hands for a lingering kiss.

"I'll help you get out of the suit if you return the favor," Reno whispered, their lips a breath apart. "My beautiful husband, Gods, I love you."

He unknotted Cloud's tie and unbuttoned the collar to nuzzle his way into warm, soft skin.

"Mmn..." Cloud sighed and stroked Reno's hair. "I love you. I love calling you my husband." He pushed Reno's jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor.

He loved everything about being with Reno. The feel of his warm breath on his flesh right now made him shiver and sigh. The anticipation of feeling Reno's body against his own still made his stomach flutter in excitement.

"I love that you share my name now."

Reno licked at the hollow of his husband's throat as pushed the jacket off and unfastened the rest of the buttons. He eased the shirt off pale, perfectly defines shoulders to nip and kiss. Reno wanted this moment to be even better than their first night together. He lay Cloud back on the bed and explored the toned chest and pale pink nipples exposed to his hungry mouth.

His hands weren't idle, either, smoothing over angles and hollows as if relearning everything about Cloud. Reno bit lightly at a hardened nipple then soothed it with his tongue. He raised his head as his hand cupped the stiffening flesh still covered by cloth.

"No one has ever given me a more wonderful gift, Cloud. You don't know what it means to me to have your name." His voice dropped into a deeper, more seductive register. "It's our wedding day, husband. Ask me for anything. It's yours."

Cloud smiled at Reno and raised a shoulder to rub his cheek against. "Everything you do is glorious, every time."

He pulled on Reno's tie to bring his lips higher to meet his own. "Make love to me," he nibbled on Reno's lower lip. "Hard and fast, or slow and teasing. Or first one and then the other..." He squirmed and pushed his hips up to grind himself against Reno's palm.

He unbuttoned Reno's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. His hands smoothed over firm shoulders, lightly scratching.

"I want to savor you," Reno said, his voice husky with want and need. "I want to touch you, taste you, cover myself in your scent. I want to feel you tremble in my arms and come with my name on your lips."

He made quick work of the button and zip to ease his hand inside and rub his thumb over the head. Bringing his hand back to his mouth, Reno licked at the drop of Cloud's essence and closed his eyes with a soft moan of desire. When he opened them they burned with love and lust. Reno ripped the tie from his hair to let it fall free and moved down Cloud's body, pulling the pants off and throwing them over the side. With gentle hands he spread Cloud's thighs to flick his tongue over the soft sac in between.

"Don't hold back, baby. I want to hear you. Give me everything."

Cloud spread his thighs wider with a husky moan. "Uuhn... yeah, do that..." He couldn't think of much more than basic requests at this point. "Suck me there." He gripped the pillow in one fist and Reno's hair with the other.

Tilting his head back he gasped and kneaded Reno's hair. "That's... oh..." Fuck, that mouth could make him cum doing that alone. Cloud keened and arched in luxury.

Cloud's unconsciously demanding hair pulling and the way he opened himself wider sent a shivering thrill through Reno's body. It was always a rush to have Cloud spread out and trusting beneath him. Reno lay belly down between Cloud's thighs with his arms under his husband's legs to lift and bend them at the knee a bit. One hand slid up over smooth skin to tease at pebbled nipples while the other gave light touches to the hard cock in front of his face. Reno leaned in to draw the head into his mouth, moaning at the clean musky taste.

Nothing compared. Nothing else, no one else, ever would for Reno. His heart, body and soul belonged to this man alone. Reno only suckled gently, his eyes closed in bliss, for just a minute before he remembered that the lube he needed was in their bags. He reluctantly pulled himself away with a kiss to the swollen crown.

"Don't move, baby. You're completely gorgeous spread out like that, like an offering to the gods."

Cloud lay, panting lightly for Reno's return. "An offering... for my husband," he added huskily. He squirmed when he saw Reno come with lube in hand. Spreading his thighs a little more he lifted himself eagerly. "Just one finger," he looked into Reno's eyes; he wanted to be tight for him, but not sore afterward.

Reno lay back down in his jealously guarded position and uncapped the lube to coat his fingers. He once again admired the tattoo of his name and rubbed his lips over it with loving possessiveness. His forefinger traced lightly around the puckered entrance, coaxing it to relax. A glistening drop graced the head of Cloud's cock and Reno took him back into his mouth with a ravenous groan.

He relaxed his jaw to take more into his throat as he penetrated his husband with shallow, twisting thrusts of his finger. Ah gods, Cloud was still so tight and impossibly hot inside. Reno trembled with anticipation of feeling his cock welcomed and gripped by that enticing heat. The pants he still hadn't removed were rubbing against his erection in a maddening way. A moan vibrated his throat as he turned his hand to search and rub teasingly over his husband's prostate. Reno wanted Cloud wild and aching to be filled by him.

Inhaling sharply, Cloud dragged his nails along Reno's scalp. "Do... aa-ah...!" He bit his lip as speech failed him. Reno was going to make him beg. He loved begging Reno to fill him up. To own his body the way he already had his soul.

With a squirm, Cloud struggled to make his tongue work. "Nng... haa... P-plea-hnn..." His mind just couldn't make the proper connections to his mouth. Reno's stroking and sucking was too much of a distraction. Arching tightly, Cloud whimpered and pulled at Reno's hair.

Reno drank in every gasp, every moan, every whimper. Each sound was just more assurance that Cloud wanted him and that he could please his husband. Reno leapt to his feet and shed his pants with an impatient shimmy then crawled back on the bed. He slathered lube on his cock, hissing at the touch on his achingly hard flesh.

"Tell me what you need, baby," Reno encouraged. "Do you want me to fill you? Bury myself in your body?"

He placed the head of his cock against Cloud's slick entrance and rocked his hips slowly, barely stretching the hole each time. Reno lifted Cloud's legs over his shoulders so he could get close enough to reach his mouth. He kissed and sucked on the plump bottom lip while continuing his teasing, pushing forward to penetrate on slightly then withdrawing immediately.

"Mmn... y-yes..." Cloud licked at Reno's mouth. Letting out a frustrated groan, he dragged his nails along Reno's side trying to pull him inside. "Haa... please," he whined. Cloud invited Reno's tongue to mingle with his own, lapping at his mouth and sucking at his lip.

"Nnng... fill me up. Bury your cock inside me... hold me tight." He trembled in need, his hands clawing at Reno's thighs.

Reno hissed at the sting. His gorgeous husband was starting to draw blood. Reno didn't think Cloud was even aware he was doing it, but if he teased the man much more without restraining him he would end up looking like he'd lost a cat fight. Cloud might regret losing control so completely and be reluctant to be so free and passionate again. Reno didn't want that. He always wanted everything Cloud had to give, to always be the one Cloud trusted in this way.

So he whispered soothing endearments and shushed his husband's needy whimpers with a fierce kiss while sliding inside with one slow, deep thrust. It was Reno's turn to moan against Cloud's lips. Such overwhelming pleasure, the warmth, the tight grip on his cock. He had to break the kiss to pant against Cloud's cheek to keep from losing it immediately.

"Ah, gods! You feel so good, baby. You always feel so good," Reno groaned the words out and started to move his hips in a slow rhythm. "I'll never want anyone but you, Cloud. Only you can make me fly like this."

Reno reared up a little so he could sink his cock even deeper on the next slow thrust and so he could watch Cloud's face as he made love to him. It was the consummation of their marriage, the last and most privately intense vow. Reno would remember every minute of this for the rest of his life.

"Aahn...!" Cloud's needy clawing became softer until he was kneading his shoulders. "Reno," he groaned, his head tilting back with a soft cry as Reno pushed in deep. He seemed to have found some hidden spot deep inside him the last few times they had made love. It felt like part of his very soul, and when Reno tapped into it, it sang of sorrow and joy, grief and celebration all at the same time.

"Ooh... me too, Reno. Only y-you can speak to me... aah... like this... Nnng!" He moaned loudly. "Never felt this way... haa... before." He locked eyes with his husband and tried to tell him how wonderful and beautiful Reno made him feel like this. He didn't hide one facial expression, not one whimper or whine or moan.

Reno wrapped Cloud in his arms and hefted him as he sat back on his heels until Cloud was straddling his lap. He rained kisses and words of love over Cloud's lips, face and neck as he rocked them together. Reno slipped a hand in between their sweat slick bodies to fist his husband's hard cock, slow squeezing strokes to draw out the pleasure. He could feel the tingling spreading throughout his own belly and legs. His teeth grazed over Cloud's bruised neck in a series of nips with his tongue following to soothe away the sting.

"My Cloud, my Cloud, my husband," Reno mumbled the words against Cloud's skin and threaded his fingers through soft, blond spikes to arch his husband's lovely neck for his hungry mouth.

The coil deep in his belly was slowly tightening. Holding onto Reno's shoulders, he rocked with his husband and tilted his head aside to grant him access to his bruised and sensitive flesh. He groaned deeply, feeling it vibrate in his ribs as the pleasure mounted. Threading a hand into red hair, he lightly scratched the scalp down to the neck.

"Your husband, only yours," he looked into Reno's eyes as he began to tighten and tremble around his cock. "Mnn..." Their first time as a married couple. He would remember this feeling of coming undone above all the others. Would remember how Reno felt, looked, spoke...everything little nuance. "I love you."

Cloud gasped, clinging a little tighter. "Haa... ah... nnn!"

"I love you, too. So much," Reno whispered.

Only in private with Cloud did the Turk feel comfortable and secure enough to speak his heart. His gaze was locked with his husband's and left Reno helpless to break the eye contact. A distant part of his mind wondered over the intense glow in Cloud's eyes. The only other times Reno had ever seen it so bright was those few instances he'd been around when Cloud had been severely stressed, but those times his husband's eyes had a distinctly green cast to them with the vertical pupils.

"Ah!"

Reno shuddered as Cloud scratched at his scalp and pulled at his hair. It had always been a weakness, his hair. Gods, he was so close! Reno stroked harder and faster the wet, slippery cock pressed against his abdomen while he flexed his hips. He followed the line of Cloud's neck over his jaw to reclaim his sweet mouth. Orgasm slammed him, taking him by surprise and tearing a primal scream from his throat as he came deep inside his husband's body. Only sheer determination kept his stroking hand moving without pause.

Shuddering, Cloud followed his husband's fall with a cry against his lips. He held onto him tightly as the aftershocks faded, leaving him soft and content. As they lay down to recover and bask Cloud pulled at Reno, wanting to feel his weight on top of him. "Cover me," he said softly. They were all alone out here, but Cloud would always need the comfort and security that Reno's closeness could provide. He would always want to feel his body when they lay to rest or sleep.

Stroking a hand through Reno's hair, he hoped he hadn't left any marks on that beautiful scalp. Only Reno could make him lose control like that and he loved it, every time. "Now, it feels official," he murmured. They had sealed their vows in a way that no one else would ever know. It was between them and was the most intimate display of devotion that Cloud could think of. Paper and signatures didn't mean a lot to him except for public acknowledgment... but now, his heart and soul were cemented to Reno's in a way he couldn't really explain.

Reno gladly covered Cloud with his body after they fell back to the bed. For long moments all he could do was tremble and breathe. Reno knew his back and shoulders had to be covered with long, deep scratches. He could feel the sting of salty sweat in them.

With a muffled groan Reno raised himself enough to run his fingertips over his husband's cheek. His gaze traveled over Cloud's wedding band to the simple silver ring on his own finger and back to the man lying soft, pliant and disheveled beneath him.

"Official. You're really mine...forever," Reno said in wonder.

He eased his spent cock from the velvet grip of his husband's body and wiggled down further in the bed so he could lay his cheek on Cloud's chest. Reno cleaned his come splattered fingers with lazy licks and rumbled with a deep satisfaction.

Sighing deeply with contentment, Cloud watched Reno clean his fingers of his seed. "I love the way yours tastes," he smiled.

He rubbed Reno's neck, feeling the way his ring slid smoothly against his finger. It was so soft and silky there even with the engraving. Truly a beautiful work of art and display of their devotion.

Feeling some of the welts and scratches he had left, Cloud tensed. "Oh- I hurt you... I didn't know I was so..." he turned red with embarrassment and shame. "I'm sorry." He gently studied a scratched on his husband's shoulder, wondering if it needed to be treated.

"Shhh, it doesn't hurt at all," Reno fudged the truth with a grin. "I liked it. It just let me know I was pleasing you. I hope you still want to claw my back years from now."

Reno didn't want to move...ever. It was much too pleasant to stay draped over his husband's warm, powerful body. He could feel soft, smooth skin under his cheek, the reassuring sound of Cloud's heartbeat that was finally slowing to its usual rhythm. Reno breathed in deeply. All around him was the faint traces of their scents mingled. It was both arousing and soothing at once. It gave Reno a feeling of deep seated satisfaction, a sense of security and also roused every instinct to guard and protect what was his.

Reno snickered quietly to himself. It was no wonder animals were always sniffing each other, and the mako they both had in them must reinforce and enhance those baser instincts. Reno's level was above average for a Turk, but it was nothing compared to Cloud's. His husband had been literally drowned in the stuff. It gave him a sharp stabbing pain in his chest to think of his beautiful, quiet Cloud so young and innocent, tortured and frightened, abused and neglected.

Reno blinked until those terrifying visions vanished then scooted back up the bed to kiss Cloud's tempting mouth again. Cloud was here in his arms, safe, and finally belonged to him. Reno didn't want any past ugliness to mar their time alone together. Cloud deserved happiness. Actually, he deserved much more than the Turk could ever give him, but Reno would always try. Strong, capable hands that could and had delivered deadly violence traced Cloud's fine features with a delicate, reverent touch as he parted his lips to deepen the kiss. Reno could still taste Cloud on his tongue and shared that with his husband, moaning softly into the kiss and holding Cloud tightly.

Cloud could sense the deep and strong protectiveness inside his husband. He didn't even have to say a word, Cloud had seen the darkness in his eyes for a moment. Then he could feel the calm and love in his kiss. He tasted himself there, everywhere, mixed with Reno's usual flavor. It was intoxicating that they mixed so well.

Moaning softly in reply, Cloud wrapped a leg around to drape over Reno's. He lightly rubbed his heel against Reno's calf in a subconscious exploration. He loved the way Reno felt. Every inch of every part of him. Kissing his husband, he took the time to explore his heel on his leg.

He could kiss Reno for hours, and saw no reason not to now that they had the time. Humming, he tilted his head to deepen the kiss and ran his hands soothingly over scratched shoulders. Anyone else would have been injured too badly to want him to do that again... but Reno was like him, the pain and loss of control only reminded each other how much they loved and needed.

With a contented sigh Reno broke the kiss briefly to rub their noses together and run his fingertips down the column of Cloud's throat.

"You're all I've ever wanted, you know," he whispered in a hushed voice. "From the first moment I saw you. Then when I carried you from the church I never wanted anyone to hold you but me. I wanted to be the one you turned to, the one you needed and wanted."

Reno gave a soft laugh of sheer delight and drew Cloud's bottom lip into his mouth to suck gently on it. 


	31. Chapter 31

Cloud hummed softly and licked the corner of Reno's lips. "I'll always need you," he murmered. "You've helped me discover love is possible. And while I fear every second we're apart will turn into eternity, I know you'll always come back."

Actually, he didn't know that. But he had to believe it. Before his thoughts could darken any further he wondered if Reno were ticklish and ran his fingers over the sides of his ribs and up under his arms.

Reno snickered and smirked at his lovely husband.

"Sorry, babe, but I'm not ticklish. No Turk is. It can be considered a form of torture and it gets conditioned right out of us."

He finally rolled his weight off Cloud and lay back against the pillows facing his love. Reno was content to keep Cloud within easy reach of more kisses and to run his palms over smooth, naked skin. They finally had time to themselves, and he was going to make the most of it. He leisurely explored the hard planes and softer curves with a light, skillful touch, almost like he was relearning Cloud's body and which touches made him sigh and wiggle closer.

"I'd really like to see you skinny dipping in the ocean in the moonlight tonight. I've always had a fantasy about coming upon you like that and trying to seduce you."

More relaxed than he'd ever been, Reno parted Cloud's lips for another lazy kiss, touching their tongues together and nipping here and there.

"You don't have to ask," Cloud smirked in between sucking on Reno's tongue and nibbling his chin. "I don't plan on wearing clothes very often this week."

He liked being out here alone. It would be exhilarating to walk around under the moon and the sun in nothing but his flesh, with no one but his beautiful husband eyeing him up.

Laughing softly as a certain touch gave him an unexpected shiver, Cloud scooted closer and nipped Reno's nose. "We can make love under the moonlight with just the stars to bear witness. I want to feel you pressed against my back and the sand pressing into my knees and palms."

He smiled and wrapped a leg over Reno's to push closer. "Your breath against my ear."

"Mmm, yeah. That would be hot."

Reno rolled to his back, taking Cloud with him and settling his husband between his legs. He loved the feel of Cloud laying on him where he could have his hands free to stroke and caress. Reno crossed his ankles behind Cloud's thighs and held him tight with a full body hug.

"Do you have *any* idea just how tempting and sexy you are?" Reno groaned out the question and swept his hands down the length of Cloud's back to cup that perfect ass.

"I always want you. I want you beside me every morning so I when I wake up I'm always reminded of what a lucky bastard I am. Even if work takes me away from you for a few days I'll know that you'll be sleeping in our bed."

Cloud groaned and rubbed his hips against Reno in a teasing motion. "Don't leave me alone too long when work takes you away. Some red haired Turk fan might sneak in and try to steal me away." Cloud knew he was a pushing a button, he just wasn't sure how hard he wanted to push it this time.

"A few days without you and I might be easily taken," Cloud pouted and rubbed his nose under Reno's chin. "Promise you'll never forget to call. Just to make sure I'm alone."

Reno's previous contentment vanished in an instant to be replaced by a seething, bubbling, miasma of jealousy, anger and hurt. He flipped them with a sudden burst of energy so that he sat astride Cloud's hips and held the man's wrists above his head.

"You are playing a dangerous game, Cloud."

Whenever Reno was truly angry he never raised his voice. Instead, his tone became low and chill. To have his husband of just a few hours say such a thing to him after he had pledged himself *burned*. Reno took Cloud's lips in a bruising kiss, thrusting his tongue in deep and withdrawing only to catch Cloud's lower lip between his teeth. He bit down almost to the point of breaking skin while watching Cloud through narrowed, furious eyes.

Cloud's eyes flashed a brilliant green at the anger and power he felt in Reno's body and eyes. He fought to control his instincts and that beast inside himself that wanted to lash out. Breathing harshly, he stared into his husband's eyes and knew he had gone too far.

His lip stung, and part of him wanted to taste blood. Actually craved it. Wanted the pain. Twisting his wrists loose he turned his head enough that he felt the gush of warm, coppery essence along his gums. He hissed and grabbed Reno's elbows. "You really think I could ever find solace in anyone else but you?" The green in his eyes shimmered. "Without you I feel nothing!"

Still too angry to be intimidated or alarmed by the unnatural change of Cloud's eyes, Reno switched his grip to one hand tangled in blond hair and the other pressed flat over the bruised bite mark near his husband's throat. He didn't answer immediately, just leaned in to suck hard on the small tear in Cloud's lip while grinding his ass over Cloud's cock. Reno licked the traces of blood from his own lips and slid his hand up to circle Cloud's neck and cup the jaw.

"Do you?" Reno shot back. "You keep pushing me. I love you, Cloud. I'm your husband. I'll give you anything, but I *won't* let you use me to hurt yourself."

Reno unclenched his hands and wrenched himself from Cloud's hold with a frustrated hiss. He climbed off the bed and rummaged through his bag for the small vial of potion packed in with the clothes. Once he found it, Reno uncapped it and dabbed a bit on Cloud's swollen lip.

Feeling the maddening itch of the potion heal his lip, Cloud bit down on it himself to prevent it from closing and stared at Reno. Is that what he did? Kept doing, more like it. And Reno kept on, staying by his side.

"I don't deserve you." There was a bit of venom to Cloud's words, but he didn't look away. The monster in him still wanted a battle and refused to let the shame he was feeling show. How Reno put up with him he would never guess.

"No, you don't," Reno admitted quietly. "You deserve better." He held up his left hand to display the silver ring on his finger. "But you chose *me*."

A hint of his previous anger and jealousy sharpened Reno's gaze and put an edge to his voice. He palmed the tattoo of his name and felt the rushing blood beneath the thin, tender skin.

"You belong to me, Cloud. No one else should ever touch you."

Cloud's breath hitched at the touch in that place. He would always be so sensitive there. With a tremble, he placed his hand on top of Reno's. "No one else *can*." He smoothed his hand up to Reno's wrist and up over his strong arm to his shoulder. He kneaded it soothingly. "You know that," he whispered. "So why do you get so riled when I tease you?"

"Because I can't stand the thought of anyone else touching you the way I do. I want to know that the way you feel, the way you taste, your scent, the sounds you make and the look in your eyes when you finally let go and come in my arms is for me alone."

Reno nipped his way up Cloud's body, speaking between not quite harsh bites until he again lay over his husband. He ran a fingertip over Cloud's ravaged bottom lip.

"You can show me your worst and I'll still love you."

Cloud's eyes softened and he pressed a kiss to Reno's finger. He nibbled on it slightly and then reached up to take his hand. Threading their fingers together Cloud squeezed his husband's hand. "Is it disturbing that I like it when you're angry? And rough with me?"

Reno sighed and brought their joined hands to his lips.

"No, it's not disturbing that you like a little rough play. It's just that...particular trigger, you leaving me for someone else, it could make things violent and ugly. You know what I've done in the past. You know what I still do. If I ever really hurt you..."

Reno closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against their clasped fingers in an unconscious attempt to soothe himself. There was a darkness inside that screamed at him to dominate, to make Cloud cry out in submission and force him to acknowledge and beg for forgiveness for the hurt he had unwittingly dealt. Reno trembled. This man was his husband, his love and...his greatest weakness.

Needing an outlet, a distraction, Reno twisted his hand free and grabbed the abandoned lube. He literally emptied the small bottle over Cloud's cock, pinned his husband's wrists above his head with one hand and used the other to stroke him with fast and merciless skill. Reno kept his eyes on Cloud's face and his gaze was hard and predatory, nothing of the caring husband and gentle, attentive lover present. He sat on Cloud's thighs with his knees pressed into the hips to deny him the ability to thrust into the strokes.

"Uhh. Uh! Ah..." Cloud squirmed and tried to push his hips up. The sudden attack on his senses and his cock took him by surprise. He wasn't about to complain, though he didn't like the look on Reno's face.

"Mn...!" Cloud tried to beg but only little gasps and whimpers and indescribable sounds seemed able to make it past his lips. "No... nn..." What was Reno doing to him? He wanted this, wanted more. Wanted to see Reno and feel Reno. "Ahn!" He gasped and arched back, unable to form any words and suddenly desperate for release. The skill and speed of Reno's hand was driving there fast.

Reno continued the frenzied stimulation for another long minute then encircled the base with his thumb and forefinger to act as a cock ring.

"No? I thought this was what you wanted, husband."

He tightened his grip on both cock and wrists and leaned forward to tongue a stiffened nipple, flicking over it then licking a path up to Cloud's ear.

"It seems you still need to be shown who you belong to," Reno breathed the words in a low growl with their cheeks pressed together.

Cloud panted softly. "No." He tried to put a little force back into his voice but it still came out as a begging whimper instead of a demand. Sounding more like a question instead of a firm statement.

"Husband," licking Reno's ear lobe he drew the sensitive piece of anatomy into his mouth where he bathed the swirls with his tongue. "Fuck." He nuzzled the ear and nibbled the bottom curve. "Me."

Had he been himself he would have been reduced to a quivering mass of begging and groveling. Instead, he found the tip of Reno's ear and after sucking on it a moment bit down with his canines planted firmly.

The initial shock of pain had Reno pulling away violently, tearing a gash in his ear and warm blood trickled down his neck. His first, nearly uncontrollable, instinct was to strike back. It was an instinct that had kept him alive more than once.

Reno snarled and let go of Cloud's cock to smear the remaining slick on his own. He kept his grip on those deceptively slender wrists and moved to spread his husband's legs, hiking one over his shoulder. His voice took on the frightening, icy tone that had scared the hell out of many an enemy.

"Remember that you asked for it," he warned, positioned himself and thrust home in one hard stroke.

Cloud coiled with a silent, pained gasped. He had asked for it. He wanted this. On a deep level he loved it, didn't even notice the pain because it was the pain he craved.

Crying out, Cloud twisted his wrists loose to claw the pillow beneath them. He met Reno's cold gaze and his own fierce green eyes dared him to fuck his brains out. To do his worst. Tire the raging beast and put him to bed for now.

Because damn, he would never tire of this. He would always need Reno- love making or hard fucking he could never get enough. But right now, that monster inside him needed to be pacified.

Thrusting hard enough to bang the headboard against the wall, Reno didn't see his husband beneath him. He saw a challenger with feline green eyes. Even the part of himself that was silently grateful Cloud was still slick and relaxed from their earlier lovemaking was buried under the angry lust.

Reno hitched Cloud's leg higher over his shoulder and splayed his hand over the blond's chest. His blood roared in his ears loud enough that any noise Cloud made was being masked. Reno needed more. He wanted to hear Cloud wail in submission. He curled his fingers under and dragged his nails down the length of the other man's chest to take hold of his hard length again. Reno didn't give it the skillful strokes he usually would have. Instead he squeezed it at the base to prevent Cloud from coming until *he* was ready to allow it.

"Mine. This is mine. You are mine. No one else is ever allowed to touch you like this," Reno snarled the words.

Cloud bucked. He was so close to release but now denied that pleasure. Baring his teeth with a torn cry of lust and anger he searched Reno's strange eyes. There was no husband in those eyes. His hands gripped the pillow harder and began to rip it in two.

"No one else CAN," Cloud cried. He moaned and bucked in growing frustration. "No one aahn... else fucks me like you do." Panting hard he barely managed to speak in between grunts and moans. That cock was driving him, hammering him, stabbing him into submission. Fucking him and reminding him only Reno knew how to take care of his darker side like this.

Arching back with a pained cry, he grit his teeth and closed his eyes tight. The need to lash out reared again and Cloud was barely in control. The pillow tore in two and Cloud's hands flew to Reno's neck. For an instant. And then clawed his shoulders to bring his face an inch from Cloud's.

"Yours," his voice trembled as his eyes shimmered, the green flashing as it lost the battle. "I'm yours! Yours to fuck. To love. Please...!" He moaned and dug his nails in hard.

"Yes!" Reno hissed in reply, his mouth hovering over Cloud's. "Mine only, forever. Remember that!"

He released Cloud's cock to grip the hair at the back of his head and smash those gasping, soft lips under his. It was a biting, brutal kiss fueled by passion, rage and victory. Reno sucked at the small tear in Cloud's bottom lip, widening it, and the taste of copper filled his mouth to satisfy the need for blood and pain. His whole body shuddered, and Reno let Cloud bear his weight as he reached between them to stroke the hard flesh trapped by their bodies with a fast rhythm that echoed the thundering pace of his heart.

He licked at the cut but left Cloud's lips uncovered so that he could hear the moans and cries. The tingling started at his toes and the top of his head, both waves of feeling rushing to the center to crash together at his groin. Reno buried himself deep and threw his head back with a raw scream tearing from his throat. When the torrent of pleasure reached its peak he whipped his head forward again, long strands of damp red hair cascading all over the man beneath him, and stroked harder.

"Come, Cloud!" Reno commanded, his voice a hoarse gasp. "Come now!"

Cloud screamed and clung hard to Reno, his nails digging in from the raw power and emotion of both their orgasms. He came long and hard, gasping with each surge until he was spent and could do nothing but lay panting.

Trapped for several minutes in a state of euphoria, Cloud wrapped his legs around Reno to keep his weight on top of him. "Yours," he whispered, his voice weak and satisfied. He could taste his bloody, swollen lip and it only deepened his sense of contentment. "Love you."

Reno was too drained, both emotionally and physically, to reply immediately. For long minutes he could only lay wrapped in Cloud's embrace with his face pressed into the crook of his husband's neck. His heart rate eventually slowed enough that he could hear above the roaring in his ears.

"Love you back," Reno mumbled and winced at the shredded sound of his voice.

He nuzzled behind Cloud's ear and tried to raise himself off the man. On the second try he made it, arms weak and shaky like he'd been sparring for hours, but he lifted up enough to see Cloud's face. Reno breathed a small sigh of relief that the eyes gazing back at him were once more their usual pure blue.

Cloud's face was streaked with smears of blood and the tear in his swollen lip still seeped sluggishly. Reno licked the blood away and covered his husband's mouth with a much more gentle kiss. Something tickled his nose and when he saw what it was he found the energy to ease his sated cock from Cloud's body and sit back on his heels. Feathers lay scattered everywhere from the torn pillow. They were even stuck to both of their bloody, sweaty bodies. Reno plucked one from his chest and skimmed it down Cloud's abdomen to circle the tattoo.

"You're very hard on the home decor, babe."

Cloud looked down at the pillow and then around the bed at the mess of white, tickling feathers. He let out a weak moan at the tickling over that always sensitive part of his anatomy. Pushing himself up shakily, he rested his head against Reno's shoulder and sighed.

He nuzzled Reno's sweaty flesh and shivered as his own began to cool. Wrapping an arm around Reno's neck he leaned into the crook of his shoulder and closed his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I am now."

Reno scratched at his neck where blood had dried and was starting to irritate. His whole ear throbbed in pain now that he was aware of it and felt like it might be grossly swollen. He looked for the small vial of potion to start the accelerated healing for them both, but swallowed a sigh when he found it spilled and seeping into the plush carpet. Reno wanted to check Cloud for, er, *lower* injury, but that seemed awfully unromantic for their wedding night. He'd wait until they bathed and check under the guise of helping his husband wash clean.

There also went his idea for the night of taking Cloud out to one of the coastal clubs. He wasn't taking his husband anywhere while the blond looked like a domestic violence victim. It could wait for another night.

Reno felt Cloud shiver as their bodies cooled and shifted them until Cloud was sitting between his legs and held close to his heart. He had to admit with reluctance that Cloud looked very appealing when bloodied, bruised and so very, very sated. That little stab of guilt also made him admit something else, spoken quietly against his husband's temple.

"Every time your eyes change like that I'm afraid I won't get you back, that I can't bring you back to me."

Folding his arms over Reno's, Cloud leaned back slightly and tried to reassure his husband with a soft nuzzle. "You'll bring me back. Every time." He closed his eyes and probed his broken lip with his tongue. It would heal within an hour, already it itched like crazy.

"I haven't fainted yet. You keep me awake, and aware." Cloud turned his head to kiss Reno's cheek. "Okay? I'll always come back. I just need you to see me through it."

"Yeah. Sorry." Reno held tighter for a moment. "I just love you so damn much. I never thought I'd have you, and now that I do, I don't ever want to lose you."

He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Damn. Only Cloud could get him to spout things like that, words that sounded like they came straight from one of those cheesy romance novels that Elena secretly kept in her desk. Reno raised Cloud's left hand and turned it this way and that to watch the light play off the wedding band.

"Let's go take a bath in that big assed tub. The brochure I saw said it could fit four people comfortably. I want to bathe you, pamper you, then we can try some of that massage oil you bought. That is, if you remembered to bring it."

"I did," Cloud untangled himself and turned to kiss his husband. "You shouldn't apologize for loving me."

Getting off the bed a bit stiffly, Cloud began to feel how sore he was. It brought a smile to his face though. He loved it when Reno thoroughly used him up. It reminded him of their first time getting rough and how he wasn't healing properly. How long had it been before they had attempted penetration again? At least a day.

Cloud laughed softly and leaned against Reno as they walked to the bathroom.

Reno twisted the taps to fill the tub after he had stood and marveled at it for a minute. Wow. The thing really could sit four people comfortably enough to allow wallowing in neck deep water. It should have taken forever to fill it, too, but the hot, bubbling water gushed out in a torrent. Reno faced Cloud with a satisfied grin. Yes, he really enjoyed creature comforts of the luxury kind.

Reno could also feel his hair sticking to his body in places where there was blood, both his and Cloud's, and headed for the shower to clean up while the tub filled. He caught Cloud's hand on the way and noticed that his husband's remarkable physiology was already taking care of the worst damage. Reno could actually see cuts and scratches closing up and bruises beginning to fade. He felt a moment of envy that his own body, while somewhat enhanced as Turks were, didn't heal as rapidly as Cloud's. His bitten ear throbbed and he hadn't even tried to look at his back, yet, but he could feel the sting of deep furrows on it.

Reno ducked his head under the spray to get wet then pulled Cloud close to his body.

"C'mere, wildcat," he purred and picked up a huge sponge to run it over Cloud's body. Every spot he washed was followed by tender kiss to the area in silent apology.

Cloud frowned when he got a good look at Reno's ear. It was a mess, and it was because of his own teeth. "That could get infected," he murmered and reached to gently clean the worst of the drying blood off.

"Do you like it when I do that? Bite and scratch you?" Wild cat was almost exactly how he felt when he lost control with Reno. It was an exotic feeling. Wild and sexual. Like he was in heat and only Reno's uncontroled rage would satisfy his primal instinct. It was fucking with no apology and no limit to how crazy they had to get to be content. What he needed to return to being himself and not some animal.

He sighed softly at each of Reno's tender kisses. "I like it when you bruise my skin and make me bleed."

"I like the rough stuff," Reno admitted. "I also like this," he said as he kissed his way over a bare shoulder to Cloud's neck. "Fast and rough or slow and soft, it's all good with you. No one else could ever come close."

Reno picked up the shampoo bottle and let his long, strong fingers scratch over Cloud's scalp. The blond spikes that should have been coarse were actually baby fine and soft as chick down. As much as Reno liked to have his own hair stroked, he got even more pleasure from having his hands in Cloud's. It gave him a sense of peace to have the time to pamper his husband. Eventually, though, he had to set Cloud away from him and tend to his own hair while he admired the man's wet skin.

"You're very beautiful, Cloud, but I guess I've told you that before."

Cloud smirked and leaned his back against the shower wall. He wanted to step in and wash Reno's hair but there was something to be said about watching. "You have. And I think you're beautiful too." He let his eyes roam a moment and then waited for Reno to rinse his hair out.

"Let me do your back," he said softly and took up the soft sponge and soap. He winced at the sight of the deep scratches and gently pressed the soapy sponge to them. "Do these hurt?"

"Not much. Definitely not enough that I'd want you to stop."

Reno braced his palms against the wet tile and let his head hang. He hummed his approval of Cloud's ministrations and slowly twisted his shoulders helpfully to get the sponge to land where he wanted it. One stroke over a particularly deep gash, and Reno was sure Cloud had created that one when he came, had him arching his back with a hiss of pained pleasure. His cock twitched with renewed interest and he had to marvel at his own appetite and stamina. It was all due to Cloud, Reno was sure of it. He had never desired anyone as much or found such pleasure and joy as he did with his husband.

The texture of the sponge swept over very sensitized skin and sparked already overloaded nerve endings.

"More, baby, lower," Reno shamelessly begged for more of Cloud's attention.

Cloud smiled. Reno was insatiable. Smoothing the soapy sponge a little lower, he bathed his husband's back down to the small of his waist. He could see Reno liked his touch. He lingered right above his ass for a moment before he slipped the sponge over the perfect, tight muscles.

He liked the feel of that and set the sponge aside to use his hand. Looking over at the tub he gave one cheek a gentle squeeze. "Bath's almost ready..." he murmered. "Know how bad I want to suck you off right now?"

Reno bent lower, sliding his hands down the wet walls and pushing back into Cloud's hands. Oh Gods, did he ever want it, wanted more, wanted anything and everything Cloud would give. He wanted to feel those wonderful hands all over his body. He wanted to feel the heat and wetness of that soft, pink mouth taking in his cock while fingers stroked him from the inside. The fantasies running through his mind because of Cloud's sultry question were hot and vivid enough to make his legs weak.

Reno twisted off the shower taps and walked away to recline on the very wide ledge of the sunken tub with his wet hair clinging to his body and trailing over the sides to either float on the water or reach the floor. He bent one leg and beckoned to Cloud.

"Show me," Reno demanded in a husky, lusty voice.

Cloud breathed a barely audible moan at the sight of Reno waiting for him like that. The water was hot and only added to Cloud's growing excitement at the invitation to suck his husband and take his essence.

Kneeling in the water, Cloud crawled to Reno on his hands and knees. The tub was huge. A million ideas and fantasies about that tub drifted through his mind as he ran his hands over Reno's toes, feet, and ankles. Looking up into Reno's eyes he ran his hands up his legs and thighs. He licked his lips and smiled, then took his husband's beautiful, thick cock in one hand.

Leaning in, he inhaled the musky aroma and pressed his cheek against the heated flesh. "I love your cock. It's weight on my tongue and taste in my mouth..." He nuzzled the wonderful cock of his husband and then squeezed it tightly, licking the crown.

Just a little lick, it was enough to make Reno gasp and arch his back. He spread his legs wider, a slight nervous tension thrumming along his skin and making his body tremble. For a lot of years and for a lot of reasons Reno preferred to be the one in control. It was something he had always needed. Over time he had turned that need into another art for his talented hands and derived great pleasure in being a skillful lover who could make his partner sob, cry and scream with pleasure. No one was ever trusted enough to allow any change in roles.

But this was Cloud, his husband, the man he had yearned for, seduced, and now had by his side forever. Over the past many months Reno had made love to him, teased him, made him beg, or fucked him with near violent lust. Not once had Cloud ever turned that superhuman strength against him. Cloud had trusted him and kept all that power carefully leashed. It was still there, Reno could feel it in the hands that slid along his skin, in the powerful body hovering over him. Cloud had trusted him to make it good, gave him everything he asked for. Reno could do no less. He had meant every word of the vows he had spoken with a love and sincerity that rocked his soul.

Reno dipped his chin to look down the length of his body, vision partially obscured by red hair falling into his face, and felt like drowning in the blue eyes watching his every reaction. He couldn't see anything at all calculating or dark in Cloud's gaze, just love and desire. Oh damn, those pretty pink lips, that teasing tongue. Reno pulled his legs higher and spread them further with a soft sound of need as his cock grew even more achingly hard and twitched in Cloud's grip.

"Please," he rasped from a tight throat. "Anything. Anything you want, Cloud. Just...don't stop, no matter what you hear me say. I need you so much."

Cloud wanted to give Reno the sun and moon and stars right there on a platter. His husband's eyes spoke of the truth and trust he was willing to give Cloud, even with the tight nervous vibrations in his skin. Cloud gripped Reno tightly and stroked him slow to distract himself a moment.

He wanted Reno, and Reno was willing to give himself, but the nervous vibrations under his skin had Cloud restraining himself. He was afraid. If he gave that monster inside an inch, then it could take the whole yard and when he came to and saw what horrors he had done to Reno... no, he couldn't risk it. Losing control while Reno was inside him was one thing he had learned to love. That he couldn't desire inflicting hurt when in that position was a blessing. Instead, he wanted to be hurt. But if he was inside Reno and lost it...

Licking Reno's crown again he tried to force the nightmares out of his mind and replace them with the sweet cries of his husband. He suckled teasingly for a long moment, listening to Reno's sounds and moaning softly himself. He tasted so damn wonderful! Cloud groaned and pulled Reno closer to the edge of the tub so he could tease his puckered entrance with a fingertip. He sucked harder and began to bob his head, not yet taking Reno's cock into his throat, but taking as much as he could without going that far yet.

Reno's world was reduced to nothing but Cloud and the pleasure his husband gave him. Nothing else mattered. His skin felt so sensitive that even the lazy splashes of the hot water were stimulating. The tile he lay on had warmed to his body temperature and ceased to be a distraction. His senses were filled with the feel of Cloud's hands on him, Cloud's mouth on him, sweet suction and a teasing tongue. Every breath he drew was released in a low moan or a plea for more. When he found himself reaching for Cloud's hair Reno tangled his hands in his own instead.

"C-Cloud, ohh, I want..."

The cautious touch at his entrance was another jolt of sensation. A frisson of fear skittered up his back but quickly melted away. Cloud. It was Cloud, the man who loved him. Reno slid closer, trusting his husband.

"Yesss!" he hissed. "More!"

Ooh. That voice. Cloud was so hard he ached. It scared him to be on the other side of giving and receiving, but it also thrilled and touched him that Reno was so responsive. That Reno was beginning to trust him this much. Looking up Reno's body he sighed a little, glad that his overly sensitive scalp wasn't being scratched. Glad that Reno's could take that treatment. Angry that his couldn't take it...

Moaning, Cloud closed his eyes on the turmoil of emotions and focused on the feeling and sound of his husband. Pulling his cock free of his mouth, Cloud sucked his way down the shaft to nuzzle and suck his sack. He eased his finger into the quivering hole, gently pressing in and then thrusting slowly. He groaned deeply. His cock ached for that so hard!

Panting heavily, Reno made another soft sound of pure need and want, clenched fists pulling at his hair. He ground his hips downward, gasping when Cloud's slender finger slid deeper into his body. Reno writhed like a cat in heat. He wanted more, needed more, needed Cloud to replace ugly memories with pleasure. Even with his eyes closed he could see Cloud's beautiful, passionate face. He could hear Cloud's lustful moan over the rush of blood pounding in his ears, and it made his cock even stiffer.

Reno circled his hips into the next push of Cloud's finger, crying out in frustration when it still wasn't hard enough or deep enough. He lifted the foot he had resting on the floor and draped it over Cloud's back to pull him in tighter. Cloud's touch seemed too gentle now. As old fears faded, the need grew stronger. Reno released his grip on his hair and flailed for something else to hold on to.

"Good. S'good," he panted. "Don't stop."

Cloud reached with his free hand and gripped Reno's forearm tightly. He added a second finger and pushed them in deep, still afraid he would hurt Reno but knowing his husband needed more. Needed him.

Glancing around for anything lube related he snatched the hair conditioner and removed his fingers to coat them. Before he pushed them back in he climbed up out of the hot water to straddle Reno and lock eyes with him. "Reno. If something happens... if I snap. Get away. I don't want to hurt you." He squeezed his husband's arm and hoped, prayed this would not turn him into some monster. "Promise me you'll get away."

"No!" Reno moaned at the loss when Cloud withdrew from his body. When he spoke to him again he was still nearly incoherent with lust. "No," he repeated, then shook his head in an effort to clear it and move his hair from his eyes.

Reno tried to make Cloud understand, but it was so hard to *think* let alone speak. His whole body was afire with a frenzy of need. It was something that had never happened to him before, and it was out of his control. Reno was beginning to think that something else, something he hadn't been conscious for, had been done to him in that underground lab. Every time he tried to track that thought another swamping burst of need flooded his body.

"Cloud," Reno begged, needing him to understand. "You won't," he managed to say. "You won't hurt me." Another wave had him arching his back and whining in his throat. "Trust you."

The bit of restraint that had kept him from grabbing his husband broke, but Reno retained enough control to limit the touch to shaking fingers brushing Cloud's cheek.

"Please," he said as clearly as possible. "I...need you. Don't be afraid."

The desire and lust Cloud felt radiating from Reno was nearly enough to send him into an urgent want himself. He tried to steady himself with deep breaths. "Alright," but he trembled, half desire and half fright warring inside of him.

"Easy." He tried to soothe his husband with a gentle kiss to his neck. Then to his lips, a kiss that started slow and hesitant but became deep with lust. As he kissed Reno, he reached down and pressed both slick fingertips inside. He eased them deep inside and kissed Reno harder. Moaning deep inside his chest he pulled back and thrust his fingers slowly to make sure Reno was ready.

Cloud was always the one begging, clinging, and accepting. Finding himself in the other role was a strange turn of events. Reno looked like an angel below him on the tile. The urgent lust in his eyes, mixed with something Cloud couldn't quite put his finger on. All framed by that brilliant red hair.

Removing his fingers, Cloud lowered his legs back into the water and pulled Reno's to wrap around his back. Leaning over the tub edge to watch Reno closely, he pressed his crown against Reno's entrance. "Nn..." he groaned as the tight ring and heat swallowed him after the initial resistance. "Reno," he scooped his husband up and leaned back onto his heels in the water. Holding him close he began to thrust up into him. "Feel good?" He panted.

"Yes! Gods, yes, Cloud," Reno moaned.

He ground down into Cloud's thrust. It hurt somewhat despite his husband's care since it wasn't his usual role and his body tried to rebel. Reno gasped and clutched tightly at Cloud's shoulders, but he didn't stop until he was seated in the blond's lap and paused to shiver with pain and pleasure. Despite his mind and body going mad with desire, Reno still felt the need to protect and reassure Cloud. This was his husband, his beloved.

"Love you, baby. It's okay," Reno murmured, his lips brushing against Cloud's neck.

He raised himself slowly and pulled back to look into Cloud's eyes as he eased down again. A delicious jolt went up his spine, and Reno rocked his hips to get more of that feeling. The love and concern Reno could see in Cloud's eyes only added to the pleasure as did the feel of his cock rubbing against his husband's abdomen.

"Take me. *Own* me, Cloud," Reno said, words he had never spoken to anyone. "You belong to me. Make me yours now."

Cloud growled lowly, despite his fear of becoming a monster right now. Pushing himself up he pinned Reno against the wall and put one foot on the lip of the tub for leverage.

Ducking his head he nibbled up Reno's neck to his ear where he thrust his tongue into the swirls. "Say it again," he purred into his husband's ear. "Tell me." He gripped Reno's hips to hold him firmly seated on his cock and didn't let him move.

Reno's breath hitched in his throat and he bucked against Cloud's immoveable strength. He had calmed considerably now that they were joined, but Reno needed more. He needed that friction, the stretch and burn that meant he was filled. His hands released their clench and played over Cloud's shoulders and arms. He loved the feel of all that contained strength being held in check simply by Cloud's will. It was hot and arousing.

When Cloud continued to hold him against moving and finding relief, Reno slid his fingers up into blond hair to tug gently. His legs tightened and trembled against Cloud's thighs. The warm breath caressing his ear added more sensation, and he tried to squirm only to find himself essentially at Cloud's mercy. His already pounding heart quickened as the fear tried to creep back in. Reno closed his eyes and breathed deeply of the scent of Cloud's hair and skin, familiar and still easily recognizable under the overlaying odors of soap and filtered water. Loved this man, trusted him, needed him. Loved him so fucking much that it had invaded his heart and soul like a virus.

Releasing the air in his lungs on a broken moan, Reno finally submitted. He tilted his head back to bare his white throat to his husband.

"Yours," he whispered softly, knowing well that Cloud could easily hear it over their heavy breathing.

Reno arched higher to push his stiff and aching cock into Cloud's belly.

"Only yours, Cloud, forever. I never want anyone else to touch me."

Cloud now knew the fire that spurred Reno's jealousy at just the suggestion of other men touching him. But his husband wasn't teasing him, he was submitting and that sent a tremble through Cloud's body. Submitting to him? Cloud had never had anyone do this... Cloud rubbed his thumbs over his hips and tenderly licked his swollen ear with words of love.

That was all he needed to hear. And the words were beautifully husky from that mouth. Reno was his. Only his. No one else could touch him like this. Cloud would have their hearts on his sword before they remembered to blink for touching his husband.

"Mine," he growled softly and slowly pulled out of Reno, to his crown. He knew what Reno needed, and he would give it to him now. Leaning back to look at the gorgeous red head Cloud thrust back inside. He didn't stop. He thrust hard, filling and stretching his husband in a steady, fast rhythm. He maintained his iron grip to keep Reno from slipping. And because he wanted to bring Reno that release alone. Just his hands and his cock.

Reno ran his hands through Cloud's hair, mussing it and massaging the scalp. Oh, gods yes, Cloud was finally giving him what he needed. Reno groaned, moaned and gasped over and over as his husband thrust into him. It was driving him fast and hard, a bullet train towards explosive orgasm and, fuck, it was *good*. Still denied the ability to move much, Reno's restless hands stroked over the planes of his husband's chest, his powerful arms, the sleek muscles flexing in his back. The redhead squeezed ever tighter with his thighs, always trying to get more,

"Ngn! Oh, right there! Right there, Cloud. Gods, I'm so close, you feel so good," Reno babbled and pleaded.

He licked a slick path up Cloud's neck and over his jaw to seek his lips.

All his worry at turning into a monster was finally vanquished as he heard the passion in Reno's voice. He wasn't turning into anything with that sweet voice spurring him on. Releasing his hold on Reno's hips he touched his neck as he opened for a kiss. He kissed him hard, his tongue thrusting deep.

Fuck. This felt amazing. Reno was so hot and tight and responsive. Cloud felt a little empty and vaguely wished they had a dildo. But that was a fleeting desire, almost forgotten as he ran his hands under Reno's thighs to hold him up, one hand coming up to grip Reno's cock and stroke it.

Pulling away from the bruising kiss he watched Reno, wanting to hear and see him come unglued. Cloud thrust harder, aiming for that sweet spot again and again and again. Panting and groaning with each thrust, Cloud was also so damn close. He surged up into Reno and erupted, thrusting with each hard stream from his cock.

A single touch was all it took. Reno was so very ready, so hot with need, that the moment Cloud's fingers closed around his cock his breath caught sharply in his throat to be released as a high pitched wail. He clutched his husband with nerveless fingers and convulsed in his arms. Reno felt like he had been scoured inside out with pleasure. When his awareness came back into focus, Reno framed Cloud's face with trembling hands and pressed kiss after kiss to his lips.

"Now we're complete," he murmured. "You're mine. I'm yours." Reno shifted his tender, throbbing bottom restlessly in Cloud's lap, but he gave his husband a proud and cheeky grin. "See? I told you that you wouldn't hurt me."

Cloud knew Reno was sore, he remembered his first times with Reno and how sore he had been. But no, Reno wasn't hurt. Cloud could safely say he hadn't hurt his husband- he hadn't even come close to feeling like he might turn into a green eyed animal on him.

Breathing out a sigh, Cloud steadied himself on shaking knees and gently pulled free of Reno's body. "You were right," he said softly, his voice a little fatigued. He lowered them both into the hot, bubbly water and pulled Reno close. The tub was huge, but he didn't want space. Just reno, right next to him.

"Hmm," Reno hummed in agreement and shifted them about until Cloud was sitting between his legs. It always made him feel more content when he had his husband cradled to his chest. Reno lazily smoothed his hands over Cloud's arms and chest while the hot water soothed his own soreness.

Now that he was sated and calm his mind turned a more clinical eye on their lovemaking. Reno kept it to himself, but something had definitely been...off. There had been more than the usual love and desire for Cloud, more than just wanting to bring their union full circle. Reno had felt out of control and filled with a frantic *need* to have Cloud take him. He knew that his actions and words had deliberately pushed certain triggers. That, coupled with Cloud's fear, made Reno very suspicious. A growing anger sizzled along his nerves at the thought that something, *someone*, had influenced their most private and personal of vows.

Reno swallowed down his anger and devoted his full attention to the man held in his arms. He wouldn't say anything yet if Cloud hadn't noticed. He refused to allow anything to ruin the beginning of their marriage.

"I love you, Cloud," Reno leaned forward to press their cheeks together and spoke quietly. "I'll always trust you. I know you'll never hurt me." 


	32. Chapter 32

He could feel the tension in his husband, and he figured Reno was more than a little sore. Cloud reached back to caress Reno's neck. "I love you, too."

He frowned. "Maybe you know that but I can't be sure." He lightly scratched at the hair behind Reno's ear. "When you're inside me it's different; I know if I lose control then, you'll be alright. But if I ever lost myself... ever forced you..." He couldn't finish the thought- the mental images were much too real.

"I'm scared," he admitted softly. He loved hearing Reno moan and cry out for him, loved the tight heat that surrounded his cock... but there had been that fear. The fear may have melted after the first few minutes, but it would still be there next time.

"No," Reno spat.

He didn't want that. He didn't want Cloud to have to fear anything ever again, especially not himself. Cloud had done absolutely nothing to deserve all the shit he'd been through. A madman had taken a dying kid and forced unspeakable tortures on him, a kid whose heart had already been shattered.

"Hojo was the monster, Cloud, not you! Never you." Reno caught Cloud's chin and turned his head then twisted himself until he could see directly into those stunningly beautiful eyes. "Never you," he repeated more softly and kissed his husband with a fierce possessiveness.

"You're a hero, baby. You mean so much to everyone on this planet, and to me...you're everything. Don't insult the man I just promised my whole life to."

Reno stroked his thumb over Cloud's bottom lip.

"Don't let them beat you like this. Don't let them take away anything more. I'm your husband. If you let those bastards win, I lose too. I refuse to lose *any* of you to ghosts."

Cloud nodded slowly. He licked his dry lips and swallowed. But he wasn't sure he could fight the fear so easily. All it would take was one slip, one time and he could never trust himself again.

"But if I ever hurt you..." He searched Reno's face. "How could I ever forgive myself? How could you forgive me?"

He knew Reno would forgive him, he couldn't see it happening any other way. Reno was his rock... but Cloud was supposed to be his husband. Did the animal inside him even understand those most sacred of vows to love, cherish, honor... not rape, maim, and possibly kill.

"I could forgive you anything. There's only one thing you could ever do that would break me," Reno said solemnly and his voice broke at the end. "Just...never stop loving me."

He let the argument go for the moment, but he would never give up. It was too important, *Cloud* was too important, to let such fear be allowed to tarnish their life together. Reno gently urged Cloud to turn around and straddle his lap so he could more easily lick at the droplets of water collected in the hollow of that lovely throat. Reno used his hands, his lips, his tongue, even the sharp edges of his teeth to show his husband the depth of his love. He bent Cloud back over his arm to lick further down his chest.

"Mine. *My* husband. My love. My lover," Reno growled in between nips and kisses. "No one ever gets to make you afraid of anything again."

Cloud tilted his chin up to bare his throat to Reno. His blonde spikes pierced the bubbly water as he relaxed under Reno's possessive care.

It wasn't a thought or a feeling that made him do that. By now it was instinct... always had been, he realized. Only when he over thought things did they become complicated. He trusted Reno, trusted him more than he trusted himself...

and if Reno swore there was nothing Cloud could do to hurt him except take away his love then Cloud wasn't going to question it any longer. Or try to. It would be hard. Because not loving Reno would be worse than not breathing, being back in Hojo's lair, or having those nanites take his life one bruise and broken bone at a time.

Scratching the nape of Reno's neck lightly, Cloud breathed in deeply. Their love making still clung to the humid air. Sitting forward again he responded to Reno with a soft nod, and leaned in to kiss him. "I'm yours. Your husband, your lover, your best friend..." his pupils pinpointed and then relaxed in a flash. "Your animal."

Cloud lightly traced Reno's lips with a thumb. "You're the only one who can hold the leash without being ripped to shreds... I don't know why I still fear it. Somehow you've given it... me an outlet. With you I can let it out and not have to wake to a bloodbath."

Reno nipped at the end of Cloud's fingers and kissed them before sucking the first two into his mouth to curl over them with his tongue. He let them slip from his mouth and pulled Cloud into a tight hug. Reno was content to sit in the hot, bubbling water with his husband in his lap. He closed his eyes and relaxed, the excitement and tension of the day finally catching up to the Turk.

After a few lazy minutes of smoothing his hand up and down Cloud's back, Reno scratched lightly at his side.

"Want to get something to eat?"

Cloud could have sat secure and warm in Reno's arms with the gentle sounds of the water for hours. But at the mention of food he realized just how famished he was. It had been a long, hard day and he knew they should replenish before dizzy spells set in.

With a kiss and a soft breath, Cloud pulled back and nodded. "We should, don't you think?" Reluctantly he stood up and stepped out of the tub. Toweling off he didn't see a reason to get dressed so he tied the towel around his hips.

Reno was slower to leave the water. He felt pleasantly drained even though his ass still stung and his lower back ached. Damn, Cloud could really put some force behind his thrusts. Reno took his cue from Cloud and slung a towel around his own lean hips never noticing the deep purple, finger shaped bruises on his skin. He squeezed most of the water from his length of hair and pulled it back into a messy knot behind his head. Then he took Cloud's hand to lead his husband into the kitchen, shivering a little as they left the warm and humid bathroom.

"There should be something here. I asked them to stock it for us, you know, in case I wanted to keep you naked and captive for the week," Reno said with a smile and a wink.

And there was. A small platter of sliced fruit, cheeses and several types of cold, smoked meats was in the refrigerator. Reno made a small, pleased noise in his throat and set it on the table meant for two. More rummaging yielded a bottle of some sparkling fruit juice. Reno popped a piece of cheese into his mouth and snatched up a strawberry to run it teasingly over Cloud's bottom lip.

Humming softly, Cloud drew the fruit into his mouth and sucked on it before taking a bite. "I guess I make a poor captive. I haven't tried to escape once," he teased and nipped Reno's fingers as he took the rest of the strawberry.

Placing the end of another red, juicy fruit between his lips, Cloud leaned forward to offer Reno the other half. The fruit was sweet and moist, but it didn't compare to Reno's kiss.

Cloud eyed the meats and chose some ham, he wrapped it up in a slice of turkey before chewing on it. "So just how far are we from anyone else?" Cloud hadn't seen any signs of other houses, but these homes were landscaped well and it could be a simple illusion.

Reno chose his own next bite, wrapping a slice of ham and cheese around, of all things, a large chunk of pineapple. He took half of it in one bite, chasing the juice slipping down his fingers with his tongue.

"Hmm? We're pretty far out. Out this way...the villas are spaced about a quarter to half mile apart so we're pretty secluded."

He leaned forward for a brief kiss and stroked a finger over Cloud's cheek.

"Why? If we want other things to do it's not far to the pier and the boardwalk. Even so, this stretch of beach belongs to us for the week. The natives don't have any reason to bother us and anyone else staying nearby should be too busy to notice us. I still want to get you naked out in the surf in the moonlight."

"No reason," Cloud tilted his head and licked his lip, tasting the pineapple from Reno. He wrapped up some more meat around a piece of cheese and bit into it. "Just wondering how loud I can scream when you have me on my hands and knees in the sand."

It sounded like they wouldn't have any guests, so Cloud planned on enjoying their outdoor trysts to the fullest. Taking a piece of pineapple for himself he let the juice dribble out the corner of his mouth and down his neck as he stood to straddle Reno's lap. "What if there's peeping toms?"

"They'll just have to contain their jealousy. I don't share. 'Sides, it could be fun scaring the shit outta any peeping toms."

Reno tugged playfully at Cloud's towel then put a piece of juicy melon between his lips, leaning forward to offer it to his husband.

Cloud hummed softly and took the melon, placing a hand behind Reno's neck to keep him close while he chewed. He nibbled on Reno's lips as he finished. "I don't think I'd enjoy the distraction, but it might be fun watching you scare them."

Turning, Cloud made them both a cracker and cheese sandwich. His towel was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. As he fed Reno the crackers he admired the muscles in his husband's jaw and neck.

Reno kept his hands running over Cloud's body and ate the snack directly from his husband's hand. His eyes glowed with his love and desire as he licked crumbs from Cloud's fingertips. He could see the bite marks and scratches from earlier already fading and started thinking of marking Cloud again. Reno abandoned the tray of food in favor of tasting smooth, fair skin.

Cloud's throat was always a favorite place and he skimmed his teeth from jaw line to collarbone before licking his way back up. Reno tongued the earring in Cloud's left ear and gently blew hot, moist breath directly inside.

"I'll never get tired of this, never take for granted that I'm the one who gets to hold you and make you cry out," Reno murmured. His restless hands slid up Cloud's back into his blond spikes to tug his head back. His lips traveled over the bared and vulnerable length of his husband's neck. "It means so much to be able to say you belong to me alone. I need that, need to know you want only me."

"Only you," Cloud promised, his voice husky. He would never get sick of Reno touching him, of his husband letting him know how much he was desired and needed. Reno was insatiable, and Cloud loved every time they came together. Since they had been together Cloud couldn't count very many days they hadn't made love at least once.

"You are the only one I will ever need," Cloud ran his hands over Reno's shoulders, lightly scratching the bare skin. "The only one I will ever give myself to." He hummed softly at the hot breath on his neck. He tilted his head slightly, offering Reno a place to lick and suck. His toes curled in anticipation of feeling those lips and tongue raise a bright red mark on his flesh.

"Only me," Reno echoed and placed a line of bites up the length of Cloud's neck.

He moved his hands to hold his husband's hips and pulled Cloud tighter into his body. Reno sucked a livid red mark at the curve of Cloud's jaw line as rocked them together. When he pulled back to admire his handiwork his lips curved into a dark smile that hinted at raw, animal satisfaction. His husband was even more lovely with a few marks that declared him claimed.

Reno let his fingers dip beneath the edge of the towel still precariously clinging to Cloud's waist. The skin was so soft and smooth there,

Cloud's breath hitched and he squirmed against Reno. He shifted his hips, trying to get those fingers to go just a little further. His neck tingled from the bites and the red marking every time he moved. Reaching up he felt the heat and moisture on his neck with his fingers before he pressed Reno's hand down against his erection in a demand.

Fuck. How could he be so damn hard already. He needed Reno more than he needed his next breath. Now. Pushing his towel off he tugged at Reno's until he got it open. Grabbing both their erections up against one another he squeezed hard and stroked them a few times. "Uuh..." He gasped and looked into Reno's eyes. "Want me to- aah!... ride you?"

With a wicked grin on his face and soft moan spilling from his lips, Reno nodded silently, but that didn't seem good enough an answer. Cloud's hand on his cock was terribly distracting from normal activities like, oh, speaking. Reno attacked the blond's collar bones in answer, scraping his teeth over the planes of bone and sucking warm redness to the surface of the skin. His fingers were still sticky with fruit juices when his left hand slid over Cloud's hip to delve between his cheeks.

"Oh, yes," Reno moaned aloud to find Cloud still somewhat slick and relaxed despite their time in the tub. And, damn, he was always so *hot* inside.

Two fingers stretched and curled, lips gliding up damp skin to sweep his tongue deep into Cloud's mouth. Reno shuddered and pushed his fingers deeper and harder as he thrust into his husband's hand.

Oh that felt good! Cloud squeezed their cocks tighter and thrust his tongue against Reno's. He was reluctant to stop this in order to get more, it was so hot, but he wanted Reno's cock inside him. Inviting his husband to deepen the kiss, Cloud released their cocks and lifted himself to guide Reno to his entrance.

He didn't so much impale himself on his husband as he pulled that thick cock inside like a starving animal inhales food. He felt complete when they joined like this, even more than being married he knew Reno was the one from the way Cloud felt with the Turk deep inside him. It was like nothing else.

"Ooh..." Cloud's moan broke the kiss, and he licked Reno's mouth breathlessly. He began to ride Reno, holding onto his husband's shoulders as he rose and fell. He smiled at Reno and nuzzled his ear to moan and whisper into it. "Aah- I love you."

"My Cloud," Reno whispered back hoarsely, love and need tightening his throat. "My everything."

He licked at the shell of his husband's sensitive ear, tugging the earring with his teeth, and gripped Cloud's hips with possessive hands. Every time Cloud rose he pulled him back down to thrust deep. Reno smoothed his hands over that muscled chest, memorizing anew the silky texture of fair skin that darkened when it got closer to hardened nipples. Always eager to taste every part of his lover, he held one between careful teeth and flicked the tip with his tongue.

After thoroughly loving both nubs Reno took Cloud's mouth again, inhaling their mingled breath and exhaling moans that grew louder every time their bodies came together. He drew back and gazed at Cloud's flushed and lovely face.

"Touch yourself," Reno begged. "Show me how good it is."

"Uhhn..." Cloud looked at Reno through his thick lashes. He moaned at the plea and withdrew a hand from Reno's shoulders to run over his own chest. "Always good," he panted.

He lightly scratched his own skin as he rode his husband, leaving red welts on his pale flesh. He scratched over a sensitive, moist nipple and hissed softly. His eye lashes almost fluttered closed but he never broke eye contact.

Riding a little harder, Cloud rubbed his nipples before lowering his hand to grip his cock that bounced against Reno's abdomen. He rubbed his palm over the crown, a soft cry escaping his parted lips as Reno rubbed that sweet spot. He was close... so close.

"Nng! Nn!" Cloud impaled himself harder and faster, and his hand jerked his cock with fast strokes. With louder, helpless cries Cloud threw his head back and his body went rigid as he lost himself to pleasure.

Reno shuddered in response, the addictive, rhythmic spasms of Cloud's body in release ripping his own from his gut. He held on tightly to keep Cloud in his lap and smothered his broken panting against his husband's chest. Reno rocked them both through the aftershocks and rained worshipful kisses over Cloud's face and neck. His. This was all his, this beautiful man with his gorgeous body and generous heart. How could Cloud fear that he was a monster when he gave so much?

Reno licked the come from Cloud's fingers, tasting fruit juice, mako and an earthy musk that made a contented hum vibrate his throat. He smoothed damp, feathery soft hair from Cloud's eyes, kissing him deeply to share the taste.

Cloud leaned into the kiss, making a little noise in his throat at the taste and passion. That they never tired of this... they had to be setting records. Framing Reno's face with his hands, he looked into those deep pools for a long moment. To have this soul by his side? Cloud smiled and nuzzled his nose into Reno's neck.

He should have been exhausted. They had been at it like rabbits since they arrived. But the brief nap, Cloud supposed, had recharged him more than he thought. He was content, but not drowsy.

"We keep this up, we might starve or die from dehydration," Cloud looked back at the table and picked up a glass to offer his husband. "But I wouldn't complain." He shifted his hips against Reno, his breath hitching at the feel of his husband still nestled deep inside.

Reno huffed a small laugh and accepted the glass to drain it without ever lowering it from his lips. A soft sigh escaped as he leaned forward to fill it again, also taking the opportunity to nip Cloud's neck again since it was so conveniently close. He offered the glass to Cloud and continued petting his husband's hair. Reno's cock was finally softening and slipped, utterly spent, from Cloud's body.

Reno chuckled again. "I think you finally broke me this time, baby. I don't think I could get it up again right now if my life depended on it."

It was an incomplete lie, of course. All it would take was a suggestive pose or a come hither look from Cloud and desire would race through his veins again. Still, there was more he wanted to do with Cloud. The coastal resort town was known for its many, many different forms of entertainment. Reno carded his fingers through his husband's drying spikes and waited for him to finish drinking.

"How about we take a ride over to the boardwalk? I could win a prize for my sweetheart."

Cloud drained the glass in turn, taken aback by how thirsty he was. He rubbed the back of his hand over his chin and smiled. "We never really did go on a date," he mused. "I'd like that."

Something normal, without chimeras lurking in the shadows or his own personal green eyed monster stalking him... it sounded wonderful. A normal date, and even though the most mundane things were never exactly normal for them it was close enough for Cloud.

"So," he nibbled on Reno's bottom lip before he stood and took Reno's hand. "Guess this means we'll need to get dressed."

He dressed in something not exactly his usual, but not exactly uncomfortable. His pants were still baggy but fit a little more snuggly around his hips and buttocks. His zipper shirt still showed his arms but didn't hide his neck. He left it open down to his sternum. He eyed the bright red mark on his neck in the mirror with a slight upwards turn to the corner of his lips.

"Hey! We went dancing. We went to dinner!" Reno protested, but his mood was too good to maintain the faux pique.

He slipped into a loose pair of pants himself. His ass was still a little too tender for anything tighter, plus his whole groin felt a little chafed from their marathon of lovemaking. His lips curved until he was grinning again. He wasn't about to complain, though, not when it was so good between them every time.

Reno pulled on a sleeveless, white undershirt and topped it with a black silk one left unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He cocked an eyebrow when he saw how his husband was dressed and stepped close to run light fingertips over some of his visible bite marks.

"You look thoroughly debauched and...inviting."

"Dancing and dinner were both interrupted by our pleasures," Cloud tilted his head to give Reno's fingers better access. He laughed softly.

And if it was any indication, tonight would be cut short with their pleasures. Cloud supposed all of their dates were destined to end with him enticing Reno away from their fun for... more fun. He just couldn't help it when it was so damn good between them every time.

"You know, one touch and I could have you bending me over the bathroom sink in two minutes..." Cloud looked at Reno from under his thick lashes, knowingly.

Reno *whimpered* and looked at Cloud with soulful eyes.

"Please, baby, have mercy!"

He took his naughty, insatiable husband firmly by the arm and steered him to the door pausing only long enough to snag a set of keys on the small table. A motorcycle, nowhere near as powerful as Fenrir or as sleek as Reno's, had been part of the package. Reno slung his leg over the seat and started it up, smirking at the so less than intimidating purr of the engine.

"C'mon, you minx. This is the first time I get to take my husband out. It's a special occasion so behave yourself."

Cloud climbed on behind Reno, vowing he would never ever drive this dinky little scooter while they were here. The thing was an embarassment, really, but it didn't matter because his husband was driving and Cloud got to press in up against his back. He wrapped his arms around Reno and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "I'll behave," he promised.

He kept his hands above his husband's hips during the trip, though he wanted to explore and tease him. He kept his lips off his neck though he wanted to bite and lick. He didn't grind up against his firm ass, though he wanted to. By the time they arrived, Cloud was itching to do *something* for a response but he kept it polite and simply leaned in for a kiss when they stopped.

Reno had tried to enjoy the ride. Cloud was behind him, arms wrapped snugly around his waist. Beautiful husband, excellent early twilight weather, the sound of waves crashing on the beach as the tide came in...and a motor scooter that moved about as fast as a constipated, arthritic chocobo. Really, if he'd had the energy after all their lovemaking he could have outrun the damn thing without breaking a sweat. As it was he was having a hard time keeping a straight face while imagining Cloud in his kick ass leathers and gloves bent low over the handlebars hellbent on winning against a three year old on a tricycle.

Reno vowed silently to never share that with Cloud. It could get his ass kicked or worse. Cloud might never let him drive Fenrir again. At the end of the boardwalk he returned Cloud's kiss eagerly and kept an arm around his shoulders as they walked. After all they'd been through Reno was beyond pleased to be able to do something so utterly *normal* for a change. Life was more laid back in Costa del Sol, and chances of them being recognized should have been slim.

The brightly striped awning over a vendor's stall caught his eye, and Reno veered them in that direction to buy a huge fluff of cotton candy.

Cloud stepped behind Reno as they approached the vendor, leery of the man recognizing him or having an issue with two men holding hands. When the man's face only served up a please-the-customer smile, Cloud relaxed and gave Reno a coy smile for using him as a shield.

Plucking at the fluffy pink ball on a stick, Cloud stuck the end of the fuzz to Reno's nose before he snatched another bit for his own mouth. He bit his tongue on a sticky hands and face joke and looked around.

Plucking the spun sugar from his nose Reno popped it into his mouth and hummed in delight as it immediately melted into sweetness on his tongue. He put the stick in Cloud's hand so he could still eat while keeping a protective arm around his husband. Everywhere around them was noise and movement, groups of people and couples all out to enjoy the fine evening. Even though Cloud was a warrior Reno's instincts insisted that he keep the blond close.

He ate another piece of the candy fluff and licked the ends of his sticky fingers while giving Cloud a sultry smile.

"I love this stuff. I never even saw such things when I was a kid. Nothing much fluffy, sweet or good below Plate, you know. Rude says I'm always trying to make up for all the things I missed then." He kissed Cloud's sugar sweetened lips. "Maybe that's why I can't seem to get enough of you. Maybe I'm trying to make up for the years I wanted but couldn't have you." Another kiss and Reno's fingers lingered over the bare skin showing where Cloud's shirt was open at the neck. "Or maybe I'm just that enthralled by you."

Reno smiled again and held a piece of the fluff to his husband's lips.

Cloud took the offered treat with a lick to Reno's fingers as he scooped the sugar into his mouth. "We can't let any more precious moments pass us by. Just you and me, enjoying life." Cloud pressed up against Reno and wrapped his arms around his neck, careful not to get any candy in his hair.

He drew a piece of the candy around and sat it on his tongue for Reno to share in a kiss. He kept it slow and sensual until the candy had been melted and shared. Pulling back he smiled. He found it easier to smile today than ever before for some reason.

"I don't ever want to be apart if we can help it," he mused. "We have a lot to make up for together."

"I'd like to make up for all your hurts, replace them all with good memories," Reno said and blushed a little over the absolute sappiness of that statement. Then he shrugged. He was a husband now; he was allowed such things.

His hand wandered restlessly as they continued further down the boardwalk, always keeping contact, always touching or giving a small caress to what he knew was a sensitive spot. To anyone who didn't know them it might have seemed obsessively excessive, but Reno didn't care. He knew that Cloud didn't let very many people even get close enough to touch. The Turk himself had always kept people at a distance. In recent years only his fellow Turks were allowed to get near him. So that made what he had with Cloud now beyond satisfying. It filled a need, a void he had ignored, to be able to give and receive simple affection. Every touch carried the message of 'I'm here. I love you. I'll never hurt you.'.

They approached the carnival game area. A small throng was gathered around a couple buff looking guys hefting an over sized sledge attempting to swing the thing with enough force to ring the bell and win a prize for the dates they wanted to impress. The barker heckled them good naturedly any time they failed and pretended to be amazed any time someone was successful. Reno's eyes glittered with mischief as he guided them to the edge of the crowd. After a few minutes of watching he wrapped his arms around Cloud from behind and rested his chin on his husband's shoulder so he could murmur into his ear.

"Wouldn't they be surprised to see my slender, lovely husband easily crush all their efforts?" His wicked chuckle ruffled the feathery hair behind Cloud's ear.

Reno pressed his lips to the curve of Cloud's jaw and eventually led them towards the enormous, lighted wheel that drew his eye. The bucket seats were only big enough to hold two or three people comfortably, but it lifted them to a dizzy height above the boardwalk. Once they had their seat and had moved above the sight of the people below Reno cupped Cloud's cheek and drew him into a soft, deep kiss. His tongue slipped between parted lips to delve inside for more of Cloud's sweet taste.

This was normal. This was what couples did. No one was looking at them twice unless their affection caught some curious eyes. For once those looks didn't make Cloud paranoid. He felt proud of those looks in their direction. He felt relaxed and safe with Reno's constant presence. Each touch reminded Cloud that he was here with his husband.

Up in the bucket seat, Cloud tilted his head to give himself to Reno. Nothing could be better than that slow, passionate feel of his husband kissing him. He moaned softly and pressed in closer. His hand caressed Reno's neck and he surfaced to gaze lovingly at his husband. He couldn't help the smile that graced his face. "This is nice," he murmered softly.

They had a fantastic view, but Cloud couldn't tear his eyes from his beautiful husband. He sighed and nuzzled his cheek.

"It is," Reno agreed and tightened the arm he had around Cloud's shoulders.

The softly caressing touches continued all through the ride. Reno's lips returned again and again to skim over his husband's face and tender mouth. Everything was as innocent and chaste as new love, but Reno could feel the banked fires of his desire building ever more. He couldn't seem to help himself. Having Cloud near and safe and so affectionate had to be the most powerful aphrodisiac on the planet.

When the ride finally ended, Reno took Cloud's hand and led them off in search of a cold drink before deciding to make good on his promise of winning a prize for his lover. The target shoot seemed his best bet, and Reno laid his gil on the counter.

Cloud was in heaven. They hadn't been bothered once, and dark thoughts were fast asleep. Everything was perfect, and for once Cloud was enjoying it without question.

Standing behind Reno, he placed his hands on slender hips and rested his chin on a shoulder. He looked at the large fluffy plush chocobo and murmered his desire into Reno's ear. His husband was too good a shot for a game so Cloud was not surprised when he won the prize of his choosing. The deadly accuracy, Cloud mused dryly, would be used for fun as well.

Cloud smiled and kissed Reno's neck, his eyes going up to meet the target shoot's attendant as they were approached... and froze. Past the strange smile, Cloud saw black hair and eyebrows, long side burns, furrowed brows and thin glasses with sickly smooth skin.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Cloud stared a moment. Until the man reached for the toy gun laying in front of his husband. Cloud pushed in front of Reno and grabbed the man's collar, raising a fist to come down hard. How could his nightmare dare to intrude his line of sight here? Faltering on the punch, Cloud tightened his fist and looked confused. "R-reno...?" But he didn't dare take his eyes off the man who could easily be Hojo's twin brother.

Cloud's actions and obvious alarm had Reno reacting instantly. He pulled his husband back by the shoulders and stepped around him to shield him with his body. Reno kept a tight grip on Cloud's wrist while his hardened, narrowed gaze raked over the dark haired man. His left hand he kept free and deceptively open to view, but he could access his concealed weapon before anyone could blink. His tight smile was all ice.

"Sorry. You look like someone we know, someone we don't like very much." Reno had noticed the same eerie, frankly nauseating resemblance and rubbed the pad of his thumb over the inside of Cloud's wrist. "It's been a long, exciting day. I believe my husband and I will call it quits for today. The chocobo, please."

Reno accepted the plush toy and stared hard at the other man. The man should have at least been startled from the near assault. He wasn't, and his oily smirk was like acid dripped on Reno's nerves.

"C'mon, babe," Reno spoke to Cloud quietly while keeping his eyes on the doppleganger. "Let's get some rest."

He pushed the stuffed chocobo to Cloud's chest until his husband took it and pulled him through the crowd, moving fast and slipping at random between buildings and groups of people until he felt safe enough to make a beeline for the motor scooter. Reno was concerned about the glassy look to Cloud's eyes but felt too exposed and on edge here to risk stopping to talk. It wasn't until he neared the vehicle parking and found a darkened sitting area with no one nearby that he could spare any attention from his stealthy retreat to see to his husband. Reno wrapped his arm tight around Cloud's back and cupped his cheek to make their eyes meet.

"Cloud? Are you all right?"

With wide eyes looking right through his husband, Cloud was still weighing the similarities with the differences. There were plenty of strange, creepy men in the world who wouldn't bat a lash at what Cloud had just done... but what were the chances of one of them looking exactly like his nightmare?

With a mournful and frustrated groan, Cloud's eyes focused on Reno after a moment of coming to. He just looked at Reno as his lips worked but weren't sure of what words to put there. He was fine... except not so much. Maybe it was shock. Anger. An approaching depression. He just didn't know how he felt right now.

Cloud's continuing silence and shocky pallor made Reno's heart thud painfully. He pulled Cloud tight against his chest and rubbed their cheeks together. His husband was usually slightly warmer than most people, had to be the mako, but now he was drastically cooler. The cold clamminess matched his waxy complexion. Shock, Reno realized. He needed to get Cloud back to the villa before they could talk more.

Reno gently moved Cloud back a step and stared reassuringly into too wide eyes. His warm fingers played over the cool skin of his husband's face.

"We're getting outta here, babe. We're going back to the villa where I can take care of you better, then we're going to figure out what we just saw. You're not alone in this, Cloud. I'm right here. I swear I won't leave your side."

Reno murmured the words softly and kept his touch slow and gentle even as his throat grew tight. He *hated* Cloud's fear and the fact he couldn't go back and undo the past that affected his husband so strongly. He wanted to go back and beat some answers from the lookalike, wanted to destroy even the possibility of danger, but he couldn't, *wouldn't*, leave Cloud alone.

"I need you to hold on to me. You can do that, can't you? Of course you can." Reno kept up the soothing murmur and managed to keep the fear and anger from his voice as he guided Cloud to the ridiculously underpowered scooter. "Just for a bit, baby."

Cloud nodded slowly. He glanced behind them for a long moment before he climbed on behind Reno, clutching his husband. The chocobo's neck was pinned tight in the crook of Cloud's elbow against Reno's side.

On the ride to the villa, Cloud looked behind them for any signs of his nightmare. He gradually found a little reassurance in finding none at all. It had to be an hallucination. He just wanted it to be a bad coincidence and for the rest of this honeymoon to be sweet and passionate. No nightmares allowed.

Once at the villa, Cloud sat on the edge of the sofa and hugged the stuffed animal to his chest. He waited for Reno to check each room, insisting they be sure, before he sat back with a nervous sigh.

Reno quickly and thoroughly checked each room, door and window with Turk efficiency. While in the farthest room from Cloud's enhanced hearing he placed a quick call to Rude with the startling information and was relieved to have his partner take him seriously. Rude promised to start searching for answers and Reno hung up just a minute later. He didn't want to leave Cloud alone for long, but he felt better for having his partner aware.

Heading back to the small living area, Reno grabbed up a blanket and slowly approached Cloud to wrap it around his shoulders. His husband still clutched the chocobo chick. Reno knelt in front of him and smoothed his fingers over a cool cheek.

"I'm so sorry, baby."

Reno wasn't sure what all he was apologizing for, but he felt angry and sick that his attempt to have a normal, fun and relaxed time with his new husband had been tainted. The fear he could see still lurking in Cloud's wide eyes made him grind his teeth with frustration. He wanted to apologize for everything...the past he couldn't change, the fact that he hadn't been there although that one was a little unrealistic, and his helplessness to change any of it.

"He's dead," Cloud choked out. He couldn't believe his eyes. Literally. The likeness had been uncanny, almost a replica. "I was going to kill him right there... but he's already dead."

His eyes focused and sought out Reno's face. He wished he could unsee that man and go back to their happy and carefree night. Make love on the beach. Sleep under the stars. Wake up to the soft glow of dawn.

"He's dead." As if hearing it over and over would make it go away. Cloud opened his arms and let the chick fall away as he wrapped them around Reno's neck. He leaned down to press his face into the crook of his husband's neck.

"Cloud." Reno murmured into Cloud's ear, rubbing their cheeks together. "I'm here. I'll never leave you. I'll never let anyone harm you again. I'll die first."

Reno moved up to sit on the couch and cuddled Cloud to his chest so he could run soothing hands over his back. The glint of silver on his left hand drew his eye and firmed his resolve to find out some answers for Cloud's peace of mind.

"He can't touch you now. Remember that you've survived and you've beaten every challenge. You're strong, baby."

Reno tilted Cloud's chin up to gently kiss his blanched lips. Damn it, his husband was still ice cold. Reno wrapped the blanket tight around both of them and moved Cloud to straddle his lap so that they were chest to chest and heart to heart. His hands stroked and soothed, chafing Cloud's skin to warm him.

"We'll make sure what we saw was just a similar appearance. A fucking ugly similarity, but we're probably just jumping to conclusions. Everything will be okay."

Reno wasn't too sure about the truth of his words, too much had happened to them in too short a time, but he would make Cloud understand that they would face it together. He picked up the plush chocobo and tucked it in with them with a reassuring smile. Sometimes even the smallest, seemingly most childish things could provide comfort. Reno held on, enveloping Cloud in his love and protection, and waited for his husband to calm and regain his composure.

Cloud settled his head against Reno's shoulder and stared at nothing at all. He knew, rationally, that he could now escape from Hojo. There were still the dormant nanites to worry about but even those had been more of a nusance than anything. But rational thoughts could only keep the black fear at bay so much.

Then there was Reno. Who had barely left his side since they had come together. It had taken Cloud some time, but he had grown to trust, love, and depend on this man. His husband. Who would never purposefully let anything happen to Cloud. Cloud knew that. No question.

Cloud breathed in Reno's scent and closed his eyes tight to shut the world out. He breathed the musky, strong scent in. Felt the steady, protective heartbeat next to his hammering, flightly beat. He focused on Reno, forced himself to feel, smell, hear, and think nothing else. Just Reno. His rock.

After a few minutes Cloud began to relax in Reno's arms. He let out a sigh as muscles finally released their tension. "Some scare," he murmered quietly. Lifting his head he looked into Reno's eyes, love and trust and adoration shining in his own. "We can't let some memory ruin this." He attempted a smile for his husband but wasn't ready just yet.

"There's my Cloud," Reno said with a soft smile when his husband raised his head and he could once again see the familiar glow.

He wondered absently if Cloud knew just how much and how literally his eyes reflected his emotions. The mako glow was bright and warm when Cloud was obviously feeling affectionate and loving. In the throes of passion the glow was of laser intensity and piercing. The most dramatic change happened when Cloud was panicked and desperately terrified. Reno was both relieved and gratified that it hadn't occurred this time. He felt it unconsciously spoke of Cloud's trust and belief in him. Now all he had to do was stay deserving of that trust.

"Hi, beautiful," Reno whispered and rubbed their noses together, trying to coax a smile from his husband. He wanted very much to give back to Cloud some of the earlier relaxed happiness. 


	33. Chapter 33

Cloud bowed his head a little bashfully before he looked back up at Reno. He couldn't help but smile for his husband. "Hi, sexy," he said softly.

He nuzzled Reno's cheek and kissed it. He felt a little panic hangover weighing him down, but it was nothing compared to how he felt coming back from all-out green eyed animal. "So... we'll just be careful? I don't want to leave, yet."

"I don't want to leave either," Reno agreed. "This is *our* time. Nothing and no one gets to spoil it."

Reno still wanted to make love to Cloud on the beach in the moonlight. He wanted to spend a day playing and splashing in the surf. He wanted to see Cloud play and laugh and smile without reservations, and he wanted to know it was partly because of himself. He wanted to be able to go to sleep with the windows open to the sound of waves breaking on the sand, and wake up to see the way Cloud's eyelashes feathered against his cheeks in sleep and to kiss the lips that would be turned towards him, soft and invitingly warm, relaxed with peaceful dreams. Reno wanted so much for Cloud, and he wanted to share it with him. Every moment alone should be a comfort, a haven.

Reno skimmed his fingertips gently over Cloud's cheeks and lips.

"I love you, beautiful. You're mine to love and protect, and I'm so damned grateful you love me back."

Reno's voice was low and rough with emotion. When he sought his husband's lips his kiss was tender and worshipful.

The past wouldn't win. Cloud was feeling more relaxed already. He vowed by the time they left here his past would be firmly planted where it belonged. He didn't want to be afraid any longer.

Reno's kiss was a gate to heaven, when Cloud entered he allowed himself to be guided and distracted from the horrors he longed to leave behind. He leaned into the kiss a little and ran his hands up Reno's sides. Tilting his head he sought a deeper connection, asking and receiving a little more force. A soft, barely audible noise formed in Cloud's throat. Reno was so good at that.

When he surfaced, Cloud rested his head against Reno's. He felt a little overwhelmed from the near panic attack and now the surge of hormones taking over. He waited for the dizziness to pass before he lifted his head to look at his husband, one hand played with the base of the long red tail. "Some day, those memories will be just memories... and it'll be because of you."

He leaned in again, kissing his husband lightly. He scratched Reno's neck as his other hand reached between them to teasingly rub his palm over Reno's crotch.

Reno hesitated. He wasn't completely sure this was what Cloud needed right then. He still felt guilty whenever he thought of Cloud's horrifying flashback when Reno had bound and blindfolded him. His husband's blind terror and desperate cries had been branded across Reno's heart forever.

Making a quick decision, Reno stood with Cloud still in his arms and walked to the bedroom. Once there he let Cloud's legs reach the floor and cupped his face to kiss him long and lingeringly. After pulling back just enough to permit his hands room, Reno undressed Cloud slowly, eyes warm with love and desire.

"You brought that bottle of massage oil, right? Get on the bed on your stomach, baby. You still feel tense. I'll make it better."

Cloud nodded. "Check my bag." He wasn't sure what he needed himself. The overwhelming... something, was still churning around inside. It wasn't exactly fear and it wasn't exactly desire. But it was there, jumping around from one emotion to the next. Cloud wanted it to settle on *something*. He felt like he needed to claw out of his own skin or just sit and stare at the wall.

Crawling up on the bed, he lay on his stomach and propped a pillow under his chin. He shifted his head restlessly, unable to get comfortable even though the bed was possibly softer than a pile of chocobo down. Forcing himself to remain still, he closed his eyes and waited for the presence of his husband.

As Reno crawled up on the bed, Cloud tensed and glanced back at him just to be sure. He groaned softly in slight frustration at his own nerves and laid his head back on the pillow. "I don't know if a massage is going to help." But kicking the pants off an opponent sounded appealing. Cloud realized then how long it had been since he had last fought or sparred... and promptly tried to forget again.

"Shhh, close your eyes, baby. Let me take care of you."

Reno got the oil and stripped off his clothes before crawling onto the bed. He straddled the back of Cloud's thighs and eased some of his weight down before leaning down and kissing the back of his husband's neck. The tie in his hair was tossed away so that when he settled back the hip length strands brushed over Cloud's back and legs.

The uncapped oil had a pleasant smell. Reno poured a good amount in his hands and rubbed his palms together to warm it. His first touch to Cloud's shoulders and neck showed the muscles to be tight with tension. Reno used his strong hands and skilled fingers to knead deeply into the tissues, working from Cloud's shoulders, down his arms to his fingers and back up to the lines of toned muscles on either side of his husband's spine.

Reno was no trained masseuse, but he'd been a fighter long enough to have picked up some skill. Turks looked after one another rather than trust anyone else if at all possible. While he worked he took the time to admire how perfectly Cloud was put together.

"Talk to me, baby. Tell me what you want to do while we're here. Anything you want, we'll do it."

With closed eyes, Cloud let his husband's fingers work the warm oil into his muscles. He had nothing to compare this to, but already he was feeling the edge start to wear away. He sighed and shifted his head and shoulders.

"Take a long walk in the tide..." He murmered. "Bounce a beach ball on the waves." As Reno worked his muscles into relaxion Cloud told him all the fun things he wanted to do together. Go for a swim, sleep under the stars, make slow love as the sun rose, fuck like wild animals under the moon, play volleyball, build a sand castle...

He just wanted to be with his husband, anything they did here would be fun regardless of what it was. "And what do you wanna do?" Cloud sighed again, his body gradually relaxing and warming.

"I thought I told you. I want to do whatever you want, and everything you said sounds good."

Reno scooted backwards to work at Cloud's lower back and hips. His gaze was drawn to his husband's tight, sweet little backside. He bent low to rub his cheek against one round curve and pressed his lips to it. His heavy fall of hair slid forward to blanket Cloud's legs as he continued backward to knead strong thighs, working in the oil with loving attention. Having Cloud so soft and compliant under his hands was starting to arouse the Turk again. By the time he reached Cloud's feet he was well on his way to being hard.

"Turn over," Reno commanded quietly and recoated his hands with oil.

By the time Reno had finished his feet, Cloud couldn't have been more relaxed and calm. His husband had that touch. Firm but gentle to work out the tension and knots.

Cloud languidly turned himself onto his back. He looked at Reno and smiled. He was almost sleepy he was so relaxed, and feeling *much* better than he had been. Lifting his arms up over his head he pulled the pillow down more so it also supported his shoulders. He kept his arms up, hands idly petting the soft sheets as he watched Reno. His eyes roamed down to the erection and he lifted a knee subconsciously, grazing his balls with his thigh.

He looked back up at his husband's face. The warmth and the massage had done wonders for his mood and left him open and unintentionally seductive. His eyes were hooded, gazing out behind his thick lashes.

Reno unconsciously licked his lips and tilted his head to the side as he once again started at Cloud's feet and slowly worked his way back up. His touch was lighter, more caressing and teasing for the front side. When he had massaged his way up to where he was eye level with Cloud's inner thighs and hips, Reno looked up at his husband through his spill of hair and deliberately stroked his thumbs over the creases where thigh met groin. Oh yes, Reno knew his lover's body well. He knew those spots, where the skin was especially thin and delicate, were *very* erogenous areas for Cloud.

It was a continuing thrill to see his name inked boldly on his husband's body. He knew it must have been difficult for his shy, sometimes very self conscious, husband to get the work done. Reno loved him even more for it, enough that he could suppress the spike of jealousy he felt any time he thought of who might have seen Cloud's bare flesh, especially such an intimate area.

Instead of touching the tattoo again, Reno lowered his head until his mouth was just above it and blew gently on the oiled skin.

"Mmn..." Cloud tilted his head back into the fluffy pillow with a low moan. He squirmed just a tad as his cock twitched awake instantly. Ah, that always felt so damn good right there. A touch, however light... in fact the lighter touches seemed to affect him more.

He lightly rubbed his knee up against his husband's side. Stretching his upper body with a sigh, he knew he'd have to get Reno to do this for him more often. He felt so good and relaxed. He glanced back down and rolled his hips as his cock became hard. Reno could bring him to orgasm by just that touch... just the right amount of teasing right there would make Cloud come so hard.

Cloud's squirming got a low chuckle of appreciation from Reno. The Turk skipped over the cock that had hardened and rubbed his palms over Cloud's flat belly and up his sides to work the pectoral muscles. When he finished, his husband's whole body was loose and relaxed, skin even softer and giving off a slight sheen from the oil.

Reno gathered his now slightly oily length of hair and tossed it over his shoulder before settling down at Cloud's side. He propped his head on one fist and kept up the light touches everywhere, skimming over Cloud's face and neck, up and down his chest and thighs, returning ever more frequently to barely graze the tattoo. Reno loved the way Cloud lay open and trusting, head tilted back with the graceful curve of his neck on display, legs still splayed like an invitation.

"You're so beautiful like this. I wish there was a mirror on the ceiling so you could see yourself." Reno circled his name with a delicate touch, something very like a purr of satisfaction humming from his throat. "You look like the definition of temptation."

Cloud sighed and moaned with every touch, his arousal growing with each return to his tattoo. Had he not been so relaxed and calm he would have straddled his husband by now and begun riding him. But right now, oh gods the teasing and ever so slow build felt so damn great.

"Ah... that feels... good." Cloud brought one hand down to lightly tease a nipple between two fingers. He arched slightly for Reno, pinching his nipple hard before he continued teasing it.

"Remember when you made love to me on the couch. I watched us in the mirror... Nn... I watched your cock sliding in and out. Your balls tightening." He arched a little more with a breathy moan. "You should get a mirror for your bedroom. I love watching you like...aah..."

"Our bedroom," Reno corrected. "I'll put mirrors everywhere just so that I can watch you from every angle."

His breathing quickened just watching Cloud begin to touch himself. His lovely husband probably didn't even realize how gorgeously wanton he was acting. It was the most alluring sight Reno had seen yet. He leaned in to flick the tip of his tongue over the nipple Cloud had pinched. Pure lust roiled in his gut, but it was more a desire to please his husband than any need to satisfy his own body.

Reno settled back again. As attuned as he was to Cloud he had easily noticed the strong response to the inked skin. Reno started to concentrate on the sensitive area, barely skimming it at times and sometimes leaving it to caress the inner thighs, dipping in between to draw just his fingertip over Cloud's balls. Cloud's cock stood hard and darkly flushed, but Reno never touched it. His own ached with need and he pressed it against Cloud's hip.

Oh god, gods... Cloud squirmed and writhed, his breath coming in quick pants. "Uhh, Reno..." His hand above his head gripped and kneaded the pillow as his cock began to glisten with precum. He was so hard and with just those teasing touches he was going to be pushed into a mindblowing orgasm.

Gasping, he arched back into the pillow and tilted his head back. So close. "Mmmn!" Cloud rolled his hips, rubbing against Reno's cock and trying to get that last little push he needed. Just the right touch, right there... a little more... Cloud whined his need and wiggled his hips. He whimpered and lifted his hips until Reno touched that spot again.

He gasped and moaned. "There... more..." And found his release with a sharp cry. He thrust his hips twice as his seed erupted from his crown. "Rub... Nng!" He arched his back more, lifting off the bed for a moment until he was drained.

"Ah... ahh..." He panted as he came down, laying limp and a little mind-blown.

A smug and pleased smile curved Reno's lips. There was no trace of fear in Cloud's eyes now, just a dazed look of pleasure. He wiped the come off Cloud's belly with a small towel and pulled him into his arms. Reno could feel the slight trembling that remained in the man's limbs. He'd never known a more sensitive or responsive lover.

"That was fantastic, baby," Reno said between a few gentle kisses. "You've never looked more beautiful. Before we leave I'm going to ask you to do that to yourself while I watch. I love to think of you getting yourself off while you think of me." He ran one hand down Cloud's back to cup and squeeze a rounded cheek. "I even brought a few toys if you're willing to try them."

Reno had nearly come, too, when Cloud climaxed, but he was still hard and his hips rocked, grinding his cock against Cloud's hip.

"Yeah?" Cloud asked breathlessly. "What kind of toys?" He ran a hand down Reno's side to pet his thigh.

He hadn't really got a chance to fully appreciate sucking his husband off early. Pushing Reno onto his back, Cloud scooted down his body until the strong musky scent of his husband's arousal filled his senses. "Are they fun toys?"

He looked up at Reno and lightly ran the tip of the tongue over his cock's slit.

Reno let himself be pushed then hissed and bucked his hips at the touch of Cloud's tongue. He'd been painfully hard for a while, his cock aching for attention.

"F-fun?" Reno stuttered then gave a breathless chuckle. "I, Ah! I think so. There's a couple different kind of dildoes. A plain one that looks like the real thing. Then there's the vibrating one. It's thicker. A plug, too, that has straps to hold it in place."

He described the various toys without a blush but the thought of using them on his husband or getting to see Cloud use them made him moan with lust. His cock twitched and engorged even more until the head was flared and a deep reddish purple.

"I want to see you on your knees, spread wide, with your face pressed into the bed. I want to see you finger your pretty little hole then push in that thick one. I want to see you fuck yourself with it until your cock is dripping."

Reno brushed his fingers over Cloud's cheek and threaded his fingers into blond hair to gently pull Cloud's lips back to his cock.

"I want to see you make yourself come."

Cloud moaned at the description of his husband's desire to see him masturbate. It would be like the old days. "Okay," he murmered and licked that magnificent cock. "Just one rule- I want you to watch me through the keyhole." He smiled up at Reno.

He returned his attention to the musky taste and scent of Reno's cock. Stroking it up and down a few times, he rubbed his palm over the crown and then parted his lips to take it in. He held Reno's hips down and sucked hard as his head bobbed up and down.

He loved his husband's cock. The smooth feel, the taste and scent. It's weight on his tongue and down his throat. The moans and sounds Reno made while he sucked him off... Cloud had never enjoyed having a cock in his mouth until Reno's. It was a treat.

"Keyhole?" Reno uttered a low moan and lightly scratched at Cloud's scalp in appreciation. "I want to be close enough to feel the heat rising, ah! Rising off your skin. Close enough to touch."

He wasn't going to last long at all. He'd been hard for too long, and Cloud was just too good at this. When Cloud took his entire length down his throat Reno arched his back completely off the bed and ground the top of his head into the pillow. His hand clutched desperately at his husband's hair, and he was panting for air.

"Gods, oh gods!"

The warm, wet heat of that sweet mouth and wicked tongue was overwhelming. Reno twisted his free hand savagely in the sheets to keep himself from grabbing Cloud's head and *fucking* his mouth. He could feel it like a lick of fire that burned through him. His heart pounded and starbursts of light flared behind his closed eyelids. Cloud was killing him with the pleasure but, oh fuck, what a way to go.

Reno looked down his body to see Cloud's lips stretched wide around the base of his cock, and he lost it.

He came hard with a strangled cry, hips jerking helplessly and legs trembling.

So good. So *good*. Cloud drank his husband in and continued to suck until the essence running down his throat and chin stopped. Gently, he cleaned the sticky essence from his husband and licked his lips. The little that had dribbled onto the bed he couldn't save, and he mourned a moment until he looked up at his husband's sated face. A god. Just so beautiful like that.

Crawling up his hot body, Cloud settled on his chest and smiled down at him. He stroked a caressing touch over his cheek and neck and shoulder. Leaning in, he kissed Reno. He wanted Reno to taste himself in his husband's mouth. He moaned softly and kept the kiss soft and sensual. "I love you."

"I adore you," Reno whispered back, and it was simply true. He loved everything about Cloud, never got tired of watching him, touching him, making him smile. The smallest touch from his husband could make him melt. "You belong to me, and I would do anything, endure anything, for you."

Reno deepened the kiss to stroke his tongue into Cloud's mouth. He could taste himself, and it only added to his pleasure and satisfaction. When Reno finally ended the kiss with a last, gentle press of lips he relaxed back into the mangled bedding and stroked a lazy hand up and down Cloud's back. He could feel no trace of fear or tension in his husband's body now and hoped would be able to have a restful sleep that night.

Cloud settled his head on Reno's chest with a content, deep breath. The nightmare from the boardwalk seemed so far away at this point. Like it didn't even happen to him. He closed his eyes, listening to his husband's heartbeat continue to come down.

He looked up at Reno and smiled. "I bet the sunrise is beautiful here. Let's get up in time to see it." He reached up to caress Reno's face. "Your hair will look breathtaking in that light."

"Sure," Reno agreed easily and looked down while he plucked at the bedding.

Even though he was generous with his own, Reno had never been able to be comfortable about compliments concerning his appearance. There had been too many times a compliment had been followed by a lewd suggestion or been used as a play on his emotions. He had learned to dismiss them as another means of manipulation. But what Cloud thought mattered to him, and if his looks appealed to and pleased his husband then he was quietly pleased himself.

Reno pulled Cloud up for another kiss and was teasing the corner of his husband's mouth with delicate swipes of his tongue when a loud knocking at the front door made him freeze. Every muscle in his body tightened in battle readiness. The only people who knew they were there wouldn't be disturbing them on their honeymoon and they were too far away and hadn't made enough noise for the nearest neighbors to come complaining.

Reno rolled out from under Cloud and swiftly stepped into his pants. He grabbed the bunched blankets from the foot of the bed and pulled them up to Cloud's chin before snatching up the EMR from his duffel. His gun he shoved into his waistband at the small of his back. Forgetting completely his earlier intent to make Cloud realize he was capable of defeating any enemy, Reno moved completely on the instinct to protect and put his hand in the middle of his husband's chest in a silent command to stay.

"Stay here while I see who it is."

Reno stalked from the bedroom and powered up his EMR as he warily looked through the peephole. He didn't see anyone, not then and not when he opened the door. The only thing out of place was a box on the doorstep. Reno picked it up and shut and locked the door. Still keeping his thumb on the switch of his EMR he used the tip of the rod to lift off the lid. His eyes narrowed when silvery fur was revealed. Reno lifted out with his other hand a plush stuffed animal. A small card fluttered to the ground and he picked it up. "Congratulations" was written on it in thick black lettering. Reno turned over the plush animal to see that it was a silvery white cat with slit pupiled green eyes.

He swore softly and viciously under his breath and quickly raised his eyes to the bedroom doorway to see if Cloud had followed him.

Cloud stood at the bed, half dressed and looking up at Reno. A gift? Then why was his husband so concerned about it.

He zipped up his pants and approached Reno. "What is it?" He looked at the plush kitten and tilted his head slightly. Silver fur... he looked up at Reno and slowly took the cat from his hands to turn it over. Green, slitted eyes stared up at him.

He knew leaving his fusion swords at home had been a mistake. He had excellent combative skills, but in the face of other weapons his body wasn't much use. Hell, *with* his swords he might not be of any use... if anyone had discovered the nanites inside him and another way to control them.

He handed the plush back to his husband, feeling sick inside. No one was supposed to know; he hadn't even told Tifa where they were going. His phone was at home with his swords. But the microscopic bugs in his body...

"Nanites," he murmered. "They've been tracking us with them, haven't they?"

Reno considered the thought. "If that's the case then it won't do us any good to go somewhere else unless it was to return to the city where we have more backup." The distaste in his voice readily conveyed his feelings about cutting short their honeymoon. Shiva, they'd only been married and gone *one* day. "I'm more concerned about who 'they' might be."

In an uncharacteristic fit of impotent rage Reno took the stuffed cat from Cloud and tore its head from its body and threw it across the room. It bounced harmlessly off the far wall and landed face up with those haunting green eyes seemingly looking at them. Reno snarled and paced back and forth through the small villa, his unbound hair flying about and his eyes snapping with anger.

All he had wanted was to be able to take his new husband away to someplace relaxing and beautiful. He had wanted to share with Cloud all the pleasant, fun, and *normal* things that his husband had been denied. He had wanted Cloud to be able to relax without worries or fear to mar their happiness. The more he thought about it the more Reno's rage escalated and urge to hunt down and destroy whoever it was that thought they had the right to toy, fuck with and hurt his husband.

Reno was so enraged he was starting to tremble with it and unconsciously snarling under his breath.

Cloud watched his husband with concern. He had never seen him act like this. The shock of seeing Hojo's lookalike from earlier had long since been coaxed from his body. Even now, while worried, he was calm. But seeing Reno in a rage was... unlike Reno.

Reaching out, Cloud caught his husband's wrist and pulled him into a tight embrace. His arms trapped Reno's arms against the man's sides. "Stop." He didn't give Reno a choice; his grip was iron. "We're not leaving. We're going to go to bed. We're going to wake up and watch the sunrise."

Cloud had never felt more naked without his swords. But he wasn't going to let these people win by running away.

Reno tried to fight Cloud's embrace, but his husband's enhanced strength held him fast. He snapped and snarled like a wild thing, and through his rage he also felt the stirring of confused fear. Reno *knew* his behavior and reactions weren't normal for him. He couldn't blame it all on stress either. His desperate need to have Cloud take him earlier while in the bath had also seemed something beyond his control. The way he had deliberately provoked Cloud's aggression wasn't something he would take as far as it had gone.

Reno knew how afraid Cloud was of losing control of himself. He'd been witness of what Cloud was capable of when there was nothing left to lose and turning loose the frenzied animal part of him was the only option left. He'd also been there for the aftermath and seen how horrified his husband was when he came back to himself. Now this...this irrational anger and urge to go out and hunt down the enemy, without any backup or even a plan, went completely against Reno's training and usual train of thought.

Somehow the unknown 'they' had to be influencing his mind. The two burning questions were 'how' and 'why'. The answer to 'why' could only be that they were trying to use him against Cloud. They had to know what would happen to Cloud if something happened to Reno, either by Cloud's hand or his own actions. Instinctively comforted by Cloud's hold on him, the feel of his strong body, their mingled scents clinging to his skin, the knowledge that he was here and safe for the moment, calmed Reno enough to think more clearly.

His conclusions had a small whimper issuing from a throat frozen by sudden blinding terror. Reno quit struggling and *clung* to Cloud's strong body, hiding his expression in Cloud's soft hair. Gods, oh Gods, he refused to be used against his husband. He refused to be the catalyst in whatever scheme revolved around them both. Reno brought his hands up to hug Cloud around the waist, one hand sliding up against his husband's bare skin to rest over where the ugly, jagged wound had been.

"Let's go to bed, baby, so we can see your sunrise in the morning," Reno said softly.

"Our sunrise," Cloud hugged Reno tightly for another moment, making sure he was himself again. His rage was all too familiar to Cloud's own green-eyed animal that it spooked Cloud. Where did that rage even come from?

Releasing his husband, Cloud felt the need to check his eyes and he brushed a hand over his hair as he did so. Normal, though stressed. Cloud took his husband's hand as they walked back to the bed. Cloud crawled under the sheets wordlessly and pressed up against Reno's side as soon as he settled in.

He looked up at Reno quietly and rubbed his chest. He wondered if Reno would get actually get any sleep.

Reno lay in the bed, tense and worried, the only thing keeping him still the warm presence of Cloud by his side. He pulled Cloud closer until his husband's head was nestled under his chin and he was laying more than half across his chest like a living blanket. It helped soothe the need to keep Cloud safe.

All through the night Reno kept waking to make sure Cloud was still there. He'd tighten his arms for a minute and nuzzle into soft blond spikes, pressing a kiss to the top of his husband's head. Then he'd focus on the soft, quiet sounds of Cloud breathing until he drifted back to sleep.

Reno was awake long before sunrise and just lay quietly as the gradually growing light illuminated his husband's beautiful face. There were slight dark smudges under the man's eyes, and Reno was sure he had some baggage under his own.

When the sun started to rise with a pinkish glow Reno stroked his hands through Cloud's hair and skimmed his lips over and around his husband's face before settling against his lips. It was meant to be a gentle waking.

His instincts told him this was Reno. The gentle, somewhat nerve-ridden touches, roused Cloud with a deeper breath. He stirred and opened his eyes to look into the face of his exhausted husband.

So they made it through the night safely. Cloud idly wondered why... what were their enemies up to? He leaned up to return Reno's butterfly kisses. "Morning," he offered a smile in the dim, reddish light.

"Morning to you, too, beautiful."

After another kiss Reno arched his stiff back and rolled from the bed. He would have liked to have stayed in the bed for a while but...his baby wanted to watch the sun rise. Whatever Cloud wanted Reno would make sure he got. Really, his husband never asked for *anything*. That was another task Reno set for himself. He wanted to make sure Cloud understood and truly believed that it was okay to ask for things for himself.

Reno had never met another person so selfless, and it irked him that Cloud had been given so little in return. Oh, he was sure Cloud's friends, but probably not one of them really understood what all Cloud had been through. It wasn't like his husband would have talked about it much or talked about any of the things he had missed that most people took for granted. Hojo had stolen some of the most important years of Cloud's life and gave him nothing but pain, terror and humiliation.

Cloud saved the world from Sephiroth's madness twice and now some bastards wanted to repay him by... Reno paused in the act of putting on a robe. What exactly was the intent towards Cloud? If they knew that it would be an important bit of information they could use in finding whoever it was.

He was about to go for his phone when he noticed how the rising sun and the deep pink colors of dawn seemed to grace Cloud with an other worldly beauty. Later. First they would enjoy this time. They were still on their honeymoon. They would salvage it and enjoy it.

Reno returned to the bed with a matching robe for Cloud.

"Let's make some coffee and go out on the terrace, baby."

Cloud nodded and took the robe to slip into. "That sounds fine." He stood and stretched out before he looped his arm with Reno's.

He stayed close to Reno as the coffee warmed, nuzzling into his side and trying to help his husband relax. "You know we're gonna be fine. Whatever it is that's thrown at us." He took his own cup of coffee, something he usually didn't drink but today figured why not. "You taught me that we'll be fine together."

He walked with Reno out to the terrace and sat with his legs draped over Reno's lap. His husband's mussed hair really did look amazing in the soft glow of the coming sun. He tried not to think about all the uncertainties and to just appreciate what he could see and feel now.

The crash of waves as the tide starting coming was soothing as was the warmth of the sun rising higher. Reno relaxed a little, one hand holding the mug he was all but gulping from and the other softly stroking the lovely legs in his lap. He took another drink and chuckled into his mug.

Beautiful, lovely, pretty...they were all words to accurately describe his husband and yet Cloud was still very much a man. Reno counted himself very lucky to have such a gorgeous husband, but he knew he would love Cloud even if the man looked like a toad.

Relaxing brought about its own difficulties, though. It underscored how tired Reno felt. He drained the mug, hoping the caffeine would be effective, and refilled it from the carafe he'd brought out with them. Reno sipped the next mug, watching Cloud over the rim, and spent several long minutes just admiring his husband.

The growing light brightened and burnished his hair to a soft gold, and his cheeks were still flushed with sleep. The best part, however, was the easy smile and the absolute trust and faith in the blue eyes turned to him.

"You're right." Reno picked up Cloud's left hand and pressed a kiss over his wedding band. "We'll stand against anything, and we'll win."

Cloud nodded and smiled. He turned his hand to caress Reno's cheek, his thumb lightly tracing the dark circles. He could tell Reno was exhausted. When he should be resting he was draining down coffee. To stay awake on their honeymoon?

Not that Cloud wasn't terrified. But damn, with Reno by his side the last few times he knew they'd come out of it together. He wasn't alone any longer. Let whatever it was hunt him down, they would sooner or later.

Cloud made a note to make sure his husband got a nap in after breakfast. For now, he sipped his own mug as well. "You know it." He threaded his fingers into firey hair and leaned in to graze his lips over Reno's, teasing. Not quit letting it turn into a kiss as he pulled away a few times with a mischievous smile.

"Tease," Reno complained lightly.

He was secretly delighted with Cloud's teasing. That and his quiet smiles let him know that Cloud was okay. It was also a side of Cloud that Reno coveted. Let the rest of the world think his husband was reclusive and always grave and serious. Reno knew better. There was still a playful innocence lurking inside, and Reno loved to draw it out. He didn't want to share that with anyone just as he didn't want to share the breathtaking sight of Cloud naked, pretty lips open and panting, eyes glazed with lust. All in all, I'm a pretty selfish bastard, Reno thought, but I don't care.

Cloud was his. It was his love that made Cloud smile, his arms that held the blond when night terrors made sleep a tortuous hell, his hands that brought his body pleasure. His thoughts kept drifting to their unknown enemy, and he ruthlessly smacked down each one.

Reno's gaze returned to gaze at Cloud. He could see several bites and some livid red marks where the robe parted to reveal his luscious skin. Reno set his mug down and ran light fingertips over a particularly angry looking mark that the mako hadn't healed yet.

"How do you feel? It's not too much, is it, this ravenous need I have for you? I can't seem to get enough of you. It's almost like being under a spell except that I know it's all you."

The blush crept up into Cloud's cheeks at the compliments and the touch over the still-sensitive mark on his collar. Ravenous? That would be the right word, wouldn't it. He was ravenous for Reno as well. Even when sore as hell, he couldn't help but want this man.

"Never too much," he nibbled on Reno's lip with a coy tilt to his head. Cloud was glad this distraction was working, for both of them. Let their twisted enemy see that they wouldn't be so easily frightened. They would still have each other, even when hunted and harrassed.

"I love you. I love it when you need me." He combed a hand through Reno's hair and leaned in to lick the shell of his ear, his tongue tracing the inner swirls. "I love it when you *need* me," he whispered into that ear. "And kiss me, running your warm hands over my body, over your name. Making me so hard. So breathless and wanting."

Cloud kissed his husband's jaw and nosed his neck. "You know I need you, too. I need you so much." He sealed his lips and lightly sucked on his husband's flesh.

"Ngh..." Reno groaned, tiredness and desire warring with each other.

He tilted his head to the side and down, exposing more skin for Cloud and rubbing his cheek against his husband's soft hair.

"Hmm, feels good."

Reno hissed with pleasure at the warm suction on his neck, and his knee jerked up, bobbling the small table and dumping over his half full mug. Hot coffee ran towards them and the mug rolled off the table. Reno made a move to grab it before it shattered. He ducked down and managed to snag it but felt something whistle past over his head.

"Shit!" Reno grabbed Cloud by the robe and yanked him down to the ground, upended the table and pushed his husband behind it before he even thought about it. Nerves tingling, he scrambled behind it to shield Cloud's back and swore again over their lack of weapons. A small dart still quivered in a tree trunk behind them. Reno ran his hands over Cloud's body.

"Did you get hit?" 


End file.
